My Heart's A Battleground
by xXOathkeeperXx
Summary: Zuko battles with himself to see what he wants and what his father wants, Katara and Zuko battle their pasts and fears together, while Haru and Aang vie for the affections of Katara while searching for her, ZUTARA...with a whole NEW TWIST. SEQUEL UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Yes it is another Zutara fan-fic, but I've haded some Karu (Katara&Haru) scenes, just so I could please everyone! But it's not the typical Zutara fan-fic since there are a few new twists thrown into this story, and I hope you will like them. Anyway, the story is about Aang and company and their quest to find an Earthbender to help him master his next element. All seems to go well, until the ruthless Fire Nation attacks Omashu and Katara is taken during all the craziness. Now it's up to Sokka, Aang, an old friend and a new character (OC?) to try and rescue her, before it gets too late. With the end of the summer creeping up on them, it's a race against time to find Katara as well as master all four elements! NOTE: Some of the chapters may be pretty short, while others may be longer...really depends where my inspiration is leading me!

**COMMENTS PLEASE: **I've never written an Avatar fan-fic before, so my fighting scenes may not be well written and I apologize. I would like some feedback from you wonderous fan-fic writers, but _**PLEASE**_ no flaming. I don't appreciate it, and I'm sure you wouldn't either.

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own anything Avatar related, Avatar is owned by Nickelodeon and not me...do I really need to say this?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Memories and a Reunion**

The air was crisp as Appa flew through the fresh morning air of the Earth Kingdom. Aang sat lazily among Appa's head while Momo slept beside him. Sokka was as usual sleeping away, while Katara had to listen to his annoying snoring while perching herself over the side of Appa.

"How much longer until we reach Omashu?" Katara asked.

"Hopefully we'll be there within a twenty minutes; I see some land up ahead" responded Aang.

"Aang, I just wanted to say how proud I am of you right now. Back there at the North Pole, you really proved yourself to be a great Avatar as well as a person. You really impressed me with your wisdom and care for others…even if they are from the Fire Nation" said Katara.

"Thanks Katara that really means a lot to me" He responded as he looked at her tired body. He could tell that she was worn out physically and mentally. "Are you ok Katara? Looks like something is bothering you"

"I'm just overwhelmed by all that has happened; that's all. I'm worried about the fate of our nations…the spring is coming and you need to still master Earth and Fire. I mean, your Waterbending is pretty good, but you still need to master two elements! I guess I'm just worried, that's all" she responded wearily.

"Don't worry, Katara! I promise that everything will be ok. With King Bumi on our side to teach me Earthbending, I know I'll be able to learn in no time" Aang responded with a cheerful smile.

"If you say so Aang. But just one more thing, why did you help out Zuko back there? He's our enemy, why would help him?"

"I don't know. He reminds me of an old friend I used to have 100 years ago and he was from the fire nation. I guess he just reminds me of him since whenever there's trouble it's always involving him…plus um, Katara I need to tell you something about Zuko"

"What is it?"

"Well you see, he's the…"

"Are we there yet Aang?" Sokka yelled as he awoke from his deep slumber.

"Sokka, why are you always interrupting our conversations? Can't your patience hold out just a little bit longer? Besides what do you care, you've been sleeping the whole time anyway!"

"Look Katara I'm sorry, it's just that we've been flying for such a long time, that I'm in desperate need of movement and food, I'm starving!"

"You're always starving" said Katara as she gave her brother an annoyed look. "Sorry Aang, but what were you going to tell me?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it" responded Aang, "besides, we're here you guys! We're finally at Omashu!"

"Thank god, I can finally stretch my legs" Sokka complained.

Appa finally landed onto the ground, and the great sites of Omashu could be seen over the hillsides. To at last reach dry land, the overwhelmed travelers walked across the stone bridge to the main gate. There, they were welcomed by the city guards who pushed and pulled the ground to open the main gate. When the last bit of stone had been pushed away, King Bumi stood in front, with welcoming arms.

"Bumi, it's so good to see you again!" Aang shouted.

"Aang, I'm so glad you are alright. I heard about the Fire Nation attack on the North Pole and you had me worried. I'm so glad for your victory, but this is just the beginning. I knew you'd be coming back to master your Earthbending, and I have the perfect person to help you!" responded Bumi.

"You mean, you're not teaching me?" asked Aang in puzzlement.

"Are you crazy? I'm a frail old man, and what you need is someone younger who can keep up with someone like you" said Bumi as he pointed to a shadowed figure in the back of the crowd behind him.

The shadowed figure walked forward through the crowd of people. One by one, the villagers moved aside as the shadowed figure slowly made his way into the light of day.

"Haru!" yelled the three young travelers in astonishment.

"Haru, what are you doing here? Why aren't you with your village?" asked Katara.

"Aren't you happy to see me Katara? That's the welcoming I was hoping to receive from you" he responded as he let out a small smile.

"Of course I'm happy to see you! I'm just surprised that's all. So you're going to be the one who will be teaching Aang how to earthbend?"

"That's right Katara, Haru here, has become one of my best students. I've never seen anyone so driven before, and because of his ambition, he has become one of the most powerful Earthbenders" said Bumi with great pride.

"Thank you King Bumi, but my ambition would not have been without Katara" responded Haru, as he store into her deep blue eyes.

"Thanks" whispered Katara as she blushed with happiness.

Bumi motioned for Aang and Sokka to head back to his palace, leaving Katara and Haru at the main entrance. The noise from the crowd soon decreased, all could be heard were the nervous heartbeats of the young waterbender and earthbender.

* * *

**Oathkeeper**: So there you guys go! My first chapter! Sorry to say that my first chapters of anything really aren't that great, but I promise you that it WILL get better. Let's just say that I one of those writers who's chapters get better as the story progresses! I would also like to say that I've finished the fan-fic entirely over break but finding the time to update will be the problem since my break ends this coming monday on the 2nd...so then comes the piling of homework and preparing for midterms! I'm planning on writing a sequel to this story since it technically is NOT finished but I would like to continue the adventure in separate "stories" even though they all tie into once big story. COMMENTS ARE WELCOME!  



	2. Waiting For Your Return

**NOTE: **No reviews yet...anyway, I've decided to post my second chapter just because my first one is SO lame and hopefully you guys will gather some interest in my story! And I PROMISE that it WILL get better! Just remember that I do need to work up to the exciting events rather than just get right to them, or else that just wouldn't make any sense now would it? I would also like to say again that this isn't an ordinary Zutara fan-fic, as you'll find out in the end. May I also say that link for my story (ie. the title) does not work, so you'll have to get to my story by clicking on my pen name and navigating from there, or just paste this link into your url:

http/ DISCLAIMER: I repeat I DO NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender -- Nickelodeon does (blast them!)

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Waiting for your Return**

The wind is blowing slightly as Haru's long brown hair is flowing to the beat of the wind. Katara moves around her eyes nervously, observing her surroundings and realizing that she and Haru were the only ones standing. She looks down but was soon caught off guard with the soft touch of a hand on her chin.

"Katara, I thought you'd never come back. Seeing you here today engulfs me with unexplainable emotions" Whispers Haru into her ear, as he places his hand on the right side of her face.

Katara closes her eyes, while shivers were sent up her spine. The touch of his hand felt so caring and she no longer felt the need to worry about the war. It was almost as if he let that all go away. Revealing her blue orbs, she places her hand onto his face making her way through his brown locks.

"Haru, it's been such a long time since I've felt relieved. You just being here with me has brought me so much hope. I know you will teach Aang well and help us on our journeys" says Katara.

"I'm so glad you're safe. When I heard about the attack on the Northern Water tribe I began to worry to a great extent, and I wanted to come and help you but King Bumi told me to stay here and help him protect our people, in case they invaded us. But now I want to protect something else, and that's you Katara. It would bring me great honor to come with you and help the Avatar save the balance between the four nations"

"I don't know what to say" Katara responds in bewilderment "I didn't know you cared so much about me"

"Ever since I met you that day in the woods, the thought of you has yet to escape my mind. When you left after you saved us from the Fire Nation, I've worried about you day and night, and hoped for your return some day, because I knew you'd come back here to the Earth Kingdom. Now here you are, with me"

Katara smiles as he wraps his arm around her waist to bring in for a closer embrace. She places her head upon his shoulder while closing her eyes once again, with a sigh of relief. Haru places a hand upon her head to feel the softness of her flowing hair.

"Come with me. I have something to show you" says Haru as he takes her hand within his.

Tightly holding onto his hand, Katara and Haru walk through the greatness of Omashu. Walking under numerous bridges and through many tunnels, they enjoy each other's presence.

"So, now you're one of the most powerful Earthbenders?" questions Katara.

"Yes. After you left I was driven more than ever to protect my people. The courage from both you and my father is what made me who I am today. I knew if I kept up my training, I would be able to avenge for what the Firebenders have done to my people. My father stayed back at the village while I traveled her, to Omashu, to learn from the great King Bumi. I had heard so much of his wisdom and powerful skills that I had to come here and learn. First he was hesitant, but then drove me through these crazy tests and saw the determination I had within me. Ever since then, Bumi has been training me day and night to become the best bender out there. Well, at least the best Earthbender that is"

"You have so much courage. I know the first time that I met you, you cared for your people, but now it shows even greater" she says, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Each day leads me closer to victory against the Fire Nation, and hopefully their evil reign will come to an end. By traveling with you and the Avatar, I hope to learn a lot about myself and who I am as a person. I've known that ever since I was little that I wanted to be my dad, but right now that's not enough. I want to be something much greater"

"You're already someone great" says Katara while looking up at him, into his brown eyes "Already you've done so much for your people. You give people hope, just like the Avatar"

"Thanks Katara"

The two of them continue to walk while admiring the city sites. Sticking her hand out, Katara places her hand upon the cities' wall, while going over all of the intricate carvings that depicted the history of Omashu. Coming to a dead end, Haru sets his hands on Katara's shoulders and moves her aside.

"Haru, what are you doing? There's nothing here" says Katara confused.

"There's nothing here…yet; just wait and see" responds Haru, while taking two rather large steps forward and pushing his hands towards the wall. Air comes thrusting through, as the wall he pushes his hands out to the side, causing the earth made wall to separate. With her eyes widening with pure shock, the wall stops to reveal a large hillside"

"Haru this is beautiful!" she says with disbelief while starting at the sunset "It's so amazing…"

"Shh, don't say anything. I know it seems like a lot right now, but I wanted our reunion to be perfect"

"The sun is such a mysterious thing. During the day it's so beautiful, but at the same it causes great disaster. How can the Firebenders take something so beautiful and turn it into such raw power?" Katara asks "The sun provides us with strength when we need it, but the Firebenders use that strength to hurt others"

Taken aback by her powerful words a moment of silence lasts for what seems an eternity. Haru grasps onto Katara's arm and leads her to the blanket. Haru sits down with is legs crossed, while Katara places herself onto his lap. Taking hold of each other's hands, they stare into each other's eyes until their noses touch ever so slightly. The moment becomes tense, when all they can hear are their short breaths. Taking in her cold breath, Katara's soft lips become intertwined with his. The kiss passionately becomes more intense, but is soon broken by the sound alarms.

"What's going on?" asks Katara.

"I don't know; stay here where no one can find you. Once night falls, go back to the palace where you'll find your brother and Aang" says Haru as he runs off back into the village city.

Letting out a big sigh, Katara touches her lips that had once intertwined with Haru's. Inside she feels confused by all that has happened.

"I'm so confused. I can't even tell what reality is and what's surreal anymore. Aunt Wu told me I would fall in love with a powerful bender, but how can I tell? Aang is the most powerful bender I've ever come across, but he still feels like a younger brother or a really good friend to me and nothing more, while Haru is also a great earthbender. He seems so perfect; he's a great bender, he cares for others as well as for his nation…what more could I want?" says Katara to herself. Tears begin to build up, but she wipes them away shamefully before anyone can see. Moments later, a warm hand is placed upon her shoulder.

"Sokka…" she says while placing her hand on his.

"Katara, are you ok? I've been looking for you everywhere. I came here to get you to the castle because Fire Nation have invaded Omashu and have taken many as prisoners. We must get to safety" says Sokka, but then soon realizes his sister's swollen red eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Sokka, how do you know you've found love or not?"

"What are you talking about? Since when has this become an issue?"

"I never told you this, but when I had my future told by Aunt Wu she told me I would fall in love with a powerful bender. At first I thought it was Aang, but then I realized I could never have something with him since I almost consider him my brother, and then just moments ago I thought it was Haru, but when he kissed me it just…"

"…didn't feel right?" Sokka finishes "Katara, I have to admit that I haven't had a whole lot of experience with women but when I kissed Yue I knew it was meant to be, even though I lost her. She may be gone, but she'll always be with me in my heart and that's enough to make me believe that she'll be the only one that I'll ever love"

"But how do you know?" asks Katara perplexed.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that when I kissed Yue for the first time it was just…there really aren't any words to describe it. Trust me Katara, you'll just know. Now let's get back to the Castle so we can help everyone else"

"Ok, let's go!"

* * *

**Oathkeeper: **So yeah, there's some Karu-ness for those people who have been looking for a Karu fan-fic since there are not many out there...come to think of it, I can't think of any that revolve around Karu! But this part of my fan-fic will revolve mostly around Zutara, since I cannot leave poor Zuko out of the picture! He's just way too loveable...well, if you get past his crazy obsession over the Avatar and regaining his honor thing. Please review!**  
**


	3. Torn Apart

**REVIEWS: **I would personally like to thank avafangirl since she is the only one who has reviewed my story thus far...oh well. And dont worry avafangirl, you'll see Zuko soon enough! It's not like I can just have him magically appear. I need to work up to his arrival which also leaves suspence for you Zuko lovers!

**NOTE: **I Just wanted to clear some things up. The first chapter is in past tenes but i've decided to change it to present since I feel that I better connect with the characters that way. There's something else I want to clear up, but I'll post that at the end of this chapter since I don't really want to ruin anything.

**DISCLAIMER: **You all know what I'm going to say "I don't own anything Avatar, blah, blah, blah"

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Torn Apart**

**"**Everyone, many innocent women and children have been taken into custody by the Fire Nation! I will need my strongest warriors and benders to come with me and invade the Fire Nation ships that are just over the hill" announces Haru in the Grand Hall of the Castle.

"Haru, how did they get in here anyway? Wouldn't we have known earlier?" asks Sokka.

"Yes, but unfortunately they had disguised themselves as part of the Earth Kingdom, and the only reason we know of this invasion is because one of the children was able to escape and tell us what had happened. They had also knocked out the guards so there was no one to alert us"

"This is my entire fault. If we hadn't been flying, the Fire Nation wouldn't have spotted us and wouldn't have come here in the first place. They're here for me and nothing else. I will be the first to go, besides the more people that come with us, the nosier we will be and the more noticeable we will be. It would be best if I just go" announces Aang.

"No Aang, I won't let you do that!" insists Katara "I'm coming with you! Besides, I've learned so much from the Northern Water Tribe that I'm sure that I'll be able to handle this. I know with the both of us combined, we'll be able to take out the Fire Nation and save these innocent people!"

"And I'll come too" says Sokka "Besides, you can't get ALL the glory anyway!"

"Ok then, it is settled. Just the four of us will go and free the prisoners. The rest of you should head for the farthest point inside the City and stay there. Men, you will gather together all of the women and children and guard them while we are gone!"

Everyone runs for the safest point in the city while Katara, Sokka, Aang and Haru head for the Fire Nation Ships. They quietly run across the bridge and lay down on the northern hillsides. The sun is slowly setting and the fear of the town's people is growing. Katara, Aang, Sokka and Haru patiently wait outside of the city gates for the sun to set. Only then, will they make a run for it. Katara looks ahead of her, to see the shadows of the trees getting smaller as the sun sets. Moments later their shadows are gone and it's time to cross the rather long bridge. With Aang out in front, the rest of them follow at a steady pace.

"Katara, are you sure you can handle this?" asks Haru.

"What are you talking about? Of course I can handle this!" responds Katara quite annoyed as her running pace speeds up "Why are you questioning my abilities anyway?"

"I'm not! I'm just concerned for safety is all" explains Haru.

"Sounds to me like you don't believe in me; trust me Haru, back at the North Pole I was taught great things and I know I can handle the Fire Nation now. I believe in myself, and you should too"

"Katara, you're getting the wrong impression!"

"Would you guys stop arguing and get a move on? It's not like we have all night to free these people! The sun is set and we should get there sooner than later" suggests Aang "You can argue once we get these people free"

Katara gives Haru a cold sneer and heads off with Sokka and Aang with him following behind. Quietly tiptoeing behind trees and trying to get closer to the ship, they spot Fire nation guards, but Aang soon knocks them out with his air blasts with a combination of Katara's freezing breath. Haru sneakily goes on board the ship and motions for Katara, Sokka, and Aang to come in. It doesn't take long before they find the prisoners below deck in dark and damp conditions. Using keys from the previous guards they had knocked out, Aang opens the cell but is soon interrupted by a fire blast which knocks the keys right out of his hands.

"Did you really think you could sneak on here and get past me?" says a one of the Guards.

"Look out!" shouts Sokka, but is interrupted by the grasps of Fire Nation guards leaving him, Haru and Aang defenseless. The guards ties all three of the boy's hands behind their backs as well as tying a tight piece of cloth around Aang's mouth, making it more difficult to do any airbending.

"You guys!" Yells Katara as she is taken by the throat by a strong hand "Stop, you're hurting me" she says with a struggling tone while trying to get loose from the harsh grasp of the Fire Nation guard. With no water around to defend herself, she is knocked unconscious.

Taking in a strong breath Aang blows away the cloth that is tied around his mouth and knocks out the guard who was holding him as well as the other two that were holding Sokka and Haru. Sokka draws out his boomerang while Haru quickly runs towards the man that is holding Katara. With a forceful punch, flames come blaring out of the man's hand leaving a severe burn on Haru's shoulder and lower leg. Haru falls to the floor with a loud thump, hitting his head on the ground. The sound of Haru hitting the floor grabs the young airbender's attention. Picking up his staff, Aang angrily starts heading towards the three guards but is held back by a surprising fourth guard. With all three of the guards running towards him, they let out three large blasts of fire. Fearing for his life, Aang tries to escape but the strong grasp of the guard holding him is just too great. Unable to protect them, Sokka quickly grabs his three friends by their shirts and runs up the stairs towards entrance onto the boat, knocking out any Guards that get in his way with the boomerang his father had given him.

Running down the metal ramp, Sokka hides behind a large rock that is just off to the side of the river. Closing his eyes and trying to capture his tired breath he is interrupted by the sounds of Fire Nation Soldiers running. Pulling them closer to him, to conceal their bodies, he watches the Soldiers frantically search the area for their presence. After what seems like forever, the guards leave in an angry manner.

"Sokka, where's Katara?" asks Haru as he awakes from his unconscious state.

"What are you talking about? She's right…here…" he slowly says, while realizing he had grabbed a Fire Nation Soldier by accident. Quickly realizing who it is, he tosses him over the rock and into the river.

"Sokka we must go back and rescue Katara!" Haru shouts angrily.

"I would love to, only that there's a few problems that you're not realizing! First of all, the Ship she's on is now traveling down the river and with the state that both you and Aang are in, it's not safe to travel!" clarifies Sokka "Unless you have magical healing powers like my sister, we need to get help right away!"

"But we need to rescue her before it's too late!" says Haru as he gets up, "but you're right, it's not safe to travel like this and Aang right now doesn't look too good. Sokka, you lead the women and children back to the city while I carry Aang on my back"

"Ok" responds Sokka as he looks back at the Fire Nation ship.

Back at the Fire Nation ship, the guard is carrying Katara to the captain's quarters.

"Sir, the Avatar and his friends have escaped but we were able to get something" says the Guard.

"What do you mean, the Avatar escaped?" a familiar voice asks irritably.

"We tried to stop them sir, but this girl's brother somehow gathered them up and made his way out of here. We went out to search for them, but they were no where to be found"

"Then why are we moving? You fools stop this ship you must go out there and find the Avatar!" he demands as he turns around "actually, I take back that order. I have a whole other plan" he says while looking at the unconscious Katara.

"What are you exactly planning sir?" asks the guard.

"Put the girl with the Rhinos on the lower deck. Looks like she has a new home to get used to"

Adjusting his grip on Katara, the guard bows his head and carries her down the hall and down the stairs to where the Rhinos are being held. Placing the girl over his shoulder, he unlocks the door, while at the same time covering his nose from the appalling stench. The sound of the door opening causes the rhinos to become rather restless as the stomp all around waking Katara up.

"Hey put me down!" she yells.

The guard pulls her from his shoulders and throws her to the ground in a pile of hay. Quickly reacting, she pulls herself together and backs up against the wall as far away as she can possibly get from the guard. Watching her helplessly scurry into the corner, the guard exits while a very familiar face enters.

"Well if it isn't the Avatar's personal water peasant"

"Zhao; how can this be? I thought you were killed?" Katara asks frantically.

"You thought I was killed. Yes it is true that I was swallowed by the Water Spirit, but I fought back viciously and managed to escape. So here I am. And I thought you'd be pleased to see me!"

"What have you done to my friends" Katara asks while still in shock by the appearance of Admiral Zhao.

"I've done nothing to your friends. They've abandoned you, and knowing those idiots, I know they'll be coming back here to save you. Basically you're my bait to capture the Avatar so the fire Nation can finally win this war as well as destroy Prince Zuko's honor and heir to the throne. You are the perfect bait, but until they come back you are to be my prisoner and serve my every demand"

"And if I refuse?" raises Katara.

"Then I'll leave you down here to rot, or at least torture you until you wish that you could die. Now, we wouldn't want that would we?"

"Fine, I'll do your dirty work" she says while walking up to the bars of the door.

"Oh and one more thing, you are not required to wear any jewelry of any kind" says Zhao as he tears away Katara's neck, leaving her neck bare. "It seems that this necklace is very important to you, and I don't want any temptation getting in my way, and don't even think of coming to try and retrieve it back because you will pay"

Leaving nothing but a wall candle aflame, Katara is left by herself with the Rhinos in the cold and wet cellar. With tears slowly building up, she turns around and slides down against the cold iron door of the cellar and clings to her knees.

* * *

**Oathkeeper: **Ok so the last thing that I want to clear up is the appearance of Zhao. I've grown to really hate the man but he adds such wonderful evilness to any story! I know he died in "Siege of the the North" but you just can't have an Avatar fan-fic without Zhao! He's just way too important in my opinion. Gotta love the evilness. And don't worry you Zuko fans, he's coming up soon I promise since I love him just as much as the next Zuko fangirl! **PLEASE REVIEW!   
**


	4. Acts of Courage

**.:Yay the reviews:. **

**jellyjay**** -- **Yeah present tense is hard, but like I've said numerous times, it helps me connect with the characters better. And yes...the evil ZHAO has made a come back! I am one of those people who hate him, but absolutley NEED his evilness!

**Spleef**** -- **Glad you're enjoying the fan-fic!

**Boylessgirl52941**** -- **Haha, I sure WISH I were receiving more reviews > I guess I'm just used to the messageboards at since nearly everyone posts something in your story even if it's as simple as "i love it" The only reason I've been posting there is because I forgot my password for my account here on fanfiction so then I finally made a point to have them email to me so now I'm back. Plus, this fan-fic is considered too "violent" and too "love-dovey" for the message boards...gah, whatever. But I love posting here it's amazing! But I would really like some more reviews since I work so hard on this fan-fic. Oh and I'm also a VERY HARDCORE Zutara fan! Writing the scenes with Katara and Haru were difficult, but it must be done!

**witheringheights**** -- **Is the plotline that good? It's kinda just like every other Zutara but hopefully mine will be a little different. So in this chapter I tried to improve the plot description, but I just SUCK at it...literally. It's one of the hardest things for me to do when it comes to writing. I'm glad you're enjoying, and I'm looking forward to another update on your fan-fic!

So unfortunately, school starts for me on Tuesday and from then on I will be busy preparing for my midterms and all the other things that teachers use to torture us. I'm pretty sure that I can post at least one chapter a week (as in, on Fridays and the weekends). I have so typically chosen the worst time to start this fan-fic, but I just couldn't wait any longer.

**NOTE:** The more updates I receive the _**QUICKER**_ that's right the _**QUICKER**_ I will update! That assures a chapter a week at the most! I need your reviews to keep me motivated, as well as letting me know that you're reading this thing. I've looked at my hits and I have had _nearly_ **300 hits and only 7 reviews**...that's so sad! Now I'm even going to allow educational flaming -- not that it's a bad thing...

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Avatar...duh!

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Acts of Courage**

The night has grown quiet as all the town's people return to their houses. Giving Aang to Sokka to carry on his back, Haru quickly heads back to the main gate making sure there are enough guards to assure their safety. Patting his hand on the back of one of the guards, he smiles and runs back towards Sokka who is steadily making his way back to Bumi's palace.

"Sokka, what are we going to do?" asks Haru worriedly while looking at Aang's sorry condition.

"I'm not sure. Usually when the Fire Nation captures one of us it's not as serious as this. After all, from the looks of that Fire Nation ship it was bigger than Prince Zuko's, which means we're dealing with a greater power. Right now we need to get Aang some serious medical attention, since we're going to need him more than ever" says Sokka.

"We better hurry; Aang isn't looking too good" Haru quickly says while looking at the young Airbender.

His bright orange and yellow clothing were anything but cheerful. It was almost as if the darkness of the ashes had taken away all of the light that was in him. His arms were dangling over Sokka's shoulders while bobbing loosely up and down to the beat of their running patterns. Sure, Omashu was a great city, but at this very moment they were beginning to wish that the city wasn't so big. Sokka and Haru are worn out by their adventure on the Fire Nation ship and the images of each passing building soon look illusory. Taking a quick minute to stop, Sokka wipes his dirty sleeve on his forehead to wipe away the sweat that is dripping down his exhausted face. The weight is lifted off of him, when Haru grabs Aang off of Sokka's back.

The winding roads and steep staircases come to a stop when they reach the final staircase to Bumi's castle. Catching onto their breath, the earthbender and warrior make their way up the somewhat never ending staircase. Sokka takes a hold of Haru's shoulder to help support Aang as well as his tired and worn out body. He looks over at Haru and sees determination in his eyes, while at the same time he sees Aang's motionless body. Aang had never been injured this badly, which worries the young warrior since all this means is that there is worse to come and that the journey will only get harder. The two boys take their final step up the stairs and walk between the large pillars that lead to the entrance of the castle. Haru lifts his head to see King Bumi off in the distance near his throne.

"King Bumi! We need your help!" shouts Haru weakly.

"We need to get Aang medical attention right away!" Demands Sokka as he runs towards Bumi.

"What happened? Where's young Katara" Bumi responds as he turns around to see a battered Aang and Haru.

"We'll explain later, but first you must treat Aang! His breathing has become weaker and his burns are severe. We need to hurry!" says Haru.

"Guards, take the Avatar to the medical room immediately! Make sure he receives the best treatment inside of these city walls!" orders Bumi. And with that, the Earthbending soldiers grab a hold of Aang and carry him down the long hallway. Somewhat relieved to catch their breath for more than a few seconds, the young warriors collapse to the ground and look up at the rather grand ceiling.

Taking a hold of both their hands, Bumi picks up the boys and walks them over to some chairs that have been placed in front of his throne. Sokka and Haru take a seat while at the same time are given some water and a healthful looking meal consisting of fish a mound of salad on the side.

"So what happened?" asks Bumi curiously.

"Well, we snuck onto the Fire Nation ship and found the towns people, but we were ambushed. The Fire Nation took us by surprise and tied us up and the knocked my sister unconscious. Aang let out a huge amount of air to knock the guards out but it doesn't work. Aang is then captured by another guard and I'm guessing his grip was too hard since another three guards blasted fire right at Aang but he couldn't escape. The next thing I know, I'm grabbing Aang, Haru and who I thought was Katara and ran out of there, knocking every soldier that came in my way with my father's boomerang along with the help of the towns people that followed me. As soon as they we were out, I told them to run and hide behind hillside while I hid with Haru and Aang behind a boulder. And now we're here, right where we left off" explains Sokka "After Aang is better, and Haru gets treatment for his burns, we're off to find my sister. We have no idea who she's with, and that's what scares me"

"Young warrior, you will find your sister. She is strong and I know she'll be alright. She has great bravery in her eyes" says Bumi in a comforting tone "Now come with me, we must get you two better while the Avatar rests"

Bumi hands off Sokka and Haru to another guard while he heads to his royal chamber to put together a map and other supplies for their journey. The castle seemed bigger to Sokka compared to their previous visit. Or was it because he was worn out? He didn't know, so instead of questioning he continues to follow Haru and the guard to same medical room Aang is being held in. As they walk in, they see Aang lying asleep in a bed with Earth Nation clothes replacing his old ones for they needed to be washed and repaired. His head, arms, shoulders and upper legs are bandaged. Sokka and Haru sit down on their beds. While Sokka only escaped with some bruises and scrapes, Haru needs to be bandaged and given pain killers to ease away the pain from the burns and his minor concussion. Putting his hand to his head and shaking it from side to side, Sokka turns his head around to the sound of Aang awakening.

"What happened? Where's Katara?" asks Aang as he slowly sits up in his bed.

"She was captured by the Fire Nation and you were knocked out in the process" responds Sokka shamefully.

"Sokka how could you do that?" yells Aang while at the same time trying not to move too much and irritate his injuries.

"Aang you have to understand, if we hadn't gotten out of there as soon as we did you wouldn't be here right now! Look at you, you're severely burned and you can barely move. Without you, there's no way we can end this war! I know Katara, and what I know is that she'll be fine. She's one of the most determined people I know" says Sokka.

The room fell silent, and Aang could see Sokka holding back his unwanted tears. He could tell that it took a huge amount of courage to leave his sister behind, especially because she is some of the only family he has left.

"Sokka, I'm sorry…but as soon as I'm better we have to go after her!"

"The only problem is that we have no idea where they're going" Haru says with little ambition.

"So what are we going to do then?" asks both Sokka and Aang.

"I'm not sure, but the only thing we do know, is that they will be traveling on water and that's all I know. The Fire Nation is not known to travel on land, so it's best if we start on the water"

"That is true. Katara, I hope you'll be alright" says Aang quietly to himself.

As soon as his bandages are finished being applied, Sokka and Haru quietly leave the room to let Aang rest and recover as quickly as possible. The night is growing darker and the thought of Katara's safety is in all of the three young warrior's minds. The thought of her being in the hands of the Fire Nation, disgusts Sokka.

"Haru, I need to ask you something" says Sokka while the two of them walk down the quiet hallway of the castle "It's about Katara"

"What is it?"

"She told me some stuff today, and from what she told me, she's very unsure about the way you feel about her. I was told that you kissed her…"

"Oh she told you? I was going to tell you Sokka but right now just didn't seem like the right time"

"It doesn't to me either but talking about her, reassures myself that she is safe. Anyway, a while back we visited this fortune teller and I'm not one to believe in all this psychic stuff, but she believes that she will marry a powerful bender someday"

"And she thinks that it's me, right?" questions Haru.

"Yeah, and I just wanted to warn you to be careful around my sister. There are so many powerful benders out there, but right now you seem to be the perfect match for my sister. She's met a lot of jerks on our journey but you're certainly not one of them. You're the only who seems to understand her. Well, besides me and Aang of course. What I'm trying to say is that I'm not sure she feels the same way about you… " says Sokka quietly while trying not to sound too mean.

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't been so over protective and acting like she can't handle the Fire Nation" responds Haru as he blames himself.

"True, you may have doubted her abilities, but my sister is also stubborn. She barely even knows what she wants half the time! I know you can rebuild your trust with her but that will take time; but just like Aang told Katara and I once, 'Trust can take years to build, but can take seconds to break'"

"Your sister means so much to me, and I'm going to make it my point to regain her affection!" says Haru.

"Sorry to break up the conversation, I mean, I'm glad we have her love life figured out but what we need now is a plan to find Katara and we'll be all set" says Sokka.

"So what do you have in mind?" asks Haru.

"Well I was thinking to, well…um, I have no idea but once I get something to eat, I'm sure I'll think of something!" says Sokka hesitantly.

"But we just ate!" says Haru.

"Yeah, but who ever said a little snack couldn't hurt?" asks Sokka while running towards the kitchen.

"I guess" responds Haru and he watches Sokka foolishly run down the hall "But we need to figure out a plan. We must find her…"

* * *

**Oathkeeper: **So yeah, that was Chapter 4! Pretty long for me, and it's really nothing but to let the readers know what's going on with Sokka, Aang, and Haru. I personally would LOVE to get to the part with Zuko, but we can't leave those three out of the picture since they are also very important. Zuko lovers beware that, he DOES start appearing in chapter 6!** PLEASE READ AND REVIEW -- **reviews will lead to the quicker appearance of Zuko!**  
**


	5. Awake Me from this Nightmare

**Boylessgirl52941**** -- **yes...Zuko + Katara Zutara FOREVER! MUWAHHH..haha, just kidding about the "MUWAHHH" part...hehehe.

**Spleef**** --** I'm so glad you love the story! tell your friends and I'm sure they'll love it too! well, as long as their die-hard Zutara fans that is.

**NOTE:** So yes, I was able to give you guys Chapter 5 before I return to school tomorrow, which I am NOT looking forward to. But unfortunately that means less updates, but just expect a new chapter on Friday -- just think of it as a new Avatar episode! Hopefully this fan-fic will keep both you guys and myself busy until the second season starts since there is supposed Zutara essence in the upcoming seasons...at least that's what I've heard.Well, here's chapter 5 and I hope it's not too boring, but I don't like to have things happen all of a sudden. I'm trying to make this fan-fic a little more realistic than others by working my way up to the more interesting and "lovey-dovey" events since it's not like action and love happen in an instant!

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Awake Me from This Nightmare **

Just through the cracks of the corners, Katara can see a small amount of light seeping through, into the dark cellar she was put in. She wakes from her poor slumber and stretches out her tired and sore body. The motions of the boat and the smell of the rhinos have left her feeling nauseated. A guard comes with a small glass of water and a stale piece of bread and slips it through the bars of the small window on the door, making it land on the dirty surroundings before her. Wearily crawling towards the door she stuffs the piece of bread down as fast as she can along with the small amount of water. Her quick satisfaction is soon disrupted by the sound of the door unlocking.

"I'm surprised you didn't try and escape, you peasant" says Zhao in a harsh tone.

"Why would I? I'd just be killed anyway in the process…not that I'm going to survive here anyway!" she coldly says.

"Don't you dare talk to an admiral like that!" yells Zhao as he picks her up by her shirt and slaps her across the face. "And don't even try crying, because if you do, I'll just do it again. Crying in the Fire Nation shows great weakness; not that you were already weak as it is" he says, throwing her onto the ground. "Now get up and serve me breakfast"

The slap across her face, left her cheek tender and red, but knowing that showing any weakness could lead to more suffering, she follows quietly behind the Admiral. Earlier, the guard had attached chains around her ankles, making her ability to escape seem even more impossible. Listening to the sounds of the harsh chains hit against the hard metal floor, she grasps onto her bare neck. The presence of her necklace is no longer there, as she wishes for the return of the soft velvet band that was once her mother's. Katara store deeply at Zhao's armor as he continues to walk in front of her, ever so slowly; meanwhile, she realizes the grip on her shoulder by the guard behind her is just too powerful. She knows she'll wake up in the morning with a rather large bruise to deal with. Itchy rope is tied around her delicate wrists making it difficult to relieve any comfort in her sore shoulders as well as making it impossible to use Waterbending while stepping outside. Looking around her, she could see nothing but water once they stepped outside. There was no land in sight and the hope of her friends finding her, was diminishing slowly.

"Why are you keeping me here? Why don't you just kill me instead?" asks Katara while still being pushed to follow Zhao.

"Now why would I want to do that?" asks Zhao.

"My friends are probably already coming after me; they're coming regardless of whether or not they know I'm dead or alive. You are no match for Aang." She snaps back.

"For a peasant you're a lot smarter than you seem but at the same time are completely blind! Ever since my escape from the Water Spirit, my strength has increased greatly and you will regret making that comment about the Avatar because I will defeat him. And about the part of me torturing you…well, it's just too much fun, and to see your face when I finally kill the avatar and your friends will be priceless; but then of course I'll just kill your right after their painful deaths. Now shut up, and go get my food" demands Zhao as he pulls her forcefully towards him and then towards the door.

The guard lets out a small flame to burn away the ropes that are tied around her hands, while at the same time locking the door to the kitchen to make sure she cannot escape. With the sound of the heavy door closing, Katara jumps slightly. Letting out a big sigh she looks out the window that is in front of here and observes Zhao in all his stuck up glory. She watches while Zhao and his ruthless crew continue to wash down numerous drinks and laugh. The thought of him disgusts her as she furiously whips the eggs she has cracked into a small metal bowl. She pours the well beaten eggs onto the hotplate that is above the burner and scrambles them quickly, while bending water into some empty glasses. She quickly grabs some fresh fruit out of bowls that were sitting on the counter and places them on the tray along with the eggs and water. Opening the door by using her elbow and pushing with her back, she opens the heavy metal door to see Zhao and all of his crew quickly turn around. Feeling awkward by the sudden silence she walks towards them. Katara kneels down before Zhao as she places the tray on the square table before her.

"Could you have been any slower? When I demand that you be quick, you should expect no less!" yells Zhao furiously while picking her up by the collar of her dress.

"Please stop! I'll try to be quicker next time, I just had a hard time finding everything I needed" responds Katara "It won't happen again"

"And I'll make sure it won't! From now on until we reach the Fire Nation Port you will sit down in the cellar with the Rhinos. My guards will bring you gradual bread and water, but just enough for you to hang onto your life" he says in disgust as she falls to the floor.

Katara's breathing becomes heavy, as she stares into Zhao's eyes with fear. Never in her life had she seen gold eyes quite like his. They were the eyes of a firebender; someone who cared nothing but themselves and winning the war. He quickly jerks her body towards one of the guards and orders them to lock her up until they arrive to the port, which would not be until a few days.

The hours of the day continue to pass, but to Katara, every passing moment she prays that she'll survive these awful conditions. The arrival to the Fire Nation port was in much anticipation. She is only brought a few pieces of unwanted bread each day along with small amounts of water. Little did the guards know, Katara is saving up some of the water to escape when they arrived at the port. Until then, she coldly sits in the wet hay of the rhino's cellar and enjoying the little bit of the light that seeps through the corners of the room. Nights were restless in that the sound of her stomach awoke her every hour. The small amounts of scraps they have been feeding her was not enough and her preservation of water kept her on the edge of dehydration and becoming delusional. Thoughts of Sokka and his sill actions kept her mind strong along with the thoughts of Aang's cheerful banter. When the third day finally approaches, she is awoken by a sudden halt against the docks of the port. Wearily supporting herself against the ground, she pushes herself against the wall to give her support.

A clicking sound is heard as the guard puts in the keys to unlock the cellar. The small amount of the light that is coming from the halls penetrates Katara's eyes as she tries to focus on the dark figure that is standing at the door.

"Are you really still alive down there?" asks Admiral Zhao.

"Why…do you…care?" she asks, with very little energy in her voice.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Anyway, we're here at the port and I'm going to have a meeting with some old friends so you better not make a sound when they come on board. Wait, how can you anyway? You can barely speak" says Zhao with the finish of an evil laugh "But I will need your services, so at least try getting rid of that awful stench you possess"

The door closes and the guard locks the door once again. Katara's vision soon becomes blurred as she feels a large amount of tears building up in her eyes. Salty tears pour down her face as images of Aang, Sokka and Haru enter her mind. She wishes for them to be with her and get her out of this horrible place. One last tear falls down her face when she realizes there is only one guard on the ship as she watches the rest of the crew leave through her small window that's on the door. She gets up slowly to get ready for her escape plan, even though it meant running into Fire Nation territory. All she knew is that it was better than staying on Zhao's ship. Anything was better. Searching frantically for her small amount of water she has stored secretly, she knocks it over with her foot. Watching all the water run into the hay and being absorbed she collapse to the ground in pure disbelief.

"Why is this happening to me? Am I bound to stay here forever? How are Aang, Sokka and Haru ever going to be able to rescue me? We're miles away from the City of Omashu. I don't know how much longer I can take this…"

* * *

**Oahtkeeper: **Sorry that this chapter is kind of short, but I felt that it was important for you guys to realize what kind of conditions Katara has been living in for the past few days aboard Zhao's ship. As you can tell ,they are basically unliveable and are anything but sanitary. Find out what happens next when the , that's right the PRINCE visits...**PLEASE REVIEW -- since that will lead me to quicker updates...now wouldn't you all just love that?**  



	6. Taunting the Prince

**Oathkeeper: **No I am NOT procrastinating what so ever...well, maybe I am, but that's not the point! The point is, is that I was able to give you guys the sixth chapter today! I guess this week wasn't going to be as hard and annoying as I thought...let's just hope it stays that way. Right now I'm just trying to make this story more interesting so it'll attact more readers as well as dealing with a really annoying Spanish teacher of mine (she really makes you, HATE the language). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter for it DOES have :Drumroll please...: ZUKO! Yay for Zuko fangirls like me Anyway, I really shouldn't be on here for too much longer so enjoy! And please review! Tell your friends, tell all of the Zutara fans in the world for all I care, but I REALLY would like more feedback. I guess you could say I'm spoiled on the message boards back at since I'm used to may fan-fics getting at least 300 replies, not including my own responses. And compared to what I'm getting now, that's a lot!

**.:REVIEWS:. **

**Boylessgirl52941**** -- **Did you get my last message? I hope that helps! Just remember that I'm always here to talk to! And yes, Zhao is a stupid idiot but we all knew that right? I mean come one, he's just like Ozai in that he has no commone sense whatsoever, and will do ANYTHING to gain ultimate power even if it means destroying something that the whole world needs, ie: the moon spirit. WHAT AN IDIOT. But at the same time you gotta love him right?...eh, maybe I'm stretching it a bit, but you must admit that his evilness adds a great essence in the story.

**wilderness-writer**** -- **Yes, poor Katara. But it's important that she was tortured in the way that she was since it'll somehow relate to Zuko's lighter side which comes up in the middle of this fic. Like I said, it's already written, but everytime I post a chapter I try to improve it so it's even better than it started off as. I'm glad it's getting closer to more of Zuko and Katara, since I've realized that I just LOVE to write scenes with the two of them...oh and don't forget Iroh, he's fun too

** DISCLAIMER:** here we go again...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Taunting the Prince**

Grabbing onto the cold bars of the cellar door, Katara peers out through the small window. She sees nothing but a long, dark, desolate hallway. The sounds of the footsteps above create small vibrations as her weak hands tremble. Turning around and facing her back towards the wall, she slides down into a heaping pile of hay while waiting for the day to end.

A rather large but shorter older man walks the halls while stroking his short grey beard ever so often. With his hands tucked neatly into his rather large sleeves, he nods his head before Zhao as he enters.

"Admiral Zhao, you still continue to amaze me" says General Iroh "I swear my nephew told me that you were swallowed by the wrath of the great Water Spirit"

"And he is right. I was swallowed by the Water Spirit but I escaped since I fought bag vigorously, and now here I am. Where is the banished Prince Zuko anyway?"

"Are you that eager to see me?" asks the young Prince coldly while walking aboard the Fire Nation ship. "Why have you asked us to come aboard here anyway?"

"Guards, take Iroh to the kitchen and make sure he receives a cup of his favorite ginseng tea, while I have a talk with the banished Prince" orders Zhao.

The guards salute, as they take Iroh back to the kitchen and then down to the cellar to retrieve Katara. Zhao gives a cold look to Zuko as he leads his hand to the door and out to the front of the ship, closing the door behind him. Zuko swiftly walks out and looks over the railing of the ship watching the Fire Nation soldiers as they prepare for war. Taking a moment to hold back his personal anger towards Zhao he turns around to face the man he feared the most.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" asks Zuko.

"Oh, about you being The Blue Spirit?" responds Zhao "well, I was going to until I came up with my own plan to capture the avatar and this time it is full proof and there is nothing that you can do about it. I want to see the look on your face when I capture the avatar and your honor is long forgotten. Besides you should know by now that no one cares about your return to the Fire Nation and no one cares whether you bring the avatar back. Like I said before, avatar or no avatar, your father would have accepted you back years ago if he really did want you back"

"What you say means nothing to me! My father will accept my token of the Avatar as an apology and he will accept me back as the heir to the throne and as his loyal son! You think you'll make a fool of me, when it will really be you! I _will_ restore my honor."

"How can you restore something you never even had? Whether you believe me or not is your choice but I assure you Prince Zuko that I am right. I think being out at sea for this long has faulted your thinking abilities. No matter what you do, even if it means giving up your throne, you will never be welcomed back as a member of the Fire Nation. You could pay your way in and you still wouldn't be accepted. Just face it Zuko, you're nothing without your throne"

"I assure you _Zhao _that I will capture the Avatar no matter how full proof your plan may be. Now if you would excuse me, I'm going inside" Zuko says angrily as he storms back into the ship, leaving Zhao out on front of the boat. Opening the door and walking down the steps into the ship he hears a thump sound and quickly goes into his fire defending stance. With no sound to be heard, he walks down the stairs to see what the noise was. He slowly closes the door behind him to make sure Zhao does to not follow. Zuko looks around and soon spots some guards lurking in the halls. With quick reaction he steps back and turns around the corner to hide his presence.

"Zhao is not going to be happy" says one of the guards "The girl can barely stand up by herself"

"Are you sure we should tell him? He'll just blame it on us!" responds the other guard "why don't we just leave her down here, and have Zhao discover the girl himself. It's not like he told us to come down here. We'll just say that never told us to check up on her"

"Right, just don't mention a world. We don't want our visitors to know the water tribe girl is here on this ship"

"The Water Tribe peasant; what is she doing on here?" questions Zuko as he quiets his breathing "Zhao must be using her to lure the Avatar onto his ship" he says to himself as he looks around the corner to see that the guards have gone to the upper deck of the ship.

Waiting for just a few moments, he sneaks around the corner and down the long hallway. The smell of the rhinos is pungent, as he brings his sleeve up to his nose to cover the awful odor. Realizing there's still one guard left at the door he stops dead in his tracks, and lets out a powerful punch, releasing a powerful blast of fire knocking out the guard. He walks forward and searches the masked guard for his keys. Hearing a slight jingle as he moves the body of the guard, he finds the keys attached to the sash around his waist. Cunningly, he snatches the keys without waking the guard from his unconsciousness. He slips the key into the lock and turns the key slowly towards the right. A loud click is released, as Zuko turns around to make sure there is no one else around. Turning his head back, he places his hand on the metal handle and pulls the door towards him to reveal the rhinos sleeping soundly in the far right corner. He walks in, and to his surprise her body is nowhere to be seen. Placing his hand on the back of his head, he gives a look of confusion and walks back towards the door to exit. On the way out, he stumbles on something that nearly causes him to fall to the floor. He turns around to see he has tripped on a small hand.

With a quick flick of his wrist, a small flame appears floating in the middle of his palm. Zuko bends down to see Katara lying on her side with one hand sprawled out under her head while sticking out. The other hand is placed down the side of her body while lightly hitting the cold and wet ground beneath her. Bringing two fingers together he reaches over and checks her pulse below her jaw line. A small shiver is sent though out his body by the cold touch of her soft skin. Her breathing is faint as her body shivers in small increments. His golden eyes are drawn by the tattered clothing she is wearing. The bottom of her dress is frayed at the ends while the shoulder and neck area is completely ripped. He spots her bruises and scraped up arms. Placing his hands on her weak shoulders, he props her up against the nearby corner.

Not wanting to get caught, Zuko hurriedly makes his way out of the rhino cellar and makes his way up the stairs to the main level of the ship wanting to obtain his uncle and leave immediately. Closing the door behind him, he walks outside onto the front of the ship to where everyone is standing. Watching his uncle have a humble time with Zhao disgusts him greatly, as he watches the two continue to make jokes and let out tons of laughter. He furrows his eyebrow and an annoyed look crawls upon his face. Steam races out of his fists as he walks towards Iroh.

"Uncle, we must leave immediately! I have important business to take care of" Zuko shouts.

"What kind of business Prince Zuko?" ask Iroh.

"Don't worry Iroh, but this so called business is nothing but an excuse to leave this ship. He's embarrassed that I have a plan to capture the Avatar and there's no way he can prevent it. Iroh, may I suggest that you join me instead, for when I capture the Avatar your rightful role as a general shall be restored and you can leave his banished Prince in the dust"

"Thank you Zhao, the tea was quite delicious, but I'm going to have to decline your offer. My nephew needs me, and if that means giving up my honor towards our own nation then be it. May I mention again, that for an admiral you act so dishonorable?" responds Iroh "Come on Zuko, it is best that we get a move on"

"Thank you Uncle" responds Zuko as he bobs his head down before his Uncle and his inspirational words.

Iroh hands his small cup to Zhao and tucks his hands quietly into his long sleeves. Walking forward, Zuko follows while looking back at Zhao with complete repugnance and annoyance. He knew Zhao was bad, but he never thought that he would go as low as trying to bribe his own uncle into joining his awful recruit of so-called Fire Nation Soldiers.

Zhao lowers his eyebrows as he watches the banished Prince and his Uncle leave the ship. Furiously throwing the small tea cup to the ground, it shatters into little pieces all across the deck. Pulling out a small piece of parchment and a writing utensil from underneath his armor, he writes a letter. He motions his hand to one of the guards, as he sticks out the rolled up piece of paper and hands it to him.

"Make sure the Fire Lord receives this immediately. It is important that he receives his as soon as possible. Make no stops on the way, because if you do, I will know" Zhao says uncaringly.

"Right sir" responds the soldier as he runs down the ramp and into the port.

"Looks like the little Water Tribe girl is going to get more, than she bargained for" he finishes with an evil laugh.

* * *

**Oathkeeper:**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Now that Zuko is finally in the picture, I know for a fact that things are about to get interesting...just wait and see! Ha, now back to more school work...well, at least TRY to get back to the homework. 

**.:READ&REViEW:. por favor! Gracias!  
**


	7. My Hero

**ATTENTION ALL ZUKO FANS...HE FINALLY APPEARS IN THIS CHAPTER AND WILL PRETTY MUCH BE IN THE REST OF THE STORY**...well, besides those ocasional chapters that update on Aang, Sokka, and Haru's adventure. **  
**

**Oathkeeper: **Ugh, this week was dreadful! I hate coming back from break especially because my break for the Holidays wasn't even that long > but still. Anyway, had tons of work to do this week...more than I thought, and of course I procrastinated majorly which is why I'm so exhausted rigtht now. I was going to give you guys chapter seven yesterday but I just had too much work to do, and this weekend is going to be the same. I'm preparing for my school art show as well doing a crap load of homework, and preparing for my stupid spanish Oral thingy :Cringes: I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**.:Reviews:. **

**Boylessgirl52941**** --** I'm SO glad that I was able to help you! Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter, and as for Zhao...well, you'll just have to wait and see what happens, so be on the look out for my updates since I tend to update randomly...hehe, I really need to get a fluent update schedule here! I guess you can expect chapters at the end of the week, weekends, and the beginning of the week.

**La Zatara Femme --**Sorry about the first person thing, but I wanted to be different as well as challenge myself since writing in first person is harder...at least for me. And the thing about my fan-fic, is that I'm trying to show the different sides of the characters. You see, Bumi wasn't has funny as he is in the show because now Souzin's comet (don't really know how to spell that) is coming closer (this will be mentioned later) and I though that I needed to show Bumi's more serious side since he does have one. Plus, if my town was being invaded by some crazy nation, then I'm sure I'd act more serious towards the situation.

**SleepingDragon13** -- I'm glad you've pointed all those little things out, because I'll know better in the future! Hope you're enjoying

**Disclaimer**...Don't own anything Avatar; last time I checked, Nickelodeon does!

* * *

**Chapter 7: My Hero**

The moon has fully risen and the night is quiet. Opening her eyes despairingly she stares at the door of her cellar. All the rhinos are sleeping and nothing is to be heard but the faint snoring sound of the guard outside the door.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this" she thinks to herself "What if my friends really did leave me here? But they wouldn't do that, Sokka wouldn't do that! Come on Katara, Zhao is just trying to poison your mind, don't listen to him…"

Meanwhile, Zuko and Iroh, along with the rest of his crew are outside in a tent, waiting for their ship. General Jee is playing a game of Pai Sho with the chef, while the others continue to sleep in the corner next to the warm fire. Iroh is comfortably sipping his tea while he watches his nephew standing at the opening of the tent, staring off in to the distance. A look of concern comes across his face as he gets up from his comfortable position and walks towards Zuko.

"Don't worry, Prince Zuko. I'm sure we can still get the Avatar even with Zhao in our way" he says calmingly while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know Uncle. There's only one way to do it, but it'll be risky" he responds quietly.

"What do you have in mind exactly Prince Zuko? I warn you, don't be too hasty. We can't afford getting into trouble with the Fire Nation any more! There are rumors flying around that we are sought after. The fact that we are able to even receive a ship is very grateful indeed" says Iroh "Don't do anything that would risk us getting into more trouble"

"Don't worry Uncle. Everything will be fine, and once I finally have the Avatar for myself, I know things will go back to the way they were. I will regain my throne as well as my honor, and I will restore the honor to both you and my crew" he says proudly "I'm going for a walk"

"Ok, but return soon. There's a storm coming on and our ship should be ready in a few hours" yells Iroh as he watches Zuko walk off into the distance.

The Fire Nation ship is slowly swaying from side to side by the tides in the ocean. The feeling causes Katara to feel uneasy and her empty stomach does nothing to help the awful feeling. As she leans weakly against the wall, she clutches onto her barely there stomach, wishing there was food and water for her take in. Even if it were just left over scraps from the crew's dinner, anything was better than day old bread and warm water.

"Aang, Sokka, Haru…where are you? Things are just getting worse down here. Aang…give me hope to last through this terrible mess…" she says as she closes her eyes.

Katara's thoughts are cut short by the sound of the guard landing onto the floor and here eyes quickly open up once again. A creaking sound of the keys turning in the lock, are echoing throughout the cellar. The door scrapes against the metal floor revealing the outside light and a masked stranger at the door's entrance. Katara pushes her hands against the floor, pushing herself up from the ground and walks towards the unknown person.

"Hurry, come with me" Whispers the masked hero as he sticks out his hand.

"Who are you?" asks Katara, unsure of what is going on.

"I'm known as The Blue Spirit"

"You're the one who helped Aang…he told me…" Says Katara faintly, but is unable to finish her last words. She collapses to the ground, but Zuko hurries to pick her up.

Her body lays limp in his strong arms. To him, her light and frail body feels like nothing. Making sure to not get caught by the other guards, Zuko quickly runs off the ship with Katara in his arms. He suddenly spots some guards up ahead, and heads towards a set of hills on the farther side of the port. There, there's a cave for shelter and safe place for hiding from the Fire Nation Guards. A flash of light is seen and a loud crackling sound is heard off into the distance. The air is all of a sudden quiet, and then the rain starts pouring down. The downpour is heavy, preventing any of the Fire Nation soldiers to search for the masked hero.

Setting her down gently onto the soft earth, he places his hand upon her forehead. Just like before, her body is chilled but her breathing has become even fainter than ever and a fever is approaching. Gathering some wood from dead branches and leaves, he starts a fire by rubbing two sticks together, fearing that the water tribe peasant would wake up from her slumber. Out of his pockets, Zuko grabs some dried meats and a sheepskin container full of fresh water. He gets up and picks up the girl into his arms. Tilting her head up, he sips some cold water into her mouth. After just a few sips, she opens her eyes gradually revealing their deep blue color.

"Where am I?" she asks.

"We're in a cave right now, just outside the ports. I'm hiding from the guards, so until then, we're stuck in here" responds Zuko, while trying to hide away his true voice.

"Why did you come and save me?"

"I can't explain right now. All that's important right now is that you rest"

"I must know who you are!" Katara insists "Why must you wear your mask?"

"My identity cannot be revealed, if it is all will be lost and you would never want to see me again"

"Now what gives you that idea?" asks Katara.

"Just trust me on this one" Responds Zuko blatantly.

"I trust you" answers Katara, while she places her hand on his. He quickly jolts his head towards hers, as he is caught off guard by her actions "What are you going to do with me?"

"Don't worry about that right now. But I assure you that you will be safe with me" responds Zuko, as he stares into Katara's entrancing gaze.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Tomorrow night" says Zuko.

She smiles lightly and falls asleep in his arms. He can feel her head lightly rest upon his chest. Her body was cold, and he knows the only way to warm her up was to hold her and transfer his own body heat. Zuko is confused. He didn't understand why the water tribe girl had trusted him so easily. All he knew was that he needed to keep his identity hidden and be The Blue Spirit so he could get more information about the Avatar.

"What am I doing?" he asks himself "No, this is nothing but business. I need her. If she trusts me, then she'll tell me about the Avatar so that when I finally do capture him, it will be no problem. But why does she _want _to see me again? Looks like I've already gained her trust, and this plan is going to be easier than I had planned. Father, I won't disappoint you this time"

* * *

**Oathkeeper: **Well, there's chapter seven! I hope you guys liked it, and just to let everyone know, that Katara doesn't know about Zuko being the Blue Spirit (That's what Aang was trying to tell her in the first chapter), and I do make him talk. I tried writing it with him just giving hand signals but it just didn't work plus for a whole other reason, which you'll see soon! Stay tuned for chapter 8! **Please read and review**, especially for those who have me on alert and don't bother to review! I need your opinions people, since that's what gives me drive to write more as well as better AND **quicker updates!**  



	8. Just A Dream

**Oathkeeper: **Ugh, what a long day! I've basically spent my whole saturday trying to finish my stuipd art project. At least the good news, is that it looks totally awsome! Anyway, I'm just taking a few minutes right now to give you guys Chaper 8 to read, and hopefully enjoy as well There's definitley A LOT more Zuko in this chapter as well as the up coming chapters...well, except for those that are about Aang, Sokka and Haru. I know it may not seem like it right now, but this fan-fic has some amazing things coming up, and things between Katara and Zuko are about to get even MORE interesting with each upcoming chapter. Just wait until you see the final result of this fan-fic...you'll definitley be surprised, let's just say that without giving too much away. Oh and before I forget, I have a ton of test coming up this week and I'm leaving for Florida on Friday...so updates will be slow this week, so hopefully I'll be able to give you guys a lot of chapters this weekend and in the beginning of the week.

.:The Lovely Reviewers:.

**SleepingDragon13 -- **Hehe, I just love your comment since it makes me laugh!

**Rebirth of the Phoenix -- **I just love getting reviews from you and I'm glad you enjoy mine as well!

**avafangirl -- **How have you been? I love getting reviews from you as well as enjoy reading them! I hope you like Chapter 8, and everything else that will be coming up!

**latafmodginkianp1618 -- **Thanks for the comment...it's nice to know that you're willing to wait for me to post my chapters. Now I don't feel as much pressure!

**wilderness-writer -- YES **The Blue Spirit is FLIPPIN' AWSOME! He makes Zuko even cooler than he already is, if that's even possible, but in this case it is! I thought the Blue Spirit would add some interest and some new ideas to this over used plot even though it seems VERY unlikely for The Blue Spirit to return to the actual show. But in my mind, he still exists

**Boylessgirl52941 -- I LOVE YOU TOO! **Well, in a non-sexual way of course I'm so GLAD that you're enjoying my story as much as you are!

**JustAnotherAvatarFangirl -- **I love your story! My favorite Disney&Avatar is an awsome combination! I mean really, why WOULDN'T you want to read something that involves Disney&Avatar? Come on people!

**TickleMePurple -- **Thanks!

**NOTE:** I know it may seem kind of redundant for some of you, but responding to your replies and comments before the chapter begins is much easier than trying to reply separately to all of you. Plus it assures me that you know that I read your comments since they are VERY important to me and keep me inspired as well as motivated!

**DISCLAIMER: **Do I really need to say this...?

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Just a Dream**

Releasing a yawn, Katara slowly gets up from the ground. Everything seems like the night before, only without the sound of the waves crashing up on the docks and the wet smell of the small cave. She opens her eyes to reveal nothing and the smell of the burning fire could no longer be recognized. Rubbing her eyes gently to get them into focus, she pulls her hands away slowly to reveal nothing but metal and numerous boxes surrounding the room with damaged armor and other supplies and a small piece of clothing, which she had slept on. She gets up and looks around to better observe her surroundings. Unlike her previous room there was a small round window near the far left corner of the room, but barely let in enough light to do anything. Underneath the window, there is a small wooden table with a red box on top. Curious comes upon her, as she walks towards the small table. Putting out her hand she strokes the medium sized box, running her fingers over the burnt corners and the golden latch. Leaving the box behind, she moves the table to look out the window and all she can see is water and that the ship is moving at a pretty quick and constant speed.

"Where am I?" she asks herself "I can't be on Zhao's ship; he would never put me in a room this 'nice'. Great, now I'm on another Fire Nation ship, could this get any worse?"

The sound of the door opening disrupts her thoughts, as one of the guards opens the door. Taking tiny steps backwards she places herself up against the back wall of the room, fearing for her life, and possibly more mistreatment. She places her hand to her neck, grabbing onto nothing but an image of her mother's necklace stares sternly at the guard who is approaching her. The sound of the guard's shoes hitting the metal ground makes her nervous as here heart beats faster and faster with each approaching step. Quickly turning her head, she puts her hand up to defend herself.

"The captain of this ship would like to have a word with you. Come with me right away, and don't even think about refusing his orders" says the guard while tying Katara's hands behind her back "Come this way" hey says again as he leads Katara out of the room and locks the door. She turns her head around her should to watch the guard lock the door. She's confused as the why the guard hadn't hurt her in anyway. After all, she is just a mere water peasant and to the Fire Nation she's considered scum.

It was just like the other ship only smaller. The hallways were still dark and desolate with hardly any light, with the exception of the small lanterns placed approximately two yards apart. The long hallway finally comes to a sudden stop as the guard places his hand on the wall with a small flame to open the door in front of them. The light of the room pierces Katara's eyes since they have not been exposed to such brightness for quite some time.

"You will kneel before our captain, and do not life up your head until he demands" says the guard coldly as Katara is pushed to the ground with her head down.

"Let her go, is that really the way to treat our guest?" says a familiar voice "Go outside and watch for the Avatar" he finishes while Katara's eyes get wider with confusion.

"Zuko…" says Katara "What do you want from me?" she says, demanding for an explanation.

"I saw you yesterday on Zhao's ship and figured out that you were his plan to capture the Avatar. But I can't allow him to get the Avatar when I already have so much at risk. You are my prisoner now, and until the Avatar arrives for your rescue, you will remain on this ship and will not be allowed to leave" Zuko responds "Do I make myself clear" he says as he picks Katara up by her arms.

"Ahh, please let go that hurts!" she screams, revealing the untended cuts and bruises on her arms.

"Uncle, make sure this girl receives treatment and then lock her up in her room. I'll talk to her later" demands Zuko.

"Yes Prince Zuko" says Iroh as he gently takes Katara by the shoulder

Cupping her hands together to keep her warm, her heart begins to beat faster and faster for each passing second. Holding back the tears she walks next to the elderly man, Zuko had called his Uncle. She doesn't understand how someone could care for a ruthless prince like himself. He was so demanding and cared about nothing but himself. The only thing she still couldn't understand is what he meant when he said that everything was at risk. Those words were immovable.

"Miss, we have arrived at the proper room. Please go sit down on that chair in the corner while I bring the supplies over" Iroh kindly says "What is your name by the way?"

"It's Katara" she responds awkwardly "Thank you so much for helping me. It's been too long since I've gone untreated for my injuries. But why are you helping me?" asks Katara confused.

"Although we may be Firebenders, doesn't mean we don't have morals as well. You see, as men, we grow up learning to respect women no matter what the circumstance may be" explains Iroh.

"I see, so you're only being nice to me because I'm a girl? Great, it's not like I don't already get special treatment just because I'm a girl since guys act like we can't do anything! Besides, Zuko sure doesn't act like he respects women. He's always so cold and uncaring" complains Katara.

"I know my nephew may not come off as the nicest person in the world, but he means well. He may say some harsh things once and awhile; well, actually a lot of the time, but he would never actually hurt anyone or you. It may not seem like it, but he has more respect towards others than that"

"I'm sorry, but after all my encounters with Zuko, you're going to need a lot for me to ever think of him 'caring' for others. It just doesn't seem like his nature. " grunts Katara.

"I'm sorry to hear that young Katara. You see, we've been out at sea for way too long, and it's starting to get to us. That is why I must have my ginseng tea with me all the time. It sooths me when we're having rough times which is mostly everyday. I know it doesn't look hopeful from your perspective, but I will try to convince Zuko to treat you more like a human than what Zhao did. May I also apologize for the way you are feeling right now? I know coming from Firebending General this may be hard to believe, but I am treating you with kindness because I feel that you need to feel like you are comfortable. We need someone like you on this ship to liven things up and I feel by your presence that you will be able to do that. Anyway, Zuko told me everything last night when he snuck over to Zhao's ship. At first I wasn't too happy about his decision to do such a thing, but by the time I had found out, it was too late since we had already traveled quite a few miles away from the port. So now you're here"

"Zuko took me from Zhao's ship?" asks Katara as she stares at the old man while he's wrapping a bandage around her damaged arm. For some reason she isn't as afraid as she had expected to be. Unlike any other Firebender she has encountered, Iroh has kindness in his eyes. She smiles and then looks up to see a shadow standing against the frame of the door.

"Uncle that will be enough; please leave so I can talk with the prisoner" Zuko demands as he points at the door. Iroh sets down the bandages and tucks his hands into his moderately long sleeves and heads off.

"You're not going to try and interrogate me again are you? Because this time it won't work. I don't know how you managed to get me away from The Blue Spirit, but he will come back and save me!"

"The Blue Spirit; do you really think there's such a thing as The Blue Spirit? You must have been more delirious than I thought. There's no such thing as The Blue Spirit, and even if there was, why would he ever come back to a poor peasant like you?" he says while caught off guard.

"Take that back" Katara yells "Why should I listen to you anyway? All you care about is yourself and nothing else. You may as well just treat me as poorly as Zhao did"

"Because of the way I was raised, I cannot harm you; besides, you wouldn't be alive for the Avatar when he finally arrives. I know that if he were to see you hurt he would be even more powerful than he already is and I can't allow that when I'm trying to capture him. Now follow the guards outside this door, and they will lead you back to your room. I'll make sure they bring you something to eat and drink"

Katara walks out of the room and follows the guards to her room. She turns around looks at Zuko with her sad eyes while she turns her head from side to side. The guards nudge her, to make sure she keeps looking forward. Once again, they lead her down the long hallway, grasping onto her hands to assure they have a tight hold of her. Her vision becomes blurred as tears fill her eyes with great sadness. She blinks, letting the tears run down her face and falling onto the cold hard stairs of the ship. One of the guards releases his grip on Katara's shoulder to unlock the door, while the other continues to have her in his possession. The door unlocks, releasing a slight clicking sound. The guard opens the door, and thrusts Katara into her room, locking the door. Frustration builds within her as she sits her self down on the thin piece of cloth.

"Katara, you must pull yourself together. You must survive this! You've been through worse than this!" she says to herself as she clings to her knees tightly "I know Aang and Sokka will come back for me. I know they will. I need to get away from this place. Never in my life have I felt so uncomfortable. Blue Spirit, come back for me…"

* * *

**Oathkeeper:** Yay Zuko is finally in the picture! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I promise you that the next one will be even better than this (Well, hopefully). But as in regards as to when it's getting posted...well, I have no idea, but soon hopefully. **Please Review! **


	9. All I Need is Compassion

**Oathkeeper: **Wow really busy day so far! I just wanted to let everyone know that I have changed the rating to this story since I didn't realize you could get banned from this site...and I don't want any stuipd people being like "ahh this story is way too degrating and doesn't meet up with the requirements" and crap like that. So now people can't do that since the story is now rated teen...gahh, stupid people. Again I'm sorry for not being able to give you guys a lot of chapters this weekend, but I've been so busy and this huge art show/midterms have been driving to almost the point of insanity. Hopefully that won't happen.

**.:REVIEWERS:. **

**Rebirth of the Phoenix**** -- **Thanks for such a sweet message! I'm so glad you love my reviews! Hey I'd be lying to the whole world, if I didn't give you such honest and uplifting reviews! Your story is amazing and the whole world should know about it! And yes, things CAN only get better when the hott/sexy Prince Zuko is around! He's too amazing!

**wilderness-writer -- **I'm glad you're enjoying the presence of The Blue Spirit (I mean, how can you not? You have one messed up/depressed/driven teenager dressing up as this mysterious masked hero...what more is there to like?) Many people seem to enjoy him, so we'll see what happens in future chapters...dun, dun, dun!

**don'tbreakme** -- I just love reading your comment! It's kind of confusing at first, but I get the point and I would love to answer your question but I don't want to give anything away. Lets just say that Katara and Zuko's relationship will become VERY interesting with a twist at the ending.

**Spleef -- **OMFG I cannot believe you are reading my story! On this site you are considered one of the most treasured Zutara writers since you're so darn good at it! I like freaked out when I read your review :does happy dance: I'm glad you think my story rocks and that makes me more inspired than ever! It's also good to hear that chapter 8 was well written since I'm really not that great of a writer...well, acording to my teachers anyway. I cannot WAIT until your next review!

**Boylessgirl52941 -- **Yes it is an update! I update randomly, so expecting a new chapter from me is VERY random! Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer: **Trust me, if I owned Avatar I'd have Zuko and Katara hook up, with a snap of my finger...oh how I wish for Zutara in the show...

**

* * *

Chapter 9: All I need is Compassion**

Lazily awakening from her slumber, Katara narrows her blue eyes to the noise of her cell door being unlocked. Scrunching her face, she grunts and gets up from the uncomfortable ground below her. Swiping her hands down, she tries to get rid of the numerous wrinkles that have formed around her waist and lower body. The lock clicks, and the door opens revealing a familiar elderly man with a tray.

"I thought you would like some food, Miss Katara" says Iroh kindly.

"Thank you" she says weakly while walking towards him, taking the tray out of his hands. She places a stray piece of hair behind her ear and sits back down on the small piece of cloth. Setting the tray down, she looks up at Iroh to see that he is still standing in the doorway, staring "I don't want to be rude, but what are you staring at?" she asks.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss. I just want to make sure you're doing alright. After all, those injuries you have are pretty bad" he responds with a concerned tone "By the way, my name is Iroh"

"I don't understand. Why are you so concerned for me? You're feeding me, giving me a livable space to sleep in, and you've taken care of my wounds. But in your eyes, aren't I considered just another worthless water peasant? I know you learn to respect woman, but with the war going on, it doesn't seem like your morals would still apply; well, at least that's what Zhao and Zuko make it feel like" she states, as she begins to eat her apple.

"Zhao is no exception because all he wants is raw power and harness it to take over others. He wouldn't know the first thing about respect. If he can't even have respect for his power to bend, then he can't have respect for others. My nephew on the other hand does have respect. I know he doesn't show it but he does. You have to believe there are good firebenders in this world. I believe my nephew has greater things planned for him, than capturing the Avatar"

"I have met firebenders that have helped me, but I'm sorry to say that the people on this ship are none of them. You say there are good firebenders out there, yet you continue to hunt the Avatar down"

"You are very wise young waterbender" Says Iroh with inspiration. He watches her as she attempts to salvage all that is on her tray. He pulls out an old chair from a pile of old furniture that is sitting in the room, and places it in front of Katara. Sitting down, he looks into her blue eyes to see fear, worry, but most of all bravery "I see fear in your eyes" he says as she looks up with a deep stare.

"How can I not? The fate of the whole world is depending on my twelve year old friend, who I don't even know if he's ok or not" she responds quietly while tilting her head down to the ground "My village, my family and my friends are all depending on me…"

"You are so much like Zuko"

"How am I like Zuko? He wants power, while I want peace in this world"

"It's hard to understand I know, but he too has great burdens being put upon him"

"He has burdens? He's capturing the Avatar for his own people --" she says getting irritated but Iroh cuts her off.

"—but only to regain his honor" he finishes.

"I remember him saying that…but what does he mean? He's the Prince of the Fire Nation!"

"This is not my ground to be talking about him like this" says Iroh as he leaves the room and locks the door behind him.

"Wait…" Katara says as she gets up and approaches the small window on her door. Turning her head sideways against the bars on the window, she watches Iroh walk down the hall and up the stairs to the upper deck.

Walking away from the cold door, she lets out a heavy sigh and slowly makes her way back to her food tray. She finishes her last bit dried meats and fruit, savoring each bite wishing there was more. The small amount of light in her room catches onto her glass of water as it reflects onto the wall behind her. Crossing her legs she sticks out her hand above the glass and brings it up while twirling her fingers. The crystal clear water rises up slowly making a faint swishing sound as it moves accordingly to Katara's hand movements. A frown creeps across her face as she lets the water settle back down in the glass and drinks it rather quickly to quench her thirst. The thought of her friends give her hope, as she waits for night to come again.

The constant rocking motion of the ship makes Katara feel a little uneasy, and being in the lower part of the ship doesn't make her matters any better. Hours later she is brought more fruit, and left over fish from the crew's dinner. The smell of the fish was intoxicating, considering the fact she hadn't had a real meal in months. The nuts Sokka and Aang would gather, wasn't really considered a meal in her sense. The fumes of rosemary and thyme spread throughout the room, giving it a warmer feeling than before. Picking up the silver fork, she digs into the flakiness of the fish and devours it within minutes. Putting aside the now spotless plate, she places the fruit next to the piece of cloth to save for later. Yawning and rubbing away the tiredness from her eyes, she gets up and walks to the window that is on the wall. She places her gentle hand among the rim and stares at the never ending sea and the sun's twilight reflection on the surface. She closes her eyes to feel the slight warmth of the sun's rays come through the glass, and the notion of her friends come to her once again. She can hear Aang's laughter, Sokka's witty jokes and Haru's kind words. But that's all she can do. She can't see them or touch them; the memory of them is what remains deep inside her heart. All she can do is wait and hope; hoping she's not too far from their grasp.

The color of the ocean turns from a warm red to a deep blue as the sun slowly sets. Katara almost loses her balance when the ship comes to a halt. Listening to the guards outside, she realizes they have stopped at a small port to stock back up on food and other supplies. Wishing she were out of her current situation, Katara walks over to the chair Iroh had been sitting on earlier. The guards have fallen asleep, for their snoring echoed through the desolate hallway. Brining her legs to her chest, she wraps her arms around her legs.

"What if you really aren't real? What if all that happened was surreal and I really was that delusional?"

"Shh, you don't want to wake up the guards"

"You came back" whispers Katara as she walks towards the small window in her door, hoping to not wake up the guards and reveal her only source of freedom.

"Do you really think I'd lie to you" says The Blue Spirit mysteriously.

"I don't know…we've been moving and I thought you wouldn't be able to catch up to us. Besides, how are you going to get me out of here anyway?" asks Katara with little hope.

"Don't worry; I've already stolen the keys from one of the guards" he responds, holding up a large ring of brass keys.

Katara waits in anticipation as she watches The Blue Spirit open the door ever so slowly to avoid stirring the guards. He lets the door open but with just a small opening and Katara squeezes through. Letting out his hand to guide her through the hallway, she places her small one into his and his touch is intoxicating as it sends hundreds of shivers throughout her entire body. His strong yet soft fingers intertwine with hers as they quietly leave the ship. Avoiding all the guards, The Blue Spirit takes Katara to a small clearing where there's a huge willow tree. He gracefully picks her up and places her on his back, and climbs up the tree. Arriving to a large branch, he puts her down against the trunk of the tree while he places himself across from her. As he tries to make himself comfortable, he's unaware of the fact that Katara is staring at him.

"How did I end up on Zuko's Ship?" asks Katara "I thought you said that I could trust you!"

"You can trust me you have to trust me" he says "I tried my best to assure your safety"

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I should be glad that you came back and took me away from that horrible place. The way Zhao treated me was unbearable. I can't even explain what it was like. All I know is that I wanted to die right there and then, rather then to be on his ship and Zuko's is barely better than Zhao's. I mean, I know I've only been on the ship for a day but that day feels like an eternity. It's so lonely on his ship, and he treats me like filth. Is it because I'm not from the Fire Nation that he thinks I shouldn't be treated like a person? Or is it really because I really am just a dirty and poor peasant? I don't know anymore. I long for the day when all the nations come together as one. I don't even know what it's like to have peace in this world"

"That's why I need to talk to you. I want to help you find the Avatar since I know you've been separated from him. I need to know where you were before you were captured by Zhao" explains The Blue Spirit.

"Well, the Fire Nation invaded the City of Omashu and that's where I was captured. My friends and I were trying to hijack the Fire Nation ship to save the people they had taken hostage but that's all I remember. I was knocked unconscious, so now I have no idea where they are; I know they escaped somehow, and my guess is they're still in Omashu" Katara responds.

"They're all the way back in Omashu? But that's so far away from here" says The Blue Spirit "Is there anything I should be aware about, as in terms of the Avatar's fighting style?"

"I know it's a long way, but you're the only one who go and help Aang. Oh and about his fighting style, you see, Airbenders use a more defensive form of bending just like the waterbenders. He usually starts off by defending and then while the attack is being deflected he sends another air blast to knock the opponent off guard. As well as defending himself, he also tends to lock onto the opponent and stay very close while at the same time maneuvering very quick foot movements. Other than that, I really don't know much. Why do you need to know anyway?"

"I've been studying the different forms of bending so I can learn how to defend myself from each one. I figured I could share my knowledge with the Avatar to help him with his battling techniques"

"Oh. Hey, why don't I come with you? It's not like they're going to miss me on that stupid ship!" says Katara.

"You can't!" he yells "I mean you shouldn't; I'll always be able to find you and what if the Avatar isn't in the City of Omashu? That means he's after you and I need you to be on Zuko's ship for when he's there"

"But I can't stay on that ship! It's hard enough being separated from my friends, and in the possession of the future Fire Lord. I can't bear this any longer! Sure, Zuko is better than Zhao…come to think of it, anything is better than Zhao but that doesn't mean I don't want to escape if I had the chance. If it weren't for this stupid war then everything would be ok…"

Her head turns shamefully from his. The golden eyes of the driven firebender store into her now hopeless blue eyes. The words came out of Katara's mouth like a thousand daggers stabbing him. he had never really thought about the situation of the war and how it affected other people. The only thing on his mind was capturing the Avatar and regaining his honor. He watches silently, as her sad tears fall slowly down her face. Without even thinking, The Blue Spirit places out his hand to stop the tears from reaching her chin.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbles quietly "I…I never really thought of the war like that"

"You mean you haven't lost anyone in the war?" she asks while tilting her head back up at him "and you have the ambition of someone who's lost a whole family. You are truthfully amazing"

Her sparkling eyes look up at his mysterious golden ones behind the mask. She squints as she places her hand on his mask and traces through all of the intricacies of the exaggerated facial features. With his hand still placed upon her right cheek, she takes off the glove on his left hand. Finally being able to feel what his hand really feels like, she rests his warm touch on her cold cheek and closes her eyes. Zuko looks down in shame and doesn't understand what is going on between them. He knew she was in reality a simple water peasant, but her kindness begins to make him think differently. Snapping back into reality and getting rid of these thoughts he pulls his hand away from hers.

"We should get going…you know, before you get caught" Zuko says sternly.

"Will you come back tomorrow night?" she asks frantically as she grabs onto his hand.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea. You've already given me enough information"

"Just one last time…please?" she asks, while flaunting her long eyelashes.

"One last time" he responds.

Zuko gives a weak smile that she is unable to see. She wraps her arms around his broad chest while he grabs onto her legs, carrying her slowly down the old willow tree. He slyly avoids the guards once again and sneaks back onto the ship. Katara squeezes through the small opening in the door, while at the same time, never wanting to let go of his grasp. Her fingers slowly depart from The Blue Spirit's as she is left behind the door to her room. He quietly closes the door and locks it with the keys. Getting up on her toes, she looks out the small window as he places the keys back on the guards lap and walks up the stairs. Letting out a large sigh, she turns around placing her hand up to her heart. It is beating quickly as thoughts of The Blue Spirit race through her mind.

"You're so mysterious…" she starts saying to herself "I wish I knew who you were. I want to know everything about you. if it weren't for you right now, I'd be so alone but your presence gives me hope and that my friends will come for me. If only I knew how to thank you…"

* * *

**Oathkeeper:** There's Chapter 9! I tried to make it longer by making the descriptions more detailed and stuff like that...I read other fan-fics and their chapters are so dang long but very well written at the same time...HOW THE HECK DO YOU GUYS DO THAT? Oh well, I guess I need to practice! I hope you guys enjoyed, since now I have to return to my drawing and all of the other crap the teachers gave me because they think we deserve no lives...they suck. Hehe, **PLEASE REVIEW!**  



	10. An Unforseen Reunion

**Oathkeeper**: so yeah, I'm kinda procrastinating yet again, but after reading all of your reviews I just had to update you guys with another chapter! Hehe, I know I'm going to pay for this when I have to stay up until midnight to outline random crap about absolutely nothing!

**.:Reviewers:. **

**avafangirl**** -- **I'm so glad you liked the length of my last chapter. To tell you the truth, my chapters are a ton of different lengths like, some are short while others are signifigantly longer. It's good to know that my last chapter was an enjoyable length since I do go back and edit my descriptions by making them more descriptive...wow, that was kinda confusing. Anyway, you'll just have to keep reading to find out more, about The Blue Spirit!

**SleepingDragon13 -- **Katara is NOT stupid! Think about it, she's been separated from her friends, tortured by Zhao and is now stuck with Zuko who's obsessed with nothing but the Avatar and his uncle who's obsessed with tea. Plus, she hasn't really had a "real" conversation ever since her capture and the conversation with Iroh doesn't really count since she was talking about how stubborn both Zuko and Zhao were, and how she dislikes the war. Since Zuko is so cunning when it comes to his idenity as the Blue Spirit, it's pretty easy for someone to trust him.

**wilderness-writer -- **I was thinking the same thing! I'm glad you enjoyed the fluff in this chapter even though there really isn't that much...but hey, it's still Zuko and Katara fluff...well, more like Blue Spirit and Katara Fluff; but it's still great entertainment. Let's just say that you'll especially enjoy chapter 12, for that DEFINITLEY has fluff in it!

**Rebirth of the Phoenix -- **yes Zuko is sneaky...and sexy too, you can't forget that! by the way, I'm still waiting here for your next update! I'm dying to know what happens next!

**don'tbreakme** -- Thanks! I won't worry too much about the length of my chapters. And to answer your question, right now it's more Blue Spirit and Katara Fluff...but the Zuko stuff is coming up, so don't worry! Besides I am an all out Zutara fan

**NOTE:** I just want to get something pointed out. Some of you may be like "gahh, that's so stupid of Katara to give out all that info" but that's the whole point! Zuko is disguising himself as the Blue Spirit so he can get info from her. He already knows that she knows about him rescuing Aang, plus he's totally being ever so cunning at the same time when he's speaking with her.

Disclaimer: i don't own avatar and blah blah blah blah!

**

* * *

Chapter 10: An Unforeseen Reunion **

The morning sun has finally risen, and the memories of The Blue Spirit would never leave her mind. The guards have let her out early that morning, so she stands out on the deck of the ship, with her hands over the rail looking at all the different people that walked by. She watches numerous kids playing by the water and arguing about small things such as "Hey why did you tell mom?" and "Give me back my doll!" Katara almost feels relieved about the fact that these small children don't understand the situations around them such as the war. She wishes she were the same as them, being absolutely oblivious about the large world around her. Giving a small smile to the children who are waving to her, she looks up at the morning sun. It feels so good to be out of her room and out in the daylight even if it means listening to Iroh's singing. After absorbing all of the sun's goodness, she turns around to see Iroh and Zuko with disappointed look on his face. Praying that there's not about to be another war, she listens.

"Prince Zuko, don't get too mad, but I would like to stay in this town just until tomorrow. There are so many great things to buy here and you know once I get started, I can barely stop! Plus it seems that I'm out of my favorite tea and my lotus tile has gone missing again"

"Fine, as long as we leave first thing tomorrow morning. Then we must get back on our trail and somehow lure the Avatar to us" demands Zuko.

"What? You're not mad? Why thank you nephew; say, why don't you come with me and you can bring that nice water tribe girl with you? I'm sure she could use some exercise after being aboard our ship and Zhao's for so long"

"It would be best if she stays on board. We can't risk her running away Uncle"

"Ok, if you insist. Oh and by the way, I'm taking the crew with me. They're getting quite restless with all this traveling and they need a good walk. We should be back by dinner time"

Crossing his arms sternly, he watches the crew as the leave the ship, and heads for Katara who is still standing by the railing with her arms hanging over the sides. Her hair is blowing gently in the wind, and all Zuko can think about are the memories from the previous night. Ever since his banishment, there really hasn't been a lot of time for girls. Well actually, he has had zero contact with girls. When his bare hand had touched her soft cheek, he felt something he has never felt before and that's compassion. Great confusion begins to build up within him as he remembers what Katara had said the night before about her views on the war. Quickly getting rid of these thoughts once more, he walks over to her with the Avatar in his mind as his top priority.

"Katara" Zuko says in a harsh tone.

"Oh, I actually have a name now?" Katara responds in a smart tone.

"Don't get smart with me, you peasant. Now go in the kitchen and clean up" he demands unsympathetically.

"Fine…god your _highness_ would it kill you to lighten up once and awhile? You could at least smile!" she snaps back, while hurriedly rushing for the door.

The door slams shut and Zuko is left by himself. He brings his hand to his scare and shakes his head in misery. Beyond the glass windows, Zuko watches Katara while she uses her bending to clean the dishes and the tables. Her swift movements of her arms and fingers almost put Zuko into a trance as he continues to watch intensely. For some reason her words still remain in his mind as they keep coming across over and over along with the moment when her hand had become intertwined with his. He sticks out his left hand and stares at it as slight smile starts to creep up when her footsteps coming up the ramp of his ship.

"Well if it isn't long time no see, big brother" came a taunting tone of a familiar voice.

"Zula!" cries Zuko "What are you doing here?"

"Father sent me out to capture the avatar. Your services are no longer needed, and unless you want me to do what he really has sent me out to do, then I suggest that you stay out of my way" responds Zula, who happens to see Katara opening the door "Now what do we have here? A new girlfriend perhaps; who could have thought that someone that pretty could fall in love with a monster like you"

"She's not my girlfriend! She's my prisoner and nothing else" he yells back angrily.

"Look at you Zuko. You're nothing now. You can't even get a simple water tribe peasant to respect your so-called royalty. Just look at her, she has no respect for you. To tell you the truth, that really doesn't surprise me, after all, you're just a lonely banished Prince with these impossible goals in life. You've already failed miserably at capturing the Avatar. Do you really think that Father would take you back as his son if you came home with the Avatar?"

"Zula, I know for a fact that my father will take back my respect as his loyal son" sneers Zuko.

"Oh really Zuko? You're so blind that I could almost laugh at you! The only reason father sent you out to look for the Avatar is because he knew he was dead and the task was impossible! Don't you get it? He never wanted you to return because he was too embarrassed by your disloyalty towards the Fire Nation, but now that the Avatar has returned, and he has sent me out; the firebending prodigy of the Fire Nation" Zula says proudly as she watches Zuko fall to his knees.

"You will take that back! I'll show you, when I capture the Avatar before you!" Yells Zuko "…What are you really after Zula? You're not just after the Avatar. I can tell by looking into your eyes"

"Well I was going to tell you this later, but hey I'll tell you now since you're so interested in knowing everything. Can I warn you though that you may not like what I'm about to say?"

"Just tell me already Zula"

"After the attack on the Northern Water Tribe, father was very disappointed by your performance. Because you were unable to capture the Avatar, a great amount of damage was done to our army since hundreds were killed by the Water Spirit. Ever since then, Father has been planning for a way to finally capture the Avatar. So he chose me to go and search for the Avatar as well as get rid of you along with Iroh. You two are disgraceful in his eyes, and that image will never change no matter what you do. Did I mention I've teamed up with Admirea Zhao?"

"You're working with Zhao now?" he questions.

"Now that the two of us are working together, we will be unstoppable and the slightest thought of you getting in our way is no longer there. You are not a threat to us! And now that I know your plan of keeping this girl on here so the Avatar will come after her, I have more than enough information to track down the Avatar. Plus I also have the help from hundreds of soldiers to help me along the way, while you have this helpless crew. You're just like mother; weak and helpless"

"Our mother was not weak!" he says with great irritation.

"Please don't get me started on this one Zuko. You know she was weak. She could barely stand the war and all the pressure that was put upon her to be the Fire Lord's wife. Because of that, she fell ill and well, you know the rest"

"What is wrong with you?" he shouts as he punches out a fire blast.

"Ha, you think you can actually beat me?" says Zula as she flips over him and grabs Katara by the neck and compressing her up against the wall "Maybe I should leave you in peace, and harm your little girlfriend instead" Zula says again, while letting out a small amount of fire next to Katara's face.

"Leave her out of it!" Shouts Zuko.

"Looks likes I've touched a soft spot for once. Finally I know your weakness"

"Stop pleasing yourself! The last thing on my mind is that filthy peasant! Now leave my ship at once!"

"Fine" responds Zula, throwing Katara against the wall "You _always_ have to ruin the fun"

Zuko watches his sister walk past him. He looks into her eyes and all he can see is great determination. Letting out a strong breath, he walks towards Katara. He looks at her and sees fear in her eyes and her hand pointing off into the distance. Zuko turns around to see an all out fire blast coming right at him. He tries to shield it away from his face but he hits the ground hard with severely burned arms and chest. Katara curls up into a ball with her hands up to her face, realizing the medical care had left the ship and the uncle was no where in sight. She looks up and watches Zula leave the ship as she holds up a piece of rolled up parchment. Realizing it's the map to their next destination, Katara gets up quickly to stop her. Thrusting her hand out quickly, Zula sends another strong fire blast right to Katara's shoulder and watches her fall to the floor as she clings on to try and rid away the immense pain.

"You filthy peasant; I have to admit that a strong firebender just like my brother can't even defeat me, so what makes you think that a weak waterbender like yourself would even have a chance against one of the Fire Nation's greatest benders?" she says in a superior tone.

"How could you do that?" she questions with great resentment.

"Aww, don't care too much for him. Besides, I never really cared for my brother. He's always been in the way, and now that he's finally out of the picture I can steal away his dream of capturing the Avatar so my Nation can finally reign over yours and the Earth Kingdom. Now that I have this map of yours, I know all of your destinations from here on"

"You won't get away with this!" Katara yells.

"Oh really; Zuko is out cold on the ground over there, and his so-called crew is out somewhere in the village. You know, this may be a good time for you to run away. Then again, I'd always come after you if you did"

"Why don't you just destroy me right here and now?" she asks with courage.

"Ha-ha you're too funny. For a peasant like yourself you sure are smart! I would burn you to a crisp right now, but by looking at this map I have an even greater idea that will be much more entertaining for me but in the end will have an even greater outcome. Why don't you tend to my brother before it's too late" she finishes with an evil laugh "looks like I'll be seeing you later?"

She watches as Zula leave the ship one last time. Her shoulder is pounding with pain a she lifts her hand to reveal the severe burn that has been put upon her shoulder and a large amount of blood dripping down her arm. Her blue dress is stained by the blood creating a dark purple. Weakly getting up, Katara turns around to see Zuko lying on ground in a vegetative state. He's on his back with one arm placed on his chest while the other is on the ground, over his head. Katara walks over to Zuko and kneels down next to him. She puts two fingers together and places them on his neck to check for his pulse. Surprisingly it's still beating strong and she remembers her brother saying "If there's one thing we know about Zuko, it's that he never gives up", which is situation was true. Here he had been blasted with some of the most powerful blasts she has ever seen and here he lays still clinging onto life with a strong pulse. Scanning his body, she notices the burnt spots on his clothing and how their edges were still lit with cinders. Getting up again, she watches his chest rise up and down with each breath, as she heads for the kitchen for some water to start her healing process on Zuko.

* * *

**Oathkeeper: **Sorry, but I just had to leave some kind of cliff hanger or else you wouldn't want to read the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are surprised by the appearance of Zula. She and Zhao make such a great EVIL combination which is why I'm including her...plus she's in the upcoming seasons anyway, and I wanted to experiment with her character before we see what she's really like. But from watching previous episodes, we can tell she's just another evil bitch. Oh how i love the Evil bitchy people! Now that Zula is in the picture, some VERY interesting things are about to happen. **Please review!**  



	11. An Unknown Helper

**Disclaimer:** if I owned Avatar: The Last Airbender I would be -- a) Having Zuko falling madly in love with Katara or vice versa b) and I would be bragging about it non-stop...so basically I don't own Avatar...> **  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 11: An Unknown Helper**

The sun is slowly setting, and the crew has still not returned. Returning from the kitchen with a rather large bowl of water she stares at the unresponsive body of Zuko. Her sore body and a lack of food and water have weakened her, but with much effort she carries the heavy bowl out the door of the kitchen. For a split second the thought of caring about him slips into her mind as the wind blows through her hair. She thinks about the fact of him being her enemy, but the wise words of her father interfere. Ever since she was little, he would tell her that you never leave someone behind and just like he had told Sokka, you need to figure out where you're need the most; and right now, whether he's fire nation or not, her healing powers were needed the most right now. Walking slowly with the vision of Zuko becoming nearer, she kneels down onto her knees and places the bowl next to her.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but not even someone like you deserve that sort of treatment" murmurs Katara as she slowly bends some water out of the bowl.

Twisting and turning her fingers, the water rises out of the bowl in a thin line. Moving her arms up and then down, she places the water where his shirt has been burned. She places her hand down onto his chest and takes in a deep breath, and then out releasing her energy and transferring it into him. Opening her eyes once again, the burns slowly disappear but her vision is becoming blurry and her concentration is becoming weak. With one final effort, she bends her last bit of water, wrapping it around his burnt arms; and in the midst of one last breath, giving away her last bit of energy; she collapses onto the floor as the water falls with her.

The feeling of warm ray from the sun could no longer be felt by the three y0ung warriors. Both Haru and Aang are recovering rather quickly as they prepare to leave Omashu. Ever since the even that took place in Omashu, Aang has been training religiously to get back his strength, while Haru has been doing to same so he can finally take avenge to the Fire Nation. Realizing what an idiot he had been earlier, Haru is more determination than ever to find Katara and win back her affection. Unfortunately for poor planning, and without Katara's motherly wisdom to guide them, things are looking clueless.

"So what's our plan exactly?" asks Aang as he practices bending the hay to feed Appa.

"Well, we know she'll be on water, so we'll just to follow the river, right?" says Sokka.

"Hopefully by following bodies of water, we'll be able to find the Fire Nation Ship she's traveling on" Haru says with optimism "The only problem is, is that we have no idea what to look for. All of the Fire Navy Ships look the same"

"You would think so, but I remember the one we were on looking larger than most of them. That means it either belongs to some type of general or admiral. I just hope that means we can skip looking at all the smaller ones and go straight for the larger ones since there are fewer of them" explains Aang.

"You're only problem, is that she's no longer on that ship" came an unfamiliar voice.

"Who's there? Who are you?" shouts Aang.

"No need to worry, I've been following your sister. She's on a ship with a young man with a scar"

"Zuko…" whispers Aang.

"Why would she be on Zuko's ship? And why are you telling us all this? How can we trust you?" asks Sokka.

"I heard of your troubles a few days ago when you were talking about saving your sister. Now that you are able to travel, I figured it was a good time to tell you what I know. I want more than anything for this war to end, and I know you need to find your sister but the sooner you find her the sooner you can get on with your journey"

"Everyone this is Li" introduces Bumi as they both reveal themselves from under one of the city bridges "Li has been spying on the Fire Nation for it is a tradition in her family" explains Bumi.

"Are you serious? How do I know you're not throwing one of your crazy test thingies on us?" questions Sokka "Besides, I've never seen her before until now! My instincts tell me…"

"Sokka, let's not get started on your instincts again…remember what happened last time?" says Aang "Besides we can trust Bumi! I've technically only known him for 112 years!"

"Yeah Sokka, she already knows where Katara is and with that kind of information, we can't lose to pass this one up" adds Haru.

"Fine, but if this leads to more trouble, then don't come crying to me and complaining about it" Sokka yells irritably.

"How can we possibly do that, when _you're_ the one who's complaining all the time?" questions Aang while a laughing Haru could be heard.

"Just hurry up and pack your things already" orders Sokka sounding even more annoyed.

Sokka storms away as he crosses his arms in front of him. He rolls up his sleeping bag tightly and ties it to his sack along with small pots and pans to cook with. After all, without Katara around the cooking was going to be even more difficult, so they have to be ready for anything. Clanking the pots and pans together noisily, he ties two leather strands together tightly, to secure everything inside his sack. Throwing his day pack onto Appa's saddle, he walks over to Aang and Haru who are having a conversation with Li.

"So you're telling me that my sister is now being held hostage on Zuko's ship?" asks Sokka "Great now we have one of best firebenders to worry about, not that we need more problems"

"Don't worry, I have that all figured out! I'm the best martial artist in my city and I know I can beat this person named Zuko, hands down" Says Li.

"How can we assure that we have your word? And what town are you from exactly?" asks Haru, unsure of the new visitor.

"I bet my life on my honesty. I swear to help you on your journey, and I would love to reveal where I am from, but my city has remained out of the war for as long as I can remember, and if it may be revealed, I will have no home to return to. I guess you could say they're in hiding" Li explains.

"Ok, well I guess I can trust you, what about you Haru? And Aang?" asks Sokka.

"Didn't we already say that we trusted her?" they ask themselves.

"Sokka can I talk to you for a second?" asks Aang, while Haru helps Li pack up her things and theirs.

"Sure what is it?"

"It's about Zuko; you really shouldn't worry too much. You see, he helped me out awhile ago, and he may be from the Fire Nation but I don't think he has the same motives as everyone else! That's why I helped him back at the North Pole"

"Aang, I hate to tell you this, but I think all these injuries have finally gone to your head! There's no way Zuko would ever help us" exclaims Sokka "Zuko is _Fire Nation_. Fire Nation people can never be friends, and they can by no means be trusted!"

"Sokka you have to trust me on this one! Katara is much safer with Zuko than she is with some random person we don't know. Trust me, he's The Blue Spirit!" shouts Aang.

"Zuko is The Blue Spirit? But how can that be? He's the most wanted person by the Fire Nation right now!"

"I know, but he helped me and we need to trust that he won't harm Katara. I haven't told you this, but 100 years ago, I had friend named Kouzon and he was from the Fire Nation just like Zuko. He told me about their customs and we would compare them day and night. Anyway, he told me that they grow up respecting women no matter where they're from"

"That may be true, but that was _only_ 100 years ago! Things have changed since then and not for the better"

"Sokka, just calm down; we can trust Li. We have to, she has information we need"

"Ok Aang if you say so…"

Aang gives a weak smile and flips up onto Appa's head with the leather strap in hand. Li walks up the large Bison's tail and into the saddle with Haru and Sokka following not too far behind. In the midst of saying "Yip, Yip" Aang realizes the presence of Bumi standing right in front of them.

"What's wrong?" asks Aang as the stares at the eccentric King.

"I cannot let you go, young Avatar" insists Bumi.

"Bumi, this is no time for jokes! We need to go find Katara right away!" he yells back.

"I know finding your friend is at utmost importance to you, but there is a terrible storm coming and I can't have you go out there"

"Who cares about a little storm? I'm tired of holding things off just because of a little rain" explains Aang, sounding more annoyed.

"This, my young travelers, is no ordinary storm. The most you'll have to wait is a day, but I must advise you that it is required that you wait!" demands Bumi, sounding more serious than normal.

"Fine, but by tomorrow night we're leaving!" says Aang, as he hops down off of Appa's head. Giving an annoyed look, he walks past Bumi while the others follow behind him giving Bumi looks of apology for Aang's behavior.

Sokka, Haru, and Li watch Aang as he angrily storms off and plops himself up against the city's walls. All three of them give sad looks as they stare at the young Airbender with his head between his legs. Approaching him slowly, the three of them sit down in front of him, while Sokka places a hand on his shoulder.

"We promise that we'd always protect each other" says Aang quietly.

"But we are" Sokka responds "It's just going to take an extra day. We'll leave as soon as possible, and now with Li on our side, we'll be able to find Katara even quicker! If there's one thing about my sister that I definitely know, it's that she's not taking any crap from Zuko!"

"You're right…" he sighs.

"Hey Li, where are you going?" asks Haru, as he watches her get up from her sitting spot.

"I'm just going to write a letter. You see, I write my parents everyday and I have Wei deliver it for me" responds Li.

"Who's Wei?" asks Sokka.

"She's my Red Ribbon Hawk" she says as she puts two fingers in her mouth to let out a whistle. Seconds later a medium sized bird with vibrant red feathers and a long flowing tail, lands on her perched arm "I'll be back in a few minutes"

"Ok" the three of them respond.

"Shouldn't you be trying to map out a route?" asks Zhao rudely as he stares out at the ocean.

"Why, of course sir, but we've just received a letter…and it's something you definitely would like to read" explains the soldier.

"A letter at this hour? Who could it possibly be?" asks Zhao as he opens the letter that is handed to him.

_Zhao,_

_I feel that if we team up together we will be able to achieve great things, plus I've already told my brother that we're teaming up. Both of us want the same things: destroy Zuko and capture the Avatar but I cannot do this alone. I've already paid a visit to my brother which I'm sure you know by now, has a water tribe girl aboard. I'm guessing it was your bait to capture the Avatar, but since my brother does have his sly moments, he took her away from you some how. I know if we join forces we will become unstoppable and I've just come up with another plan to make it even easier. It has to deal with Zuko's emotions. But you'll figure out what that is soon enough. I've also acquired his map to all of his destinations to restock on provisions, and I've provided you with a copy that I drew for your convenience. Right now I'm doing a little scheming of my own to make this plan have more entertainment for me. I'll update you more soon as to when the final reunion shall be. _

_-Princess Zula_

**Oathkeeper: **Sorry, but I just HAD to leave some sort of cliffhanger! Gotta love those right? We'll I'm off to school right now, and I hope you guys enjoyed! **UPDATE: **so yeah, i've re-submitted this chapter since for some reason it didn't transfer correctly...i hope you weren't too confused with the sudden change of scenery and characters, and I'm also sorry if the chapter seemed kinda jumbled...since it is sort of jumbled. I wanted to get Zuko in there as well as introduce Li and Zula/Zhao's new plan...which won't be revealed until later in the story. But let's just say I don't want you to hate me TOO much for what they're about to do...especially you zuko fangirls! Don't worry though, I'm not going to kill him since I love him way too much! Ok so back to reviewing more of my stupid spanish crap...

**.:Reviewers:.**

**SleepingDragon13** -- Yes, zula MUST die...but unfortuantley that's not happening any time soon

**wilderness-writer** -- yeah I was afraid of the FB but you have to take chances right? But I promise ZUKO FANS that good things are happening to Zuko in this story!

**Blonde-Existentialist **-- Haha, I don't really like evil characters, they're just fun to put into stories since they make things more interesting. I'm sorry if Zula's evilness seems to intense but I picture her just like Ozai who as we can tell, is pretty cruel since he doesn't even care about burning his own family.

**Boylessgirl52941** -- yes it is like PotO! Which I love by the way

**Rebirth of the Phoenix **-- evil-bitchy people are great aren't they? they're also fun to hate...hehehe.

**Worstwritterevr** -- hey, i sent you an email as in regards to your review and don't worry you're not being too harsh...after all you are giving me educational advice!

**LatinaMewTitan** -- I'm glad the story makes sense...? God I hope it makes sense to everyone! I'm so glad you're enjoying as well


	12. You See Right Through Me

**Oathkeeper: **Yeah, so this is going to be a short chapter since I'm not really in the mood...I'm actually kinda grumpy right now. As you'll see right away that it's in PAST TENSE because I got a review saying that I wasn't doing a good job at the present tense, so then I had to go back and re-edit the whole dang thing...so please you guys, tell me what you like better because I'm sick and tired of receiving these emails saying that the tense I'm using sucks. It's not very encouraging actually which is why this chapter sorta sucks all together. Really though, if you don't like my story then don't bother reading it, and then there are those out there who ARE reading every single chapter and don't even bother to review! Trust me I look at my stats and the ones who have me on their favorite authors alert, or story alert and you guys never give me a review! That's sad > and I would really appreciate the reviews since that's the whole reason why I'm posting on this site. For example:. **Anaii, iceprincessrules, Poppydoodle, The Bijoux, Atalla, Mihoshi Shinryoku, ** **latafmodginkianp1618** Look I'm thrilled that you guys put me on your alerts, but please provide me with some reviews!

.:Reviewers:.

**Rebirth of the Phoenix -- **Yes, reading fan-fics in school is all a person needs to smooth out their day! that's what I do anyway... Oh, and I just loved your previous chapter!

**SleepingDragon13 -- **Hope is good!

**wilderness-writer -- **I like character building! It really just makes more sense when it comes to the real world, and that's what I want...my fan-fic to be more realistic. I mean, in my mind I have Zuko and Katara falling madly in love pretty quickly, but that's just not realistic, which is why it remains in my mind. Can I just say again that your latest chapter was amazing? And that I'm sad to hear that it's coming to and end...> 

**worstwritterevr -- **I just love your reviews and your emails! They're so uplifiting and encouraging!

**Boylessgirl52941** -- OMG OMG OMG...so much stuff has happened! Hope you enjoy this chapter and the whole Katara healing Zuko thing is oober amazing!

**

* * *

Chapter 12: You See Right through Me**

Light gusts of the nighttime wind had approached as the body of the young prince awakened to his trembling body. A throbbing pain could be felt on the back of his head from the hard fall he had when Zula had knocked him out. He couldn't remember exactly what had happened, but all he knew was that his sister and his own father were now after him and the Avatar. He placed his hand behind his head and down his neck to try and relieve the pain. Getting up slowly, he looked around to see that he was still on the ship, but the crew and his Uncle had still not returned. He quivered again as he wrapped his arms around him to keep in the body heat. His eyes widened to the surprise of his body. There were no injuries, or even a scratch left on him. Quickly, he put out his hands in front of him as he examined his arms and hands with great detail. Bending his fingers up and down and twisting his arms from side to side, confusing had risen upon him. He knew his sister had taken a cheap shot at him since the last thing he can remember is blacking out. The smell of the burnt clothes seeped up his nose as his nose cringed to the smell. Letting out a grunt of disgust, he removed clothing, letting it drape gracefully to the ground. Chills went up his spine when the sight of burns on his chest and lower abdomen were absent. Scratching his head, he bent down to pick up his burnt clothing and to see Katara on the floor helplessly.

"She has healing powers" Zuko whispered "But why would she use them on me? After all I've put her through and her friends, she still healed me"

Throwing the shirt over his shoulder, he picked her up placing her hands around his shoulder for support. He head rested upon his chest, for he could feel the cold breath that was escaping her mouth as she breathed weakly in and out. Her legs dangled limply over his strong arms as he watched them sway back and forth, while making his way to his room. Everything was so silent. The silence was almost foreign to him, because he was used to his Uncle giving him words of wisdom, or the crew was always arguing about something. All he could hear were the sounds of his footsteps as they hit the metal floor, and Katara's weak breathing.

Arriving at his room, the prince bent down to open the door with his elbow. The heat from the candles that were located in his meditating area warmed the room nicely. Walking towards the bed, places her down gently as her arms fell from his shoulders and onto her stomach. He kneeled down besides her, staring with his golden eyes. For some reason she looked peaceful; almost as if nothing had happened to her, but there she rested with a critical burnt shoulder. Her dress was torn and frayed at the edges while the cloth that had once covered her left shoulder was now gone. The flickering of the flames from the candle caught his eye while they reflected on the wall, but his gaze was soon averted by the sounds of grumbling and pain.

"Where am I?" Katara whispered as she opened her eyes slowly. Rubbing her eyes, to clear her vision, she looked up to see Zuko sitting right in front of her. She store at him with confusion, and wondered if the situation with his sister really happened. Looking around to figure out where she was, she notices a shrine with four candles with mask placed above on the wall, and emblems of the Fire Nation hanging all around.

"You're in my room" the prince responded coldly. "I need to get you some bandages so I can fix your shoulder"

"I don't need your help!" she snapped. "In case you didn't notice already, I can heal myself, thank you very much!"

"Oh and how are you going to do that with a shoulder you can barely move?" he questioned.

Forgetting what had happened, she turns her head to see her burnt shoulder. Desperately trying to lift her arm, her eyes began to water as the pain in her shoulder grew with each second she tried moving it. Her dreams of ever defending herself from the crew of this ship and Zuko himself, all diminished. She couldn't water bend…to her that was her world right now, besides her friends and family. Turning her head back around to face Zuko, she gave a cold look of disgust.

"Fine, just don't try and pull anything crazy on me!" she explained. "I actually want to get out of this room alive."

Bursts of fire released from his angry fists, as he sneered back at Katara. Surprised by the sudden outburst, she jumped back further onto the bed until her back hit the wall. She watched as the prince walked almost angrily to a storage box in his room. His muscles were tense making them defined and for the first time, Katara saw what he looked like underneath all the armor he usually wore. Finally relaxing, her eyes softened as she store at the strong back of the Fire Nation Prince and was intimidated by his intense strength. Her eyes widened quickly, when she realized Zuko was turning around.

"I can't fix your wound, if you're all the way over there" he said, as he kneeled down to the floor. He could tell she was frightened by the look that now possessed her eyes. Letting out a sigh of nervousness, she approached him slowly.

With her feet now suspended over the side of the bed and onto the floor, she placed her hands in her lap. Zuko took a clean cloth and dipped it in some fresh water he had retrieved from his basin. Wringing out the excess water, he placed the cloth in the middle of his hand, as Katara watched it turn a luminous red color with steam rising up above. She turned her head away as he placed the warm cloth on her shoulder.

"Why did you heal me?" He asked.

"I don't know…I felt sorry for you" she responded.

"I don't need your pity!" he responded abruptly while he wrapped the bandages around Katara's shoulder.

"You should be thankful! I could have just left you there until the crew returned, and heal my self, but no, I just had to go and waste my time healing for someone who doesn't even appreciate it!"

"You're such a peasant"

"And you're just a spoiled, banished Prince!"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that"

"Why are so afraid?" she questioned.

"Afraid of what? What even gave you the idea I'm afraid of anything?"

"Anyone can tell, you're greatest fears are your emotions. You never let anything show! You're hiding everything within you and you can't even show sympathy towards others; you barely show respect for your uncle"

"You don't know the first thing about me or my uncle! How dare you speak about such things!" He yelled in response.

"Oh, and I suppose you know about my life, and why I actually _care_ about the world? You're people are trying to destroy my people and the Earth Kingdom. You'll never understand!"

"I think I understand the rules of war perfectly. Besides what do you know? All you've experienced is living it that so-called water nation of yours"

"Maybe I did, but at least I know what's right and what's wrong and what I want for my people as well as the world…do you even know what you want?"

"I want to capture the Avatar so my father will take me back"

"Really? Is that what you really want, or is it just what your father wants?" she responded, as she stormed out of the room "Oh, and thanks for bandages" she said irritably.

Zuko watched as the aggravated water tribe girl left the room. He couldn't believe what she had just said to him. _How dare a peasant like herself, speak to me like that, _he thought. Releasing a furious amount of fire out of his mouth he plopped down onto his bed. Grasping onto his head, the words from Katara, swam through his mind.

Grunting words of anger, she headed towards the front of the ship to get some fresh air. Pressing onto the handle of the captain's room, she opened the door to reveal the moon and the feeling of the ocean mist hitting her face ever so gently. Walking slowly, she headed for the side of the ship as she looked out into the ocean.

"Are you coming back tonight Blue Spirit?" she whispered to herself. "So many things happened today that I just can't explain. I never knew how careless a Fire Nation family can be…"

"Katara?"

"Spirit! Wait, you can't be here right now! Zuko's still on the ship and the crew still hasn't returned…what if they catch you?" she questioned as she happily ran towards him, but he backed away "What's wrong?"

"Nothing; I just don't think it's a good idea for us to meet anymore" he replied.

"Why not? I need you here, so I can talk to you!"

"I have all the information I need for when I finally find the Avatar" he stated, as he store into her blue eyes. Never in his life, had he seen something so sad. All the happiness she usually had within them, even though it irritated him, was now gone.

"Do you think there's hope for a Firebender?" she asked quietly. "I feel weird saying this, but I almost feel sincerely bad for Zuko. I didn't think I could ever feel sorrow for someone from the Fire Nation"

"I should go" he quickly said, as he rushed away but was taken aback by a welcoming hand.

"Wait…" she yelled as she pulled him closer to her.

Her hand was now entwined with his. His heart started to beat faster and faster, as Katara's actions continued to confuse him. He watched as she slipped his glove off, and placed his hand on her cheek. The touch of her soft skin made him weak and unable to move. A part of him was enjoying this affection, while the other half was wondering how he could be enjoying the touch of a mere peasant. Her eyes closed slowly as she pulled his palm towards her mouth, and kissed it lightly. Pushing his hand away, she placed the glove back on and watched it as it flew to his side.

There he stood, motionless and speechless. Katara gave a weak smile as she store at the man before her. She knew she'd always remember him as friend…another friend who gave her hope that she would sometime get off of Zuko's ship and return to her friends. He store back at her enchanting gaze as he watched her walk away leaving him alone out on the front deck.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered while looking at the hand she had kissed.

* * *

**Oathkeeper: **Ok, now I'm off to pack for Florida and get some sun! **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW SO I HAVE A TON OF LOVELY THINGS TO READ WHEN I GET BACK! **


	13. Words of Wisdom

**NOTE: **Yes, this is the REAL Chapter 13 of this story, and not that annoying author's note of mine...I hope you guys enjoy, and don't forget to review!**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 13: Words of Wisdom **

Clasping her hand together, Katara walked into the captain's room and down the stairs that led her back to her cold, dank room. Opening the door, the sound of the metal rubbing against the metal created an uncanny sound through out the whole ship. By now though, she was used to harsh sound of the metal but at the same time wished for the sound of the ocean. As she walked down the dimly lighted hallway, her memories went racing back to her. She remembered the ocean and how the sound and the smell of the salty mist reminded her of home. There were no sounds of laughing children and her Gran-Gran telling them constantly to settle down and go to bed. Ever since she had left home, she missed the familiar feel of the animal tarps and the briskness of the crisp air. Here memories were soon disrupted as soon as she realized she had come to her door. Placing her hand on the handle she opened the door, while struggling for she only had one arm to open the door with. The sudden jolt of the door opening sent a jolt of pain all through out her shoulder as she grabbed on to rid the pain away. Letting her hand away for just a few seconds, she closed the door as she slowly slid to the ground.

She let out a rather large sigh as she examined the room once again. It was the same; dark, cold and anything but comfortable. The white cloth still lay before her, and she wondered how much longer her already tired body could take the hardness of the ship's floor. Suddenly something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Just like when she had first awoken on his ship, she spotted the red box that was sitting on the small table in the corner. Unlike the room, it was brightly colored with a deep red with a gold boarder around the edges. Getting up from the ground, she stepped towards the small table. Kneeling down with the box now in her hands, the golden clasp is opened by the upward motion of her finger.

"Pictures?" she questioned herself. Sliding herself over by the window for some more light, she took out the pictures and placed them in her lap while setting the red box by her side. Picking up one of the pictures, her eyes studied it carefully. The first picture was of a young boy and a built man, whose face seemed to cut off at the top by some torn ridges. The face on the small boy looked serene and happy; almost as if the war wasn't even happening. She looked into the golden eyes of the young boy and realized who it was. It was Zuko and for the first time, she saw him with a smile. _He looks so different, _she thought. And it was true; he did look different. Unlike now he didn't have the whole world on his shoulders, at least that's what she believed from the information she had heard Zula state. He looked relaxed and almost as if there were no other cares in the world. It was then and there that she realized that Zuko must have had to mature quickly just she had; because for a teenager, he had ambitious goals. Picking through the pile once more, another picture caught her eye. It was a portrait of a beautiful woman. She had gorgeous brown hair that was pulled into a fancy bun in the back of her head, along with a head piece that resembled a crown. _It's Zuko's mother…_

Unexpectedly, Katara is cut short when she heard someone coming into her room. Quickly pushing the pictures to her side so no one could see she crossed her legs and acted as if she knew nothing.

"Miss Katara?" said a familiar voice.

"Oh, General Iroh" she responded quickly as she got up from her sitting position.

"Please, call me Iroh" he said as he put his hands into his sleeves and bowed his head. "I've come here to tell you that Zuko has requested that you stay in another room. We have an extra room upstairs that I'm sure you'll find more comfortable. He has also commanded that you have dinner".

"Wait, Zuko wants _me_ to have a nicer room? And have dinner with you?"

"Yes, but he will not be joining us tonight since he says that he needs rest. Now come with me, for I have picked up some wonderful food from the market that I'm sure you will enjoy. After all, you haven't had a real meal in days, am I correct"

"That would be great; thank you so much" she responded as she stored the picture of Zuko's mother inside her dress. Scrambling to put away the other pictures, she picked them up from the ground in a rushed manner and placed them back inside of the red box. Quickly pacing, she placed the box back onto the small table and walked towards Iroh, while picking up her former bed from the ground.

Following the old man down the hall, she folded the piece of cloth until it was a manageable size to carry. She placed it under her arm as she placed her hands in front of her to fiddle with her fingers. Thoughts of uncertainty began to run through her mind as she walked down the empty corridors. Just few hours ago, Zuko had treated her like she didn't even matter and now here he was giving her a brand new room. To her, these actions he had performed just didn't agree with reality.

They had finally reached the stairs as they both walked up them slowly with the accompaniment of their feet hitting the metal floor. The smell of the food became great as they made their way up the steps. Trying desperately, Katara carried her tired body up each and every step that came in her way. To her it felt like she was carrying a hundred pounds for there was barely any energy left in within her body. But the smell of the food kept her going for she knew it would restore her energy and hopefully her spirit. The events of the day had tired her greatly. The things Zula had said to his own brother and how she had learned how ruthless the Fire Nation can be. She never thought that they could be emotionally damaging to their own people. _Wait, what am I thinking? _She thought. _He's a firebender…I can't have sympathy for those who killed my people, my mother, and Aang's entire race…this just isn't right. But is it wrong to not care? Or is it wrong to care? _

"Is something troubling y0u?" Iroh asked in a kind tone.

"No…nothing at all" she quietly responded while looking at the ground. Iroh turned his head to the side to see the expression on Katara's face. It was abandoned and in despair. He knew she was lying.

"I see you've been injured" he stated, trying to change the subject as he opened the door to the main hallway.

"Oh it's nothing…I was just being kind of clumsy, that's all"

"You're a horrible liar Miss Katara. My son used to lie all the time when he wanted to get away without telling the truth"

Katara put down her head shamefully. She couldn't believe that she thought she would actually get away with lying to a former General of the Fire Nation. Things before them fell silent, since she avoided any conversation with him. Well, at least until they arrived at the dinner table. But what had really caught her attention was when Iroh mentioned his son. _What did he mean by "used to lie"? Is he not here anymore? Does the Fire Nation really understand what it's like to lose someone? How can they understand death, when they could care less about the acts they do towards others…they don't even realize the great amount of damage they do to families. They tear us apart and they don't even realize that we must grow up with this terrifying memory. It will forever stick with me. _She thought as they further approached the dining area.

The smells from the room that was approaching them were invigorating. Taking in a whiff of the smells, she could tell it was seafood smothered in butter with a hint of oregano and thyme. The entering of the smells made her stomach grumble with great intensity for it could be heard miles away, along with a small chuckle coming out of Iroh. Embarrassed, Katara is flushed as she continued to walk down the hall. Finally coming to stop, Iroh opened the door to reveal what seemed like paradise. The room was brightly lit with candles all around, and moonlight was seeping through the large windows of the room. The floor was covered by an elaborate rug with an intricate design consisting of dragons and their fire breathing. Covering the center design of the rug was a beautiful table that was leveled with the ground. Its slight hint of red was luminous. It reminded Katara of Sokka because the table was made of Cherry wood…Sokka's favorite. She remembered him always carving things out of cherry wood whenever her father would come back from traveling to the Earth Kingdom. It made him so happy.

"Take a seat, Miss Katara" Insisted Iroh as he pointed to a fluffy embroidered pillow that was placed on the floor.

"Thank you" she responded as she took her seat a store at the food in front of her. It was almost breathtaking to see the food that was presented before her. For months, she and the gang had been eating nothing but berries, nuts, and other foreign objects. The obligation to have fish was rare since Sokka was so horrible at catching anything, and insisted that he do all the hunting. _Sill Sokka, _she thought as she gazed at the red snapper.

Quickly removing her fork and knife from the napkin she attacks the fish viciously while her hunger takes over her. Savoring each and every bite that came her way, she noticed a silence in the room. Lifting her head a rather surprised Iroh is sitting across staring at a full mouthed Katara.

"Sorry…I guess you were right. I am starving" she said after swallowing.

"It's quite alright. You need your strength to eat as much as you want! Besides, I can't afford to gain any more weight" he responded as he chuckled while placing a hand on his rather round belly.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" asked Katara before taking a sip on ginseng tea.

"What is it?"

"I feel like I'm violating you or something, but I was wondering about your son. You acted as if he's not alive anymore"

"Hmm. I see. Well, you seem like a mature young woman and I suppose you could use some conversation rather than just arguing with my nephew"

"I'm sorry if it's too personal and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" she insisted quickly.

"No, it's quite alright. It's been such a long time since I've talked about my son, and his loss was great. I shall never forget that day"

Katara store at the elderly man that sat across from her; his face went from being cheerful to almost lifeless. It was as if the thought and memories of his son made him lifeless. Like his soul had been taken out of him. Setting down her fork and knife, she watched as he set down his tea and placed his hands into his sleeves.

"It all happened when my son was 26 years old. Of course the world had still been going on like it is today, only things back then weren't has barbaric. When he was only in his teens, he had fallen madly in love with a young woman he had met at the market. Ever since he met her, they were inseparable. Nothing could tear them apart, not even the tides of war. He knew that when he met her, that they were meant to be. She was the one whom she would marry and live the rest of his life with. But that was all wishful thinking. Her village had been cut short of supplies and the soil was not good for growing any sort of crops except for corn and wheat for bread and the water was far from sanitary. My son traveled everyday to her village so she could receive the proper nutrition for her health. But when she came down with a deadly disease all else failed. Within just a few days of hearing the news, she passed away. Let's just say my son died the very same day when heard the news. His heart had torn into thousands of little pieces…he was mortified. That's when he came to me for help. He knew that I could contact the spirit world, so he asked me to transfer him there so he could visit his long lost love. I said that I could transfer him there, but from there on he would be by himself. Then a look of disappointment came across his face. I can never forget that look, which is why I told him about Koh --"

"The Face Stealer…" Katara finished.

"Yes, the Face Stealer; but he is a face stealer that knows everything about the spirit world which is why I thought he could help. I warned my son about Koh and how he steals your face when you show any emotion. If Koh senses the slightest emotion your face will be gone. Unfortunately someone as strong as my son couldn't handle the wrath of Koh. After I had transferred him to the spirit world I left him in his room so no one could bother him. Just a few hours later I had returned to see that my son had no face. I will never forgive myself for what I had done"

"Iroh…I'm sorry"

"Until this day I carry the burden that I am the reason my son is no longer in this world"

"You can't blame yourself! Koh is a scary spirit, I should know. Aang told me everything about him when he met him in the Spirit world. Hearing those words come out of a twelve year old was disturbing. I'm so sorry for you loss"

"You are very wise, young waterbender" he responded quietly as he looked up at Katara who was now kneeling beside him.

"And you are not like all firebenders at all. You're different I can tell. You have sympathy and compassion. But is having this compassion and sympathy rare when it comes to firebenders?"

"It really depends. I haven't lived for a hundred years but I know that the way the Fire Nation is now, is now how it used to be. So many innocent people have lost their lives and many have to suffer with the losses. It's a chain affect that's never ending; you kill one person and that just affects another person"

"Does Zuko have the same views as you do?" she asked curiously.

"That's something that I don't even know"

Katara tilted her head to the side. She was surprised how Zuko's own Uncle didn't even know of his true motives. Taking a stray piece of hair and putting it behind her ear she watched as Iroh took yet another sip of his tea. It was then, that he looked like as if he had regained his strength and the mourning of his son had been overcome. It seemed as if the talking really helped Iroh.

"Zula came by today…" she whispered.

"Zula? We haven't heard from Zula ever since, uh, well when we left to look for the Avatar" Iroh responded quickly, trying to cover his nephews reasons for leaving.

"Don't worry; I already know about Zuko. He was banished right?"

"I'm guessing Zula told you all the details?" he asked worriedly.

"Not really. She didn't mention about him being banished and how his father wants him to capture Aang because that's the only way he'd restore his honor. It was the most terrifying experience I had ever seen. I've never seen such an uncaring family before. And things only got worse. That's why I have this wound upon my shoulder. Zula said something that really infuriated Zuko so he got up and attempted to attack her and she insisted that she couldn't be beaten. Then she threatened me…it's all such blur and it was happening all so fast. The last thing I truly remember is Zuko being blasted by one of the most powerful blasts I have ever seen, and watching Zuko hit the ground. She stole our map and I attempted to get it back because I knew it contained all of our upcoming locations. Then she blasted me"

"Why would Zula even leave her home?"

"This may not be something that you want to hear but…Fire Lord Ozai sent her out to capture the Avatar and from the looks of things right now, to eliminate Zuko's crew as well"

"Where is she now?" Iroh asked frantically.

"I don't know. She didn't exactly say where she was staying or anything. All in know is that she's out to capture Aang and eliminate this entire crew" stated Katara she looked down at her hands, which were nervously fiddling with each other.

"General Iroh, I'm afraid we have a storm coming!" announced Jee as he came rushing through the door. "I think that it's best that we stay here"

"That will not do. We have the Fire Nation Princess coming after us, and we are not safe if we stay in this area. Head for the next city which is only 70-85 miles away from here" demanded Iroh.

"But Zula will know that we're there!" stated Katara as she arose from the ground.

"True, but she doesn't expect us to leave right now though, does she? For all she knows we could be going somewhere else, but right now it's best that we get a move on as quickly as possible"

"Yes sir! So we're heading for Xiao-Ling?" asked Jee.

"That is right, now go get started right now!" yelled Iroh as he pointed Jee out the door. "Katara you stay here with me, since it's safer in here. You have no way of defending yourself with your injured shoulder and with Zula out there somewhere, we can't take any chances" he said as he watched the young waterbender sit back down on the floor.

"There's just one more thing that I need to ask" she said as she watched Iroh sit back down beside her. "Who is this?" she asked as she pulled the picture out from her dress.

"That is Xiu…Zuko's mother" he responded quietly, turning away.

"She's very beautiful" Katara stated.

"Yes she is. That's the reason her parents named her Xiu since it means elegant or beautiful. She really was a wonderful and loving lady. She would make anyone in the room smile even if they were having the worst day ever. She always knew how to motivate people when they were down. It was almost like having a ray of sunlight with you even in your darkest moments. You remind me so much of her."

"What happened?"

"Now you must understand that there are two things that I must never speak of. And that's about Xiu and Zuko's banishment…if you want to know about those particular things, then you have to ask him yourself; although, that will take much bravery. But I do warn you that ever since the death of his mother and his banishment, my nephew hasn't been known to show any emotion towards those topics."

"That may be true, but I believe there is hope for Zuko"

* * *

**Oathkeeper: **So I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! It took me a couple of hours to write since I had to rewrite the whole thing all over again. Even though my story is outlined it doesn't mean that I remember every detail. Actually I'm kinda glad that it was erased by the virus since I to write the rest of this fic in past tense...since I do enjoy that better than present. The only reason that I was writing in present was because my teachers told me to work on it, but I don't like it, which is a good enough reason for me to NOT write this is present tense...thank god. 

**Boylessgirl52941 -- **Thanks for such a sweet compliment! I'm so glad you're enjoying my story as much as you are right now, it makes me so pleased to hear those words come out of your mouth! I love playing around with Zuko's character since he's mean for moment and then the next he's acting all sly and nice towards Katara when he's the Blue Spirit...he's so sexy. Well, in my mind at least.

**wilderness-writer -- **OMG you are like the sweetest person I know! Thanks so much for making me feel better about that stupid reviewer...but what still annoys me is that they don't even bother to tell me their penname and that just ticks me off. I loved reading your emails of inspiration as well as your story. It's like, just by reading anything you write makes me inspired. It's amazing, and I hope you've received my super long review for "Dangerous Ground". Oh, and _I WILL_ be persevere!

**don'tbreakme -- **Don't worry, the Zutara fluff is coming, it's just that I don't want them all over each other when this is mereley the beginning of this fic...it just wouldn't make sense when it comes to reality and I don't want Katara to seem like some skank since she was kinda all over Haru in the very first chapters and then for her to be all over Zuko would just be too much, since I can't stand those types of people in real life. I figured that if I make it more realistic then the moments in this story between Zuko and Katara would seem even more special.

**Atalla&****Poppydoodle**** -- **I'm sorry...I shouldn't have pointed you guys out like that. I just in a really bad mood and that was totally uncalled for...wow, was that so unlike me. I'm such a jerk. Atalla, it's ok to be lazy since I'm lazy all the time (ie: updating this story) but now that I actually have to re-write these chapters I really have to get with the program. And yes I sort of made a Spiderman/Phantom of the Opera reference since those are some of my all time favorite movies. Next to everything else of course! Poppydoodle, your review was such a pleasure to read, especially after receiving one of the MOST nitpicky flaming reviews ever! I swear it's the worst review you could ever receive but reading yours and others, has made me feel so much better. I'm glad you're enjoying Zula and Zhao paired up as a team since some are complaining that it's too much evil...but really, how can you have too much evil? Besides, good almost always conquers over evil. You really should submit something on this site! I was brave enough to do it, so you should too!

**Rebirth of the Phoenix -- **Yes, fluff is excellent and it just the right amount of fluff...well, at least for the stage Katara and Zuko are in. I must say, by the way, that your new story is amazing! I can't wait for updates for "Didn't See That Coming" and "Lotus Lake".

** Caeria**-- Yes I should ignore the obnoxious reviewers...oh and I like past tense better than present as well.

**Spleefmistress -- **Change of name? I like it a lot! You rock on!

**Inuyashas lover alway -- **I can't wait to read your Zutara fic!

**ZukosFlame -- **Yay I'm on BOTH favorites list! You just made my day! Awsomeness! I'm so glad you like the way I'm bringing Katara and Zuko together since others find that it's too slow...well, too bad! Haha...anyway, can't wait to read your upcoming Zutara!

**UnicaSophia -- **Love the new penname!

**Arya Svit-kona -- **I'm glad you're enjoying the twists!

**airgirl555 -- **I can tell you're enoying! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Blonde-Existentialist -- **Yeah, having viruses, midterms, and quizzes all in the same week suck. Plus I have to do this drawing project that I still need to finish...ahh the stress! Can't handle this anymore...

* * *

**Oathkeeper**: Wow, I've never received so many reviews before! You guys rock, and I just can't explain how much your kind words mean to me. Going to Florida and then reading your nice comments when I came back was just what I needed to refresh. Thanks you guys, and be on the look out for the upcoming chapter possibly this weekend or later in the week (since I have midterms this week, so I'll be really busy)! 

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Avatar.


	14. Unmasking the Truth

I'm **sorry** I can't _always_

**find **the words to say,

but everything I've _**ever **_known,

gets _swept _a w a y...

**

* * *

Chapter 14: Unmasking the Truth  
**

Katara's eyes softened with a very tranquil look in them. The elderly general who sat before her, store with astonishment for he had never heard those words escape someone's mouth. He watched as Katara headed back for the other end of the table to finish her meal, while the picture of Xiu was still placed in the palm of his hand from earlier before. His fingers traced around the edges of the picture slowly as he placed it onto the table beside his cup of tea. Looking down to the ground, he could feel a pair of cerulean eyes staring at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You have faith in my nephew," he responded "The crew and I, are the only ones who have shown affection towards him."

"You mean no one; not even his own people?" she asked again but only this time the words had penetrated right through her heart. She knew the consequences of the war and the kind of affect it had on others who lost love ones, but she never thought of Zuko as being one of those people.

"I have said too much. We've started moving, and we're quite a distance away from our previous port. You should head back to your room which is just down hall when you go out this door," he said while pointing to his left, "and then it's the third door on the right," he finished while holding out her unfinished plate of food.

Lifting the plate out of Iroh's hands, Katara bowed politely and left out the door and down the hall. Things were so quiet on this ship during the night. She had almost forgotten what silence was like after the incident with Zuko's sister. She never believed that those piercing words would ever leave her mind, and at that very moment it seemed impossible. Over and over, as she continued down the hall the hurtful words repeated endlessly. Moments later the appearance of the third door on the right caught her eye as her train of thought finally left; well, at least for now. She placed her hand on the handle with her plate of food in the other. Pressing down on the handle, she saw an orange glow coming out of the room next to hers. More than curious, she lifted her hand and headed for the room that released the warm and radiant glow. She placed herself up against the wall right next to the frame of the door and turned her head to the side to see who was in there. _It's Zuko_ she said to herself. Taking in a deep breath she closed her eyes as she exhaled slowly and knocked on the door that was partially open.

* * *

"Zuko?" she asked quietly. He didn't respond, but she continued to walk in anyway as she slowly pushed the door open. It just like she remembered. His room was adorned with Fire Nation emblems made of silk and velvet, along with his meditating table with the four candles and the Fire Nation mask which hung on the wall. What she remembered the most though, was the table next to his bed which contained quite a few pictures that were hard to see from a distance, but she knew they were of his past; a past that she wanted to know more about, for it intrigued her with great curiosity. "I just wanted to apologize about before…I shouldn't have been that harsh to you before and about the things your sister said earlier. It wasn't right of her to say those things, no matter how much she may hate you." 

"I don't need your sympathy," he snapped back. Katara was taken aback by the harsh tone of the prince. True, she had heard him speak to her like this before, but this time it felt different; it felt more emotional than normal. Taking in another breath, she stepped forward to try and approach him once again.

"I brought you some food. I ate only about half of the fish, and I thought that you'd like the rest since you haven't had any dinner yet," she insisted kindly as she held out the plate in front of her.

"Why would I want food that you've already touched?" he asked harshly as he turned around to face her. He was surprised by her expression on her face. It didn't show fear like anyone else who encountered him.

"Why are you so stubborn? I'm just trying to help! Would it kill you to accept help from others? Or are princes not allowed to do that?" she asked in an annoyed tone. She could see steam releasing from his palms as he stood up. His powerfully built body intimidated her just like it had earlier, since she knew that he could easily snap her in half if he wanted to. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come in here." She said, while placing the plate of food on the long table. "Thanks for the new room…I really appreciate it."

Lifting his eyebrow in astonishment, he watched as Katara left the room and closed the door part way. His formed fists soon relaxed as they rested by his side. He didn't understand what had just happened between him and the water tribe girl. After years of being feared by others, the actions Katara had performed in front of him were foreign as well as confusing. _Why didn't she have fear in here eyes? Was that sympathy that I saw within her? How could she have sympathy towards me? A Fire Nation prince who's caused her friends so much turmoil…I don't understand, _he said to himself.

"And how could you, my nephew?" came a familiar voice.

"Uncle, I didn't hear you come in," he said nervously, as he alerted full attention towards his Uncle.

"Why do you give her such a hard time?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked, trying to avoid the conversation.

"You know very well as to what I'm talking about. The water tribe girl, she's healed you."

"I don't know what you're talking about Uncle."

"You can't fool me Prince Zuko. The Water tribe girl has already told me about Zula's visit today," he said, "were you ever going to tell me about this? Do you even realize that we now have an even great threat on our hands? We now have both Zhao and Zula on our backs, and that puts everything against us to have the Admiral and the Princess of the Fire Nation trailing behind us."

"Katara told you what happened? That filthy peas --"

"This is one interesting circumstance Prince Zuko. How do you know her name when she's only revealed it to me? I never knew that you were so interested in learning her name." said Iroh as he stroked his beard with curiosity.

Iroh's gaze locked onto Zuko. He couldn't figure out what his Uncle was getting at, and wondered if he was getting to one of his ancient proverbs again. This wasn't any stare though, sure he was used to his Uncle trying to pry information out of him, but this time it was much different. He felt pressure from him for the first time, and it was anything but comfortable as he stood awkwardly in the middle of his room.

"You are The Blue Spirit," Iroh whispered quietly, "I can see the mask over there by your meditating table. You know, you really should do a better job at hiding things."

"Uncle I can explain." He said quickly.

"I had a feeling that you were somehow disguising yourself when I couldn't find you during the night, the guards would explain to me that they were knocked out by a person wearing a blue mask. Not only that, but you took Katara with you? What were you thinking? The Blue Spirit is already the most wanted person by the Fire Nation besides the Avatar! Do you have any idea what kind of danger you've put yourself through?"

"I had to let the Avatar go, I couldn't just let Zhao get away with capturing him! My honor would have never been restored…"

"Stop using the Avatar as an excuse. True, you have been using the Blue Spirit to get information out of young Katara, but she has changed you."

"She's nothing but mere bait for my plan to capture the Avatar uncle. When I finally do capture him, she will only be a plain speck of dust on an empty road." He spat, "She will mean nothing to me."

"Why do you deny these emotions you're feeling? She's finally pulling the good out of you, that I've tried so hard to release! You must tell her of your identity."

"Uncle, I assure you that whatever you're thinking is far from the truth. I will never see the water tribe girl more than a peasant."

"I see, well I still advice you to tell her the truth. It would be the right thing to do. Besides, it doesn't really matter if you told her the truth right? Even if she is upset, it wouldn't affect you anyway since she means nothing to you, isn't that right? It's not as if you're losing anything. But just remember, never slam a door, for you may just want to go back."

The prince furrowed his brow as he absorbed the wise words of his Uncle. _There he goes again _he thought when he heard yet another proverb coming out of him. By this time around he had heard so many proverbs from his uncle that he didn't know what to do. Although for some strange reason, this one stuck with him unlike the others which would just go right through his head as if they were ghosts. He looked down at the ground until he felt a hand being placed upon his shoulder. Looking up he saw his uncle staring at him again with a golden glow. Out of the corner of his eye, a blue figure caught his attention. _Katara…

* * *

_

"You're the Blue Spirit?" she asked with pure shock as both Zuko and Iroh were now looking at her.

"Katara I can explain --"

"I trusted you," she said cutting him off, "you tricked me into believing that you were good, and I fell for it! I told you stuff about Aang, and how I wish I could take it all back!" she yelled furiously. "You are just like them. You'll never be different from your Fire Nation heritage."

Zuko could see the tears forming up in her eyes. Ever since his mother died, he had refused to show any emotions or experience anything that involved seeing the heartbreaking reactions of others. But here he was, looking at Katara with tears streaming down her face. She blinked hiding away her blue eyes from the world that was around her for she was ashamed of her foolishness. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks which made them turn a bright red color.

"I wish you'd never rescued me…if I can even call it that. After all, I'm just filthy peasant to be played with as bait and nothing else; just like you said earlier. So is it working out just how you wanted it to? Did I give you the right information and are you enjoying the fact that you have embarrassed me beyond belief?" she asked as she store at the prince with a harsh gaze that was blurred by her tears. "I don't understand how the crew even stands you! I've only been one the ship for a few days, and I'm already dreading my life, not that I'm already am…"

"Just --"

"Don't even bother Zuko. I could never forgive someone like you." she said coldly as she turned away from them. "I'll just go back to being your ploy…" she finished.

One final tear streamed down her face, as she left the room. Now in the hallway, she postured herself up against the wall and grasped her hands up to her heart. She felt as if it had been torn out and there was nothing in the world that could fix it. Betrayal fell across her mind when she remembered he final meeting with the Blue Spirit. The presence of him felt so magical, almost as if he made her complete and there was nothing in the whole world that could change that feeling. She couldn't believe she had almost fallen for someone from the Fire Nation, and the memory of her kissing his hand disgusted her as it churned her stomach recklessly. Backing away from the wall, she slowly moved her way into her room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Zuko cringed to the sound of the door shutting next door. The sound could be heard all over the ship, as its vibrations traveled through the empty halls of the night. He looked before him to see disappointment growing in his Uncle's eyes. He felt like he disgraced his Uncle just like he had done to his father. 

"Uncle, I have disgraced you…" Zuko said quietly.

"I know you want to capture the Avatar, but I have never seen you go to such low extremes to achieve your goal." He responded with shame. "Now you must rebuild her trust for she is the best thing that has happened to you since your banishment, but you can't admit it. Your emotions are truly your greatest weakness."

"My emotions?" he asked.

"You gone so long without showing anything towards others, and now it's paying off. Any sign of emotions you become weak and it's hard for me to admit that but its true." he explained, while trying to hold a strong posture.

"What can I do?" the prince asked as he could feel and unfamiliar feeling dwelling up in his body.

"Gaining her trust will be difficult since once you lose trust in someone, it's hard to gain it back. But you could start off by giving her something." He said as he pointed to the table that was beside his bed. There on the surface was an indigo velvet band with a very delicate and beautiful circular charm placed in the middle. The light from the candles, hit it just right, reflecting the most breathtaking colors around the room.

* * *

Katara sat lonely on her bed with her knees brought up to her chest. The ship was rocking back and forth from the waves of the ocean. She could tell the storm was brewing up as her stomach became more uneasy with each passing moment. The tears would not stop coming down. Her eyes felt heavy just like clouds do on a rainy day. She couldn't figure out a way for them to stop, and thoughts of her friends and family only made it worse. She longed for the laughter and cheerfulness of Aang and the wittiness of her brother. Oh how she missed her brother, even though he annoyed her half the time. And then there was Haru. She missed his touch but her feelings towards him were all jumbled. She didn't know what to believe anymore, and her experience with The Blue Spirit made her more confused than ever. Had she really fallen for him? Or was she falling for the Blue Spirit? Or was that the real Zuko behind the mask? All she knew was that she could no longer trust him.

* * *

**Oathkeeper:** Well my midterms went really well today, and now I only have one left which means I'm done after tomorrow! Yay! So that means a writing marathon for me when it comes to this fan-fic. I don't have to study for my midterm tomorrow because it's just math and it's going to be SUPER easy, so I decided to finally realx for once and write you guys chapter 14, and I hope you like it since my mind is still in chemistry/AP american history mode...ugh, too many tests. 

:.REViEWERS.:

**Atalla -- **I'm glad you like my version about the history of Iroh's son...after watching the finale and seeing Koh the final face they show reminded me of someone from the Fire Nation and I remember Zhao saying that Iroh had an awful experience with the spirits, so that's how I linked the two together. I think it worked out pretty well and I'm glad you enjoyed it as well as the ending...hehe, I wanted to make it more dramatic, plus, that's something that Katara would say anyway. Oh and my penname is from the game Kingdom Hearts

**Boylessgirl52941 -- **Yes, sweet bliss...Thanks for compliments once again! yay

**Sukia Fire -- **Zuko&Blue Spirit equal LOVE! I Just love those two even though they're the same person...so mysterious. And YES, Zuko is a total HOTTIE and don't worry, the fluff is in the story. I mean really, how could I write Zutara without any fluff? that would just be insane and retarded! I know things seem sort of hopeless right now in terms of their relationship, but things are about to get pretty emotional and deep.

**Melodiee -- **I'm glad you're enjoying this story, as well as receiving my reviews. I feel that it's important to give a detailed review of what I have just read especially if it's something as good as your story. It's important for the writer to know what the readers think, after all, that's the whole point of posting on this site right? oh, and to write awsome Zutaraness stories! Oh, and the whole building trust and then breaking it thing is a huge theme in my story as well, but it'll be a different way of breaking trust...you'll see in the end.

**Rebirth of the Phoenix -- **You're uber fab! I'm glad you've enjoyed the whole connection with Koh and Iroh's son, but it doesn't have anything to do with the lost love from the episode since that supposedly happened A LONG TIME before Iroh was even born. But you sure have your thinking cap on! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and Zuko's views on Katara...

**Poppydoodle -- **Thanks for compliments, and yes, computer woes totally suck > But like I said before, I outlined all my chapters so I'm not totally lost, but the only things that are majorly different is probably the dialogue since it's hard to remember what I had the characters say exactly. But right now I'm please as to how the story is turning out, even though the tenses change a million times.

**Inuyashas lover alway -- **Don't worry, Zuko and Katara will share their pasts soon enough!

**Spleefmistress** -- Thank you!

**NOTE:** I tried the reply button for the reviews but it's just not working...actually it's never really worked for me except for a few days ago and now it's not working again...go figure right? So I'm going to continue to reply to guys after my story, if that's ok with you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar...god I wish I did though!

* * *

**.:NEWS ON SEASON TWO:.**

Ok, so this has nothing to do with my story but I just found out the biggest gossip for season two, and here it is! Don't read if you don't wanna be spoiled, even though it's not that big of a deal...it's from Wikipedia, not very reliable I know, but we Zutara fans can dream right?

_Reportedly, during the 2006 Golden Globe Awards, Adam Johnson interviewed Anthony Lioi, one of the directors of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Lioi told Johnson that Nickelodeon will release a teaser for Book 2: Earth by the end of January. He offered details on the season premiere, called "The Avatar State," which will flashback to past episodes. The second episode will see the debut of Zuko's sister, Zula, with a war balloon in her arsenal. He also mentioned that a **Zuko/Katara relationship** "might just blossom over the new season". He stated that the second season will be darker and add more depth, adding that audiences  
should "expect the unexpected". _

So there you guys go! Hope you enjoyed this awsome gossip and my newest chapter...remeber, please review!


	15. The Future and the Present

**Chapter 15: The Future and Present Time**

The young Airbender awoke slowly to the sound of a familiar snore. Still laid on his back, he turned his head to see Sokka sleeping with boomerang at hand and ready to fight just like every other night. It seemed that no matter where they were, Sokka was always ready to battle. He sat up gingerly and yawned, trying to not fall back asleep for it was the day that they would head out and search for Katara. Rubbing away at his eyes to get rid of the sleep that was still upon them, he noticed Li was still sleeping on top of Appa's tail and Wei was perched on the saddle. Letting out small bursts of air to lift him up from his former sleeping place, he stretched out his arms above him and approached Li to awake her.

"Li," he said while nudging at her soldier, "it's time to go and find Katara."

"Are you crazy? It's still raining out and the storm hasn't exactly gotten any better," She stated as turned over the other way. "Can't we just wait a few more hours, at least until the rain passes?"

"No, we have to go now! Who knows how far she is!" He yelled, awaking Sokka up.

"Huh, what, where are those firebenders? I'm ready for anything!" Sokka responded to the noise, with his boomerang still in hand. He looked around to see Aang and Li standing next to each other with looks of laughter upon them.

"Is he like this all the time?" questioned Li.

"Only when he has Firebenders on his mind, which actually is all the time; so yeah, I guess he is!" responded Aang, as they both laughed while Sokka turned a bright red color.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked a tired Haru as he awoke from his deep slumber.

"Don't worry, Sokka is just acting like his normal paranoid self," explained Aang.

Now that all four of them were awake, Aang ordered everyone to pack up everything that they would need for the long journey ahead of them. He watched as each one of them packed the essentials such as things to cook with and tools for hunting. A piece of rolled up parchment was pulled out from underneath his shirt. He untied the piece of string to reveal a very detailed map that was given to him by King Bumi. Setting it down to his side, he headed for the door to look outside. A look of uncertainty came across his face as he watched the rain pour down from the darkened sky, but the thought of a little rain still didn't stop him from finding Katara.

Moments later, he turned around to see everyone was ready to head out. Grabbing his staff and placing the map neatly back under his shirt he let out bursts of air and placed himself upon the back of Appa's head with reigns in hand. Slowly lifting them up and back down again, told Appa to turn around and head out the rather huge set of double doors of the outside storage area. The rain was now pouring over the young travelers lifted off into the sky with the sound of a _Yip, yip. _

"So, why are we traveling in the rain? Couldn't we have waited at least until it calmed down?" asked Sokka, sounding annoyed.

"No, we have to save Katara now!" yelled both Aang and Haru. "Uh, I mean, it's important that we find her as soon as possible. Besides, we don't know what kind of treatment she's receiving from Zuko," stated Aang quickly trying to cover his true feelings.

Silence fell before them as Aang turned back around to face the horizon. He could feel his cheeks become quite warm and pink pigment coming upon them. Ever since he heard Aunt Wu tell Katara about her future love life, the thoughts of them being together always stayed with him. Beginning to reminisce about the day he had met her, all the images of her came racing back to him. He remembered waking up in her arms, and the first thing he saw were her beautiful cerulean eyes. Ever since then, he knew he had feelings for her, but to him they were unknown feelings. After growing up with monks, and having no girls in sight made him realize how beautiful she really was. All things seemed hopeless though, when Sokka was explaining to him about Haru's troubles with his relationship with Katara. _How could I ever compete with something like that? Sure, I know I'm the Avatar and all, but to her I'm still just a goofy 12 year old, plus, Haru is a powerful bender as well…how do I know that it's me when there are a ton of powerful benders out there?_

"Aang? Hello, Aang, are you there?" asked Haru.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I was just thinking about some stuff," answered Aang, getting back with reality. He turned back around, with the feelings of Katara still on his mind.

"So Li, are you a bender, or do you consider yourself a warrior, like myself?" asked Sokka.

"I'm not a bender, even though I wish I were. Bending is so beautiful to watch, but at the same time can be deadly. Anyway, my father taught me the martial arts form of Shaolin Kung Fu ever since I can remember. Day and night, I would train with him so I would get better and better and soon enough my skills became so great that I was considered the best martial artist in my village."

"Sounds like you have a lot of experience," stated Haru, "you're kind of like Sokka, in that you're the best in your village."

"Oh is that right Sokka? The best in your village; I'm not so sure about that! I'm sure I could kick your butt any day," said Li, letting out a small laughter.

"Oh please, I've knocked out a ton of Fire Nation these days, and I highly doubt you could beat me," answered Sokka, as he crossed his arms in front of him. "So, why is it a tradition in your family to spy on the Fire Nation?"

"Sokka, is that really necessary? Did it ever occur to you that maybe she doesn't want to talk about the ruthless Fire Nation?" asked Haru, shaking his head from side to side.

"No Haru, it's alright. Besides, it's always better to talk about things such as experiences with the Fire Nation. If you don't, then everything gets built up inside and doesn't really make things any better," explained Li. "I remember when growing up my parents would talk to my brother and I about the Fire Nation, and how it was our duty to protect our people when we grew older. I didn't really understand at the time, so my brother would try and explain it to me, but I just didn't understand. I didn't understand why another Nation would want to take over the others, since to me there was really no reason to, except to make other's lives, miserable. When I was just thirteen my brother and my father left to disguise themselves as Fire Nation soldiers to spy on their army. Two years later today, they haven't returned and I figured it was my time to finally make a difference in my family. Growing up, I watched my brother and father do everything they could for our village and I was always left behind. I feel horrible for leaving my mother, but the world needs me as well as my family," told Li.

"So you left your family by yourself to protect them?" Asked Haru, who was truly engaged by her story.

"That's right," she responded, turning her head away.

* * *

By mid morning, the rain had finally stopped and rough movements of the ship were calming. Katara opened her eyes to see that she was lying on her side in her new room. She realized she was sleeping on an actual bed, and wished that the events of the previous night never happened; but they did, and her memories of the Blue Spirit seemed dreamlike. Confusion came across her, as the thoughts of both Haru and the Blue Spirit returned to question her once again.

She sat up with her legs now dangling along the side of the bed. Looking around, she saw that the room had a much warmer feel to it. Although, she still felt uncomfortable by the Fire Nation insignias that were hung all around. Her thoughts were disturbed by the sound of her door opening, to reveal Iroh standing in front of her.

"We've arrived at Xiao-Lin miss Katara. We're going to be staying in an actual building, at least until we figure out what we should do next," said Iroh kindly.

"I'm not leaving this ship. I don't want to have anything to do with Zuko." Katara snapped.

"I'm sorry for what my nephew has done to you, but for your safety it is important that you stay with us. Besides, wouldn't you like some new clothes?" he asked, trying to persuade her.

"Fine, but don't put me anywhere near Zuko," she demanded, while at the same time enjoying the thought of some brand new clothes.

"Come this way," said Iroh. He was pleased to see that Katara was willing to agree with him, but he knew that things were about to get tough for her, not that her life was already hard enough. He watched Katara arise from her bed, and walk towards him with her hands placed down at her sides. Watching her walk past him, he saw hopelessness in her eyes as well as anger. Closing the door behind him, he walked out in front of her and let out a hand signal to follow him.

Leading her through the hall of the ship, they finally make their way to the outside of the ship where the sun is now shining brightly. The rays of the sun felt warm and comforting to Katara, and it felt as if she hadn't seen the break of dawn for days. It was nice to be away from the Fire Nation port and out in the open. Looking around her, she examined the village that was a couple hundred feet away from the loading docks. The sounds of laughter from small children could be heard off in the distance and warmed her heart for she thought she would never hear the laughter of children ever again. Back at home Sokka was always so busy training the soon to be warriors, that laughing almost seemed forbidden. But what really caused the halt of laughter was the death of her mother and the many soldiers and waterbenders who never returned.

The image of Fire Nation armor caught the corner of her eye. She knew it was Zuko, and she could feel in his golden stare examining every inch of her body. Her heart began to beat faster and she didn't know why. She was nervous about the unknown events that would soon come their way, and even though she hated Zuko more than anything, she really didn't want to experience anything that involved his sister. Zula knows every single one of their stops, and that scared her. Shaking her head side to side, she liberated the horrible thoughts out of her mind and continued to follow Iroh down the ramp of the ship.

Stepping onto dry land, her legs wobbled and the feeling of a stable ground caught her off guard. She was so used to trying to maintain her balance on the steady rocking of the Fire Nation ship that she almost forgot what it was like to stand on dry land. It felt strange, but at the same time was relieving. The soft sound of the ocean waves hitting against the stone walls of the port eased her body, for she was finally around her element and she no longer felt naked.

"Make sure to guard every entrance of this village because we cannot chance my sister of getting an opportunity of entering!" ordered Zuko. Katara had hoped of escaping while in the village, regardless of what Iroh had told her earlier. But now she knew she couldn't with the crew of Zuko's ship guarding every entrance. _Great, now I'll never escape…_

"Here's some money Katara, now why don't you go buy yourself some new clothes so you'll be more comfortable," said Iroh placing a hand on her shoulder and the money placed in the other.

"Thanks…" she responded, taking the money out of his hand.

She made her way towards the gate and stared at the Fire Nation soldiers that were guarding the entrance. The sound of laughter could no longer be heard by the now frightened children. She watched as they all ran into their houses, leaving their toys out on the cobble street of the village. Squeezing tighter onto the small sack of money, she heard a familiar voice calling out to her.

"I knew you'd be coming here, young waterbender."

"Aunt Wu? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be helping out your village?" asked Katara, shocked by the appearance of Aunt Wu.

"Yes I should be, but I'm only taking some time off to visit my sister," she explained.

"Your sister?" she asked, sounding rather curious.

"Yes, she is called Aunt Wan," said Aunt Wu.

"It's so good to see some familiar faces; you have no idea what kind of torment I've been put through --"

"Oh but I do, young child. You have been held prisoner on Prince Zuko's ship haven't you?"

"Wait, how do you know?" asked Katara, sounding confused, "I thought you could only predict the future?"

"That is true smart waterbender, but my sister can view the past…"

* * *

**Oathkeeper: **There's chapter 15 and I hope you enjoyed it! I forgot how much writer's block sucks...how annoying, but I was able to give you guys a new chapter and that's all that matters, right? Well, my midterms are officially over and I can finally relax, but all this studying has taken a toll on me beacuse now I'm super tired and too lazy to do anything that involves thinking...my brain is like, mush right now. So I'm sorry if this chapter kind of sucks. 

Reviews:

**wilderness-writer** -- It's good to hear that the characters in my story are starting to feel more realistic! That really means a lot to me, since that's what I'm trying to do. Well, I can't wait until the next installment of "Dangerous Ground" :waits here patiently:

**airgirl555** -- What could be better than a new chapter AND gossip? Especially if it's on Avatar? Hmm, nothing really, except for some majorly awsome shopping spree and then I'd be all set.

**Boylessgirl52941 -- **Do you really think that you can convert your friend to become Zutara? That's really hard, since Kataang people are always bashing on us...why? And yes, Katara is confused about her feelings not only towards the Blue Spirit but Haru as well.

**Kasey** -- So glad you're enjoying!

**Poppydoodle -- **Man, Zuko kissing up to someone? Now that's something I've gotta see! Or maybe it'll just happen...who knows, you'll just have to keep reading to see what he does to redeem himself.

**Badgrl74 -- **I hope we don't have to wait until April...that would just kill me! If they really are letting out a teaser at the end of January then I highly doubt that they would make us wait until April. I'm hoping the new season will come out in Feburary since that's when the show premiered.

**Rebirth of the Phoenix -- **Yay you can sense the Character's emotions! That's great news for me, and I'm glad that you found the chapter emotional since it was supposed to be. I love your comment about cartwheeling down your road if there's a Zutara shipping...if there is, then I'll fly all the way to England and we can do it together! Can't wait for your next update for both "Didn't See That Coming" and "Lotus Lake".

**Inuyashas lover alway** -- I have the same exact thoughts as you do! I mean really, why would they be hinting at all of this Zutaraness during season one if there wasn't actually going to be any really Zutara action? I mean really, there's the whole scene in "The Waterbending Scroll" and I'm convinced that Katara will end up with Zuko when I saw her wearing the crown that Momo brought back in "The Blue Spirit" since it was embellished with crowns, and Sokka called her "Your highness"...something like that.


	16. Rising With the Sun

_ I was __so young, you should have known better than to lean on me.  
You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain.  
And now I cry in the middle of the night, doin the same damn thing _

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_"Because of You" --Kelly Clarkson _

**

* * *

Chapter 16: Rising With the Sun**

Katara's eyes widened to the thought of someone being able to see the past. The thought scared her, and the painful memories of her mother all started racing back to her. Ever since her mother's death, she had tried so very hard to move on with her life and keep on the positive side. Wearing her mother's necklace gave her courage and determination that she needed to believe that the war would soon be over, and the world would return back into harmony. Her bare neck exposed anything but that. Her necklace was gone, and she had no idea where it could have gone, except that it was on Zhao's ship; an almost impossible place to go back to and retrieve it.

"Are you alright? You seem distracted," said Aunt Wu, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Here, I have something for you." she said again, holding out a brand new pair of clothes. Carefully taking them out of Aunt Wu's possession, she held them out in front of her. It reminded her so much of her home. They were similar to the ones she had been wearing; only this time they were a deeper indigo color. She placed her hand over the soft fabric, realizing everything she needed was there. There was the wrap around dress, adorned with a white trim at the neckline and at the bottom; there was also the navy blue wide leg pants, a white undershirt, along with a light blue camisole. It was perfect.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how long I've wanted some new clothes…believe it or not, these were new until Zuko's sister ruined them," she said, "thanks again."

"Don't mention it. Now, why don't we make our way to my sister?" responded Aunt Wu.

"That would be great, I could really use someone to talk to." she said happily.

For the first time in days, Katara let a small smile come out of her as she followed Aunt Wu. Walking beside her, Katara noticed how the streets of the village had become noticeably quiet ever since she had arrived. It was almost eerie and reminded her too much of the lonely times she had on both Zuko's and Zhao's ship. But she knew this time that she had a familiar face to talk to.

Hugging the clothes close to her heart, she followed until they came to a larger building in the village. The building was made of stone and had a rooftop garden for she could see terraces adorned with hundreds of fragrant flowers and vines. Two sets of large windows and a set of double doors finished the touch of the welcoming building. Aunt Wu motioned Katara to keep following as they made their way up the small set of steps. Waiting patiently, Katara watched Aunt Wu place her hand on the handle of the door and pressing down, making both of the doors swing open with grace. Then, the most beautiful scent came out with the opening of the doors. It was so refreshing to smell the cherry blossoms that were placed all around the room. She closed her eyes to the sound of the mini waterfalls that were located all the way in the back of the main entrance of the building.

"This way, Katara," Aunt Wu motioned, as she pointed out in front of her, into the next room, "This is where my sister and I do our readings."

Katara took off her shoes and placed them down by the entrance along with her new clothes. Turning back around, she followed Aunt Wu into the back room. There, she saw an elderly woman, around the same age as Aunt Wu only slightly younger. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with a small cherry blossom placed behind her ear. She was wearing the same robes as Aunt Wu, only that they were red, rather than yellow.

"Young Katara, it is so good to have you here. I am Aunt Wan." She said introducing herself.

"It's so great to meet you, and it's an honor to be here with both you and Aunt Wu. I know you were expecting me, but why does it almost feel urgent?" asked Katara.

"You have been wondering about Zuko's past, have you not?" asked Aunt Wan.

"Yes…but--"

"Are you really having doubts? It may not seem it to you, but he really isn't as bad as he comes off." Aunt Wan clarified.

"Please, the day that I actually trust Zuko, will be the day that I hand Aang over to the Fire Nation, and that's never!" responded Katara, growing frustrated.

"Your pasts are very similar young waterbender," stated Wan, "you both had to go through painful experiences that both involved the Fire Nation, and you have both matured rather quickly. You may have matured, but you are just as stubborn as he is."

"Zuko and I could never have anything in common," Replied Katara.

"Sister, I'll let you do your work. I'll go prepare us some lunch," said Aunt Wu, as she left the room.

Katara turned around and watched Aunt Wu leave them alone. She turned back around and was unsure of what to expect from someone, who can view the past. The past is what scared her, and she didn't want to go back to the painful memories of her past.

"I don't want to visit my past again…" she whispered.

"Who said we're going to your past?"

"Wait, are you going to tell me about Zuko's?" asked Katara. A confused look came across her face as she stared at the elderly woman that was sitting before her. Ever since her first encounter with Zuko she had always wondered what made him so angry at the world, at such a young age. But at the same time, she feared his personality and wondered if that's what he's really like. Then she remembered what his sister had said to him. Those words were so hurtful and just the thought of them pierced her heart with great pain. She knew that if Sokka ever said any of those things to her, she would be torn into pieces.

"No, I'm going to show you Zuko's past," answered Aunt Wan.

"Show me? But how?" asked Katara, sounding rather curious.

"By giving you this special tea, you'll be under the effect of a hallucinogen and you'll be able to see exactly what happened to Zuko when he was banished, and if you want, I can even show you his mother, when she was still alive," explained Aunt Wan.

"What's the point of this? Why should I visit someone's past, which I don't even care about?" asked Katara, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Aren't you just a little curious? Don't you want to see the past of the teenager who's caused you and your friends so much anguish?" asked Aunt Wan.

Katara let out a big sigh as she stared into her lap. She was sitting on top of her legs and she could feel her foot falling asleep. Trying to get comfortable again, she lifted her legs out from underneath and crossed them into a lotus position. At that very moment she was confused as to what she wanted. Sure, just a couple of days ago she felt sorry for Zuko, but after what he had done to her, the last thing on her mind caring for him; even though the thought of hope for him, was still lurking within her.

"I'm ready," she said. Looking back up, she saw Aunt Wan had a small cup of tea in her hand. Picking up the small cup from the saucer, she placed it neatly in the middle of her palm and brought it to her lips. The taste was sweet, but at the same time very powerful.

Everything around them started to turn white. Then everything went black and all she could see was herself and Aunt Wan in front of her. Fear came across her, but she saw the look of Aunt Wan and knew everything was alright. She had never felt something like this before. It was strange, but at the same time she knew it was just an illusion even though it felt very real. She closed her eyes to relieve the nervousness of her heart. Opening her eyes up again, she could hear the voice of Aunt Wan speaking to her.

"First we are to visit Zuko when his mother was still alive. Just remember that all of this is what really happened; only we're not real. You're just here to simply, watch," explained Aunt Wan. "Tell me what you see."

"I don't see anything. Wait, everything is turning red. I can see grand hallway and young boy walking by himself beside an older man. It's Zuko and Iroh! They're walking slowly…"

* * *

_"Uncle, why is this happening to me?" asked Zuko as his arms let out an angry gesture in front of him. _

_"Don't worry my nephew, everything will be alright. You're mother just has another cold, and she'll be fine in a couple of days. Just you wait and see," responded Iroh. _

_"That's what the doctors said last time, and they were wrong. She's not any better, she's just getting worse!" yelled Zuko. _

_Iroh placed a hand on his shoulder to calm his nerves. He was right. Just a few months ago the doctors had said that Zuko's mother was going to be fine, but here she was again, sick in bed and needed all the help she could get. Iroh turned his head to the side to face Zuko, and saw nothing but a blank stare. The sound of a young Zula caught his attention, as she came out of a room and stomping her way down the hall. She was too young to understand. _

_"Zula is everything alright?" asked Iroh, as he watched Zula walk right past him without any answer. "Ok Prince Zuko, I'll just wait outside until you are finished, and then we go have a nice cup of ginseng tea."_

_"Thanks Uncle," replied Zuko giving him a minuscule smile. _

_Releasing from the comfort of his Uncle's hand, Zuko entered through the red satin curtain that was covering the door frame to his mother's room. Pushing it aside, he walked in to see his mother lying in bed, right before. Her room was decorated with lilies which fumigated a wonderful sweet smell, and cream colored candles all around to create a warmer feel to the room. Finally taking small steps forward, the young prince walked slowly towards his mother. _

_"Oh Zuko, it's so good to see you. How was your day today?" she asked sweetly. _

_"Are you ok mother? You've been sick for quite a long time now," questioned Zuko. _

_"Don't worry my son, everything will be alright," she responded, taking his hand into hers. _

_"What's happening to you?" he asked again, as he knelt down slowly next to her. _

_"It's just another small cold that's all," she explained with uncertainty in her voice. _

_"Don't lie to me. I can see that you're not telling me the truth. Really, what's going on?" he demanded quietly. _

_"I wish I could tell you my son, but honestly, the doctors don't even know what's wrong with me. I've been over come with some unknown illness and it's weakened my immune system which is why I've become so weak, and I don't know how much longer my body can take this," she said. _

_"Have you told Zula?" he asked._

_"No, she is too young to understand what is going on. That is why you must tell her, because she'll listen to you. Just remember my son, to keep your head high, and go with what you believe in. Listen to your heart, for it is your strongest weapon. You know that I don't have the same views as your father does on the war, and I believe that you don't either. Be strong my son," she whispered into his ear. _

_"You're acting as if I'll never see you again!" he said, while grasping harder onto her hand. _

_"You must understand that it is my time to go sooner or later. But if you are to ever feel as soft breeze upon your cheek, it shall be my breath; or the cool air fans your throbbing temple, it shall be my spirit passing by…" she said, as she held Zuko in her arms.

* * *

_

"A few days after these events, his mother died of an unknown illness," said Aunt Wan. "You look distressed young waterbender. Shall we move onto his banishment?" asked Aunt Wan as she gazed at a speechless Katara. "Let's move on then. So, what is it that you see?"

"I don't see anything. Wait, now I hear the sounds of cheering and excitement. Now there are hundreds of people standing in podiums in some sort of arena. It appears to be outside and the podiums are adorned with very tall pillars and banners of the Fire Nation. I see a built man whose face I cannot make out for it is being consumed by the shadows, and…it's Zuko! What is he doing?" asked Katara as she frantically searched for Aunt Wan. She was no where to be seen just like the last experience she had been through, but she had so many questions to ask her. Katara closed her eyes, while taking in a deep breath to calm herself down. Opening up he eyes, she realized she was sitting in the podiums between two very familiar people; Zhao and Iroh. "Aunt Wan, where are you?" she shouted.

"Don't worry Katara," came Aunt Wu's voice, "what you are about to see is very painful memory for Prince Zuko. You're about to watch an Agni Kai which is a fire duel. You see, during the Fire Lord's meeting in the war room, Zuko spoke out because one of the generals wanted to sacrifice an entire army just so they could catch one of the Earth Kingdom's armies off guard. Zuko was disgusted by his plan and spoke out, saying that it was the wrong thing to do since he knew that even though they were just amateurs, they loved their country. But because he spoke out, he had shown disrespect and he would be forced to an Agni Kai against the general whom he had spoken out against. At least, so he thought…"

* * *

_"I'll show that general that I do not fear him. He needs to understand that we don't need to sacrifice an entire division," Zuko whispered to himself as he stood up and turned around to face his opponent. "I cannot be, my father?" he said again, with pure shock spreading through out him. Everything fell silent, and all he could hear was the light sound of the cloth that was placed on his shoulders, hitting the ground. It was almost as if the crowd wasn't even there, and it was only him and his father. His vision became blurry by the tears that were building up behind his golden eyes, as the figure of his father approached him closer and closer. _

_"Please father! I only had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!" Zuko said, as he quickly made his way to the ground. He was sitting upon his legs and his arms were out in front, begging desperately to be forgiven. _

_"You will fight for your honor." Ozai responded without a care in his voice, as he came closer to Zuko who was trembling on the ground. _

_"I meant you no disrespect." He said, as he raised his head to face his father. "I am your loyal son!" _

Katara brought her hands up to her mouth as she watched helplessly. Each passing moment caused her heart to beat faster, and the anticipation of what his father was going to do next was excruciating. She watched as his father still continued to approach him, and his face was still devoured by the shadows. All she could make out was his intimidating build and the crown piece that was placed on top of his head. _How can he not care?_

_"Rise and fight Prince Zuko!" demanded Ozai, sounding harsher than ever. His words were cold and had no feeling in them. There wasn't the slightest hint of care in his voice. He had no mercy for his own son. _

_Ozai finally stopped in his tracks as he stood there, inches away from the body of the treacherous prince. He watched as Zuko lowered his head to the ground again, hoping that his father would understand. _

_"I won't fight you!" he insisted again, his voice growing weak. _

_"You will learn respect!" Ozai spat. Zuko lifted himself up from the ground so he was no longer adjacent to the ground. The fear in his eyes grew. _

_"And suffering will be your teacher!" explained Ozai. The tears he had been holding back for what seemed like eternity had finally made their way down the prince's face. _

It almost felt as if everything in the room froze. The noise had quieted down and everyone was watching as the Fire Lord developed a powerful fire ball in his hands. Tears still streamed down his face, but were soon evaporated by the fire blast Ozai had thrown at his own sonKatara turned to her side to see that Iroh had turned his head away before the blast hit Zuko. In front of her she noticed a familiar face; it was Zula. She was disgusted by her hand gesture which showed happiness and triumph over her brother.

_Zuko let out the most heart shattering scream. The sound echoed through out the arena, as everyone watched him bring his hands to his face as he made his way down to the ground. Still in his kneeling position, Zuko slowly pulled away the hand that was covering the left side of his face. His hand was shaking violently as he gazed at the blood that was dripping down onto the battle area. _

_"You have shown complete disrespect Prince Zuko. Your scar will be the mark of your treachery. The only way for you to regain your honor is to find the Avatar. Until then, you are not welcomed into the Fire Nation…"_

_But Zuko wasn't able to hear the last words of his father. He had placed his hands back over his face to hide away his embarrassment away from the world and the pain he experienced was beyond insufferable. Then everything went black.

* * *

_

Everything around Katara started to change. The images of the people around her disappeared as they drifted off into the distance. All that remained was the image of Zuko, lying helplessly on the ground of the battle arena. From where she was sitting, she could tell that he was barely breathing. She closed her eyes, trying to rid of the horrible events she had experienced, but to no prevail, they would not depart.

"Katara? You're back now…" said Aunt Wan, but her words seemed distant to Katara.

"How could someone do such a thing; to their own family?" she asked, tears now streaming down her face uncontrollably. "How can someone be so cruel?"

"So, you show compassion for him now?" asked Aunt Wu, as she came back into the room with a tray of food.

"I don't know," Katara responded, unsure.

"You can't lie to either of us. Ever since your incident with his sister you've shown sympathy towards him, even after you found out about his secret," said Aunt Wu. "I can see it within you, and don't deny these feelings you have for him."

Katara looked up to the two sisters. Her crying had finally come to a point where she could hold it in, but the reminiscences of what just happened still scared her deeply. She turned her head away from them, embarrassed by her uncertainty in life.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I only feel bad for him and what his family has made him go through; nothing else," insisted Katara, as she wiped away her tears.

"But you were falling for the Blue Spirit, were you not?" asked Aunt Wan. "You were happy when he saved you from Zhao's ship, but during the three nights that you met with him you became more and more intrigued by his mysterious ways. Am I wrong? I do recall that you kissed his hand?"

"But that was the Blue Spirit; not Zuko. The real Zuko would never be like--"

"He is the Blue Spirit though. What if that's really how he is? What if he really does want, what's best for the world rather than his nation?" said Aunt Wu.

"Plus, his mother did tell him to follow his heart," believed Aunt Wan.

"If he really does want what's best for the world, then why is he following in the footsteps of his father?" asked Katara.

"That is for you to figure out," said Aunt Wu.

Katara let out a small sigh, as she got up from the ground. She ignored the grumbling of her stomach and the tray of food that Aunt Wu held out so warmly. She placed the stray hairs that were overcoming her face, behind her ears and made her way back to the front entrance of the building. Shivers were sent up her spine as the piercing words of Fire Lord Ozai still remained implanted within her. Frantically picking up her clothes and putting on her shoes, she left the building.

"What is it sister? I feel that you are predicting something," wondered Aunt Wan.

"There is great turmoil coming for our young teenagers. I do not have a clear vision, but something great is about to happen and there is no happy ending," predicted Aunt Wu.

"What is it that you see?" Aunt Wan asked.

"Zuko is about to discover what he really wants in this world," she explained, "and young Katara is involved."

"What do you see in her?" asked Aunt Wan, shocked about the involvement of Katara.

"She is the one to show him the way through the darkness of his father's shadow, and out into the light" predicted Aunt Wu. "Sister, I would prepare more of your tea."

"Why is that?"

"We have a certain banished Prince coming our way..."

* * *

**Oathkeeper:** Well that's the beginning of the crazy ride that Zuko and Katara are about to take together. I hope the accuracy is on the spot when it comes to the dialogue for the Agni Kai since I had to do it all from memorization...so sorry if it's a little off when it comes to the wording. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, beacuse I had a ton of fun writing it, and up next is **Chapter 17: Rising With the Moon, **which I'm sure you can guess is about Katara's memories of her mother and when the Fire Nation invaded their village. 

_Reviewers_

**Atalla -- **curse those dang cliffhangers! But I like to think that they're sort of good...because then it convinces the reader to come back, wanting more and more. That sucks that you have THREE school projects...meh, that'll be coming my way soon when school starts back up again, since I have to memorize a scene from Twelfth Night and perform it with my group, and then I'm sure I have to write a ton of essays along the way. I hope your projects go well, and don't cause too much of a headache. Just remember, if it starts to get monontonous, just stop and go do something that you like to do! That always works for me.

**Inuyashas lover alway -- **Thanks so much!

**Badgrl74** -- Hmm, sorry to burst your bubble, but it appears that the airing time for the second season will be in March...you'll find out more, with the Season Two Gossip part at the bottom...

**wilderness-writer -- **Hee hee, thanks!

**Rebirth of the Phoenix -- **Hmm, the only reason I mentioned Shaolin Kung Fu is because my friend takes it...I know the different bending is based off of different styles of martial arts, but I never knew which ones since I always seemed to miss those commercials about them. Well, at least I know that Shaolin is Firebending! That's pretty sweet.

* * *

Season Two News

_The series -- created by Michael DiMartino ("King of the Hill") and Bryan  
Konietzko ("Invader Zim") -- premiered last February, and is currently the  
#1 regularly scheduled television program in its timeslot among all kids ages  
2-11. The second season of Avatar will debut on Nickelodeon on March 17. The  
first of five DVDs of the first season of Avatar will be available beginning  
January 31. There are 50 licensees on board for Avatar. In addition to the  
trading cards, other categories include action figures, construction sets,  
videogames and books, with product launching in the Fall.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**I forgot again...I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything else for that matter; well except for my iPOD and the totally awsome Kingdom Hearts II soundtrack...other than that, I own nothing!_  
_


	17. Rising With the Moon

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
Take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway.  
Out of the darkness & into the sun but I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and  
breakaway…_

"_Breakaway" –Kelly Clarkson_

_

* * *

_  
**Chapter 17: Rising With the Moon**

Katara's face possessed a blank stare as she walked up the dirt road to find the rest of the crew. She store down at the ground, and watched the dust as it flew up into the air by the motion of her lagging feet. Holding on tighter, she grasped her clothes and nuzzled her face within the soft fabric. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Young Katara, where have you been?" asked a concerned voice, "It's almost twilight! I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I was just um, getting some new clothes," she explained, turning around to see that it was Iroh.

"But you've been gone for hours! What's the matter, you look as if you've seen a ghost?" he questioned, leading her to the building where they were staying.

"You promise not to get mad, if I tell you what I was doing?" she asked.

"Well," he started saying, but the look on Katara's face stopped him in mid sentence. She looked so afraid. "Alright, you can tell me."

"I visited Zuko's past…" she started saying, "I went to an old friend of mine who can tell the future, and her sister who can revisit the past."

"You what?" he asked, sounding puzzled.

"I saw so many horrible things. I saw his mother right before she died, and the Agni Kai against his own father…how can someone be so spiteful to their own son?"

Katara turned her head away from the elderly man. She felt somewhat relieved to know about Zuko's past, but at the same time embarrassed that she had gone into his past behind his back. True, he was from the Fire Nation and he hadn't exactly been the nicest to her, but it still didn't matter; she had invaded his most painful memories. Things fell silent between the two of them. Katara looked over at Iroh to see his face had become inexpressive, and she knew the reminder of Zuko's Agni Kai and his mother, brought back horrible memories for him as well.

They soon stopped at a building with a pair of sliding doors. Iroh walked out in front of Katara and opened the doors with his hand, and pointed her into the building. The building was split into quite a few spacious rooms, each with their own set of doors to assure privacy. Katara slipped off her shoes before entering into the main hallway and then proceed down the hall behind Iroh, who was leading her to her room.

"Here is your room, Miss Katara," he said politely, as he opened the door for her.

"Iroh, what gives Zuko hope in this world?" she asked, catching him off guard. "The necklace my mother gave me when I was very young gives me hope, and after my experiences with Aunt Wu and Aunt Wan, I want to know what gives him hope."

"Ever since you discovered the Avatar, that is what has brought him hope. But I have a question for you, if your necklace gives you hope, then what's giving you hope right now?"

"My necklace may be gone, but the memories of my mother are still in me. Even though she's not here with me, I know she's still watching over my brother and me," she said proudly. "But the only thing I want to know is why Zhao took it from me. He knew it was important to me, but I just don't know why?"

"I'm sorry to hear that Zhao has your necklace. I wish I knew of his motives, but with him, everything seems to be an enigma. Well, if there's anything I can get you, just let me know," he responded, placing his hands back into his sleeves.

"Thanks," she said, "but I think I'll just rest up for a bit, and then maybe have something to eat later."

She gave out a smile, and placed her hand on the door to close them. Pressing her back against the door, she examined her room, noticing the small mattress that was placed beneath a set of windows and a ground table that was placed in the middle of the room. Walking towards the window, she set down her clothes on the table. Kneeling down onto the soft mattress below her, she opened the windows to let in the breeze of the oncoming night. The powerful and luminous sun was setting as its appearance was slowly disappearing off into the horizon. She sighed, and laid her head down onto the window sill, watching the children who were playing outside.

"Don't think that I don't see you there, Prince Zuko," said Iroh, as he stood in the middle of the hallway, waiting for Zuko to make an appearance. "So, how long were you listening?" he asked.

"I wasn't listening to anything, Uncle," he insisted, as he appeared in front of his Uncle.

"So, I see you're still holding onto her necklace. Ever since last night, you haven't let go of that thing," Iroh observed.

"I'm going for a walk," said Zuko, sounding annoyed as he stormed off down the hall.

"Ok my nephew, but if you can't find us later, myself and the crew will be having our music night at one of the restaurants! There is an award for the best musical group!" shouted Iroh, as he watched Zuko turn the corner.

* * *

Zuko exited the building to see that the full moon was out. He closed the sliding door behind him, and went down the steps. Everything had quieted and all he could hear were the sounds of children inside their houses, and the smell of families cooking dinner, overcame him. Looking back out in front of him, a shadowed figure blocked his path.

"You hold the necklace of the young water tribe girl," said an unfamiliar voice. "You two are very similar, Prince Zuko."

"Who's there?" he demanded, going out into his defensive stance.

"I am Aunt Wu. Let's just say that I'm a friend of Katara's," she responded, stepping out into the moonlight and revealing her figure.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly.

"What do I want? The question really should be: what do _you_ want?"

The prince went out of his stance and store at the woman who was standing in front of him. He was unsure of her ideals, but at the same time, her questions bothered him greatly. He let down his hands to his sides with the velvet band of the necklace dangling by his grasp.

"She has already seen your past, and it's about time that you see hers," she said wisely.

"How has she seen my past? I haven't even told her myself, of my past…"

"Nor, have you told anyone else. You barely talk about it with anyone, not even your uncle. She was curious to see what was behind the harsh personality of yours, so when I saw that she was coming to my sister's village I knew it was the perfect opportunity for her to see the truth."

"What gives her the right to see my past without my permission?" yelled the Prince as he approached Aunt Wu with much furry.

"And what gives you the right to lock her up on your ship, without any freedom? Really Prince Zuko, where is she going to go? Out into the ocean?" she responded, looking him straight in the eyes.

His angry expression departed by her words. She was right. He didn't have the right to lock her up, regardless of his status. He noticed Aunt Wu gesturing her hand to follow her, so he did. He walked down the dirt road, grasping onto the necklace harder, but not so hard that it would shatter it. For the first time in years, he began to feel nervous about the unknown events that were about to happen.

Aunt Wu soon stopped in front of their building. Zuko stopped a few feet away as he watched the doors open to reveal another elderly woman. She made her way down the steps and in front of Zuko with her hands placed in her sleeves. Looking down at his hand, she noticed the necklace.

"So you are the famous banished Prince of the Fire Nation? I am Aunt Wan, and I can revisit the past," she introduced. "My sister and I already know a lot about you. You're horrible past, and the way you've been treating Katara. You know, for someone you have affection for, you sure have a strange way of showing it."

"What are you talking about? A Fire Nation Prince like me would never have affection towards a peasant such as the water tribe girl," he insisted.

"Oh but you should care. I see great competition for her love, and you Prince Zuko, are at the bottom of her list," foresaw Aunt Wu.

"What competition?" denied the Prince.

"There is a young earthbender and the Avatar after her affection but you are so stubborn, you know you love someone who's right in front of you, but you're too afraid to admit it. Ever since your banishment and the death of your mother the only two people you've been remotely nice to, is your Uncle, in some ways, Katara," said Aunt Wan. "Come this way."

Aunt Wan motioned for the Prince to follow her up the steps into the back room of their building. Zuko turned his head around to see Aunt Wu following not too far behind. He turned back around to take off his shoes before entering. He saw that Aunt Wan had already made her way to the back room while he had been removing his shoes, and he quickly made his way to where she was.

"What makes you think that I've been nice to Katara?" the Prince asked, as he sat down across from Aunt Wan and Aunt Wu.

"Remember when you first found her necklace? You kept it, even though you didn't have to. You did, however, end up using it as a way of bribery to force out information, but that didn't work did it? Wait, I also recall you tying her up to a tree? But only her arms; I'm truly surprised that you didn't torture her more," recalled Aunt Wan.

"Look, we didn't have enough rope--"

"But pirates always have rope, or at least some way to tie up anyone who threatens them. So then, young Katara decided to not tell you any information because she'd rather protect her friend, the Avatar, no surprise really. But you kept her necklace anyway? You knew it was worthless since it didn't work the first time, and it's not like you knew that you were to meet up with the bounty hunter Jun, on your travels."

"Love is a waste of an emotion…" Zuko whispered.

"I'm sorry you think about love that way, but it's not the way you actually feel about it," countered Aunt Wu.

"Let's get on with what he's really here for," requested Aunt Wan.

"What am I here for exactly?" he asked.

"You're here to see Katara's past, and what she suffered. You'll find that you have a lot more similarities with her than you think. Now, drink this and tell me everything you see," responded Aunt Wan, who handed him a cup of her special tea. Zuko took the cup out of her hand and placed it up to his lips, and took down the unknown liquid. Then everything around him started to turn white, just like when Katara had visited Zuko's past.

"This can't be real!" he shouted, "I see a girl who resembles the water tribe girl, only she's a lot younger. Wait, where did you go?"

"This only works for one person which is why you must tell me what you see, and what you are seeing is very real only you don't actually exist in the world you are observing," Aunt Wan explained. "So what is it you see…?"

* * *

_The air was silent and there was nothing to be heard but the sound of the warrior's hearts, beating with great keenness, as they waited for their first invasion by the Fire Nation. It was the worst anticipation. Waiting for an invasion, waiting to see what the final outcome would be. Everyone knew they were about to lose loved ones, and there was nothing they could do from stopping this terrible and uncontrollable fate. _

_"Sokka, Katara, you guys need to go inside the igloo now!" demanded the soft voice that came out of Katara and Sokka's mother. Her name was Ming Ue. _

_"No mommy, I won't leave out there by your self!" yelled a nervous Katara. _

_"Katara, listen to mother, you have to trust her! She needs to be out there so she can take the wounded back inside so they're no longer in any danger," said Sokka._

_"Sokka, hold onto her until I get back," she said, as she watched her son grab hold of Katara in his embrace. _

_Sokka carried Katara back, farther into the igloo to assure their safety. They both watched as their mother made her way out of the igloo and out into the arms of the Fire Nation. Sokka now had Katara by the hand, and to her it seemed the perfect opportunity to let go, and help her mother. Seconds later, her hand left his and she made her way out. _

_"Katara, get back here!" yelled Sokka, who was now running after her furiously. _

_Katara scurried her way through the long tunnel of their igloo. She and her brother had built this a couple of days ago when their father told them about the Fire Nation coming. They made the tunnel extra long to make sure it was harder to intruders to enter. _

_Making her way out into the light, Katara saw the most horrifying images. Just in a matter of minutes, nearly half of their soldiers lay dead on the icy ground, and her mother was nowhere to be seen. The snow was tainted a deep crimson and its sparkly glow had died away. Putting her hand over her eyes to shield away the sun, she looked for her mother. Then she spotted her; in the hands of a Fire Nation soldier. Frantically making her way through all the people, she finally reached her mother. _

_"Mommy!" Katara screamed with worriment. _

_"Katara, stay back, it's not safe for you to be here!" demanded Ming Ue. _

_"Shut it, you filthy water tribe peasant!" yelled the Admiral who was holding her down. "Zhao, make sure this peasant doesn't see the light of day ever again."_

Zuko's eyes widened when he heard the name Zhao being called out. He watched as the younger version of his rival stepped out from the crowd, removing his helmet. He looked the same, only younger and he had the same determination in his eyes just like the present day. His head turned when he saw a small blue figure running through the crowd; it was that idiotic brother of hers.

_"Katara, come over here!" shouted Sokka._

_"Shut up boy! We don't want this peasant's precious daughter to miss out on all the action. Zhao do what I tell you!" demanded the Admiral once again. _

_Zhao took Katara's mother by her arms and forced her to the ground. Her face was being forced into the freezing snow, and his foot was being heavily placed on her back. She struggled helplessly as she tried to escape from Zhao, but this strength was just too great for her to handle. _

_"Katara, take this!" she yelled, throwing a velvet band into the air. Katara watched as the sun hit the round pendant in the middle, making it mirror a beautiful glisten. Not wanting it to hit the ground, Katara ran and caught it in her arms. "Just remember Katara, listen to you heart, for it is the most powerful weapon of all…" she finished. _

_Holding onto her mother's necklace, she watched as a glowing stream of red flashed before her eyes. She felt Sokka's hand on her shoulder as she fell to the ground by the sight of her mother being killed by Zhao. He had held the fire in his hand to build up its power, and then threw it at her with so much force, that her body had become unrecognizable. Falling onto her hands, she felt the warm tears running down her face. Her mother was gone, and there was nothing she could do. All she could do was watch, and pray that it wasn't happening. _

_"How could you? You killed my mommy!" Katara yelled sounding more furious than ever. Anger was building up inside of her, as her arms began to sway back and forth and their movements becoming more violent. Suddenly, the ground around them began shaking and the ice began to crack. With one last final arm movement, Katara had let them down and the ice broke as soon as her arms had hit the side. The Fire Nation soldiers fell into the watery depths of the freezing water. Their skin felt as if it were being stabbed by thousands of knives all at once. _

_"We'll be back!" yelled the Admiral, as he managed to jump onto a small piece of ice along with Zhao and few other soldiers. _

_Katara fell to her knees. She felt as if all the life had been drained out of her. Technically though, it had been. More than half her village was gone and she had just witnessed her mother being killed by the hands of the Fire Nation. _

* * *

"You look shocked, Prince Zuko," observed Aunt Wan. "You really shouldn't be shocked though, this is what your nation has done to thousands of families. They've destroyed lives, and have torn families apart. You see, the Fire Nation did come back just few weeks later and killed away even more of her village. After that, her father and the rest of the soldiers headed out to fight the Fire Nation themselves, because they knew they had to protect their home. Now, a few years later, Katara and her brother have tried desperately to keep their village in tack. Thanks to the Northern Water Tribe, they have so willingly traveled down to the South to help rebuild their sister tribe. Even if the Northern Water Tribe does get rebuilt, their losses will never be restored."

"Zhao is such a wretched snake! It's almost as if it's his duty to destroy everyone's lives…" stated Zuko.

"How can you not admit that you have feelings for her, even after the events you've just witnessed?" asked Aunt Wu. "Your feelings for her are growing."

"But after your events with the Blue Spirit, and her finding out in the most terrible way, you have to rebuild your trust with her. It will not be easy," said Aunt Wan.

"I don't know how to make it up to her though…I've never had to deal with anything like this before," he admittedly said.

"So you do confess your feelings?" asked Aunt Wu. "Well, you could start by giving back her necklace, for it is her most treasured memories of her mother. Things are destined to work out, but just remember that memories are often forgotten but never lost."

Zuko raised his brow at Aunt Wu's words. What did she mean by '_memories are often forgotten, but never lost?'_ He hated proverbs and after listening to them on a daily basis by his Uncle, the last thing he needed were these two elderly women doing the same thing. Zuko got up from the ground, and left the two sisters in the room. Listening to the door close, Aunt Wan noticed Aunt Wu, predicting something else.

"He has a strong heart," stated Aunt Wu, "and his determination is strong."

"I didn't realize how stubborn he is," Aunt Wan observed, "is there really hope for him?"

"Katara believes there is hope even though she doesn't show it. I see their paths intertwining and becoming one, but like I said earlier, they will face heartbreaking moments."

"Why don't you warn them?" asked Aunt Wan, sounding confused.

"Their relationship needs to happen naturally, not because I tell them the future. If their future is really supposed to happen in the way that I see it, then they should be able to overcome their fears and their pasts, together."

* * *

_We pray for our sorrows to end,_

_And hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish._

_And who knows,_

_Starting a new journey may not be so hard,_

_Or maybe it has already begun…_

_--Kingdom Hearts_

* * *

**Oathkeeper:** Well there it is, Chapter 17 and Zuko visiting Katara's past. I hope I didn't make her past too painful, and I also hope this explains as to why Zhao took her necklace in the beginning of this fic! I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm sort of going to be on hiatus for at least a week because I have a ton of work that I need to do that involves memorizing this bootleg scene from Twelfth Night, preparing for the SATs, preparing my junior essay, and then normal stuff on top of all that. So I'm counting on this week to get a head start on these long term projects so I have more time to update next weekend. Oh and **THANKS TO EVERYONE** who's replied to fan-fic so far, because I've reached **100 reviews** and that's more than I ever expected on this site! I'm starting to see that it's harder to please everyone on this site rather than over at but reaching 100 reviews is just amazing and I just really appreciate all the support I've received from you all! Thanks! Oh, and **_PLEASE REVIEW_**!

**NOTE:** Since I will be on Hiatus, I just want to know what you guys really think about this story? Have you guys found any forms of symbolism, or perhaps foreshadowing? Hmm…

Reviewers

**wilderness-writer****—**Thank you so much for the encouragement. And you'll just have to see about the ending, after all, Aunt Wu can be wrong since that's what sort of happened in the "The Fortuneteller" episode. We'll just have to wait and see!

**Atalla****—**Flashbacks are awesome, and this is my first time actually writing them, so I hope I did a good job with them! Katara's was really hard to write, since we barely know anything about Katara's past, unlike Zuko, where we know a little bit more. I love your word "verily" and according to my MS it says that it's a word since it's not saying that it's spelled wrong! That's awesome!

**Spleefmistress****—**yay, it's good to hear that my chapter was WONDERFUL! That means so much to me! Thanks a ton!

**Harpygirl91****—**Thank you so much for reading my story, and adding me to your favorites!

**Inuyashas lover alway****—**I'm so glad you like my ideas!

**Rebirth of the Phoenix****—**I feel so retarded after reading your fan-fic…it's interesting how we both had Zuko and Katara visit their pasts, but at the same time I feel like I copied you, even though I had this fan-fic written in advance…but now that's all gone and I have to rewrite everything. I just don't want you to think of me as some idiotic copier. Anyway, I can't wait until your next updates because things are getting VERY interesting in both "Didn't See That Coming" and "Lotus Lake"! Just remember though, don't feel rushed about updating because chapters are almost always better when you spend time on them.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar or the song "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson, OR the quote used from Kingdom Hearts…I do own the game, and the song "Breakaway" on my iPOD but I do not own their wonderful companies. 


	18. Soul Release

_Everyone has the obligation to ponder well his own specific traits of character. _

_He must also regulate them adequately and not wonder whether someone else's traits might suit him better. _

_The more definitely his own a man's character is, the better it fits him._

--Cicero

* * *

**Chapter 18: Soul Release**

Zuko breathed in the fresh air around him. It was nice to take in the clean air; after all, he was used to close spaces on the ship and being around the smelly soldiers who ran around all day, taking his orders. He closed his eyes, and then opened them again to see that the moon was shining vividly, as its ray's danced in the midnight sky. It was out of his comfort zone to think of things such as this, but the radiant glow of the moon reminded him of the graceful movements of waterbenders. Then the thought of Katara came back to his mind. After visiting Aunt Wu and her sister, made him even more confused as to what he wanted.

He opened his palm to reveal the necklace that had been in his possession all day. The moon's emission hit it in such a certain way that it was more beautiful than ever; it was almost as if the light from the moon gave off some of its beauty and transferred it into the necklace. Even he had to admit that it was a beautiful piece of jewelry, even though it was made by the water tribe. The necklace made him feel strange, and the thought of Katara made him feel even more uncomfortable.

The noises from families had died down quite a bit. All he could hear was the sound of his Uncle playing the sungi horn at one of the restaurants. Oh how he hated that dang sungi horn; but he knew music night meant a lot to his uncle which is why he restrained himself from melting it to the ground. A small breeze came creeping up him, as he brought his hands across him to keep him warm, along with a few puffs of fire. Making his way slowly back to the building where they were staying, he fiddled with smooth pendant that resided in the middle of the velvet band. The thought of Zhao came racing back to him, and how his hands of raw power killed Katara's mother; and right in front of her eyes to top it all off. The thought disgusted him, as he let out small burst of fire before he finally entered the building.

Opening the door slowly, he noticed a small light had been lit, farther down the hall. Slipping off his shoes, he closed the door and proceeded down the hall. The building was quiet, other than an occasional: _stupid bandages _and, _this will never heal. _ For the first time in his life, he was afraid to approach her. Ever since Aunt Wu had talked to him about Katara, nothing seemed the same. He felt the same, and he knew Katara knew nothing about his travels to her past; but it didn't matter, he still felt different. He felt what a normal teenage boy should be feeling, and that was emotion. Butterflies flew all around his stomach, and the nervousness didn't seem to subside somewhere else. Ignoring the unknown feeling his stomach, he proceeded down the hall and came to a stop when he arrived at the last set of doors; Katara's room. He slowly placed his hand on the door, and slid it open, ever so leisurely.

Katara turned around quickly to the noise of the door sliding across the ground. What she saw though, was not what she expected. Sure, she saw Zuko there, standing in the frame of the door, but he looked different. Unlike all the other times she had seen him, he didn't have the look of being stressed or angry at the world. He looked solemn, but not in the way she was used to.

"Zuko?" she asked timidly. She was embarrassed by the fact that he had caught her while she was trying to reapply her bandages. Unfortunately, the task had gone horribly wrong. She had put on her new pants, which were a deep navy blue color and were slightly puffed, along with her light blue camisole. Even moments later, he still stood there, speechless and the tension that was growing between them started to bother Katara just slightly. "Do you want something?" she asked.

"Do you need help with those bandages?" he managed to mumble, while looking at the ground.

"If it's not too much trouble for you, I mean, if you're not busy or anything," she responded shyly. She watched as he stood up from his leaning position against the frame, but didn't notice him placing her necklace into the pocket of his robes.

He approached her slowly and watched as her eyes wandered around the room, trying to avoid her gaze ever hitting him. Placing a hand behind his head, he turned to the side to ease the apprehension he was feeling. Taking in a deep breath he turned back around and knelt down to the ground, so he was leveled with her. Her wound was healing over, leaving a rough patch of new skin on the surface. But it wasn't smooth like hers; it was inflamed with pain. He placed his hand over her shoulder and felt the roughness of her shoulder. His fingers traveled along the burnt surface, as they would occasionally dip down into deep crevices of her wound. She winced by his touch, but even though it hurt, it felt soothing. He withdrew his hand when she shuddered, and pulled the bowl of water that was sitting next to her, closer. She had obviously tried to heal it herself, but it didn't look as if she had actually attempted.

"So, why haven't you tried healing it yourself?" he asked, wringing out the cloth that was placed in the basin.

"I did," she started saying, "but my skills at healing haven't advanced this far yet. I can only heal fresh wounds…not ones that have already started to heal over," she continued.

"Oh," he responded, as he placed the cold cloth on her lesion. She made slight jolt to coldness of the cloth, but managed to relax quickly. He was so gentle with her. It was really unexpected for someone from the Fire Nation to be as gentle as he was. She wasn't afraid of his touch. Dabbing the water off with a soft towel, he began lowering her strap to her camisole.

"Uh, what are you doing?" she asked, quickly slapping his hand away.

"I can't exactly wrap your bandages around your injury when your strap is in the way. That's why you were having difficulty to begin with," he explained, shaking his hand to relieve the instant burning sensation he had received by her actions.

"Oh, sorry…" she said, feeling rather embarrassed. She looked at him to see a confused look on his face. _I guess he was expecting me to argue something back at him…_

Zuko picked up the bandages that were messily placed on the ground and on part of Katara's arm. He un-wrapped them from her arm and arranged them in such a manner so they weren't so untamable.

"Actually," he started saying, "it'll probably be best if you leave the bandages off for tonight," he finished, while sliding her camisole strap back up on top of her shoulder.

"But why?" she asked, sounding confused. "It's so horrible to look at…" she whispered.

The bandages dropped to the ground. Through out his past, Zuko had had many horrible things said to him, but the words that managed to escape Katara's mouth, hurt him the most. A blank stare came across his face while he store at the girl in front of him.

"Wait, Zuko, I didn't mean it like that," she countered, quickly grabbing his arm before he managed to escape. "I'm sorry…" she whispered. His head was turned away from hers, and she felt ashamed of what she had just said. She knew better than to say things like that, but it was so hard for her to pull it back. The burn on her shoulder frustrated her because it prevented any type of sufficient Waterbending. She placed her hand on the side of his face that contained so many horrible memories. Her fingers traced along the border and under his eye. The touch of the rough surface brought back all the visions she had with Aunt Wan and goose bumps walked across her entire body.

He closed his eyes when her hand had touched his most excruciating reminiscence. Ever since his mother had died, he had never felt the warm touch of a woman. Her hand stopped, when he placed his hand on hers. She felt the slight pressure of him grasping onto her hand, but was taken aback by his actions. Getting up slowly from the ground, she watched as their hands departed, until the last finger tip no longer touched.

"I know why Zhao took your necklace," he started saying, while watching her walk towards the window.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, stopping midway in the middle of the room. Her hair was down, and the sudden stop made it move ever so gracefully to her body's motion.

"I heard you talking earlier to my Uncle about how Zhao took your necklace, but you didn't know why he knew the significance of the necklace," he finished.

"You visited my past, didn't you?" she said, while turning around to face him. Her cerulean eyes examined the expression on his face. He couldn't lie to her. It was written all over him; he had visited her past, and there was so escape for him from telling the truth. Zuko felt an intense feeling all over him. He could feel her gaze burning right through him. "I shouldn't be say this…I visited yours too."

"I know."

"Did they tell you?" she asked, feeling rather embarrassed. She felt her body temperature rising and her embarrassment becoming more noticeable. When she first visited Aunt Wu and her sister, she almost felt revenge on Zuko; she would finally know about his past and now she did. But her revenge didn't feel all too victorious anymore, it just felt, wrong. "So, you know about what happened in my past? Including the death of my…" but she stopped. She couldn't say it.

"Of your mother?" he finished, pulling out the necklace from his pocket. He watched as she turned around to the face the window again. The moon's light hit her in such a beautiful way. Her hair shone in the light, as she ran her fingers through her wavy hair.

"It's been so long since I've mentioned my mother," she started, "Sure, I've mentioned her conversations, but I've never actually talked about her. That's probably why whenever I think about her, I get all torn up inside. So, how did Zhao know about my necklace anyway?"

"He's the one who killed your mother."

"That man doesn't deserve to live. He doesn't understand the true meaning of war and what it leaves for people to deal with, or how badly the outcomes can affect people. I'll never forget the day when the Fire Nation brought terror to the Southern Water Tribe, or the emotions they left me with…"

* * *

_I knew the day was going to be different that day. I remember when I first woke up, the air felt different; it wasn't clean like it always was. It was tainted. But I kept these feelings to myself. Sokka always worried about the Fire Nation and bringing this up would have only made more aggravated. It's almost as if it just happened yesterday. I remember waking up to the sound of him sharpening his boomerang with a rock to sharpen and prepare for battle, even though he had nothing to get ready for. But this day was different. I walked out of our igloo to see if what I was really sensing was true. That's when everything in my world changed._

_As soon as I stepped outside, everything looked different. The sun didn't reflect its golden rays on the snow; instead, they were absorbed by the blackened snow. The sky was a dark grey and beautiful sapphire glow of the ocean was absent. It looked like a sea of death, just wanting to be brought back to life. But I knew that wasn't going to happen. After all, the color of the snow was grey and it kept fall from the sky. I was too young back then to understand, but now I know. I know it was soot from the fire blasts of Fire Nation soldiers. They were coming after our people. _

_I watched helplessly and wondering what was going on in our village. Usually we were peaceful and played around, but it almost a sin to do such a thing on that day. No, the other children and I were to stay inside our tents or igloos for protection. I watched worriedly as Sokka put on his war paint and uniform; I knew he wasn't old enough to go to war and that he was only playing around, but the thought of him ever going to war and leaving me, made me feel…alone. I couldn't bear the thought of losing someone in my family. But my worst nightmare just had to come true. That's the job of the Fire Nation, to grant people's worst nightmares. _

_Everything went by so fast but at the same time, it felt like an eternity. I don't know how long it was my brother and I were in the igloo but that's when I had finally had enough and ran out into the village. My mother pleaded that I return back inside while Sokka grabbed me by the arm to protect me. I just couldn't take it any longer. I remember only hearing the sound of nothing but the crisp air blowing all around, and my voice telling my mother that I just wouldn't allow here to leave me and sacrifice her. I know I was young, but I knew about the war that was going on and how the Fire Nation wanted to take over the other Nations. The thing I didn't understand is why they wanted to do such a horrible thing. _

_Sokka pulled me harder and harder, until I could no longer resist his force. I was pulled back into the igloo where I couldn't see my mother. She was out of my sight and it scared me greatly. His hold on me had weakened and I knew it was my time to escape and somehow save my mother, even though I didn't have the slightest idea as to how to do it. I was scared, but mostly for the safety of my mother. _

_I quickly twisted my hand to free myself from my brother's protective grip. I went to the ground and crawled frantically, trying to reach the outside world as fast as I could. That's when I thought everything in my world had gone black. There were Fire Nation ships everywhere. We were powerless against their huge raid of Fire Nation soldiers. They killed almost half of our soldiers as if they were bugs. The beautiful glisten of the snow had gone to black to red in a matter of mere moments. I store at the soldiers that were lying on the ground, and I felt my stomach being brought up to my throat. I was sickened by the sight. _

_Then I saw my mother. She was being held by an awful looking man of great power. But now I know who he was commanding to kill my mother. So many thoughts had been racing through my mind during that very moment, which names meant nothing to me. Zhao killed my mother. I will always remember the fire blast he released from his malevolence hand. It's almost as if it will never stop repeating. But the part that keeps me strong is when she threw me her betrothal necklace. It had been passed down from my Gran-Gran to her, for her wedding and she cherished it as if it were here own child; well, at least until she was blessed with Sokka and I. I watched as the necklace fly through the air. Even with the blackened skies, it still shone brightly with life. I remember catching it in midair, and the next thing I knew, she was dead. I felt as if my entire soul had been released. The worst ran through me. She was never going to see me grow up, and I was to never truly feel the loving care from a mother. As long as I live, her last words will forever remain in my heart which is my strongest weapon. _

_Something strange came over me when she died right in front of me. I did feel a part of me leave that day, and I felt week, but that didn't stop me. I had let out all the fury that was building up in me, on the Fire Nation. It's all a blur, but I vaguely remember breaking the ice the Fire Nation soldiers were standing on, and I watched as they all fell in the freezing depths below them. I watched as they struggled and I had no sympathy for their pain. For all I knew, they didn't know pain until someone they loved, died before their very eyes. I laughed at their pettiness. Then I fell to the ground. _

_Ever since then, I've practiced Waterbending day and night. Although, there were any waterbenders left in the village so I had to teach myself. Sokka was angered by the loss of our mother, but he was also taken aback by the fact that I was a waterbender. He just didn't accept the fact that I had these amazing powers inside of me; or maybe it was just because no one in our family was a waterbender. But he's grown. And I've grown as well…_

* * *

Zuko was captivated by her story. He was surprised that she had just told him all of this, after she had mentioned how hard it was for her to mention anything about her mother. It was almost as if she trusted him again, but that was just hopeful thinking. He watched as she made her way over to the window once again. There was so much behind her, so much emotion and anger built up within her; so much, he could almost sense it. But what he realized is how much they were in common. They had both suffered because of the Fire Nation and were both seen lowly by Zhao, the man who caused so much pain and the man who continued to make their lives a living hell. _Maybe the sisters were right, _he thought, _maybe we aren't so different after all. But hey, who am I kidding? I'm from the Fire Nation and she's from the Water Tribe; I mean, I see that we're the same, but does she? Would her people ever understand? Would my people ever understand…no, they couldn't, because they don't even understand the suffering they've brought, _he thought again, pulling the necklace back out into the palm of his hand. The pendant was placed neatly in the middle while the strands of velvet, flowed down the sides of his palm. He looked up, and saw Katara standing by the window.

The nighttime breeze was coming in slowly, traveling through the thick locks of her hair. Her hair was so beautiful when it rested upon her shoulders ever so gracefully. He looked at the expression that was painted across her face. There was no expression. For the first time, Katara had no expression on her face; just sheer loneliness and sorrow. Zuko took a hold of both ends of the velvet and walked up behind her. She could feel his body heat giving off, and the sound of his heart beating. Lifting his arms up, he lifted the necklace above her head, and then down in front of her. She sensed his movements, and became more aware of her surroundings.

Looking to both sides of her, she saw Zuko's arms placed next to both of her ears. She looked down to see a familiar glimmer. The round pendant dangled in front of her, catching the light from the moon, just right. Her vision became blurry. Tears began for form up behind her eyes at the sight of the necklace. She never dreamed that it would see the light of day ever again. Grabbing her hair, she lifted it up as Zuko brought it closer to her neck. He tied the velvet strands securely so she would never lose sight of it again. She couldn't hold them back any longer. Her tears came falling down as she turned around to face him.

There he stood, motionless, and unsure as to how to react towards Katara's tears. He couldn't tell whether she was relieved to have her necklace, or in shock, or maybe it was both? He didn't know.

"Where did you get this?" she cried, but trying to stay calm.

"It was on Zhao's ship. When I came that night to get you, I saw it dangling from one of the guard's belts. I knew it was yours, so I took it," he explained.

"I don't know how to thank you," she said, falling into his arms and embracing him with a hug. Zuko was caught off guard by her act, and his arms remained out to the side, until he realized that this is what he wanted from the beginning.

"You don't have to…" he whispered into her ear, returning the hug. What he didn't notice though, was that Iroh was standing by the door.

* * *

**Oathkeeper:** Well, I guess my Hiatus didn't stay true to it's words, but hey, you guys should know me better than that! I always procrastinate, so whenever I say that I'm going to be awhile, or I'm too busy with school work, it's most likely that I'll be updating faster than you think. I Just couldn't wait to write this chapter, and I hope it turned out alright, since I'm trying to get Zuko to let his emotions out…so, how did I do? Of course, he's not going to comprehend what's going on right away, but I'm working my way there. He's finally started his quest to understand what his morals are and what he believes in. So PLEASE tell me what you thought!

**-REVIEWERS-**

**wilderness-writer****—**I just love hearing compliments like that, from writers like you. I'm so glad that my flow of sentences has improved since that's what I'm trying to achieve. Lol, actually I really despise my first patch of chapters since their quality just suck compare to what I'm writing now. Do I really have power behind my words? Oh, and did you receive my super long review for your last chapters? I sure hope so!

**Rebirth of the Phoenix****—**I had a feeling that you never thought so, but I just wanted to make sure, since people can be super sensitive when it comes to people having similar ideas. And yes, great minds DO think alike and we seem to prove that. And the thing about Katara, you see, in the beginning of the series we see Katara with random moments where her Waterbending is really powerful, so I wanted to use that in my story, by showing that even though she was young when her mother died, that here Waterbending was powerful. Well, actually I made her a waterbender in my story in that she's so infuriated by the loss of her mother that her anger converts into sheer power.

**Harpygirl91****—**I'm so glad you're enjoying! If you think this is good, then I recommend that you go and read Rebirth of the Phoenix's story called "Didn't See That Coming" since she has the same concept as me, only that it's way better! You should go check it out!

**Badgrl74****—**You're right…it sort of is a spiritual walk, hmm, never really thought of that that! Thanks!

**joyfulsara****—**thanks!

**Inuyashas lover alway****—**thank you

**Atalla****—**yeah, the last chapter was sad…actually these upcoming chapters are going to be more sad and emotional since Katara and Zuko are discovering each other, and what they're really about.

**Spleefmistress****—**lol, I enjoyed reading your review…and it was heart wrenching, wasn't it?

**Lionessmon****—**Don't worry about it! At least you're reviewing and that's all that I ask for! I'm so glad you're enjoying and I hope you enjoyed this chapters as well

**airgirl555****—**Thanks a bunch

NOTE: The italicized words was Katara telling her version of her past.


	19. Learning to Breathe

**Chapter 19: Learning to Breathe

* * *

**

_Hello, good morning, how you do?  
What makes your rising sun so new?  
I could use a fresh beginning too  
All of my regrets are nothing new   
So this is the way that I say I need You  
This is the way   
This is the way that I'm_

_Learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that You and You alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies  
_

"**Learning to Breathe" –Switchfoot**

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes...yeah  
You've Built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns to dark_

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart   
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where your going, and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before   
You tell him goodbye_

"**Listen to Your Heart" –DHT**

* * *

Katara could feel the embrace Zuko was returning. His grasp was strong yet gentle at the same time. The beat of his heart, made small vibrations and sound was soothing. Placing her head on his chest, she listened to the soft beats of Zuko's heart. His embrace felt unexpected; it felt strong, and protective, almost as if he would never have anything happen to her.

"I better get to bed," she whispered, pulling away slowly.

"Right," he responded, wishing that she would stay with just a little longer. He watched as she approached her mattress, gracefully laying down on the soft surface. She lifted the thin sheet up and covered it over her body. Zuko backed away, blowing out the candle that was lit on the table in the center of the room. He turned around and placed his hand on the door to slide it open, to allow him to quietly sneak out.

"So what did she tell you?" asked a familiar voice.

"What are you doing here Uncle?" Zuko asked with a slight jump into the air, "Have you been spying on us?"

"I guess you could call it that, but it's only because I care about you, my nephew. She's changed you, you know?" he stated, placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder and leading him down the hall back to his room. "You listened to her, and most importantly, you treated her like a person."

"She makes me see things differently. Uncle, she grew up in fear just like I did…she experienced the wrath of our Nation. Our Nation tore her family apart. But since I'm from the Fire Nation, does that make me just like them?"

"You have matured so much Prince Zuko. You're seeing things that our Nation would never even consider of thinking, and here you are at 16, seeing in a different way. But you're going to have to discover yourself. You may even find that just because you're from the Fire Nation, doesn't make you the same as everyone else."

"I know Uncle, but _she_ has to see me like that," he said.

"I see."

Zuko gave a small smirk as he turned his head to his uncle. He couldn't forget the words of Aunt Wu, and how she had said that others were yearning for the affection of Katara. The thought really bothered him, because he felt she was one of the only people who really understood him, she knew of his pain. For once, the Fire Nation Prince was afraid.

* * *

"Aang, would you get to sleep already?" asked a rather annoyed Sokka. The four of them had finally settled to the ground to sleep so they could get an early start the next morning. Sokka sat up from his sleeping bag to see Aang poking at the flames with a small stick. "What's the matter?" he asked again, rubbing his eyes to clear his vision.

"I'm really worried Sokka. Katara's been in the hands of the Fire Nation for days now, and there's nothing we can do about it!"

"Aang calm down! Usually you're the one saying this, but we have to keep on the positive side. If I know my sister, then I know she's alright. She won't let some arrogant stuck up prince boss her around. Trust me Aang," he insisted.

"If you say so…" he whispered, bringing his head down to his knees, staring deeply into the flames.

"I know so, so just go back to sleep and we'll leave first thing in the morning. I promise," said Sokka, as he fell back into his sleeping bag.

Aang poked the fire once again and watched as the cinders flew up into the night air. He looked beyond the fire to see Sokka was snoring and in a deep sleep in a matter of seconds, while Haru was sleeping on the tail of Appa. Aang entranced his gaze with the flames again. He could feel the warm heat they were giving off, and it felt good but it reminded him of Zuko. To him, it was unknown as to what he would do to Katara and the thought scared him. He jumped slightly when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just worried that's all," he responded.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Katara is fine" assured Li, "look, I've been thinking. You see, he's probably staying mostly on the coast, just so he can stock back up on supplies. So I guess that would help our searching since we could only go for the towns that are located on the coast, rather than inland."

"That's a good point, but there are still tons of towns and villages among the coast. Who knows as to where they are right now."

"You know, for the Avatar, you sure aren't very uplifting. You have to cheer up, or this mission will seem hopeless until we find her! I know things seem pretty much hopeless right now, but we also need to believe that she's alright. I know Zuko wouldn't do anything to her."

"How do you know? He's a Firebender, and who knows what he's doing to try and get information out of her," said Aang.

"I just know, that's all," she said, "but, promise me that you'll go to sleep already? It's already really late and we're leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

"I know, I know, don't worry," he responded while watching Li as she returned to Appa's saddle. "But time is running out; spring is coming and Souzen's comet will be coming and the Fire Nation will be unstoppable and I still need to master Earthbending, not to mention Firebending," he thought to himself.

* * *

Morning soon came, as Katara awoke to the sun's rays hitting her face. She opened her eyes slightly to see her room being taken over by the morning. The warm sun felt wonderful on her face as it warmed it slightly, giving her a nice relaxing feeling. Putting her hands behind her, she lifted herself up so that she was now sitting with her legs out over the side of the bed. She brought her hand up and grasped onto her necklace. The events from the previous night felt surreal, and the fact that her necklace was back seemed even more surreal. _Does he really care?_ She thought to herself.

She stretched out her arms and let out a yawn. Getting up from her bed, she took her wrap dress that was placed on the table and put it on before she left her room. Walking down the hall she could smell something very fragrant and it was familiar to her. It was Iroh's tea. Her stomach growled to the smell as she approached his room. Placing her hand on the sliding door, she knocked quietly and slid the door open slightly.

"Ahh, Miss Katara, please come in!" he greeted.

"Oh, thank you," she responded while bowing.

"That's quite a lovely necklace you have there. Isn't that the betrothal necklace you lost?" asked Iroh, as he poured Katara a cup of tea.

"Yes, but for some reason Zuko had found it, so he gave it back to me," she responded, soon sipping on the tea lightly.

"So who is the lucky boy who gets to marry you?" asked Iroh.

"Oh, there's no one. I'm only fourteen, and there are only five year olds back at my village," she responded while laughing slightly.

"You're quite mature for a fourteen year old. You really could teach my nephew a few things."

"Thanks for the compliment, but there's so much out there that I haven't even experienced yet. After all, until my brother and I found the Avatar, I never left home. I know you think I could teach Zuko some things, but I feel as if Zuko could teach me some things as well."

"And why is that?"

"I'm not sure? After I visited his past, I realized there was so much more to him; it was almost as if I met a whole other side to him."

"Was it a whole other side? Or was it his true side?"

"I'm not sure," she responded quietly, "where is he anyway?"

"Actually, when I woke up this morning, he wasn't in his room. I'm guessing he's out training somewhere."

"Oh," she started saying, "I guess I'll go find him then."

Katara set down her small tea cup on the saucer, stood up, and gave Iroh a small bow again before she left. Grabbing onto the sliding door once again, she closed it, and headed for the front of the building. She slipped on her brown shoes and pushed out the front door to reveal the morning light.

It was a beautiful day, and just like the day before, the sun was shining brightly. Looking around she saw that the dirt roads were already filled with children playing and mothers cleaning up vegetables for that evening's dinner. Then it suddenly occurred to her, to visit Aunt Wu and Aunt Wan to find out where Zuko was. After all, they could predict the future and see the past. Running down the road, she could feel the pendant of her necklace bobbing up and down against her neck. It was nice to have that feeling again; the feeling that assured her that her mother was once again with her.

"Aunt Wan!" she shouted, when she saw her exiting her building, "I need to ask you something!"

"What is it child?" she asked turning around to see Katara stopping before her.

"I was wondering if you know where Zuko is. His uncle has no idea where he is, and since I've only been here for a day, I have no idea where to start looking."

"Aunt Wu told me that he was headed for a small beach that's located in the back of the village. She also wanted me to tell you that your friends are coming for you, here in this village."

"Really; but wait, where is Aunt Wu?" Katara asked, wanting to know more about the arrival of her friends.

"She left back home; I think she felt that she had been gone long enough from her village, so she left earlier this morning. She also wanted me to give you this," Aunt Wan said, handing Katara a picture.

"It's a picture of Zuko's mother," Katara said to herself, sounding confused.

"You dropped it yesterday, and she told me that it will be very important for memories later on," Aunt Wan explained.

"My memories?"

"Yes Katara, but that's all I know, and that's all she left me with."

"Thanks so much for the help, but I have one more question to ask you. How am I going to convince Zuko and his crew to stay here until my friends come?" she asked.

"I'm not sure; she didn't exactly tell me the details. But I know you'll figure out a way."

"Thanks again, but I should be going," Katara replied, as she started running back up the dirt road to the beach. Still running, she lifted her hand out in front of her to reveal the picture of Zuko's mother she had taken from their ship. She really was beautiful, but looking at the picture brought her back to all of the awful memories she experienced from Zuko's past. They were and forever will be, haunting.

Seconds later, she saw smoke being summoned into the air just beyond a clearing of trees. Slowing down, she walked through the small patch of greenery to see Zuko practicing his firebending determinedly. He was wearing his baggier black pants that were wrapped around at his ankles and his shirt was nowhere to be seen. She placed herself behind a tree and watched his graceful movements. She had never seen firebending like this before; she didn't feel afraid, and it almost felt like he made it something beautiful rather than just something to fear. Suddenly he stopped. Katara lifted her head to fact that he had just been firebending like crazy, but then just decided to stop. She watched as he made his way to the ground, and onto his knees. It reminded her so much of his Agni Kai.

Taking in a breath, she let it out slowly as she made her way towards Zuko. She walked slowly as she gazed at the prince before her, who was kneeling helplessly on the soft sand. The sound of ocean waves hitting the shore calmed her nerves as she came closer to him. She placed the picture she had given earlier, in the front of her dress as she continued her way. Inches away from him, she could hear his heavy breath and noticed the sweat dripping down his rather built back. She placed a hand on his shoulder, but soon felt a harsh grip on her wrist by his other hand. Realizing that he thought that he had been caught off guard, Katara brought forth a large amount of water from the ocean to his feet and the arm that was attacking her, and froze it with her icy breath.

"Katara," he said, sounding surprised. He looked down at his feet to see that they were frozen to the ground and that his hand was frozen along with Katara's, as well.

"Hey, I just wanted to see if you were ok?" she asked. "Sorry about freezing you to the ground, it's just a reaction, that's all."

"I know; you were just trying to protect yourself, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but not against you personally though," she said as she smiled while watching the ice melting away by the breath Zuko was letting out. Both her hand, and his were free but they remained intertwined. She looked down, and pulled away hesitantly. "I uh, wanted to thank you again for returning my necklace. It really means a lot to me. Is something wrong? You look worried."

"I don't want to talk about it," he managed to grumble.

"It's about your past, isn't it?" she asked sounding concerned.

"Ever since that day you asked me about what I wanted, I've questioned myself. I can't even tell the difference between my ideals and my fathers; do I really want what he wants?"

"I don't know…that's something that you need to find in yourself," she responded, sitting down next to him.

"But how can you find something, that you can't even sense?" he asked again, turning his head to look at her. "The days before my banishment, were the most horrific experiences…"

* * *

_The last thing I remember is everything in front of me becoming silent, and turning into the black night. But only it wasn't night, it was still day. I_ _felt the most excruciating pain; the fire was burning through my flesh and I could feel every bit of tenderness. That last thing I knew, I was waking up in my bed with Uncle by my side. He begged that I shouldn't get out of bed, but I refused his request, and made my way to the mirror. I didn't like what I saw; my own father had left a mark of my shamefulness for the whole world to see. Uncle told me that I only had a few days to pack my things, because my only way of regaining my honor and respect for my country was to capture the Avatar. I was afraid, and being only fourteen at the time, didn't help. I remember that very same day I sat in my room for most of the day; not because I needed to rest, but because my father demanded that I wasn't allowed to see him. He said I was too disgraceful to look at. The sad thing is, is that he was right. _

_So there I sat, alone in my room. I wasn't even allowed to be visited by anyone, just like to my father I was nothing but a speck of dust to be walked on. I knew the Avatar had disappeared nearly 100 years ago, but that didn't stop my determination. I knew it was destiny to find him, and when I did, I would regain my honor from my Nation and my father. The next few days were just like the previous ones; I was brought food but I still remained alone. It was just like every other day from my early childhood; me, the Fire Nation Prince, training endless hours so I could prepare to be the next Fire Lord. I was alone, and I felt it, but now that my father had disgraced me, I felt even more alone. _

_Then the day finally came. The day I was to be banished from the Fire Nation until I retrieved the Avatar. That day will never escape my mind. My father had prepared my own ship and crew, which consisted of the lowest ranked people in our Nation. My mission wasn't even taken seriously. That's when my father's brother stepped in; my uncle Iroh. He believed in me and saw the good in me, so he insisted that he would train me throughout my journeys. I guess he's the only one who cares now. _

_I just don't understand. I was trying to protect our newest warriors; I really did have the Nation's best interest in heart, but I was seen nothing than something disgraceful. Is protecting people wrong? I couldn't watch as that general willingly wanted to sacrifice an entire army just like that, they were our own people and he didn't care about their safety. I have truly disgraced my father, myself, and my Nation._

* * *

"What you did was not disgraceful," said Katara, as she turned her way to him. There was nothingness painted all over his face. She turned her head away and looked out at the ocean while watching the waves hit the shore as they crept their way up, hitting their feet. "What your father did was disgraceful. He damaged you in front of your family, your friends, and villagers. Not only did he damage you physically, but emotionally as well. He's the one who should've been banished; not you."

"My desires are nothing compared to his, and they mean nothing. I've been out at sea for nearly two years now searching for the Avatar, and now that he's finally returned, I feel as if I can regain my honor that was lost so long ago. But now, ever since Zula's visit, I've felt like such a fool. I can't believe that I ever expected him to accept me back; I should have known that he never wanted me back, which is why he sent me out on such an impossible mission. I had my doubts, but that day when I saw that bright light, I knew everything was changing."

"But in order for you to regain your honor, you have to take the life of an innocent twelve year old boy, who just wants what's best for the world. Is that what you really want?"

"Without the Avatar, I'm alone and I'll never regain the respect from my father that I yearn so badly."

"But you're not alone," insisted Katara.

"I don't know what you're talking about. My own nation doesn't even respect me, and the whole world is already against the Fire Nation. All I have is Iroh and my crew --"

"And me," she finished, giving him a smile.

* * *

**Oathkeeper:** Well, there's chapter 19 and I really hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long, it's just that this was a really hard chapter for me to write, since I'm so much like Zuko that it scares me. I guess it's sort of like putting some of myself in the chapter, and it was hard, and I really hope it turned out to your liking. Don't forget to review, and speaking of reviews, I just want to thank ALL of the reviewers who reviewd for my last chapter; you guys are amazing! I'll try and update this chapter with my replies to you guys since the stupid reply button still isn't working. Oh and my email, is up and working again, so if you have any questions just email me anytime, or visit my Xanga  



	20. Author's NoteIMPORTANT, SO READ

To all of my wonderful reviewers:

I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm not dead, or haven't been abducted by aliens. It's just that my teachers have been over piling me with homework and tests, because they have no lives. Not only that, but I've been helping out with our school musical and that's been keeping me in school at least until nine every night, and now I'm ushering tonight and for the rest of the week and weekend. But the major thing that has prevented me from writing, is that one of my friends have been diagnosed with cancer, and it's really putting me down in the dumps…it's hard to think, and writing a fan-fic is the last thing on my mind right now, and I ask that if you're reading this that you don't report me, because this is the only way I can reach you guys. My email is yet again failing, and this guys is supposed to come to my house next week to fix the problem. At the current moment, I'm unable to read any sent emails, so if you guys are sending me any messages, I'm unable to read them, unless they are posted in my Xanga which can be found in my proflie or are posted in the reviews section for my story because I repeat: _**I CANNOT READ EMAILS WHICH MEANS IF YOU SEND ME A PM I WON'T BE ABLE TO READ IT**_. Until then, I'll be responding to your wonderful reviews:

* * *

**Harpygirl91****—**Yes, Zuko is a big sweetie at heart…well, at least in my mind and yes, evil reply buttons suck majorly, and I think the problem for me will never be fixed…oh well!

**Lionessmon****—**thanks a bunch

**Poppydoodle****—**What an excellent idea…General Iroh as a spy…wow, would that be amazing or what? I know I made Katara's past pretty sad, but she never talks about it, so I thought the more sad it was, the better it would be…and trust me, I thought it turned out pretty well! Even though Sokka can be a big airhead, I wanted to show that he truly cares for his sister, even at a younger age.

**Atalla****—**now that's what I want to hear! I was worried that it wasn't detailed enough since I kind of suck at writing detailed things, so it's good to hear that the detail was good. I'm glad to hear that Iroh brought some laughs for you, since that was the whole point…come on, the WHOLE chapter doesn't have to be depressing! I'm glad you liked the sweet ending for chapter 19 since it was supposed to be sweet with a little fluff, but not too much.

**JustAnotherAvatarFangirl****—**wow, that is by far the best comment I've received so far! It really made me laugh, even though I'm down in the dumps right now…thanks for cheering me up!

**Sukia Fire****—**Homework always gets in the way; it's like the law or something. I'm so glad that you're reviewing; because I've been wondering what you thought of this story since it's on your alert list and favorites list.

**Badgrl74****—**that's right! And from the looks of things right now, Zuko is learning about the better side of him. Oh and don't worry, I see tons of things in me that are just like the characters in Avatar, and that really does make them seem real. But like I've said before, the one I can relate to the most is Zuko

**wilderness-writer****—**So you don't think I'm rushing the whole Zuko and Katara thing? Because I was worried that it's too rushed and I don't want their interactions to be awkward. So the fact that you say its ok, then it MUST be ok.

**airgirl555****—**OMG you have a xanga! I thought your username sounded familiar! Awesome!

**Inuyashas lover alway****—**thanks!

**Patience Halliwell****—**wow, so you think I'm talented? That's amazing, since I'm totally new at this…I mean, I've written fan-fics in the past but they've been nothing like this one, so it's great to hear stuff like that from people. I can't believe I had you in tears…I didn't want to make it that sad! Oh god…anyway, yes, Katara and Zuko, but mostly Katara, are confused about their emotions towards each other now, but Zuko at least sort of realizes that he likes her (as you'll see in later chapters), while Katara is just oblivious as to what she wants. I can't wait to see something written by you!

**colorcrystals****—**so glad you're enjoying!

**Rebirth of the Phoenix****—**Wow, I never even realized that I was showing Zuko's mortality…I mean, I guess I did, but it just never really dawned on me. Hmm. Yay, I just love these comments about their pasts being well written! That's the whole point, and I'm glad that I'm achieving that.

**Boylessgirl52941****—**you're amazing! I just love how you update for every single chapter instead of all at once…it really enables me to see what the reader thinks of each individual chapter. Thanks again for reviewing each chapter individually and the fact that my details were well written.

**avafangirl****—**where have you been? I feel as if you haven't reviewed in such long time! It's great to hear from you again. I'm really glad to hear that you think the flow is good for both Zuko's emotions and actions.

**isabelnecessary218****—**I would love to answer your question, but it's answered in the newer chapters.

* * *

So there you go…I've replied to all of your wonderful reviews and hopefully I'll have a new chapter soon. The thing is, is that I don't want to write it when I'm in such a horrible mood. It's really tough, considering that three, and now four of my friends have had cancer during my high school years. It really sucks, but I'll get through it. I don't know when the newest chapter will be posted, but hopefully sooner than later. All I know is, is that I need to get through this week and the weekend, and then we'll see. Hopefully there will be a new chapter by next week or during my feburary break. We'll see. Until then happy reading and if you want to contact me, you'll just have to either IM me on **xDistantHeartsx or comment in my Xanga. **

-Sarah- aka xXOathkeeperXx


	21. Sweet Misery

_I was blind  
But oh, how you could see  
You saw the beauty in everything, everything and me  
I would cry  
And you would smile  
You'd stay with me a little while  
Sweet misery you cause me  
That's what you called me  
Sweet misery you cause me  
And in my heart I see, oh  
What you're doing to me  
And in my heart I see, oh  
Just how you wanted it to be  
Sweet misery _

_--Michelle Branch--

* * *

_

**Chapter 20: Sweet Misery**

Burning eyes of hatred watched out into the horizon. Sounds of working men and occasional fire blasts traveled through his ears, when he heard the approaching steps of a soldier. Sneering, he turned around to face the younger aged soldier to see him sticking out rolled up piece of parchment.

"Admiral Zhao, we've just received another letter from Princess Zula," stated the soldier as he stuck out the rolled up piece of paper. It was a light brown color and was tied in the middle with a thin piece of red ribbon.

Zhao raised an eyebrow and walked forward in such a superior way that the soldier stepped back. The soldier nervously jerked out his hand, and watched as Zhao snatched the parchment right out of his hands.

_Admiral Zhao,_

_I've been having my messenger bird fly around these waters and land to search for my brother. At alas he has found him. Just like I expected after snatching his map, he's located at Xiao-Lin. He's been there for a couple of days and I'm unsure of what he's doing there, but what ever it is, it will soon be interrupted. Upon my first visit with him, he seemed to have these feelings towards that water tribe girl, and even though he denied these feelings, I feel that there is so much more than what he's telling. He's hiding; for my plan to work out I'll need precision, and that's where you'll come in. I know that if anything were to happen to that girl, he would do anything to protect her, even if that means staying in Xiao-Lin for a few more days. Right now, I'm only a few days away from Xiao-Lin while you on the other hand, and days away, which is why you need to command your crew to make course for Xiao-Lin immediately. Just in a matter of time, we'll be playing my brother's emotions and capture the Avatar. This will be a great victory for both you and me._

_-Zula-_

"Sir, what does the letter say?" asked the soldier.

"Tell my men to plan a course to Xiao-Lin. There is a certain banished Prince there, and telling from this, the Avatar will be there as well," responded Zhao.

"But sir, we haven't been able to track down the Avatar for a week, how do you know that he'll be there?" the soldier asked again.

"Don't question my demands! I feel that Zula has something great planned, and she will not be taken for granted. Now go and set a course, and while you're doing that, send out the YuuYan archers," demanded Zhao.

"Yes sir, right away," said the soldier, while bowing before Zhao.

* * *

Katara looked over at the prince and saw that he was looking out into the ocean. She could tell that he was caught up in the rhythms of the ocean waves hitting against the soft sand. He looked relaxed but seemed to be concentrating at the same time. She let out a small sigh and crossed her legs in front of her. Scooping her hand across the surface of the sand, she picked up a small amount and watched it as it drifted out of her palm by the light gusts of the morning wind. 

"You're so much different than what I expected," Katara started to say.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked, while caught off guard by her words.

"It depends how you look at it. I guess in my perspective and everyone else's, it's a good thing. But your nation may think otherwise."

"Why do you put so much trust into me? I'm from the Fire Nation, I've chased you and your friends for months, and my Nation killed your family," he said, "it doesn't make any sense."

"But who said the world has to make sense? Before my mother died, she would tell me everyday to respect others no matter what they've done or what their status may be. Ever since then, I've learned to respect others…even if they are my enemy. You shouldn't treat people differently just because they're not the same as you."

"But how am I different than the people of my Nation?" Zuko asked sounding confused.

"You just are. Even when you first captured me, you didn't treat me like Zhao did. I know that's part of your customs as well, but still, most Fire Nation people don't follow what they're supposed to. If you think about it, we're a lot alike," she responded while rubbing her toes between the sand.

"What will our nation's think when the find out…you know," he tried saying.

"About us being friends?" she asked.

"Yeah, friends…" he said with a decreasing tone. He was hoping she meant more, but he knew that was too good to be true.

"I'm not sure. Usually the other nations and the Fire Nation don't really mix, if you know what I mean."

She gave him a weak smile and saw sudden disappointment crawling across his face. He was acting so different compared to her first night on his ship. She watched as he turned his attention to the cerulean colored water once again. Beads of sweat trickled down his back which showed great dominance. Never in her life had she seen something so powerful looking as his body, and just being a teenager with a body like that, made her wonder even more. Sure it was quite intimidating but that didn't mean it was hard to look at. His muscles showed supremacy along with hidden beauty. She knew there was more to him than meets the eye, even if he was from the Fire Nation.

"Why did you save him?" she asked.

"You mean the Avatar?" he questioned.

"Yes. I know you saved him because Zhao had captured him and you wanted to restore your honor…but there has to be more to it than just that. Aang told me about how The Blue Spirit rescued him and how well you two worked together. He also told me that he rescued you when you were knocked out, and that for some reason you didn't attack him right away when you woke up," she said while looking at him.

"When I first woke up, he was telling me about his old friend Kouzan and how he was from the Fire Nation. Apparently they were best friends 100 years ago even, and he wondered if we could have ever been friends even though we're enemies right now," Zuko explained.

"Could you?" she asked.

"Be friends with the Avatar? It's hard to tell. Do I dislike the kid because he's the Avatar and that my whole Nation hates him so I should too, or is it because I really do dislike him?"

"I think it's a little bit of both. You grew up believing that the Avatar is the only thing standing in the way of your Nation obtaining complete power, but at the same time you really do dislike him, because he's the only way that you'll regain your honor."

"My honor…I don't even know what that is anymore," said Zuko while leaning back onto the sand. He supported himself by his elbows while his arms were lying in the sand on both sides of him. "Do you really think my father wanted me to come back?"

"Do you want me to an optimist or a realist?" she asked, sounding rather sad.

"A realist," he responded.

"Then no," she began saying, "after hearing what your sister had to say and then seeing your past, it's hard to believe that your father wanted you to return. He sent you out on the most impossible task and it wasn't until recently that your mission looked physically possible. When your father first told you that you needed to find the Avatar you were almost into unconsciousness. Moments later you blacked out. He knew that during that time, it was impossible to find the Avatar which is why he sent you to do his dirty work."

"This whole time I've been denying the inevitable. Now he has sent out my sister to capture the Avatar and to eliminate me from his life. No matter what I do, it'll never please my father. Things will never change between us. Ever since I was little I always looked up to him, especially after my mother died. Without her, my family felt incomplete. Everyday my father would train me in my firebending and my studies. But when my sister excelled beyond me in just a matter of weeks, he developed great disappointment about me. That determined me to practice night and day so that I would be better than her. But no, it was not meant to happen. I was below my sister and my father was embarrassed by my weakness. No matter how much I trained and no matter whom I trained with, my sister continued to out do me. I wouldn't exactly call it a childhood that's worth going back too."

"But you're not weak. You're one of the strongest Firebenders that I've ever seen. Trust me, you're way better than that Admiral Zhao," Katara complimented as she got up from the ground, wiping of the small bits of sand that clanged to her dress.

Katara turned around to see him sulking into deep thoughts. Hearing him talk about his past was much different than seeing it. For some reason, it seemed more painful to hear him speak about it, as the words pierced right through her like hard cold icicles. He looked depressed; she knew he needed some sort of fun in his life. Well, if he even knew what that was. She walked slowly towards the water and watched as the waves washed up onto her feet. The chilliness, sent thousands of goose bumps up her body but that didn't stop her. Placing one hand out in front of her, she pulled up a small stream of water and directed it towards Zuko. The instant sensation of the cold water awoke Zuko immediately as he looked up to see Katara standing in the ocean.

"Hey, don't look so serious, you need to have a little fun once and awhile," she yelled to him.

"What about your burn? I thought you couldn't --"

"Hey, stop avoiding the subject. My arm will heal, don't worry," she assured. She grinned as she watched the prince slowly arise from the ground. He began walking slowly towards her, but for Katara, that was just too slow. She withdrew another stream of water and hurled it towards Zuko. With puzzlement, he watched as the stream of water wrapped around his waist while Katara pulled him closer to her. On her last attempt to pull him closer, she tripped slightly, breaking her concentration on the stream of water. Moments later, she fell back onto the sand, with Zuko as well, whose hands were straddled on both sides of her head.

Her blue eyes met his golden ones, and his mesmerizing stare entranced her. Her heart began to beat faster as she let out small intervals of cold breaths towards him. He could feel her gentle breath brushing across his chest and across his neck, while she could feel his warmth spreading all around her.

Looking into her cerulean eyes, he watched them sparkle in the morning sun. It seemed like every day she was growing more and more beautiful in his eyes, and yearned so much for her affection. But looking at her, only made it feel worse. There she was; someone that he truly wanted in his life but she was untouchable. The tides of war and social class prevented him from ever having any real contact with her. Not only that, but he was unsure if she felt the same way since she had said that they were only friends.

The thoughts of war and a caste system didn't stop him. He lifted up his left hand and laid it upon the right side of her face. Watching her close her eyes, he ran his fingers through her silky locks that were now out of a braid formation. Her hair was so soft to the touch.

Katara opened her eyes and brought up her right hand and placed it on his. She closed her eyes again, and all the memories of her and the Blue Spirit raced back to her. Even after finding out that he was the Blue Spirit, his touch was the same. It was gentle and something she wanted more of. She watched again, as she realized that their faces were becoming closer and closer with each passing second. Their noses soon touched one another as their cold and warm breaths mixed together, forming an intense force between them. Katara's heart began to beat even faster.

"Wait," she suddenly said, "Zuko, I'm sorry but…" she started to say again, "I can't do this," she finished, pushing him away slightly and getting up from the ground. "We're just friends."

"Right, just friends…" he hesitantly said.

"Well I have to go and…do some stuff. I'll see you later," she said in a tone of confusion.

Zuko lifted himself up from the ground, as he watched Katara walk away into the village. Frustration began to build up inside of him. He knew that it wouldn't work, but his feelings towards her just couldn't hold him back from showing what he really felt. Now she knew what he felt for her, and it was embarrassing yet at the same time relieving. She was so confusing to him. One moment she acted as if she liked him too, and then the next she was denying the fact.

"How can I prove myself to her?"

* * *

**Oathkeeper:** Finally a new chapter, and I'm sorry that it's so short, but as most of you know by now, my inspiration has just fallen in the toilet. Literally. I hope the ZFM enjoyed the little bit of fluff between Katara and Zuko since it was pretty interesting to write. And yes, most of this chapter was dialogue but that's only because I LOVE to write conversations between Katara and Zuko and there really haven't been a lot of them in this fic so far, so I figured this was a good time to have some. Please Review. 

Oh, and my email is up and running again, and I would also like to thank all of those who've sent me such nice comments regarding to my situation with my friend, the mean the world to me. Things are going pretty well except for the heavy amounts of Chemo, which is why I'm by her side 24-7. But with a week of vaction coming up for me, this will hopefully mean that I'll be able to write more chapters, but I can't guarantee anything.


	22. Beauty and the Beast

**  
**

_**Ok you guys, this is the chapter that EVERYONE has been waiting for, and I really hope you like it!**_

_**The title of this may sound kind of cheesy, but it's one of my all time favorite movies, and if you really think about it, this chapter is sort of like "Beauty and the Beast"

* * *

**_

**Chapter 21: Beauty and the Beast**

Picking up in speed, Katara started to run through the small clearing of trees and into the village. The sensation of the Zuko's warm breath still tingled upon her lips, sending an unknown feeling all throughout her body. She didn't understand as to why she pushed him away; she wasn't afraid of him, or was she? _I can't be falling for a Firebender…this can't be happening, _she started to say to herself, _but I felt something with him, much more than what I had felt with Haru. Is my heart really guiding me to him? I'm not afraid of him; I'm just afraid of what my nation will think. Love is not supposed to be disgraceful, but when falling in love with someone from a nation that's trying to conquer, I guess it's true. _Coming back the real world, she realized Iroh was standing right in front of her, so she tried to stop but all else failed.

"Young Katara, you're acting as if you just saw a ghost," said Iroh, trying to regain his balance after Katara had run into him.

"No, it's nothing. Look, I have to go…" she responded, running off again.

"Where are you going?" yelled Iroh, but failed to receive any response from her.

Stroking his small beard, he knew that something had gone wrong between his nephew and Katara. Even though he had just seen a small glimpse of Katara, she failed to hide the small amount of crimson that was painted upon her cheeks. Watching her run for only a few moments, the general turned around and walked forward, letting the sound of the ocean waves lead him to his nephew.

Looking beyond the small clearing of greenery, Iroh spotted his nephew sitting in the sand, with his head placed between his legs.

"Prince Zuko, is something wrong?" he managed to ask, even though he knew there was something wrong, while placing a hand on his nephew's left shoulder.

"Why is this war even happening Uncle?" he asked, turning away from him.

"Hmm, it looks like I'm going to have to sit down for this one," stated Iroh, while placing himself down in the soft sand.

"How could I have been so blind? Our nation has caused so much misery for thousands of innocent people, and they're not even human enough to realize that. Is power and being superior that important to them?"

"I am not sure. I was not around when Fire Lord Souzen released his comet, and started this war, so I am unable to give you an answer."

"Fire Lord Souzen? I think I can figure out the answer," responded Zuko.

"Will you be visiting the past again?" questioned Iroh.

"Yes."

"Why are you doing this? Ever since you've met young Katara, your views have been changing."

"Katara makes me see things differently Uncle. She believes in me, and she can see something that I never saw within me…and that's the light."

"But you always had the light within you. But just when your mother died, your darker side came over you because you were angry with the world. She's not bringing out your light side; she's bringing out your true form."

"Thank you Uncle, but I have to get to Aunt Wan right away," he said, while getting up from the ground.

"Do you love her?" Iroh asked, as he watched his nephew stop dead in his tracks.

"I am unsure. How do you know when you love someone?" Zuko asked, without turning around.

"You can't ask someone what love feels like; It' something that you alone need to feel."

Zuko placed his hand behind his neck and rubbed it slightly. He had never been asked if he loved someone; actually he himself had never felt love except from his Uncle. But that was a different kind of love. The things he felt for Katara were much different, but he didn't know how to react or what to do. Just like trying to regain his affection from his father, he wanted it from Katara, except he felt so lost and confused.

Getting out of his train of thought, he started to run into the village to Aunt Wan's building. He thought that maybe if he knew more about Souzen's comet, then he would be able to help Katara in some way. Even now though, his motives were still unsure.

Running down the hill, he spotted an older woman wearing red robes and a cherry blossom in her hair. It was Aunt Wan.

"Aunt Wan, I need to see the past again," said Zuko while still running towards her.

"Prince Zuko? What is it that you need to see so badly?" Aunt Wan asked, hearing the urgency in the tone of his voice.

"I've figured out what I want in this world…and, who I want."

"This is about Katara, is it not?"

"I think for the first time in my life, I'm feeling affection for another person. I don't know how to prove myself to her, so I thought if I knew more about how the war started, I could help her."

"But you will be betraying your country once again, Prince Zuko."

"Not necessarily. I know I am from the Fire Nation, and that I will be deceiving them, but their ways have to stop. I know that the Fire Nation is a beautiful place to live, but people don't know that because they fear us. People need to stop living in fear, and need to start living again."

"You are very brave young Prince, but going back to when Souzen's comet was created, is one of the times that I refuse to re-visit. I have only done it once and once is more than enough for me to handle."

"Could you tell me why he created the comet?"

"Fire Lord Souzen was a very ruthless man. He saw how powerful the Water Tribe had become as well as Ba Sing Sei. He saw the Fire Nation falling behind in power, and watched helplessly as the other Nations developed. He didn't understand how these nations continued to grow and protect themselves from harm, such as the Air Nomads. That's when he decided that the Fire Nation should harness supreme power over all of the other Nations, even if it meant hurting and killing thousands of innocent people. Thus, the comet was created. Souzen had harnessed most of his energy into that comet, which is why many believe that is the reason he died. His spirit is the comet, while the other part that was left of him, remains in the spirit world. Souzen was one of the most powerful firebender's of all time, which is why the fate of the world is in the hands of twelve year old boy to stop this powerful comet, or else the Fire Nation will become unbeatable."

"So, my father will harness its power and take over everyone?" asked Zuko.

"Yes and the world will become shrouded in darkness, by a man who wants nothing more than power."

"There has to be a way to stop this," responded Zuko.

"The Avatar must learn all four elements which I'm sure you already know, but he still needs to master Firebending which will be a huge problem, considering anyone from the Fire Nation will refuse to help the Avatar, let alone, capture him. That is only way he'll defeat the Fire Lord and end this war."

Zuko nodded and looked away from Aunt Wan. It was strange for him to hear things about his Nation, especially when they weren't good things. It felt weird, but it gave him a whole new perspective; one that he had never seen before.

"My sister was right about you."

"What do you mean?" asked Zuko, looking back up from the ground.

"She said that you had a strong heart but I didn't believe her. Just like Katara used to believe, I never had trust in someone from the Fire Nation, but you are much different."

"I don't feel as if I have a strong heart. I feel like I'm just betraying my country and myself."

"No. you're following your heart and that's important. It's what your mother would have wanted, am I correct?"

"I guess. Even though I may be following in the right path, is it normal for it to feel wrong?"

"In a way…yes. Especially for someone like you, who's been following in a path that was not your own. But now you are and you're discovering what you want and who you really are as a person; and I am sure who you are becoming, is someone Katara would love."

Zuko's heart almost melted when he heard Katara's name. He knew he was in love with her, but he was still struggling with himself. Over and over he asked for advice, but in return, all he would receive were metaphors or some form of a proverb. He didn't have time to solve these silly little riddles. Then the sweetest sound came to his ear. It was Katara, but for some reason she sounded afraid.

"Zuko, Aunt Wan you have to go inside! There are archers all around the village and they're searching for you Zuko!" shouted Katara, as she raced down the dirt path. "Where's Iroh?" she asked, while stopping in front of them.

"He was at the beach when I last spoke with him. Katara, what's going on?" the prince asked frantically.

"I think Zula has sent out the YuuYan archers to come after us. There are only a few, but after what Aang told me about them, they are to be feared. I must go warn Iroh right away!" said Katara while turning around and heading off into the direction of the beach.

"I have to go with her!" demanded Zuko, but was held back by Aunt Wan.

"But you'll be killed if you go after her!" pleaded Aunt Wan.

"But so will Katara…she needs my protection, and I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to her," he explained.

"You simply cannot go after her with what you're wearing. You have nothing to protect yourself. The YuuYan archers are known for their profound skills, and I can guarantee you that they can kill anyone with just one single arrow."

"Fine, then I'll retrieve my armor, but I have to hurry!"

Aunt Wan watched as the young prince escaped from her grasp, and headed for his building.

* * *

"Iroh, where are you?" shouted Katara, while she searched for him. With no trace of him on the beach, she headed back for the clearing of greenery, hoping that Iroh had escaped just in time. 

Almost instantly, she felt herself being hurled against the rough surface of a tree. Catching her wind from the harsh impact, she opened her eyes to see herself wrapped around the tree with a net that is impossible to escape from. Turning her head slightly, she watched as one of the four archers bound her hands behind her.

"What do you want from me?" she asked furiously.

"We were ordered by Zula to retrieve her banished brother. We have yet to find him in this village, but she also told us that a water tribe peasant was traveling with him; so we stumbled upon you, and figured that you would tell us where he is," explained one of the archers.

"I don't know where he is!" Katara insisted, trying to break free of the ropes.

"Are you sure, or do you care about him so much that you would risk yourself to save him?" he questioned, as he walked up to her and placed a harsh grasp onto her throat.

"Why would you say that?" she asked.

"Oh, let's just say a little bird told me," he responded, while walking around the tree. With one of his arrows he tore the ropes and lifted Katara by her wrist.

"Tell me where he is!" he shouted, while throwing her against the rough ground. "Or else I'll have to get ugly with you," he sneered.

Katara closed her eyes when she saw that the other three archers had prepared their arrows and were ready to release them from their powerful bows. Her eyes still closed, she noticed the blackness had fallen into a deep red color, and she could feel intense heat all over her body. Quickly opening her eyes, she saw Zuko protecting her from the archers.

His movements were swift and graceful, while at the same time, releasing full blasts of immense power. Zuko truly remained a mystery to her. Firebenders were supposed to be ruthless and obsessed with power, but watch Zuko and how he handled his bending made her think otherwise. She continued to watch as one by one, each archer began to retreat, barely surviving. For some reason, Zuko wouldn't kill them; he just let them suffer. Averting her gaze again to the last archer, she watched as he helplessly trailed off down the beach with the others.

"Katara," he said worriedly, while making his way to her.

"Is Iroh alright?" she managed to ask.

"Don't worry about him, he's fine. What happened?"

"They were after you. They wanted to know where you were, but I wouldn't tell them. I had to protect you from your sister's cowardly form of revenge."

"You risked yourself to save me?" he asked, trying to pick her up, but failed when she released the most awful scream. He brought her to his chest to see her back covered in small splatters of blood and her wrists were rubbed raw by rope that had been bound to her wrists.

He carefully swooped up her legs onto his right arm and lifted her head gently into his other. Although the wind was still knocked out of her, she managed to wrap her arms around his neck. He could feel her head resting against his metal breast plate, and her small breaths create small amounts perspiration. Adjusting her weight distribution, so it was easier for him to carrier her, he noticed his uncle walking rapidly up the hill.

"Prince Zuko is she alright?" he asked, with short breaths.

"She'll be alright, but she has numerous amounts of cuts and bruises on her back. Just touching it, makes her scream with pain. We need to take care of this right away. Uncle, call the nurses and tell them to come to Katara's room," he asked.

"Right away," Iroh responded.

Zuko nodded slightly and continued to carry Katara down the hill to their building. The dirt roads were empty, since most were still inside their houses from the small invasion by the YuuYan archers. It felt as if time had stopped. There was no motion. No villagers. No sound. There was nothing; nothing but the sound of Katara's heart beating slowly and her irregular breaths. She was almost into a sound sleep.

Finally reaching the building, Zuko managed to open the door with just the tip of his fore finger and slid it open. Nudging his shoulder, he fully opened the door and proceeded down the hall to her room. He realized that her door was still open, probably from earlier that morning, as he took a small step downward. Walking slowly, he approached her bed and laid her down carefully, letting her head hit her pillow first. A small knock was heard, as he turned around to see who it was.

"Would you like to wait outside while I help Miss Katara?" asked the Nurse as she bowed before Zuko.

"Sure. Just tell me when you're done," he requested while returning the bow, and then soon exiting the room.

Watching the sliding door close, he proceeded down the hall once more to change out of his body armor. Opening the door to reveal his empty room, he noticed Iroh had laid out his clothes for him on his bed. There was his sleeveless white tunic along with a pair of baggier black pants.

Fully changed, he turned around to see the Nurse had returned rather quickly.

"That was quick," he observed.

"Actually, she wants you to help her. Not me. She told me that you did an excellent job with her shoulder, plus she really needs someone to talk to right now," the nurse explained.

"Oh," he responded, sounding somewhat puzzled.

The nurse handed him a small tray that contained a small basin with warm water, along with some medicine and bandages. He gave a weak smile, and proceeded up the small step and down the hall to her room once more. He followed the dimly lighted hallway, and listened to his heart that was now beating faster than before. Ever since his attempt to kiss her, he felt more awkward around her; but he didn't want that.

Looking beyond the frame of the sliding door, he saw Katara sitting on the ground patiently waiting for him. She was wearing a light blue satin robe with a pair of white pajama bottoms. A small amount of crimson came upon him, when he saw her look up at him.

"You can come in you know," she said motioning her hand towards her. "Thanks again for doing this for me. I don't really know the nurse, so I didn't feel comfortable with her healing me."

"Have you tried healing yourself, by using Waterbending?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"I've healed my wrists and they're fine, but I can't really reach my back. All my injuries are in the middle and I can't reach there, which is why I thought you could help me."

She made him so nervous. Ever since his Agni Kai he had never been afraid of anything, but now, during this instant, he was afraid. He was afraid of hurting her even further, or falling for her even farther than he already had. He tried to find anything that would distract him, and make him not look nervous even though in reality, he really was. The room was dimly lighted by four small candles that were placed next to each other in the middle of the table. The nurse had brought in two medium sized vases filled with cherry blossoms. Their smell spread through out the room wonderfully, and created such a soft scent along with the supple feeling from the candles.

He set down the small tray behind him and placed himself behind Katara. Slowly, he slid down her robe to reveal her bare shoulders. Her burnt one though, stuck out the most. He placed his hand on the tender surface and ran his fingers across it lightly. There was something different about this time though. She wasn't hesitant. Unlike last time, she didn't slap his hand to stop him. Was she perhaps feeling the same things he did?

Tracing his final finger over the surface, he noticed how much it had smoothed over, since the last time he had seen her scar.

"Your shoulder is healing nicely," he stated.

"Yeah…but it wouldn't have happened without you. You're the one who gave me the advice," she responded. "It hurts the most right below my shoulders, in the upper part of my back."

"Ok," he managed to say while sliding down the robe even more to reveal her exposed skin.

Unrolling the small cloth, he placed it in the warm water and wrung it out to avoid dripping any excess water. After the last drop of water fell into the basin, he folded the piece of cloth into a small square and placed it on Katara's back, making small blotting rotations. The heat from the water made her wince slightly, as she let out small noises of slight pain.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"It's ok, it just hurts a little, that's all," she assured. "Why are you always here for me?" she asked aimlessly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, sounding confused as he blotted small amounts of medicine on her wounds.

"You always seem to be there for me, no matter what the circumstance is. Even before all this, I've noticed the small acts of kindness you've pursued on me. Like my necklace for example, you knew it was mine which is why you took it in the first place. if you hadn't known it was mine, then you would have just left it there. Even when you came to my village for the first time; there were so few of us living there and you could have destroyed us in an instant…but you didn't. Oh and not to mention the time you used my necklace again as a source to find Aang. I saw you when you put your hand on my back when I almost fell off that horrible animal. You didn't want me to fall off, did you?" she questioned, but failed to receive any answer from the young prince. "And then when that woman asked if I was your girlfriend…you ignored her."

"Maybe that's what I wanted," he started to say while putting the finishing touches on her bandages and sliding her robe back up onto her shoulders.

"Me?"

"But she was right. Jun the bounty hunter was right. You're too pretty for me."

"I am not too pretty for you…you deserve so much better than what you give yourself credit for," she promised while turning around to face him. His head was faced to the ground and he looked embarrassed to be in her presence. "You're so wonderful and I wish people could see the true side you've been hiding for so long," she said while placing her hand on the left side of his face.

"I've finally figured out what I want. What I want for the world and me," he whispered, taking her hand into his.

"What would that be?" she asked, while fidgeting with his fingers and lacing hers through his.

"I want you and I want this war to come to an end, even if it means destroying the path of my father and all the horrible things he's managed to create. Ever since my mother died, this is what I've wanted all this time. I don't want war and I don't want suffering, and most importantly I don't want to hurt you Katara," Zuko responded apprehensively, while pulling Katara closer to him.

Katara placed her left hand on the right side of his face and traced her fingers downward onto his neck and shoulders. Everything was happening again. The distance between them became less, as their breaths once again created a strong force. Her blue eyes gazed into his golden ones as they captured the light of the candles perfectly. They shined with great passion, and for the first time in her life, she saw love within them.

Then the anticipation couldn't hold on any longer. For her tribe, her actions were unspeakable. She went in slowly and placed her lips upon his upper lip. She could feel his warm breath searching through out her and it was the most wonderful sensation she had ever felt. Just like hers, his lips were like silk as he returned the favor, but with much more passion. He placed his hand onto the back of her neck and ran his fingers through her soft locks. He cold feel his icy breath spreading all through his body as goose bumps began to walk all over him.

She pulled away slightly with here eyes still closed. The warmth of his breath could be felt as it made her lip tremble slightly. Though they had stopped, Zuko had been left with the most wonderful feeling. His lips were tingly with great sensation and he wanted more, but even he knew his own limitations and hers as well. The pause did not last long, when the young prince went in slowly one final time as he placed a soft caress upon her upper lip. Sharing something like this felt so wonderful.

* * *

**Oathkeeper:** Ok first of, I really hope you like my version as to how Zuko and Katara share their first kiss…actually it was really hard to write since I don't really know what I was doing when it comes to these romantic scenes. It was uber difficult and I give all the writers so much credit for writing scenes like these! ANYWAY, the next few chapters are going to be, well…hectic to say the least and I really don't want an angry Zuko Fan Mob coming after me… 

**wilderness-writer** -- Hmm, yeah, I'm SUCH a tease…but hey, every story needs totally annoying cliffhangers right? Plus, I had to build up the sexual tension or else their real kiss just wouldn't seem natural, and I hope you're pleased with the outcome!

**Poppydoodle** – Yay, someone who appreciates cliffhangers! I'm glad that it kept you on the edge of your seat since that's what I was trying to do. I'm sorry to hear about your sister…and don't worry, my friend is doing fine right now which is why I was able to write this new chapter.

**frenchfrypsycho** -- PM sent.

**Patience Halliwell **– Oh yeah, when they face Zhao and Zula all will be released…literally. I'm glad you enjoyed the mild fluffiness in my previous chapter as well as the dialogue.

**pureangel86**– Yup, that'll win the way through any girl's heart! At least mine that is

**Boylessgirl52941** – I hope you enjoyed their kiss! You should know me better than that…I wouldn't make you guys wait that long! Really…anyway, how's your story going? I haven't seen any new updates from you in a long time!

**Rebirth of the Phoenix** – Yay they were real! It's really hard for their conversations to sound real, but in character at the same time…geez, who knew writing could be so hard! Haha, you called me a tease!

**Lionessmon** – Thanks so much! And I'm glad to be back and writing again. I was really inspired when writing this chapter as you can see, since it's so much longer than my previous chapters.

**Harpygirl91**– Yeah, bad things are about to happen.

**Badgrl74** – Yay, another person who found the dialogue real! This really makes my day!

**Mizuya Tasuki** -- I love comments like yours…so did you like the update?

* * *

**SEASON 2 GOSSIP**

I just went to and saw that they had the "Avatar State" marked for a premier on March 17th…hopefully that means March 17th is when the new season starts, because I am seriously dying here…thank goodness for fanfiction!


	23. Beauty and the Beast cont

_**Hey you guys, this is actually a continuing part to my previous chapter since I felt that it was getting a little long...the only reason it took me awhile to post it, is because I've been having hard time posting new updates. I think the system must be kind of messed up, but things seem to be fine now. **_

_**Although this is the same chapter, I would like it if you reviewed for each part SEPARATELY so I can see what you guys like/dislike about each chapter...it's just easier that way. **_

_**Disclaimer: **Have Zuko and Katara fallen in love yet? No. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: Beauty and the Beast cont. **

"Are you alright?" the prince asked while rubbing his thumb on her cheek lightly; her body was trembling slightly.

"Zuko…this is wrong," she started to say, "you're supposed to be my enemy, but here I am, enjoying your wonderful embrace. Something like this shouldn't be considered a sin," she finished, pulling way and turning her head to the side.

"Do you miss him? You know…the earthbender?"

"You mean Haru? How do you know about him?" she asked, sounding confused and drawing all attention towards him once again.

"Aunt Wu and Aunt Wan told me about him, and the Avatar, and how I have to compete with them for your affection."

"I miss my friends dearly and I would do anything to see them again. I've been away from them for so long, but I don't miss them like the way you think that I do. Aang is just my friend as well as Haru. It's just that…well, you're from the Fire Nation and I'm from the Water Tribe. I'm a peasant and your royalty. We're too different."

"But we balance each other out. Don't you see that? This whole time I've been thinking that I need the Avatar to be happy and regain my honor, but all along I've need someone to care for, and someone to care for me," he said, while grasping onto her hands.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" she pleaded while leaning onto his chest.

Zuko was about to speak but he couldn't find the words to say. Everything seemed to be happening so quickly. Was it really supposed to be this way? Are waterbenders and firebenders capable of falling in love with each other? These questions bothered him greatly as he stroked his hand through Katara's hair. He could hear her sobbing lightly as her body seemed to bob up and down uncontrollably. She was confused.

"Katara, why don't you get some rest? You're getting really worked up, and I think rest will do you some good," he recommended.

"Thanks," she responded while getting up. Pushing herself up from the ground she felt light headed and out of breath, just like before when she had been thrown to the ground. She started to fall back, when a pair of strong arms caught her.

"Katara is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm just tired from today, that's all. The attack from the YuuYan archers really took the wind out of me today. I just need some rest…just like you said," she insisted.

She smiled at him, but she could tell that he was worried about her. The way he was acting started to scare her slightly. She had never seen him like this before; he was caring and for once, wasn't thinking about himself. He really did care, but that scared her. She watched as the young prince picked her up and started to head for her bed to lay her down. Bringing her finger up to her lip, she still felt the sensation of Zuko's lips on hers. Sokka's advice came back to her. He had told her that when you kiss someone you just know they're the one when you feel something special; something that you've never felt before, and just moments ago, she had. _Was this love?_ She questioned herself, while resting her head upon him.

Zuko placed her down lightly, letting her head hit the soft surface of the pillow. Almost instantly, Katara fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Aang, it's almost twilight, don't you think we should be finding some place to set up camp?" questioned Haru.

"We can't waste anymore time. If I have to fly all night and day to find Katara, then let it be. We have to find her so I can get back to my training; we're already running out of time."

"He has a point there," observed Li, "If the Avatar, uh, I mean Aang, wants to learn all his elements then we have to keep going. We'll just have to take shifts."

"Well, there better be a town coming up, because we're out of food and when I'm hungry, bad things happen to me," said Sokka while looking into an empty bag.

"Bad things always happen to you Sokka," replied Aang while bringing up the reigns, directing Appa to fly higher.

"Hey, I'm concerned about all of us too you know…we need food, or else our bodies aren't at one hundred percent! We need to be ready for any possible Fire Nation attacks, since that is after all, the norm for us."

"You're so paranoid Sokka. We're still in the Earth Kingdom, there's nothing to worry about," assured Haru.

"Fine, but if these random fireballs come flying at us, don't come crying to me for help!"

"You guys, will you stop arguing already! I know we've been flying for a long time, but fighting won't solve anything. Besides, Sokka's right for once, we need to find food or else we're going to starve. From looking at this map, there's a small town up ahead…well, about a day away, but they should have some food," Li pointed out while showing Sokka and Haru the map. "I had Wei fly to the town for us, since she can fly much faster than Appa; she should be back soon. Wait there she is!" she pointed out.

Sokka and Haru turned around to see the red colored bird coming their way. Its movements were graceful, as she flew over their heads leaving them with a small chill from the sudden blast of air. Li stuck out her hand, as the vibrant bird perched upon her arm. All three of the boys were turned around now and were caught by the sound of Li letting out small whistling sounds. Sokka's head cocked to the side, realizing she was communicating with the bird.

"According to Wei, the town is about a day away, just like I expected, and…"

"And what?" asked Aang sounding anxious.

"She saw a girl there and a teenager with a scar…it must be Katara and Zuko!"

"Aang, we have to hurry!" demanded Sokka while hopping onto the backside of Appa's head.

"What about your sudden urge for food?" Haru asked, crossing his arms.

"Who needs food when we have my sister to save, and some spoiled prince butt to kick?"

Aang laughed slightly as he turned back around to face Li and Haru. Haru seemed to be occupied as he rotated four rocks in his hand continuously, while Li was stroking Wei to calm her.

"So how did you learn to talk to your bird?" Aang asked.

"A lot of spare time I guess. When I was little, I mostly trained or played with Wei; I never really had any friends since most of the kids around my age were also training or they were already off to war."

"It's pretty cool that you can communicate with animals. Thanks to Wei, we now know where Katara is!"

"Right…"

* * *

Katara awoke to the smell of fresh tea brewing in her room. The smell was strong, but sweet smelling. She rubbed her eyes and sat up against the wall, with her covers still perched gracefully upon her legs. Opening her eyes, she spotted a very tired looking Iroh sitting on the steps down to her room. Releasing a small yawn, she noticed the elderly man had risen from his tired state.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, while giving him a concerned look.

"You've been asleep for nearly a day now, young Katara. Zuko and I were growing quite worried," replied Iroh.

"Wow, no wonder I feel groggy," observed Katara while scratching the back of her head, "those archers must have really done a number on me."

"Does your back feel better?"

"Much better…thanks to Zuko," she replied, trying to hide away the pink tint that had risen to her cheeks.

"You really have helped my Nephew. He told me yesterday on how much you've changed him. He finally knows the real him and what he wants, you're truly a miracle worker," complimented Iroh.

"I'm not a miracle worker Iroh. I just believed in him and I still do. People haven't been giving him the chance to look beyond the outer shell he has built up which is why so many fear him. But he's not like that all deep down. He's caring."

"Just like the way he used to be. He cares for you a lot you know. Ever since your arrival on our ship, he's been different."

"I know he cares, I can feel it within him; but…"

"You're from the water tribe and he's from the fire nation?"

"Right; he's supposed to be someone that I hate, but I care for him so much. How will my family react and my tribe? Will they disown me because I have feelings for a firebender? Not only that but my friends; it's my duty to help Aang learn all four elements before it's too late. I miss them so much. I feel incomplete without them," she explained, not realizing Zuko was behind the sliding door, listening to every detail.

His heart almost stopped. She had the same feelings that he had, but this war was tearing them apart. She wanted to be with her friends and help the Avatar; he knew she felt incomplete. He let out small breath, and leaned against the sliding door.

"I know how to prove myself to her…" he whispered to himself.

* * *

**_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you guys thought...seriously. I want more than just "this chapter was awesome"_. **

** xXOathkeeperXx  
**


	24. A Masquerade No More Part 1

**Hey you guys, I'm back with another update! But this is only part of the chapter since all hell is about to break loose and I just want to make sure that the Zuko Fan Mob won't leave their houses to come and attack me violently. So, I just want to make sure that all Zutara readers solemnly swear to the following:**

_I (insert name here) solemnly swear that I will not charge out of my house and attack Sarah (me) because of the upcoming events in her new chapter. This is her story and I respect that whatever she writes is what she writes, and I shouldn't hold a grudge against any of it. Including what she does to Zuko in the final part (which is up next). _

**So yeah, there it is. And don't worry Zuko IS NOT dying...I assure you, since I love him WAY too much to have him die. God, that would be way too awful for me to even handle, let alone write about. Don't worry my beloved Zutara readers! Now to just answer some questions that I've been receiving through emails, but first, I would like to thank all of you who replied for my latest chapter "Beauty and the Beast"...I managed to get 19 reviews! That's amazing.**

**I'm really glad that all of you enjoyed their first kiss...I was trying really hard to make it perfect since they are, after all, the PERFECT couple in the whole freakin show! But of course I respect all shippings except for yaoi...:shivers: Anyway, the only reason my romance scenes aren't that detailed is because first off, Katara is only fourteen and we need to respect that most fourteen year olds, aren't all over guys and having sex and stuff like that...so yeah, and I wanted to show that Zuko really respects Katara by him not becoming overly agressive towards her. That would just ruin the moment. I'm also trying to keep this as realistic and as true to show as humanly possible. **

**Now on with the chapter! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23: A Masquerade No More - Part 1**

The elderly man gave a small smile to the young waterbender as he handed her a cup of ginseng tea. He watched as she lifted the small cup up to her nose, inhaling all of its wonderful fragrance. She brought the cup slowly to her mouth and taking small sip, allowing the sweet-smelling liquid warm her body.

"Young Katara, I advise that you get ready. We will be leaving soon."

"Wait, we're leaving today? But we can't!" exclaimed Katara quickly getting up from her bed.

"Katara, we must leave sooner than later, because Zula is hot on our trail and we don't want her catching up with us. Why is it that you don't want to leave?" asked Iroh, furrowing his brow.

"I uh, haven't received enough rest. I still feel out of it from the other day," she said, trying to convince the retired General.

"From the way you jumped out of your bed, it looks like you're doing just fine. Now please get ready," informed Iroh as he left the room.

Everything around her seemed to have frozen. She watched as Iroh left the room, leaving her all by herself. She was so close to be reunited with her friends, but it was slipping out of her very palms. This couldn't be happening, but it was. In just a matter of minutes, she would be back on Zuko's ship and heading towards some other unknown town, hundreds of miles away from her friends. They would have to waste even more time searching for her.

"This is hopeless. How is Aang supposed to master all four elements in time, when he's out there searching for me?" She whispered to herself while sitting down onto the soft surface of her bed. "Aunt Wu said that my friends would be coming for me here; here in this very village. She's never faulted in her prediction which is why I must trust them. But how am I supposed to convince them to stay here?" she wondered again, but this time around, her train of thought was broken when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye.

Katara looked up to see Zuko standing in the doorway. There was something different about him this morning. He seemed passionate but distressed at the same time; something was wrong, and she could tell by the look in his eyes; he looked sad, but was still able to show something that she'd never seen before.

"You're smiling," she started to say, "I've never seen you smile before."

"I'm so glad you're alright," he managed to say, trying to hide away his sadness. "I've been up all night and day making sure you were alright. You worried me when you didn't awake yesterday morning," he explained, walking slowly towards her.

"Did I really sleep all yesterday?" she asked, while watching him sit down next to her.

"Yes," he responded, the smile slowly escaping him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, placing her head on his shoulder. His heart was beating faster than normal, and she could tell that he was nervous about something. Was he hiding something? Or was being around her make him nervous? She didn't know but she knew it was a combination of both. "Your heart is beating awfully fast, is everything alright?" she asked again, only hoping to receive an answer this time.

"Is what happened between us…"

"Real?" she responded, cutting him off. "Yes. It was. I can't even begin to explain all the things I felt when my lips touched yours. All I know is that it was the most amazing rush I had ever felt. So many things were racing through my mind. My family, my nation, this war…my friends, but these things didn't stop me from wanting more of you. I felt it within you when you kissed me. I could feel how much want you really needed," she said, placing a hand on the side of his face.

The prince closed his eyes to her soft touch. He was intoxicated by her, and nothing in this world could stop him feeling this way. Opening his eyes, he saw the beautiful waterbender staring deeply into his eyes with her wonderful cerulean gaze. Her yes beamed with so much passion and hope, but a hint of despair was still left within them. He placed his hand on the soft mocha colored skin of her cheek, caressing the side lightly, running down her neck. She let out a small breath as his warm hand traced down her neck and soon onto the back of her head, where his fingers laced through her silky locks.

She felt his strong arm wrap around her delicate waist as he pulled her in closer to him. She loved being this close to him. His body was warm and just wonderful to look at. She continued to stare almost as if she were caught in a trance. He was wearing his black robe with red trimming, and pair of baggier black pants. She loved these clothes on him; they made him look so mysterious and more attractive, if that was even possible. It drew her closer.

Her hand was now tracing down his neck and over his shoulders. Even through the clothing, she could feel his manly physique as he tensed slightly. She felt herself being brought even closer to him; their noses now touched and she could feel his warm breath hitting her upper lip. The sensation was so elating. He too could feel a breath, but hers was cold and icy feeling. It sent goose bumps all throughout him, but it didn't make him shiver. Even though her breath was cold, it made him feel warm.

She was waiting…waiting for him to move forward, and make them become one again. But he was hesitant.

"Katara…" he whispered into her ear.

"What is it?" she asked, pulling away so she could see him. His face was desolate but his eyes still burned with an infinite amount of passion. She knew something was coming, so she grasped his hands to comfort him.

"You want to stay here, don't you?"

"What makes you say that?" she asked, trying to avoid the subject of her friends possibly coming for her rescue.

"I heard you and my uncle talking just moments ago. You miss your friends, and I have a feeling that Aunt Wu told you something…something that wants you to stay here," he explained.

"My friends are coming for me here in this village," she managed to mumble lightly, while looking down at her lap. She was ashamed to look at him.

"…to _rescue _you."

"Yes, wait no, that's not the case anymore. Zuko you have to understand, my duties are with Aang and to help save the world from falling into darkness. I can't back down from that."

"Then you must stay with your promises," he answered back.

"What? What are you trying to say?"

"We'll stay until your friends arrive."

"You're letting me go; but why?"

"Ever since the other night, I've been trying to figure out ways to prove myself that I'm different and that I'm not the person who I used to be. It wasn't until this morning that I figured out what I must do. You miss your friends, and I've noticed that ever since the first day you arrived on my ship. You're incomplete without them…"

"I am incomplete without them, but I'm also incomplete without _you_," she whispered softly, leaning forward and placing her lips onto his.

All of the unknown sensations raced back to the young teenagers. Zuko noticed she was much more forward this time, as she deepened the kiss within a matter of seconds. Just like she felt how much he wanted her, the young prince felt how much she wanted him. He pulled her closer by wrapping his arm around her tiny waist once more. She felt his hand gradually making its way up her back and onto her neck. She loved it when his strong but soft grasp wrapped around her tiny neck. She felt protected.

But their sweet moment didn't last long. Their lips departed slowly to the feeling of the ground trembling below them. Zuko looked up to see the candles on the table had started to move little by little until they finally fell onto the floor. He felt Katara fall into his arms, wanting more of his protection. Then it stopped. The faint noise of the ground shattering had stopped and everything was silent and still again. Or so they thought.

* * *

**There you guys have it. The first part to the FINAL chapter of this fan-fic...but don't worry my die hard reviewers, this is not the end of me. Actually, I'm writing this kind of like the series itself, in that this is only the first PART of this fanfic. Trust me, there's more coming and I have it all planned out...well, most of it that is. After the final chapter is posted, I'll be almost immediately posting a prologue or an introduction to the second part of this fan-fic. **

**  
Please review! **

**And also promise me that you won't kill me after you read the final part... **


	25. A Masquerade No More Part 2

**Chapter 24: A Masquerade No More - Part 2**

_"Forgotten but not lost." --Sora, Kingdom Hearts: CoM_

Katara opened her eyes when the sound of the earth shaking below them had stopped. Things were still, except for the thousands of dust particle flying around the room that had been captured by the rays of the morning sun. She moved her gaze to the side of her to see Zuko's strong embrace protecting her. They looked at each other and sat up straighter when they saw Iroh coming through the door.

"Uncle, what's going on?" asked Zuko forwardly.

"Someone has blown up our ship again, but there's no one in sight except for the villagers that live here," Iroh explained, catching his breath.

"Where's the crew? Are they alright?"

"I am afraid they were on the ship when this happened. They were loading our new supplies and were caught in the blast."

"So we have no ship or crew and we have my crazy sister coming after us? What are we supposed to do now Uncle?" the prince asked worriedly.

"That is your decision Prince Zuko," responded Iroh, placing his hands inside of his large sleeves.

"I know this is dangerous, but we need to stay here in this village," explained Zuko.

"Why is that?"

"My friends are coming for me…it's what Aunt Wu told her sister, and then she told me," said Katara, cutting into their conversation.

"Fine, but if they do not come by the end of the day, then we must leave. We cannot stay here any longer risking that your sister may be coming or that there are other's here to kill us."

"Iroh, what do you think of this war?" asked the young waterbender, while walking up to him. "Do you want it to end just like Zuko?"

"After hearing my nephew's views on war, my views have changed as well. I would like this war to stop. My brother has to be stopped."

"You should come with us!"

"Wait, you want my uncle and me to travel with you?" asked Zuko sounding more surprised than usual.

"I really would have to convince my brother that everything is ok, and I'm already sure that we have enough room on Appa, not only that, but you could teach Aang how to firebend. I know it seems drastic, but I know it'll be ok. Besides, I can't have you or Iroh out in the open without anything to protect yourselves. It's the least I could do after all the stuff you've done for me, even though it started off kind of rough," replied Katara, while managing to let out a small laugh. "But I warn you that it's nothing luxurious. We have to hunt for our own food and believe it or not, _cook_ it ourselves…but I'm sure a strong Fire Nation Prince like you can handle that, right?" Katara questioned seductively as she approached the prince.

"Of course I can handle it," he responded, while letting off a small hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"You two get down!" yelled Iroh as he pushed the two young teenagers to the floor.

Both of them fell to the floor rather quickly as they watched the elderly man unleash a powerful blast of fire from his palms. Katara watched a small piece of debris fall to the floor as its cinders managed to leave a permanent mark on the floor. Leaving Zuko's side, she approached the unidentified object and placed it into her hand as soon as the cinders disappeared. It was an arrow. She turned around and saw that the one single arrow had shattered the glass of her bedroom window. Shards were everywhere, and the warmth of the morning sun intensified. She looked out the window to the sound of screams from the villagers. They were being attacked.

"An arrow?" questioned Zuko, while looking at the small object that was placed in the middle of Katara's palm, "The YuuYan archers; they must be back!" said Zuko as he rose up from the ground. "Katara, you stay here while I--"

"No, I'm coming with you. I can fight remember? After all, I was the one who kicked your but at the North Pole," raised Katara.

"Fine, but just stay close to me; I don't want you getting hurt," he replied. Oh how he hated it when she had kicked his butt back at the North Pole. But that's when he started to realize that maybe she was a worthy opponent and wasn't someone to be taking an advantage of. Ever since he was little, he always respected those who were considered a worthy opponent. Well, except Zula of course. "Katara you get ready while I put on my armor. I'll meet you outside."

"Right…" she responded apprehensively.

"Don't worry, everything will be ok. We can defeat them," the young prince guaranteed.

"But you've barely received any sleep. Most of your energy is gone," she observed. "Besides, there are probably more of them since you easily beat them last time. Zula probably requested more of them this time around," countered Katara, looking down at the ground. The commotion from outside and the sound of screaming ran massively through her mind. She knew that Zula had sent out even more of these archers and possibly firebender soldiers to come after them. The terrifying sounds from outside were far too great for just a few YuuYan archers. She was ruthless. Watching Zuko get hurt by his sister's spineless ways was the last thing she wanted. Then she felt a light hand under chin.

"I promise that I won't let anything happen to you," he said softly while lifting her head towards him.

Katara looked into the honey colored eyes of the banished prince that was standing before her. But to her, he wasn't banished anymore, nor was he a prince. He was a young man that was willing to risk anything to keep her safe, even if it meant leaving his own Nation. She closed her eyes when the young firebender leaned in to give her a soft kiss on her cheek. Before he turned around, Katara wrapped her arms around him, not wanting him to go. She didn't want him out of his sight.

With one final second of his touch along with feeling the warmth of his body, she let him go. There she stood in the middle of the room, still dressed in her pajamas as she watched the two powerful firebenders leave the room to prepare for battle. It was three, against many.

After slipping on her new pants and robes she had received from Aunt Wu, she grasped onto the necklace that was securely tied around her neck. Whenever she prepared to fight, she always asked her mother for protection and assurance that she would make the right choices in life. For some reason, there was something within her that made her feel unsure about the events that were about to happen. Something didn't feel right. Regardless of these feelings, she let go of the small circular charm and left her room. She ran down the hall quickly, and to the front opening of the building where her shoes were placed on a small mat. Then she heard the sound of the door sliding. Her heart stopped.

To her surprise, it wasn't what she expected. It wasn't a firebender, and it definitely wasn't a YuuYan archer. In fact, it wasn't even a bender. It was a warrior. What made it even more strange, was the fact that young warrior wasn't even standing in the frame of the door; they were more off to the side.

"Sokka?" she questioned sounding excited and hesitant at the same time. "Is that really you?" she asked again, puzzled by the appearance of her brother.

"Katara, stay in there, you'll be safer," he mumble through the small opening of his mouth, while shaking his head side to side every so slightly.

"Sokka, why are you whispering? I can barely understand what you're saying!" Katara said, sounding quite annoyed by her brother's immature ways. Seconds later she noticed the look in his eyes. For once in his life, they had fear swarming all throughout them. "Sokka, what's going on? Where are Aang and Haru?"

"Katara, what's going on!" yelled Zuko who was running down the hall. "I see the water tribe boy has returned," he observed.

"Zuko, there's something very strange going on…my brother is acting more weird than usual," she told.

The young warrior was suddenly pushed forward by something painful, since a scream could be heard escaping his mouth. Sokka motioned for Katara and Zuko to step away from the door, but he was too late. A blonde haired girl stepped from the side, to reveal herself standing in the middle of the doorway. She pushed out her forearm, knocking Sokka out in the distance into the arms of a firebender soldier where he was bound by his feet and arms.

"Man Sokka, for a 'warrior' you sure are slow. Thanks for the help though, you really did leave me to my banished brother," the younger girl sneered coldly.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked angrily as he stared at the girl before him. Physically it was not Zula, but by the tone of her voice and the coldness of her words, he began to think otherwise.

"Big brother, don't you recognize me?" The girl asked playfully, as she started to build up a ball of fire in her hand.

Katara watched as the glowing inferno increased in size and soon departed from her hand. Zuko was out in front and was far too close to react quickly enough. Then she noticed a vase full of flowers sitting on the table next to them. Without hesitation, she brought out the water with the swift movement of her hands and hurled it towards the blonde haired girl. Taking in a deep breath and then out again, she froze her, but only temporarily.

As soon as she was frozen to the ground, Katara quickly darted through the door while bending the left over water from the vase around her, so she could save Sokka. She ran quickly towards the soldiers as they stood in their offensive mode, waiting for her to make the first move. Suddenly, she stopped. The guards stood up straight, looking rather confused as they watched the young waterbender continue to bend the water all around her. This was what Katara wanted. She caught them off guard, and was pleased by their high amounts of stupidity as she threw the water towards them, freezing them to the ground as well. Giving them a small smile of triumph, she walked over towards Sokka and tore the ropes with the boomerang their father had given him.

"Ahh, I can't have you getting in my way again!" screamed the girl as she melted the ice away from her body. "Soldiers, bind her now!"

Katara turned around quickly to see Zuko, but his image was soon covered by the appearance of five soldiers surrounding her all at once. They all had flames arising out of her palms, and she knew she was trapped. _There is no escape _she thought to herself as she closed her eyes. Opening them again, she saw one of the soldiers fall before her. Zuko had blasted one of them, but his attempt to save Katara was soon stopped by the blonde haired girl who was now fighting with him. Katara was pushed to the ground next to her brother who had been bound again a second time, with ropes tied around her wrists, and ankles.

"Who are you?" she demanded, directing her tone to the blonde haired girl. She watched as the girl stopped in mid battle, letting Zuko have one final blast.

"Didn't I already tell you? I'm Zuko's sister Zula, or do you not recognize me with the blonde hair?" she asked teasingly.

"Well, the blonde hair may have thrown me off a bit," Katara snapped back.

"I figured, which is why I must return to my normal physical appearance."

"You can't be my sister! There's no way you could change your appearance like that!" insisted Zuko as he walked closer towards her, while getting ready for another attack on the enigmatic girl.

"Oh really, well, we'll just have to see about that," she responded, "Zhao, bring the other two fools. It's about time that this water tribe peasant has a sweet reunion with her friends."

"Zhao…" Zuko grumbled madly.

"Aang, Haru!" she shouted with fear, as she watched her friends being pulled up behind the mean spirited Admiral Zhao. Both of them were bound as well and were being pulled in a net that was made out of some unknown material. Whatever it was, it looked as if it were impossible to escape from, but it didn't matter, they had been knocked out cold.

"Now that we're all here, it's time for me to explain what's going on. First off, your friends know me as girl named Li. This whole time I've been pretending to be someone else so I could retrieve the Avatar as well as play around with my brother's head, since I just _love_ doing that. Thanks to these three, I know more about the Avatar and his style of fighting, not only that but I knew they would lead me straight to you. They are way too determined for their own good, and look what it did to them. But I'm sure all of you are wondering as to how I changed my image. Well, when I was traveling I came across this very crazy woman who made potions and other crazy concoctions for a living. She introduced me to this potion that could change my physical appearance. Right away I was intrigued, and demanded that I have some for my very own. She also introduced me to this other potion which you'll find out about Katara. But that's not until later on. Anyway, as soon as I had possession over these potions I knew they were meant for me, and I alone but I promised myself that I wouldn't use them until the appropriate time. When I met up with my brother for the first time it couple of years, I saw that he was developing these feelings for that water tribe scum and I knew it was the perfect opportunity to play around with his emotions. Not only that, but it also hinted me that the Avatar would be coming after her, which is why I decided to interfere. Finding the Avatar and his companions was just way too easy. I knew Aang had to master Earthbending to I went straight to Omashu, one of the largest Earth Kingdoms and there they were, getting ready to search for you Katara," explained Zula while drawing a small glass bottle from her inner pocket. She pulled out the small cork which made a small popping, sound and brought the bottle to her lips. Her face made an uncomfortable expression by the taste of the foul potion, but it was working. Her blonde hair soon turned into the darkness of the night and all her "memorable" facial features had returned. She gave the most evil grin, as she threw the empty bottle to the ground.

"Zula, you are such a coward. Why didn't you just come and fight me face to face earlier, rather than hiding behind your made up alias?" Zuko asked angrily while charging at her. He almost made his way to her, until a strong blast of fire stopped him in his tracks. It was from Zhao.

"Me? Hiding? Aren't _you_ the one who's been hiding all this time, oh wonderful Blue Spirit? You're the one who cowardly hid behind that blue mask so you could, you know, get closer to Katara."

"How disgusting, my sister would never get close to a Firebender!" Sokka insisted while moving around anxiously, trying to escape.

"Are you sure about that? I've been having Wei spy on them for the past few days, which is why she hasn't been with us when we were flying. She told me everything. In fact, unless I'm totally mistaken, I was told that they were kissing not too long ago," said Zula, "but I'm afraid that their 'love' won't last for long."

"Katara is this true?" asked Sokka, trying to turn around to face her. She didn't respond.

"Believe it Sokka, its true. Can't you tell by the way their acting towards each other? Not to mention that Katara here isn't even harmed by my brother since he does care about her _so_ much."

"Zula, you make it sound so vile!" Katara yelled, growing angry.

"Oh but it is you peasant. I mean really, peasants don't fall in love with princes, if that's what you consider my brother to be anyway. At least you admit your feelings in front of your brother, and thank goodness your friends over there are unconscious because they would just be heartbroken to see you in love with a firebender instead of them. Aren't you lucky to have three guys after you? Ha, that's three more than I would ever expect."

"Sokka I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"Zula, this will end now!" Zuko yelled, trying to get closer to her once more. But this time, Zula had ordered Zhao to do this the hard way.

The older man flipped into the air and landed firmly on his feet before the banished prince. Zuko stopped and readied himself with one hand out in front. But Zhao didn't move. He just stood there calm and collected. Zuko furrowed his brow as he continued to remain in his fighting stance. Then Zhao's anger released, but not in the form of fire, but in the form of a physical kick to the prince's abdomen. The admiral watched as the teenager fell the ground, grasping for air from the direct hit. His lack of sleep was starting to kick in, as he felt his legs become heavy and the sudden urge to breath became harder and harder. He couldn't get up from the dirt road beneath him. Zhao smiled happily, and started to throw direct fire blasts right towards him, so he would tire out even more. It was working. Zuko didn't have enough energy to fire back at him, but just barely enough to maneuver them. The blasts stopped, as Zuko looked up at the Admiral. He felt defeated. Zhao picked him up by his collar and threw him against the pole of the building behind him. Withdrawing a rope from behind him, he tied the prince's hands and feet to the pole and wrapped a piece of cloth around his mouth so he could no longer speak or release flames.

"Zuko!" yelled Katara, "You have to fight back! This isn't over yet!" she yelled again.

"Oh would you shut up already?" demanded Zula, "This should end you annoyance. Now fire away, YuuYan archer!"

"What?" she gasped, before a small object pierced into her neck. She screamed as she placed a hand over the spot that had been aimed at. "What is this?" she asked, pulling out the small arrow looking object.

"Oh, it's just another one of those potions that I managed to get from the herbal lady. Unfortunately it really doesn't do much to you, except knock you out for a few hours, but my brother on the other hand will suffer greatly," she started to explain, as she turned towards her brother, "because he'll have to live with the fact that you don't remember him anymore. That small arrow has induced you with a potion that makes people forget things that happened to them within a week. Which means for you Katara, you won't remember anything about Zuko except that he captured you and nothing else. You won't remember those special moments you have shared with him."

Katara felt tears forming up behind her eyes. But this time she couldn't hold them in. she felt her face becoming warm and so many things were racing through her mind, and the tears trickling down her face didn't make matters any better. Everything around her started to look strange, and her head started to feel light headed. She cold barely see Zuko off in the distance as her vision blurred slightly. Zuko still remained at the post, bound and exhausted, but his eyes filled with fear when his sister explained that she would forget him. _Is this what Aunt Wu and Aunt Wan mean when they told me that memories are often forgotten but never lost, _he questioned. Zuko observed that Katara was growing more and more out of it. She was soon to be unconscious. Right before she fell into eternal darkness, she mouthed, _I'll never forget you._ Then, her world went black.

Zuko looked up to see Zula, Zhao and the other soldiers approach him. What was he supposed to do? Katara was knocked out as well as the earthbender and the Avatar and her hopeless brother didn't seem like much of an option. Was he to suffer right here and now, in the hands of his own sister? But something drew his attention out of the corner of his eye. Now that Zhao had left the Avatar and that earthbender idiotically unguarded, he spotted his Uncle making his way towards them to set them free.

"Huh, what…what's going on?" asked the young airbender as he opened his grey eyes to see the retired general ripping through the ropes with a small flame. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be helping Zuko?"

"Shh, we don't want them to hear. Thanks to Katara, we're on your side now."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain later when all of this madness is over. Until then, you and that young earthbender need to find a way to stop Zuko's sister Zula. So far she has knocked out Katara and tied up her brother and Zuko. They need help. In the mean time, I'll help the earthbender while you figure out a way to stop her," he replied.

Getting rid of the last piece of rope he noticed the arrow tattoos on his hands and head started to glow the most amazing source of light. Iroh backed away as the young child pushed himself up from the ground by a light blast of air. He now stood on his feet with a firm stance and spoke bravely.

"No one will hurt my friends. This raw power needs to stop," he said, his voice sounding deeper than usual.

Iroh lifted himself up from the ground and store at the young airbender. His eyes were glowing greatly, as he started to gather air all around him to form some sort of shield around him. The constantly moving air currants gradually picked up the dirt from the road, making it very difficult to see his swift actions. Soon, he was devoured and no one could see his figure.

"What is going on?" Zula yelled, turning around to see a larger tornado shaped object swirling in the middle of the road.

"You have disgraced your Nation Zula. You will do anything to obtain such raw power. And you call what your brother did disgraceful, when you all along, were the one who needed to be banished," the Avatar said, but this time around, it was not Aang. It was Roku.

"Avatar Roku!" she gasped, bending down before him along with all of the other soldiers and Zhao.

"Look at what you have done to these people. Your people, but you don't care. You're just like your father. A ruthless man who wants nothing but power even if it means hurting ones from your own nation."

"That is not what it's like!" she insisted, still looking at the ground.

"Is that so? You continue to deny your own selfish needs just to make yourself happy and others around you so miserable. You love to watch them suffer, it's what you crave," the former Avatar said, turning his gaze to see that Haru was finally awoken. "Haru, I'm going to need your help."

"Avatar Roku…what's going on?"

"Just listen to him," assured Iroh, while helping him up from the ground.

With that, Haru gathered himself together, and walked over towards Roku. He stared as he saw the "oh so brave" Zula, begging for mercy on the ground before Roku; one of their own. Haru looked to the side of him to see Katara and Sokka all bound together, with no hopes of escaping, and the banished Prince battered beyond belief. He smiled slightly and realized it was up to him and the Avatar to pay back the Fire Nation before things got too out of hand. He was fighting for his friends and his Nation which gave him strength to fight. Looking up at Roku, he saw him nod slightly to begin the attack.

Haru stepped forward and lifted his arms out in front of him, allowing all the earth between him and Zula rise into the air. Pulling one arm back and the other forward he pushed and pulled the earth until it was one complete dense disk. With the earth still in his complete control, he turned around.

"Aang?" he questioned realizing he had gone back to his original form, as gathered air all around him. Swiftly guided the air he had formed around him, towards the Fire Nation soldiers, Zula and Zhao, lifting them up onto the impenetrable disk Haru had formed.

Spreading his legs out more, and maintaining a strong and stable stance, Aang lifted his arms up into the air making them move into very rapid circular motions. He was forming his famous tornado formation, causing the disk to get caught in the wind's currents. Just like back at the Fire Nation prison hold, only with Aang in control this time, he flung the disk with all his might into the air and far off into the distance. This would hopefully buy them time to escape and get off their trail.

The wind subsided as the young airbender slowly fell to the ground. He brought a hand to his head to shake away his sudden feeling of faintness. Looking up, he saw Katara and Sokka who were still bound together. With the help of Iroh, he was now on his feet, heading towards them.

"Katara, Sokka!" he shouted, still running.

"Aang, she's unconscious," Sokka started to explain, "Zula shot her with a potion and she's knocked out for the next couple of hours. Until then, we wait."

"Where's Zuko?" Aang asked, while untying Sokka's ropes, and then Katara's.

"He's over there. It looks like that elderly man is helping him," observed Sokka while untying his sister's ropes.

"We should get going before Zula returns," recommended Haru, while still resting on the ground. He had never done bending like that before, so all his energy was nearly gone.

"We can't leave yet," said Aang, "we have to wait for Zuko and his uncle Iroh."

"Aang, don't tell me that they're coming with us! Aang, I think all this Avatar stuff has finally gone to your head. They're _Fire Nation_ not to mention the one who's been chasing after us all these months. Not only that, but according to Zula Katara has fallen for him, but thanks to that potion she'll forget him. You don't actually _want_ her to be influenced by him, do you?" asked Sokka.

"What, she's in love with Zuko!" yelled both Haru and Aang.

"Even if that is true, she'll forget if that's what the potion really does. Besides, Iroh helped me out back there. Without his help, we wouldn't have won. We need to trust them…Katara somehow managed to get them to switch to our side."

"Fine, but when I feel the slightest hint of him or his Uncle wanting to kill us then we're throwing them off of Appa."

"Don't worry; I think they've really changed…"

The three young travelers turned around to face the retired General and Zuko. Zuko was hanging over his uncle's shoulder. After the kick Zhao had delivered to him, it was almost assured that there were some broken bones. He couldn't walk without his uncle's support, and the minor burns all over his body from his sister didn't help either. Haru walked over to Katara who was lying peacefully on the ground, and picked her up, letting her head rest softy on his arm. Zuko looked up slightly to see Katara being held by the earthbender; the earthbender who loved her as well.

He watched as the Avatar pulled out a small bison shaped whistle, and blew hard. Seconds later, strong currents of wind and low bellowing sound could be heard. Iroh stopped moving when the large bison landed on the ground in front of them. Aang lifted himself up into the air and onto the back of Appa's head with his reigns in his hands. Haru and Sokka made their way up of Appa's tail, leaving the two firebenders behind. They were unsure if they were welcomed or not.

Unexpectedly, the young water tribe warrior motioned his hand for them to come along. Iroh smiled and guided his nephew up the large hairy tail of bison. Placing themselves down onto the saddle, they noticed two of the three travelers staring at them.

"I believe this is yours," said Sokka holding out a blue mask. "Zula was going to destroy this later, but since Aang just defeated her, it didn't happen."

"I don't need that anymore. I need to stop hiding," the prince managed to respond with a look of confusion, as he threw the mask down to the dirt road. He watched as the blue ceramic mask shattered into hundreds of small pieces. He knew that even his sister wouldn't lie about something such as the potions. Katara would forget him. Then he looked at her. She was so peaceful when she slept, but the image of her resting upon the lap of the earthbender gave him very little hope. _Will you remember me?

* * *

**There you go, the final chapter...well sort of. There will be more and I'm sorry to leave you guys with such a HUGE cliffhanger, but I needed to leave you guys with so you'd come back! Anyway, I'll probably be posting an introduction to the second part of this story some time tomorrow. Not sure though. **_

_**Please tell me EVERYTHING you thought of this chapter...was it good? Bad? Or both? I need to know, since I spent all day today writing it...  
**_

_**Sarah **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**SEASON 2 NEWS**_

_ This really isn't ground breaking or anything, but I saw a commercial for the new season of Avatar on Feb. 24th! Yeah that's right! So that it's definitely confirmed for a March premier for the second season! Yay!**  
**_


	26. Prologue for Part 2 of this Fanfiction

_Hey you guys, I told you I wouldn't be too long before I updated. _

_But don't expect a new chapter any time soon, since this only the prologue to the second part of this entire story. The part you just read is sort like "book one" of this fanfiction and the part coming up is "book two." Unfortunately the part coming up, is not written ahead of time, which means it will take me longer than usual to post chapters, since after all, most of you know that writing chapters can take hours – especially if you want it well written, and with very few grammatical/spelling errors. _

_The second part will be posted under this fan-fic, just in case you guys get confused about something that happened in the past, you can easily go back to an earlier chapter rather than searching around. Oh, and it will be called:_

**Desire For All That is Lost**

_Here is what the character's main "goals" are for the second part:_

**Katara –** _her memory has been erased of the past events with her and Zuko, so throughout this portion of the story, she will be trying to discover herself…again, but this time, with more angst. _

**Zuko –** _now traveling with Aang and company, he needs to cope with the fact that Katara has possibly forgotten him for real but he will stop at nothing to make her remember him. Not only that, but he has to compete with Haru and Aang since all three of them vie for her affection. Not only that, but his anniversary of his banishment is comes up. _

**Aang –** _needs to tune up on his Waterbending, master earth and firebending, and needs to figure out his true feelings for Katara and what's best for her. _

**Haru --** _He's on cold terms with Zuko, especially after find out about him falling in love with Katara…thing's really heat up between them, since he doesn't understand as to how a waterbender or any other nation for that matter, can fall for someone from the Fire Nation. _

**Sokka –** _As usual, he's confused about life and the past events. With all of this love commotion going on, he starts to remember Yue again. I just want to note that Sokka may seem a little OOC, but that's only because I'm changing his character…well, not really changing, but just becoming more mature about situations. _

**Iroh –** _we learn more about his past…possibly my take about his defeat at Ba Seng Sai, and more about his ability to tap into the spirit world. The crew will also receive visits from past lives. _

**What is this going to be about?  
**

_Sorry to say that, Yes, Katara's memory has been erased…or has it? Let's just say she's been having these really crazy dreams of things that she can't quite figure out. To her, these dreams feel so real and familiar but it's her job to figure out what they mean, especially after a kind Iroh tells her about what happened between them Zuko's sister, Zula. What's really going to make this different from the first part is that this will be in Katara's POV as soon as she wakes up, while they're flying on the bison's back. The story will take place, immediately after the final chapter of the first part, only that they'll be distant from Xiao-Lin since they are trying to get off of Zula's trail. Not only are dreams haunting her, but daily actions and events seem very déjà vu to her which makes her even more confused. Along the way, they will meet up with some old "friends" and possibly some other acquaintances…not sure yet, since I don't have this thing totally planned out yet. So just bear with me here. _

_So, if you have any questions about the upcoming part I'll answer them but_ **PLEASE **review under this part _if you have questions and_ if you want to review for the last chapter, _then_ **PLEASE** review under the last chapter. _That way I can keep track as to who's asking/saying what. Oh, the reply button under the reviews is finally working so hopefully I'll be able to answer your questions (crosses fingers). _

_Please note that I have this **VERY** important AP American paper that's due at the beginning of April and I have to work on it all this month, or I'll fail. Even if I pass four quarters but fail on this essay, I have to repeat American and I really don't want to do that. So don't be surprised if you don't see an update right away. Not only that, but I'm still dealing with my friend who has cancer, since now the doses of chemo have intense greatly and she really needs me and the rest of her friends by her side. I hope you understand._

_I also would like to thank all of you, who've read and reviewed my fan-fic, but I also want to raise that I've figured out my number one pet peeve on this site…and it's that tons of people are reading my fan-fic all the way through and then don't even bother to review! That's quite annoying. Like, I just don't understand how you can read through the whole thing but not even say "Great job" or something like that. Whatever, I just hope you readers out there are more considerate this time around. _

_Anyway, there's the gist as to what happens in the second part and I hope you're excited about it since I left one of the worst cliffies in the history of the history. I hope to have a new chapter up this weekend but March Madness is happening at my school, and being on this student committee thing, I'm expected to participate in all the school events no matter how ridiculous they are…oh god._

_I hope you are all doing well, and I look forward to your guy's reviews/questions, not to mention future stories from you guys! If you have something that you want me to read, tell me and I'll read and review ASAP. _

**-Sarah- aka xXOathkeeperXx**


	27. Don't Forget to Remember Me part 1

**Book II: **_Desire For All That is Lost_

**Rating: **Teen

**Format: **Past tense with Katara's view/thoughts during certain situations – these parts will be italicized.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the ingenious show – Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Don't Forget to Remember Me**

Zuko rested his back up against the saddle of the large bison, as he continued to stare blankly out at the setting sun. Everyone was starting to get restless and the dreadful silence between them was only getting worse. Katara was still asleep as she continued to lie against Haru's shoulder.

Appa managed to let out faint yawning sound, as the young Avatar stood up and released his grip on the reigns. Turning around, he noticed the solemn look on everyone's faces, except for Sokka who was still glaring intensely at the banished prince. Although Aang had convinced him that everything was all right, didn't assure anything. Just like his usual ways, he was paranoid and was ready at any moment to throw the old general and his nephew off the side. These actions felt tempting, but seeing Aang stand behind them while giving him a serious look made him resist the enticement.

"Hey Sokka, why don't you take a hold of Appa for awhile; I'm sure you could use the 'exercise' since we've been flying for so long," insisted Aang as he hoisted himself up into the air, landing between Sokka and Zuko. "Hello, Sokka? Are you there?" he asked again, waving furiously to get his attention.

"Why would I want to take hold of Appa when the prince of the Fire Nation is inches away from my sister?" he snapped back, pointing to Zuko and his uncle angrily. "I may have agreed to take these two with us, but that doesn't mean I haven't changed my attitude towards them. Besides, the only reason I really even agreed to have them come with us is because it's what Katara would have wanted…well, supposedly, and I feel sorry for them; sort of."

"You take that back, you water tribe peasant!" yelled Zuko as he grasped his side with pain.

The pain on the right side of him was increasing intensely with each passing hour. There was no land in sight and the thought of even finding land was far from all of their minds. Zuko turned to his side to see that his Uncle had fallen asleep soundly against the saddle and was surprised that his obnoxious snoring hadn't alerted him sooner. How he hated it when his uncle slept, it was just too noisy and unbearable, but for some reason, his mind was sidetracked. It was Katara. He had never felt these feelings before and still they felt surreal. The real question was, was if she would remember him or not. But he knew the answer. It was obvious, but he denied the fact that she would forget.

"Why don't you two stop fighting!" suggested Haru angrily, "I know we've been flying for a long time, but arguing won't make our matters any better. Besides, we should be on the lookout for land before it gets dark."

"Well, according to this map…" started Aang as he pulled out a piece of parchment from behind him, "…well, beat up map, there should be land within an hour. But I'm not sure. Things were so crazy back at Xiao-Lin that I failed to even think as to which direction we were headed for," he finished, while scratching his head lightly and raising his right brow.

Aang let out a small sigh and dropped the map into Sokka's lap. Bending down, he picked up his staff and brought it out to the side of him. With a graceful flick of his wrist, the delicate red material soon appeared before the young traveler's eyes, catching the sun's vivid rays. Bringing the staff up and resting it upon his shoulders, he pushed himself up and into the air.

"Aang, come back! You can't leave me here with the Fire Nation," yelled Sokka hopelessly, as he watched Aang disappear into the horizon.

Sokka turned back around to see that Iroh had awakened from his peaceful yet loud slumber.

"You're not going to blast me with your immense power are you?" asked Sokka slyly.

"Could you be anymore suspicious?" asked Zuko, sounding more annoyed than earlier.

"Calm down my nephew, the water tribe boy has a perfectly good reason for not trusting us right away. It did, after all, take young Katara quite a few days to trust us," responded Iroh.

"How could my sister trust you two? You, out of all the people in this world, it just had to be Fire Nation."

"Well, unlike her, she actually takes chances to get to know people you water tribe peas-"

"That is enough!" demanded Iroh, while placing himself between the two of them. "Now, on a better note, may I ask how you came across Azula?"

"How is that making things any better?" asked Sokka.

"Just answer him Sokka. He just wants to know more about Azula and her motives," replied Haru.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell them. After your nation allegedly attacked the Northern Water Tribe, we left for Omashu so Aang could learn Earthbending from King Bumi. Not too long after we arrived, the city was being attacked by the Fire Nation as they took captive many of the villagers. We volunteered to help rescue the villagers, but the task was much more difficult than we expected," said Sokka.

"Then things from there went downhill," cut in Haru, "We managed to sneak out of the city and avoid any fire Nation soldiers that were on our way, and if we encountered any, we managed to knock them out. Anyway, we made it to the ship where the people were being held captive and made our way in. We underestimated the soldiers aboard the ship as they caught us off guard, including Aang and we were bound. One of them took hold of Katara by the neck and knocked her unconscious. Aang escaped one of the guards by unleashing a very powerful gust of wind, sending mostly all of the soldiers down the hallway…"

"Then the soldier attacked us. Haru was blasted pretty badly, but Aang was injured the most. He endured the attacks of three soldiers but I could hear more coming for us. I quickly grabbed Haru, Aang and who I thought was Katara, and ran for my life, knocking out every soldier that came in my path. The darkness of the night helped to conceal our identity as we hid behind a rock until things died down…"

"And, if it weren't for the genius Sokka, we wouldn't be in this predicament since in reality he grabbed one of the Fire Nation soldiers _rather_ than Katara, leaving her on that awful Fire Nation Ship," finished Haru.

"What do you mean? It was crazy back there! I was trying to get out of there as quickly as possible before we were all killed; I didn't mean for this to happen," he explained, his face now becoming more serious.

Ever since that day, Sokka felt guilty for what had happened to Katara. It was his job to protect her – it's what his father had said before he left for war. Seeing her lying down beside Haru made him feel better, especially after the events of the previous morning. After searching for her for days, he started to lose hope as to where she was, and whether she was safe or not with the Prince of the Fire Nation. And of course, just like his old selfish ways, she was the one who could cook, but even something as important as food didn't even come to his mind; Only Katara and her safety.

"Sokka is everything all right?" asked Iroh. He could tell by the look on his face that he felt as if he had failed.

"He's just mad that he couldn't even protect his own sister. Besides, we can't expect anything less from someone that derived in the southern Water Tribe," answered Zuko.

"You take that back!" yelled Sokka, as he stood up while pointing a finger. "Besides, am I supposed to believe that _you_ treated her well -- _the Prince of the Fire Nation_?"

"Without me, she'd barely be alive! Knowing Zhao, he would've barely kept her alive. She would have suffered something so terrible."

"Oh, and what did _you_ do exactly? Oh, I know, you manipulated her into thinking that you were good and that you really aren't all that evil just like your father!"

"You two must stop this at once! We cannot change what happened in the past, but we can in the future. Sokka, you must believe every word that my nephew is saying, for it is nothing but the truth."

"We'll see when my sister awakens," Sokka grumbled as he crossed his arms angrily while taking a seat.

Sokka scrunched up his lips making them pucker out slightly, for he was trying not to make any more comments that would upset him and Zuko. Narrowing his eyes, he store at the banished Prince that was sitting across from him.

Being just as stubborn, Zuko too was exchanging foul facial expressions towards the Water Tribe warrior. Ever since the first day he encountered him, he knew he'd be nuisance. Even though months had passed, he did appear to be more mature, but deep down there was still that little hint of immaturity. But the way he was protecting his sister made him jealous. He and Azula had never been close even when they were younger. With each passing year they continued to grow more and more distant, and the belief of them ever being close was far from reality.

"Wait, I think I see Aang in the distance," said Haru, placing a hand above his eyes to decrease the glare of the sun. "He must have found something."

The appearance of the orange and yellow figure was not so distant anymore when he came swooping down onto the back of Appa's neck. Planting a firm grip onto fur of the bison, he brought his hands over his head while twirling his staff over and down until it came together tightly.

"I found some land, not too fare from here. If we keep flying at this speed, we should be there within a half an hour or so. There's not much there, but we really need to land before Katara wakes up since I really don't want to see her reaction; well, if she's really forgotten everything that's happened in the past week and Zuko needs intensive care for his injuries before they become any worse."

"So now that Zuko is with us, we don't have to worry about him chasing us all the time," observed Sokka.

"True, but we have another problem now -- Azula. She's already put up wanted posters for me, Zuko and Iroh since one flew into my face while I was searching for land. Here," he said, while handing the wrinkled up piece of parchment to Haru and Sokka.

"Great, now we're traveling with the three most wanted people in the world," complained Sokka, bursting up into the air.

"Yeah and how we're at three times the risk of being caught."

"Young travelers, we must be careful when traveling or else if we do get caught, I fear that my brother will unleash all his wrath on us – he has no sympathy for those who betray him or his enemies."

* * *

**Oathkeeper:** There's more to come, and this is only the first part of this chapter...I just have a lot to do right now such as painting the set for the upcoming musical at my school and then it'll finally be time for Avatar Season Two! OMG! I hope you like this chapter, especially since I typed it today and yesterday so you guys would have an update from me on the same day as the premier of season 2! Hope you enjoyed and **don't forget to review! **

**

* * *

**

**Why Zutara Should Exist (From Zutara LJ Community)**

_Attributes_

**Yin:** Moon, night, dark, cool, rest, feminine, north, winter, right, introversion, earth, even.  
**Yang:** Sun, day, light, warm, active, masculine, south, summer, left, extroversion, heaven, odd.

_Symbols_

**Yin:** Moon, tiger, north.  
**Yang:** Sun, dragon, south.

Creation: In the Chinese creation story, Pangu (the first being ever) broke an egg to create the world. Out of the egg came yin and yang, yin lowering to become the earth and yang rising to become heaven.

Yin and Yang are described as the Tao (pronounced "Dow"; translates to "the way") split into two opposites that complement and balance one another. Yin and yang is prevalent in many Chinese-based religions and philosophies, especially Taoism. Yin comes from yang, and yang comes from yin. Production of one from the other is cylical and constant, so that one does not overcome the other. Essentially, they are equal, yet opposite.

**Explaining Yin&Yang**

The outer rim of the image symbolizes everything that is, while the white is yang and the black is yin. The swirl of both indicates the constant cycle of production of yin and yang, and the opposite colored dot in the midst of each swirl represents the appearance of yin in yang, and yang in yin. This demonstrates the theory that yin and yang are one and opposite in every regard.


	28. Don't Forget to Remember Me Part 2

**Oathkeeper: **Wow, sorry for such a long delay...again. My essay is still not finished and unfortunately I've spent all week tweaking it and I have to spend all next week doing the same thing. Not only that but I'm going to be busy, with Kingdom Hearts II since I'll basically be glued to the television. Please remember that Katara's thoughts are **_italicised._**

_And thanks to all of my lovely reviewers! I'm glad that all of you liked the opening chapter!_**_  
_**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**WARNING:** Zuko is kind of Emo in this chapter, but hey you can't blame him right?

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Don't Forget to Remember Me - Part 2**

A look of worriment walked across the faces of all the travelers. Nothing had changed. The enemy and his Uncle were now traveling with them, but nothing had changed. How could the future look bright, with a power driven teenage girl? The Princess of the Fire Nation, whose immense power, exceeded most of them except for the Avatar? Things were supposed to get easier now that the "enemies" were traveling with them, but alas, this was not true. Their obstacles were only getting harder and more unpredictable.

The sky became engulfed with the darkness of the night, and grueling thirty minutes were coming to an end. Aang lay lazily over the top of the bison's head while at the same time, keeping a sharp eye for the land he had recently found. All were tired, when a half asleep Sokka noticed Aang leaping into the air out of the corner of his eye. Seeing Aang jump into midair made him realize that they were moments away from land.

"We're here!" yelled the highly anticipated Airbender.

"And where is _here_ exactly?" asked a tired Haru, who rubbed his eyes lazily while watching the spasmodic movements of the Avatar.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, but we're going to be setting up camp right along that beach over there. While flying earlier, I noticed a small patch of brightness off into the distance, and my only guess is that it's a small Earth Kingdom village," explained Aang.

"Speaking of villages, we need to stock up on supplies and get new clothes for those two over there," Sokka started to say, while pointing at the two former Fire Nation members, "…since they're so easily recognized with their Fire Nation clothing."

"True, but fist we need set up camp before it becomes too dark. Besides, we need our rest before we do anymore traveling," insisted Haru.

The Avatar smiled, but weakly. All of his energy had been taken out of him; both emotionally and physically. After running away one-hundred years ago, he never experienced wrath from his own people like Zuko had. True, the monks wanted to send him away for this training, but deep down he knew they wanted to do it because they cared. But Zuko's sister Azula didn't care. She had no care in her eyes or in her cold words that harshly pierced the heart of anyone she was barking at.

Aang turned to Zuko who was clearly distracted by reoccurring thoughts. Picking up the wanted poster from below him, he started to feel what his enemy was feeling; and that was feeling unwanted and almost powerless in a way. Both he, Zuko and Iroh were tainted with marks of shame and crime against the world. Not obeying the posters would result in punishment from the Fire Nation if they were to find out. The pictures of the traitors were emotionless. There was nothing there. Bringing down the poster out of his view, he store at the prince once more whose blank stare still remained. Unlike all the other times he had seen him, there was no ambition burning within him.

Averting his thoughts back to the real world, the Avatar shook his head slightly from side to side while hopping onto the back of Appa's head once again with the leather rope grasped tightly in his hands. Almost instantly, the bison started to descend slowly and then quickly as the travelers grabbed tightly onto the side of the saddle, fearing that they would fly off and into the icy depths of the night ocean. Seconds later, the bison landed softly upon the ground, making air rise upwards with a mixture of debris from the ground.

Aang hoisted himself up into the air, only to land on the soft earth beneath him. He let out small hand gesture that was moving downwards, signaling the bison to lie down. Now closer to the ground, Appa let his tail lay flat on the ground, allowing the watertribe warrior and the benders to make their way down to the ground.

Katara was placed gracefully in the arms of the powerful Earthbender as he carried her down slowly, fearing to awaken her suddenly. Without any treatment for hours, Iroh helped Zuko down from the bison by supporting him upon his shoulder. Zuko limped slowly down the tail of the hairy animal, each step more painful than the one before. Finally reaching the sturdy ground, Iroh helped Zuko to a tree where he rested his back upon as he watched everyone set up the camp.

Some quick moments later, everyone was rested within their sleeping bags, drifting into a deep slumber. Iroh had started a small campfire to keep everyone warm during the night as well as keep away any unwanted animals. Zuko sighed quietly as he watched the flames flicker, and the cinders fly into the sky. Their orange glow contrasted greatly against the navy blue of the night sky. Placing his hands down onto the ground, he moved himself slowly to lay himself flat against the ground to reduce the pain he was feeling in his lower and upper abdomen. Would the pain ever go away? His vision became blurry, and soon everything went completely black.

* * *

"What is wrong?" asked a new familiar voice. 

"I can't sleep," answered the young Avatar, while poking at the small fire with a stick. "I'm worried about Katara, Azula, and the world and whether or not I'll be able to master all the elements in time."

"You will achieve you goals. You have done it many times before, and this time shouldn't be any different," assured Iroh as he looked into the young eyes of the Avatar across the smoldering flames.

"Yes, I know. But the previous Avatars had time to learn the elements, and the Avatar before them to teach them how to become the Avatar. Roku was supposed to teach me, but he died. Now I have to figure out how to master all four elements, along with how to actually be the Avatar. Mastering the elements isn't everything."

"I see, but you must have hope in this world. That is what kept my nephew and I alive for four three years now. You gave him hope."

"I'm supposed to give everyone hope, but I don't feel as if that's what I'm doing. The world is still falling into complete destruction and I only have until the end of the summer to save the world."

"I can't even handle Azula. If I can't handle Azula, then how am I supposed to triumph over over someone such as Ozai? He is relentless."

"My brother may be powerful, but that is all."

"What do you mean, that is all? He's the most powerful firebender in your nation."

"True, but he has no skill or passion for bending. He just uses it for power and superiority over weaker beings and the other nations. He does not have a heart and that is his greatest weakness," said Iroh kindly. "Speaking of Azula, what exactly happened?"

"I'm not really sure. All I know is that things started to get weirder with each passing day. We were starting to lose hope in finding Katara especially since she was in the custody of the Fire Nation. We didn't know what to do. I became suspicious when Azula introduced us to her bird Wei. I never said anything because I knew how desperate Haru and Sokka were to find her. I didn't want to hold them back just like I'd done for one-hundred years. I didn't want to let them down," he started to say, while looking down shamefully at his hands. "It was strange. Azula would go off randomly saying that she's writing to her parents, when in reality she was writing to Zhao no doubt, to plan their next scheme. I think I became really questionable about her when she sent Wei off for something and then came back almost instantly. They started to communicate with each other and then we knew where Katara was even though we had been searching for days without a clue. From then on, everything is just a forgotten memory. Haru and I must have been knocked out. She really did trick us."

"Azula is known for those kinds of things."

Aang smirked and fell backwards, allowing his back to rest against the soft soil. He watched as the cinders continued to fly into the air, almost to the same beat as his heart. Watching his chest compressions rise slowly up and down, he let out a small blast of air to hoist himself back into the lotus position.

"Is what Azula said true?"

Iroh quickly averted his gaze towards the Avatar once more. He knew it was coming, it's just he wasn't expecting that question so soon. Actually, he just wanted to avoid the topic all together.

"You really care for her, don't you?" asked Iroh, narrowing his eyes.

"What makes you say that?" Aang asked almost instantly, with a small hint of pink rising to the surface of his cheeks.

"I may be old, but that doesn't mean I don't know these things."

"Right, of course," responded Aang awkwardly.

"And that earthbender, he likes her too doesn't he?"

"Yes," he answered shamefully. "And so does Zuko."

Those words made everything seem like a reality. Watching his nephew fall for this girl seemed very surreal and he wasn't quite sure if all the previous events had really happened. But when Aang opened his mouth, and asking is Zuko had feelings towards Katara, really made him look in a different light. His nephew really did have affections for this girl.

"We're not supposed to be friends with the enemy. You're not supposed to be traveling with us. I'm not supposed to help you. It's not right."

"But there is a difference between what is actually right and what you think is right. I know it's hard to see right now, but you will see us differently just like Katara did. We're not mean spirited like Ozai and we do not crave for power and superiority. Thanks to Katara, we were able to realize this."

"What happened between Zuko and Katara?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"I'll never actually want to know, but it is best that I do."

"Zuko disguised himself as the Blue Spirit to rescue Katara from Zhao's ship. When he found out that Katara was on there and that he was using her as bait to lure you in, he knew that he had to do something to prevent this."

"Why would he prevent someone from his own Nation from capturing me?"

"I cannot tell you that. If you truly want to know his reasons for capturing you besides to end the war, then you must find that out on yourself. It is out of my territory to tell about his past. Anyway, apparently Azula had visited our ship while I was out at the market with our crew and injured Zuko greatly with her fire blasts but Katara cured him with her healing powers. After that, he started to act different towards her; almost as if she were a person rather than a prisoner. I'm not sure what happened but almost instantly his attitude changed. Anyway, Katara became smitten with the man behind the mask of the Blue Spirit but when she found out it was Zuko all along, she became infuriated. She didn't even want to be near him. The silence between them was dreadful which is why I was so thrilled when we finally arrived at the port of Xiao-Lin."

"Zuko saved her…" whispered Aang.

"From there though, things started to change for Prince Zuko and Katara. They visited each other's pasts."

"Their pasts?" asked Aang sounding confused.

"Yes, they met a woman named Aunt Wan who is the sister of Aunt Wu a woman you had met earlier in your travels according to Katara," explained Iroh. "That is when things changed. Katara saw who Zuko really was and Zuko saw who Katara really was. It was a very spiritual experience for the both of them. They discovered themselves and each other."

"Will Katara remember?"

"As mean spirited as she is, Azula usually doesn't lie about things that involve outcomes that benefit her but not her targets."

"So she'll forget?" he questioned anxiously.

"It is most probable."

* * *

Aang let out a yawn, showing that the late night was finally affecting him. Iroh smiled and lifted himself up from the ground to get ready for bed. Slowly releasing a small amount of air, the Avatar went to his feet, and walked towards the hairy tail of Appa so he could finally drown within his dreams. 

Zuko brought a hand to his eyes to rub away the sleep within them when he heard the sound of a stick breaking thanks to his Uncle. Grabbing onto his side, he lifted himself up from the ground to support his backside against the tree that was just a few inches away. Looking up, he saw Katara sleeping soundly. Her delicate body was only a small number of feet away, and he could almost feel the touch of her soft hands once more.

"Will you ever awaken from your slumber? What if Azula is right, what if you forget me?" He whispered to himself.

"That doesn't sound like the nephew I know," came a familiar voice.

"Why are you always sneaking up on me like that?" asked Zuko sounding annoyed.

"Don't worry Prince Zuko, if I saw what I thought I saw between you two, she won't forget you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Love."

"It doesn't matter. Regardless of everything, she'll forget me and I'll have to start all over again."

"Just remember that words aren't everything. You must prove yourself again, I understand, but dwelling on the unknown events of the future won't help you achieve this. You must act quickly."

* * *

_The back of my head felt as if I had been hit in the head with a very hard water whip. But that couldn't be possible. The people I was traveling couldn't do the water whip. I felt confused and misplaced in this strange world around me. I squirmed slightly to relieve my stiff joints. I felt as if I'd been asleep forever. Had I been asleep forever? _

_I opened my eyes slowly and everything around me was blurry as ever. I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision, but I was still perplexed by my surroundings. They felt really unfamiliar, but the warmth from the near by fire reassured me that everything was all right. But why was there a fire? _

_My vision became clear as I looked around frantically see where we were. But it wasn't what I was expecting. Where were we? I was starting to believe that we had been captured again, thanks to Sokka's endless amount of stupidity. _

_I was now supporting myself with my right hand which was placed only a few inches from my hip and my legs were placed to the side of me while my other hand rested peacefully in front of me. Looking around I saw Sokka sleeping in his sleeping bag with his boomerang in his hand, and Aang was sleeping soundly on top of Appa's tail and Haru was sleeping soundly against a nearby tree. _

_But wait, how could I be with my friends and my brother? Had they saved me? I smiled and turned my view back to my right, trying to figure out where we were. But that smile soon disappeared._

_

* * *

_"Katara…" whispered Zuko, while showing a weak smile.

"Zuko…what are you doing here?" Katara asked, fearing that Zuko had kidnapped all of her friends. But she knew that couldn't be possible because none of them were chained or being threatened by Fire Nation Soldiers. Something was wrong here, and she knew it.

_That smile…it's so familiar.

* * *

_**Oathkeeper:** I hope you all enjoyed and please review to tell me what you guys think? Just to let everyone know, I' m keeping this story as true to series as possible which means if something dramatic happens to characters (except for relationships) I'll put in this story...such as Zuko's hair, but that's not until later on. Not only that, but I'm making Sokka sort of REALLY OOC since he's more than just a character to provide us with random bursts of humor. So basically he's going to be a much more mature character in my story especially after all Katara has gone through. **PLEASE REVIEW. **


	29. My Sanctuary Part 1

**Chapter 3: My Sanctuary - Part 1  
**

_You show me, how to see,  
That nothing, is whole and,  
Nothing is broken.  
-**utada**hikaru- _

_That smile…it was so, so familiar to me but I didn't know why. A part of me even seemed excited about the whole ordeal but the remembrance of him being my enemy, quickly erased those thoughts. But I didn't want those happy thoughts to leave me. They gave me warmth. _

_I looked at the Fire Nation Prince before me, and was frightened by his presence. The last thing I wanted was to be near someone from the Fire Nation, let alone the son of the Fire Lord himself. I can't even being to explain the look upon his face. It was so tranquil and almost relieved…relieved that I was awake. But why would he be worried? I'm just a worthless peasant to him anyway. _

_Although, the looks in his eyes; I felt as if I'd gazed into those eyes countless times before this moment. Why couldn't I remember? Had I really gazed into those eyes, or was it just another crazy dream? Or perhaps another interrogation…I didn't know. I felt lost, and confused and unsure of myself. Who was I to think of these things about Prince Zuko? Does that make me a traitor to my friends and my family? Who had I become? _

_Before long, everyone else around me had awoken. I guess my question towards the banished prince was louder than I had intended. But now I was able to ask everyone as to why this prince was sitting so close to me; almost close enough to touch. _

* * *

"Katara you're awake!" came a familiar voice. "We were getting worried about you…I was getting worried about you," Haru said again while carefully wrapping his arms around her.

"Thanks Haru, it's nice to be awake…but what's going on?" Katara asked with a small hint of fear and confusion in her voice. "Why is Zuko here?" she asked again, while escaping from the young earthbender's embrace.

"What's wrong?" he asked, perplexed by Katara pulling way from him.

"Oh, it's nothing…"

_But the truth was, was there was something wrong. His embrace; it didn't feel right. I didn't feel protected from danger or other unknown events. I looked at him and smiled, assuring that everything was all right. I didn't want him to worry, or else my brother would get worried and we'd all be doomed for an over-protective Sokka, which is very scary to experience. _

_I changed my glance towards my brother and Aang who were standing just a few feet away from me. They seemed almost captivated by my presence…almost as if they'd never seen me before. Had I really been asleep that long? Or did something happen to me that made them worry? I mean, it's not like I was on Zuko's ship anymore. Things felt so vague to me. What happened to me?_

"Katara, are you feeling all right?" asked Sokka, running towards her with crazy hand gestures. As usual, he was freaking out. "You really worried us!"

"I get the picture Sokka, but what happened exactly?" Katara asked.

"You don't remember?" asked Aang with an indication of relief in his voice. "What do you remember exactly?"

_I told them everything; from the events on Zhao's ship to the events on Zuko's ship. I told them the horrors I experienced and how Zhao's need for immense power saw no end. I never thought there could be too much pride, but in his case, there was. He believed too strongly for his nation, and it was blinding him from the all the cruel effects he had caused. No matter what, Zhao could not be stopped. _

_I'll never forget the way he treated me. To him, I was nothing; nothing but another little decoy that he could brainwash and torture for his own twisted form of pleasure. As my pain grew, his happiness grew and only became more satisfied. His laughter was horrid…it was stone cold and sent chills up my spine. It was full of malevolence. _

_But…something kept me alive on his ship. I remembered the presence of a teenager who rescued me from his arms of wrath. He was a man, who was willing to go out of his way to save a peasant he didn't know anything about. I guess…some people do care. _

_Although, when I told them of this particular tale, all their faces turned emotionless and looked as if they had stopped in time; everything around me felt frozen. _

_Aang and Sokka turned their heads awkwardly as I watched them twist the tip of their feet in the soft dirt, and twiddle continuously with their fingertips. I cocked my head to the side, and lifted my left brown…something was up. _

_I knew it wasn't there, but my motions didn't stop me. Taking in a small breath, I lifted my hand to my neck, hoping to grasp onto the glass charm that hung from the soft velvet band. Only then, I became more confused. _

_I gasped heavily and looked down at my hand, as it grasped onto my mother's necklace. The smooth surface against the inside of my thumb relieved me greatly, since I believed that I wouldn't ever see it again. It was the only thing I had left…the only thing that kept me from believing that the war was hopeless. But how was I wearing it? I'm sure Zhao had confiscated it when he violently took it away from me…_

"Katara?" asked Sokka, as he walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"My necklace…how did I get it back?"

"What do you mean?" asked the curious airbender, who was now scratching his head lightly.

"Zhao took it away from me…how did you guys get it back?"

"Well, you see uhh…" began Aang but was interrupted by a most unlikely voice.

"Believe it or not, but your idiot of a brother over there, was able to retrieve it the night he came onto my ship. You don't remember since you were asleep in the prison hold, but we ran into Zhao and your brother realized that you were missing your necklace and…"

"Oh Sokka thank you so much!" thanked Katara, as she wrapped her arms around her brother.

At first, he was hesitant by Zuko's quick actions and cunning ways, but he returned the hug a few moments later to assure Katara that it really was the truth. He tipped his head down onto her shoulder and then looked up at the Fire Nation Prince. With a look of confusion walking all across his face, he continued to look at him and gave a small thank you.

"Thanks again Sokka, and Aang and Haru, for rescuing me and all, but you didn't have to bring the enemy along with you!" she shouted, quickly releasing from her grasp onto Sokka.

There he was. Back to square one, and this time, it would be harder; harder to regain her affection; harder to show that he truly cared about her. He never knew that a couple of weeks would with a water tribe peasant would change his morals.

Everything was different…it was for the better, but most importantly, he knew who he was becoming. But what scared him the most was revealing his true self again and this time he had to start over from scratch.

There were no fortune tellers or people who could show the past. This time, she wouldn't have the influence of experiencing his horrible childhood. For the first time in years, he would have to talk about it with her.

Grabbing onto his side, he continued to watch the four friends while slowly drowning his inner pain.

"My nephew, you are going to have to play it safe while around young Katara. It seems you have already made up another story…lies, in fact. You must play around those now, or else she will get suspicious and she will never trust you again. Once you lose trust, it is hard to get it back."

"I know uncle…that is why I made up that lie. We need to act as if any of the previous events never happened. She must not remember the village of Xiao-Lin or…me."

"Do not give up hope…she will remember."

"But for now, I must become my alter-ego."

Turning away from his Uncle, Zuko returned his gaze towards Katara who was still talking amongst her brother and her friends. But what caught his eye the most, was the young earthbender. He saw how much passion he had for her, by just looking into his gaze; he had much desire for her just like he did. And then they hugged, it seemed inseparable, but when Katara pulled away from him slightly earlier before, a little hint of hopefulness rose into him.

Seconds later, it felt as if he were being stabbed with a thousand knives, as he let out the most horrible sound.

"Zuko!" yelled Iroh, as he quickly responded to his nephew by catching him before he hit the ground before him. "Young Katara, you must heal my nephew!"

"Katara is in no condition to heal right now, she just woke up!" insisted Haru, while stepping out in front of her, preventing her from advancing forward.

"Young earthbender, I understand that Miss Katara just awoke, but Zuko needs treatment now…who knows much longer he can last with his injuries."

"Wait, no one told me that I'd be _healing_ anyone, let alone the enemy!" exclaimed Katara, backing away slowly from the damaged prince.

"Miss Katara you must understand…" responded Iroh, while sticking out a welcoming hand to come forth, but she only backed away more.

"Iroh, I'm sorry, but healing Zuko once already is enough…"

_Wait, had I really healed this spoiled prince once before? This reminiscence felt so sporadic and unreal, yet I felt that it really did happen. I vaguely remembered a young fire nation teenager on board the ship and the look she had in her eyes…it was so fearless. She feared nothing, while everything she came across with feared her greatly. She was driven by something. _

_Her bending was so powerful and she saw no mercy in her opponents. She took so much rage against Zuko…it was his sister; Azula. I remembered her now, but why were these thoughts caught up in the fog? I couldn't tell my brother about this, about what happened between Zuko and his sister. It's too painful. Regardless of this, I still felt no pity for Zuko, yet I did. _

_My glance was towards my brother and Haru, but I quickly turned around to face the spoiled prince that we had so willingly befriended. My guess, was that this was all Aang's fault…dang those Avatar instincts. _

_Anyway, the look on his face was so…empty. There was nothing there. It was like the pain had drained everything out of him; his soul, his pride, and everything that made him Zuko. Even the earlier remark from before hadn't fooled me. True, it was cold of him to call my brother an idiot, but it didn't have the same tone of hatred like it usually did. _

_I had to know more. _

"Katara, are you there?" asked Sokka, while waving his hands crazily in front of Katara's face.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I was just…"

"Daydreaming again? Look, I know you don't want to heal Zuko, but even someone from the Fire Nation doesn't deserve to suffer internal injuries like his," said Aang, jumping into the conversation.

"Why do you do that?" asked Katara, sounding annoyed.

"Do what?"

"You always have sympathy for everything, regardless of what it is…I mean, you're caring for the guy that's been chasing us for who knows how long!"

"Just trust me on this one, ok Katara?"

"Fine," sighed Katara heavily.

_Part of me didn't want to admit the fact that I was almost happy to heal Zuko. Not because I liked him or anything, but I felt there were unanswered events that he could answer for me. He knew something that I didn't. I didn't know how stupid he thought I was, but I could tell he was lying about before. True, my brother does care for me, but he's not that smart to retrieve my necklace especially from someone like Zhao. It's just didn't seem possible. _

_Playing along, I turned away from Aang and let out an unsure smile towards the prince and his uncle. I let out a rather loud sigh, and motioned for the two to follow me towards the ocean where water was limitless. _

_Turning back around I headed towards the ocean, where the sound of the waves were leading me. I missed that sound so much. Being out at sea on a ship is nothing like being near water itself. When the water hit the side of the ship it sounded violent, like my element was punishing the ship for traveling through its waters; but here on the beach it was peaceful, there was nothing around us to make my element feel harmed. _

_When we had finally reached the ocean shore, I heard the sound of gasping pain behind me. The sound coming out of him made me cringe slightly…I guess I'd never seen the prince in pain, but then again, I must have. I just didn't remember. I closed my eyes and then opened them again, allowing them to absorb all of the moon's rays to give me strength and hope that everything would work out. For some reason, I felt awkward around him. _

_

* * *

_

_**Wow you guys, another long wait…I'm so sorry for the horribly long delay. But as of right now, Kingdom Hearts II has taken over my life, along with SAT preparation and a horrid thing called driving lessons. It's like, all of a sudden my Junioritis has caught up on me, and I'm becoming extremely lazy. Anyway, I just had this sudden outburst of inspiration thanks to a spoiler that I came across for the upcoming episode "The Swamp"…I'm mad that I'm spoiled, but I can't help it either that the Freshmen at my school are retarded.**_

_**Surprisingly, I'm really happy how this chapter came out…my writing skills have improved so much, by just writing this story and I'm really pleased with the outcome thus far. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me everything that you liked about it. I'm always interested to see what you guys think,**_ **because your reviews _DO MATTER_**

**_ Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, but a lot of the titles of my chapters are from songs or are the title of the songs themselves, and they're inspired by Zuko's character. Since now he has to be "mean" to Katara I want to show his true side through the titles...usually the title will be how he's feeling in that particular chapter, or how he's feeling in general.  
_**


	30. My Sanctuary Part 2

**Chapter 3: My Sanctuary Part 2**

_I watch you, fast asleep.  
All I fear means nothing._

_---_

_A sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah –  
Where fears and lies, melt away.  
What's left of me? What's left of me…now?  
-**utada**hikaru-_

_I wrapped my arms around my body, trying to rid the uneasiness that was overcoming my body. I felt like a silly child, who was smitten with someone, they knew they could not have. But why did I feel this way? A part of me didn't want to feel this way, while to my other half it felt…right; almost as if I belonged in his arms. _

_A hint of crimson rose to my cheeks, as I felt them warm up slightly and my gaze was avoiding any eye contact with him. I couldn't resist. His golden eyes glowed so mysteriously in the moonlight. To me, it was ironic. Firebenders were strongest when the sun arose from its sleep haven, but that night, his eyes glowed with great passion and intensity in the moon; the moon that gave my people strength just like the sun gave his people strength. _

_We stared at each other for what felt like eternity. He was leaning up against a nearby tree, holding onto his right side. I could tell by the look on his face that he was trying to hold in the pain, but time would not be in his favor. The longer I waited, the longer I feared his presence, he suffered. Letting down my wall of insecurities, I headed for Zuko. _

_

* * *

_

"Where does it hurt the most?" Katara managed to ask while approaching the injured prince with great caution.

"It took you long enough…" he grunted in response.

"Hey, it's not my idea of fun to heal you…you are my enemy," she coldly stated turning away from him.

"It hurts the most on the right," said Zuko, lifting his hand away.

Katara turned around to look at Zuko once again. Telling by the ripples in his clothes, she could tell there were some dislocated bones; mainly part of his ribcage. She curled her lip, realizing she'd never healed something like this before. Sure, she'd healed burns before, but those were on the outside…where she could see them. But his injuries were on the inside; concealed from the outside world.

"I've never healed anything like this before," she exclaimed, hoping Zuko wouldn't get angry with her.

"But you're master though…aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"At the North Pole you found a master. There's no way you could have improved that much all by yourself."

"Hey, for your information, I could have taught myself…I don't need a teacher."

"You never answered my question," he quickly responded.

"What makes you even think I'm a master to begin with?"

"Because; you would have stayed there at the North Pole if the Avatar hadn't mastered Waterbending. So, since you obviously left, you're his teacher now. You should be thrilled that someone of my status would even consider you to be a master."

"Your 'status'…are you kidding me? But you're banished. I thought you had decided that you didn't want this war? That's what…"

"…I told you," he finished. "Do you remember?"

"I don't know where that came from. Just…never mind. Let's get this over with already," she quickly responded, bringing her water-skin to the front of her body.

* * *

_I didn't know what came over me that very instant. I felt as if Zuko had already told me about his life story; a story of darkness…something that I could never relate to. Why were these thoughts coming back to me? It was scaring me…it was like a part of me drifted away, but it was coming back in tiny pieces. I was an enigma that needed to be solved. _

_I sat down next to Zuko, preparing myself to heal the enemy. This was something I never saw myself doing…ever. I almost wanted to slap myself in the face to see if it were all a dream. Without him seeing, I pinched the inside of arm…yup, it definitely wasn't a dream. _

_Then, I did the unspeakable. He was still wearing a white tunic, accompanied by a black pair of pants. His tunic however, was in the way. I couldn't possibly heal his inner wound along with clothing that was covering his bare skin. I could hear him breath heavily…he almost sounded…nervous. Regardless, I laced my fingers around the hem of his shirt, and started to lift it up slowly. I watched as more of his skin exposed to me, each muscle contracting with every painful breath he took in and out. _

_Before healing, I warned him that it may hurt but even I didn't know. I figured it was best to warn him because then at least I could say that I warned him. He nodded slowly in response and closed his eyes at the same time. _

_With the wave like motions of my arms, I drew water from my water-skin letting it douse my hands until it glowed like the moon above me. Looking down below me, I placed my hands on his abdomen and closed my eyes. I breathed in slowly releasing any energy I had left to help repair what was broken inside of him. _

_I had to know his body…where everything was. The strange thing was, was that I felt I knew the anatomy of his wondrous structure; it was almost as if…I had become one with him. That couldn't have been possible. We were enemies. I was his prisoner on his ship. To him, I was a speck of dust. _

_He released an echo of pain, as I felt the bones move back into place underneath my bare palms. Moments later, I felt nothing. The healing was over and I was exhausted. I hadn't realized how tiring healing was compared to fighting. Healing required so much more mental power than physical power. It was truly amazing. _

_My vision blurred a bit, but then reverted back to normal seconds later. Shaking my head lightly from side to side, I looked down again avoiding any eye contact with him. I could feel his gaze looking at me and I became nervous. The water that had doused my hands earlier had fallen to the ground, and all its powers had been engulfed by the soft sand below me. _

_I returned my gaze where he had been injured. Its surface was smooth…almost as if he'd never been injured to begin with. Almost hesitantly, I placed my finger tips over the healed area. I was surprised that he didn't wince to my touch, or even move; he just sat there. _

_Turning my head to the side, I noticed a burnt area on his arm. I was surprised he hadn't mentioned it earlier, since he seemed like the type who complained a lot. Regardless, I withdrew the last amount of water in my water-skin allowing it to douse my left hand one last time. _

_I lifted his right arm and set it carefully on my legs which were folded underneath me. He looked up at me, and I gave him a weak smile as I placed my hand over his wound. My hand started to glow intensely as I breathed out, releasing all I had left within me. _

_

* * *

_

"Are you all right?" asked Zuko, as he watched Katara fall into his arms.

"Why do you care?" she responded coldly, lifting herself up from him. She placed a hand on her forehead, easing away the lightheadedness that had fall upon her. "You know something I don't."

"What are you talking about?" he snapped back.

"Hey, I'm just asking you a question here!" she yelled back, becoming frustrated. "As much as I love my brother…he was lying. And Aang, he wasn't telling the truth either. He tends to stutter when he's lying. Who really gave back my necklace?"

"Your brother did," said Zuko straightforwardly, while looking away.

"Why can't you just tell me what happened?" she pleaded.

"Nothing happened…what I said before and what your brother said before is true."

"Why did you save me?"

"What's up with all the questions?"

"Will you just answer me?" she asked, sounding rather annoyed.

"I didn't save you from anything."

"But you have the same presence as _him._" she awkwardly said, while wrapping her arms around her. "When I fell into your arms a few moments ago it felt the same as...oh, never mind," she said while shaking her head from side to side. "Anyway, you know who I think gave back my necklace?"

He was still standing by the tree, a safe distance away from her. His heart began to flutter at the thought of her remembering him as the Blue Spirit, and as the one who had saved her. But she had stopped. Had she truly forgotten or was she denying the fact? He lowered his head without responding to her question and waited for her answer.

"The Blue Spirit…he gave back my necklace. I want _him_ to know how grateful I am, of his rescue. Can you thank him for me?" she asked, giving him a small smile.

* * *

**Oathkeeper:** Hey you guys I hope you enjoyed the short, but sweet chapter. Hmm...it seems my chapters are decreasing in length; I guess it's because of the lack of Zutara in the show recently. But hey, now that "you know who" is back, my spirts are being lifted! Don't forget to review 

Oh, and you haven't read my one-shot ("Swept Away") then go read it now dangit! Trust me, if you love Zutara and the scene in Spiderman where MJ kisses him upside down, then you're GUARANTEED to love it


	31. Missing You Part 1

**Oathkeeper: **Hey you guys, I'm back with another chapter and I really hope you guys enjoy! Let's just say that things from here on will get pretty interesting...I hope. I have this crazy idea forming in my head, so just follow along, ok? I promise that it'll turn out all right. As for this chapter, I think there will be a second part...not really sure. Actually, yeah there will be. The only reason I'm not posting the whole thing is well, I haven't even finished writing the second part yet, and plus, I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long.

**Disclaimer: **Jeez, I've been forgetting the stupid disclaimer. Anyway, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the company Square Enix...hmm, too bad.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Missing You**

"_Suddenly, I feel like I don't know myself at all."  
-Ro**x**as-  
Kingdom Hearts II_

_--- _

_I shuffled my feet through the thick forest, as I continued to make my way back to the camp. Zuko delayed his departure when I mentioned the Blue Spirit, causing him to follow my shadow. Everything was coming back to me, and some of these forgotten memories were coming together. But why did I feel as if I didn't know what was going on? Or even on a bigger scale…who I was? A part of me was missing, but my hazed memory kept getting in the way. _

_Regardless, my heart could not deny some things. I had helped Zuko before and there was no doubt in my mind, that I was wrong. My mother always told me to follow my heart, and my heart was telling me that I had done this before. _

_During the healing process I felt something…strange. It was nothing scary, but still, it felt weird. I sensed my body bringing me back to the past as all these unknown events appeared in my head. When I healed him, felt an unbelievable amount of warmth emitting from his body. I felt…safe. _

_But these thoughts scared me deeply. I pictured his sister, Azula and how her raw power saw no end…she had no sympathy for her brother. She had come onto his ship for some reason, but I couldn't remember. The only thing that remained clear to me was that Azula had relentlessly attacked Zuko…without even thinking about how it would damage him. _

_What happened after her attack on Zuko, I could not remember. All I could see was me healing him on the main deck and then my world fell into darkness. _

_This wasn't the only thing that continued to jumble my mind; inside of me, I still felt the existence of the Blue Spirit. Although now, he didn't feel has mysterious as when I first came in contact with him. I had mixed feelings…for a moment, he was there, and then the next, he wasn't…he had revealed his identity. _

_I spotted a small smoke stack, as it traveled through the branches of the trees and up into the navy sky. My rescuer wasn't too far behind._

---

"Where have you guys been!" yelled Sokka, while flailing crazy hand gestures out in front of him. "We thought Zuko had kidnapped you…again."

"Sokka, will you stop being so paranoid for once? I healed his wounds and that's all. Besides, I already know that I could kick his butt. After all, I _am_ a master…right Zuko?" she questioned, turning around while taunting him slightly.

"I'm sorry that I'm actually concerned about your safety Katara, but we are traveling with Fire Nation now."

"Whatever," she responded, walking over towards the fire to warm herself.

"We better get some sleep, or else we won't be in any condition to travel tomorrow," insisted Aang, as he forced himself up onto the top of Appa's head. "Haru has already done the smart thing and gone to bed to conserve his energy and we need to do the same. We only have a few months left until…"

"Until you have to master all four elements…Aang's right, we better get to bed."

"That means you too Katara," hinted Sokka, while motioning her to come to her sleeping bag.

"I'll be there in a minute. I just need to…think."

Sokka closed his eyes, realizing what his sister was referring to. He felt that she remembered more than what Azula had intended, and that hiding what really happened was going to be harder than he thought.

He watched her, as she fiddled with their mother's necklace while staring deeply into the flames of the campfire. The look on her face almost seemed content yet worried. She showed great confusion in her eyes, rather than the usual hopefulness.

With all the adventures of the previous morning, he was too tired to talk, but in the morning he would try and get some information out of her…to see what she was really feeling.

"Miss Katara, you really should be getting some rest."

"Iroh…what's going on? Why do I feel as if I don't know myself at all, or what happened to me?"

"You really don't remember anything…do you?"

"Not really; but there are bits and pieces I remember. Although…they feel out of place," she answered, while turning away from the elderly man who was sitting next to her. "I don't know what to believe. You and the others tell me one thing, while my heart tells me something else."

"What do you remember exactly?" he asked curiously.

"I remember all the events up until Azula came on your ship and attacked Zuko. Then my mind draws a blank. Something happened that I don't remember, but regardless, my mind goes back to that same event but only this time I see myself healing Zuko. It all became clear to me when I was healing Zuko just a few moments ago."

Katara continued to look away, afraid of what Iroh was going to say. She knew that he knew something as well, but just wasn't telling her. Everyone knew something; she felt it.

A small smile crept on her face, as she took a hold on the circular charm of her mother's necklace. For some reason, more than ever, the necklace made her smile….it had even more memories now.

---

_I couldn't understand why everyone was hiding stuff from me? Tracing my finger around the smooth edges of my necklace, I felt there were even more reminiscences inscribed than before. There were memories of my mother…and Zuko. I knew it was him. He was the Blue Spirit, and whether or not my brother or Iroh would admit it, I knew I was right. I just had to be. I felt…different around Zuko when I was healing him. I didn't feel threatened or afraid. I felt…comfort; something I'd never expect to feel from a Firebender. Nonetheless, he was still a Firebender and my enemy at the least. Could I really trust him? _

_I turned my gaze back towards the elderly man who was sitting beside me. I watched as the look on his face became almost…tense, and as if he were concentrated on something. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the flames of the fire increasing in height. Iroh was bending the flames, but not so it was obvious. _

_Regardless of all the hardships I faced thanks to the Fire Nation, was still astounded by the man's skills. He barely flinched, yet he had total control over the flames. He reminded me…of Jeong-Jeong. I saw so much passion in both of them that it almost made me forget how relentless firebenders can be. But these two weren't the same; Zuko wasn't even the same. They fought for different reasons; reasons, which were their own. _

_---_

"How do you do that?" asked Katara, sounding rather mystified.

"Firebending takes great amounts of concentration. I've had years to practice."

"You remind me of someone. Someone we met along our travels. His name was Jeong-Jeong."

"Ahh, yes the famous Jeong-Jeong…the traitor, but a wonderful master at the least."

"Do you consider him a traitor?" she asked cautiously, since she knew it was a touchy subject for most Fire Nation.

"Actually…I don't. And I never did."

"I feel as if we've had a conversation like this before. I asked you to come with us…didn't I?" asked Katara hesitantly. "Please don't lie to me. I know, you know."

"Yes you did, and the conversation you're remembering is one we had about my nephew."

"It was about his morals wasn't it? I asked about what he believed in but you wouldn't tell me. You thought it was best for me to find out on my own."

"Yes I did…but you've forgotten."

"But why am I forgetting these things? True, there are bits and pieces but they're put together. I need to line the pieces up for everything to make sense," she pleaded.

"This is Azula's fault. She is the one to blame for your lost memories. But, for some strange reason you're remember things that you're not supposed to."

"I am?"

"Yes…after one of the YuuYan archers aimed a small arrow at your throat, Azula explained the amnesia drug. You were to forget all the things that happened within a week before hand; although, you have managed to remember things that were supposed to erased from your memory."

---

_My memories had been erased? How could someone do something so foul? Now, more than ever, I was disgusted at Azula. Her ways of thinking and manipulating others was just…to the extremes. To her, it didn't matter how it affected others, as long as she was happy in the end, and that her targets suffered. _

_I felt angry at the world and myself. As much as I didn't want to believe it, a part of me was missing. I didn't know what I was missing. Was it a person? If so, who were they, and where had I met them? These questions kept popping into my head, one right after the other. I was surrounded by unknown events and people who wouldn't tell me the truth, except for a retired general who I barely knew and trusted. _

_I felt betrayed and lost. Deep down, I knew who the person was, but the likelihood of me being with that person seemed so far away. We were too different, and from different nations. How would my people act if they knew who it was?_

_---_

"You look distracted."

"Oh, sorry Iroh, I was just…"

"Trying to remember? What's on your mind now?"

"Something's been bothering me for a long time. I guess you could call it a long time…I really don't know anymore."

"Tell me anyway. The only way you'll feel better is if you talk about it, or else all this negative energy will build up within you."

"It's…the Blue Spirit."

"Ahh yes, the Blue Spirit," whispered Iroh, while taking a hold of his small beard and stroking it slowly. "He is a mystery."

"He is. He is also Zuko…isn't he?"

"What? No, of course not! Where would get an idea like that?" he answered nervously.

Katara cocked her head to the side and lifted one eye. To her, Iroh looked rather suspicious, and look on his face could no deny the fact that he was once again, lying to her. She could tell he was becoming uneasy as his gaze wandered about, obviously avoiding any contact with the waterbender.

"You can tell me the truth. For some reason, I already know that it's him," she assured. "Besides, you don't want me to find out my accident again, do you?"

"Wait, you remember that?" he questioned, being quite alarmed by her reminiscence.

"Remember what?"

"About Zuko and how he told me about his identity, but you somehow heard our conversation."

"I…do," she said, her voice quietly draining.

"Then you must remember what happened in Xiao-Lin!" insisted Iroh, his eyes beaming with hope.

"Xiao-Lin? I've never been to a town with such a name. What happened there exactly? Maybe I'll remember…"

"Hmm, I have said too much already. It's nothing to worry about, trust me."

"I will. But you have admitted to me that Zuko is the Blue Spirit!" observed Katara as she watched the general sink his face into his palms.

"Now get some rest Miss Katara, we have a long journey ahead of us," advised Iroh.

"All right…I will. Oh and Iroh?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you…for telling me the truth."

---

_I watched as Iroh headed towards Appa's tail. I never thought having conversations with Firebenders could be so…helpful. Although, I had tricked him into saying a few things but it wasn't on purpose; it's not my fault that random thoughts kept traveling through my head, and turning out to be true. Although Iroh had told me some things, he was still hiding something. It was something…important. _

_Only time would tell if I were to ever retrieve my memories back. I knew deep down that the thing I was missing was someone who I'd least expect. I needed to trust him and I sensed that he already had trust in me. I would have to become friends with my former enemy, my rescuer and the person who was the key to my lost memories. _

_---_

"Azula, where are we headed? We've been traveling all day. I feel like you're guiding us in circles."

"Now Admiral, don't you think if I knew where we were going, that'd we be somewhere somewhat productive by now?" spat the princess as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"I told you not to underestimate the Avatar. He is not someone to be toyed with," insisted Zhao.

"I didn't _toy_ with him Admiral. Actually, I was able to receive quiet an amount of information when I was traveling with them. The so-called warrior is not a threat, but his sister is apparently a Waterbending master now. The earthbender as well, is no one to be toyed with, but we will get through them. Besides this, you should know Admiral that Airbenders are often defensive and dodge attacks before ever striking."

"I do not want to be embarrassed like that again. They will fall the next time we see them."

"Zhao, have you noticed how quiet things have become, ever since we stopped moments ago?" asked Azula, sounding rather suspicious. "Where is the rest of the crew?"

"It took you long enough to realize this!" came an unfamiliar voice. "Fire Nation scum…"

"Who said that!" yelled Azula, causing already dead leaves to fall to the ground.

"Is that really how you talk to someone you don't know?" questioned the stranger.

"Zhao, get reading for an attack…I can feel it coming," whispered Azula, while getting into her offensive stance.

Things fell silent once more, and the only sound that could be heard was the rustling of tree branches and the occasional chirps of nearby forest birds. The forest was dark, and the thick foliage didn't help the visibility out in front. Azula furrowed her brow, making her no one would sneak up on her or Zhao. Her crew was already gone, and she could not afford to lose anyone else…or anyone helpful for that matter; actually, the fact that her crew was missing didn't upset her much, since they had failed the previous mission but nonetheless, they were still her soldiers.

"Zhao…do you see anyone coming?" she asked quietly, waiting for a response. "Zhao?"

Realizing something had gone horribly wrong, Azula quickly turned around with both her hands out in front. Shifting her gaze to left and then to the right, she started to form tiny sparks at the tips of her fingers. With each passing second, the bolts increased in size and in intensity, causing a bright glow to form around her.

"Do you really think I'd let you Fire Nation scum to get away that easily?" taunted the enigma, grabbing Azula by the shoulders causing her to turn around.

"Well, now isn't _this_ interesting," she snarled, pushing the young man away from her. "Perhaps you interrupting my concentration was worth it. Normally if anyone were to interrupt me, I'd make sure they pay…but what my father did your village years ago is enough for me to spare you the humiliation."

"Azula…" he grunted.

"Now, if you were wise you'd let my men go…_Jet_."

* * *

**Oathkeeper: **Hmm, now isn't that a surprise! Yes, Jet is making an appearance but I have this crazy idea, inspired by this crazy/awesome theory about Jet and it really works...trust me on this one. I hope you guys enjoyed and part 2 of this chapter should be coming up...sometime, don't really know when though, since school starts back up for me on Monday. Gahh, the horror. In the mean time, I've written TWO Zutara oneshots that I'm sure you'll all enjoy, so go check those out. And yes, I'm aware that I made the stupidest error in "Whispers and Sweet Kisses" but hey, that's ok right? Hehe. **Anyway, Please Review!**  



	32. Missing You Part 2

**Oathkeeper: **Hey you guys, I'm NOT DEAD! Nope. Actually, you can thank my finals, SATs, driving and Cancer for my horribly late update. I'm really sorry you guys. I've been getting a lot of emails as to when I'll update my story, and here I am! This chapter is kind of short since I'm still trying to get back into the swing of things and recover from a 10 hour overlay at the airport. Basically, I'm still exhausted from school since I just ended last Wednesday and I just came back from an incredibly horrible trip. So yeah, I hope the writing quality of this chapter isn't too craptastic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar or Kingdom Hearts...and yes, that is a good thing.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Missing You Part 2**

"_His voice always used to be there…but now it's gone."_

_-Kairi-_

_Kingdom Hearts II_

Jet withdrew his hook swords, waiting for Azula to attack him as she went back to her offensive stance.

"So Jet, I see that you're still against the Fire Nation," she sneered, while slowly moving in a circular motion around Jet.

"I have my reasons to be against you."

"Oh trust me; I know why you're against the Fire Nation. It's just that, I never expected you to abandon us permanently," she taunted, giving a wicked smile.

"Abandon you? I was never with you in the beginning," he responded angrily as his grip tightened on his swords.

"Oh please Jet, you can't deny where you are really from. You cannot hide it…I see that your rage is still within you, but so is your Fire Nation blood."

Jet looked down at the ground, watching his swords fall gracefully from his palms. The night wind began to blow lightly, causing a chill to travel up his spine, reminding him of the horrible night his family was killed.

"You know, none of this would have happened if you hadn't rebelled against the Fire Nation, like so many years ago. If you hadn't run away from your village, you could have helped your family. You didn't protect them."

"You don't know what happened!" he yelled, grabbing his swords from the ground. He started to charge for her, but a strong source of light appeared before his eyes, causing him to stop immediately. "I see you've improved," he snapped.

"That's right, which means I could kill you faster than any normal firebender could. But you're not worth my time; someone like you who could not even help your defenseless family is nothing but scum in my eyes. Besides, I'm after my pathetic brother and the Avatar."

Hearing the word 'Avatar' roll off her tongue quickly caught his attention, "the Avatar?" he questioned, losing his train of thought.

"Yes. He and his water peasant friends managed to escape during our last encounter all thanks to my brother and my uncle. So, it seems you have been acquainted with the Avatar."

"Escape…wait, Katara, you didn't harm Katara did you?" he demanded eagerly, while clenching his fists.

"Let's just say that I joggled with her memory and the worse is yet to come. She doesn't even know what hit her yet, not that she knows anyway," snickered Azula with a small grin creeping across her face. "Besides, it's not like I was toying with anyone important…right?"

Her face began to brim with an evil aura as she turned to face the rebelled teen. The look on this face went from being someone with great determination to someone who was lost and unsure of their motives. He, perhaps, was not as strong as he let on and Azula of all people figured that out in a mere instant. Growing up, she knew Jet as someone who was never afraid of anything, someone who never let their guard down, but ever since the night his village was burned down everything in her perspective changed. She sensed a great amount of weakness all around him.

"So it seems you have some sort of affection towards this watertribe peasant as well," she teased.

"What makes you think that?"

"The way you're acting. You tensed up when I mentioned her name and even you cannot deny that."

"Even if I do still have affections for her, what does that mean to you?" he asked, sounding more annoyed than ever.

"Oh, it means nothing to me; I just thought I'd do something nice for you, since my father practically destroyed your life. Anyway, wouldn't you like to be reunited with this watertribe girl?"

"This isn't like you…what's the catch?"

"You have to help me capture my brother and the Avatar. By doing so, you'll be able to meet with her."

Jet looked towards the ground, watching the fallen leaves swirl in a circular motion. True, he had befriended the Avatar and his companions so long ago, and then deceived them by blowing up the dam, but there wasn't anything more that he wanted than being with Katara once more. She made him feel different and her presence made him believe he could do anything; even if it meant deceiving her as well. It had been months since he'd seen her wondrous blue eyes and glittering smile, but something felt wrong about Azula's intentions. No matter how nice she seemed, the outcome of her demands always ended in turmoil.

"Fine, I'll help you capture your brother and the Avatar," he agreed unwillingly.

"First we must find where they are located. My guess is that they are somewhere located in the northern part of the Earth Kingdom. Then we have to wait a few days for the amnesia drug to take its full affect," she explained while letting out a small hint of laughter, "I knew you wouldn't back down. You've lost something and you want it back. You don't want to make the same mistake twice. Am I correct?"

"Yes…" he responded, his voice trailing off into nothingness.

---

_My mother used to tell me stories before I'd fall asleep into my own dream world. The ones I remember the most would be about the beautiful birds of our Nation. They are called the Moon Tailed Hawk. Growing up, I learned the origin of their name and how my ancestors would watch them glitter as they flew threw the nighttime sky. That's how they received their name. _

_The night before my mother left my brother and me, she told me to pursue my dreams and to follow my heart regardless of the circumstances. Since I was so young at the time, she told it through a story. It was a story about a young Moon Tailed Hawk who had injured its wings, and could no longer fly in the moonlit sky of its memories. But as long as they kept living, and believing they would soon be able to fly in their memory. _

_I knew my memories were somewhere out there and I knew they're not anything that my brother or my father would like to hear. I myself didn't even want to know what they were. But I had hunch and that's what scared me. Just as a new day dawns, my memories were born anew. _

_---_

_I'll always remember that story, but I had never though it would be true. To me, it was just another fairytale but I was soon to live it. It truly amazed me how three days could change your life forever. _

_After healing Zuko, things between us felt distant yet close at the same time. I didn't want to admit what I was feeling around him and the thought of me being close to him scared every bit of me. I knew he was the Blue Spirit and I knew we had some special connection. I wanted to follow my heart, but the voice of my mother was being ignored. It felt wrong but so right. _

_For some reason I was remembering things I wasn't supposed to. The amnesia drug had certain effects, but I was somehow fighting them off one my one. Whatever it was, my heart didn't want to let go of this lost memory. I was glad to see that someone was willing to tell me the truth. It was ironic how a firebender could be so honest while my own friends, my own flesh and blood couldn't tell me the truth. But I understood their motives; if I really did have a relation with Zuko then I guess they were following their customs. It was the right thing to do. But was it really? _

_The following morning, I was awoken by my brother who was packed and ready to go. Everyone else was already placed comfortably on top of Appa, except for Zuko. He stood gingerly against a tree, avoiding any eye contact with me. His uncle willingly helped me up the tail of the bison, while handing me my water-skin before I got comfortable. Then I heard a small whisper of, "I'll carry that," from Zuko who carried my pack until we reached a local village. I felt a small hint of crimson rise to my cheeks. _

_The morning was crisp and the fresh morning breeze felt nice against my skin. Flying would have been faster, but we didn't know the whereabouts of Azula, and the last thing we wanted was to get captured by her again. I tried to start a small conversation but no one was in the mood to talk. We just sat there; solemn and motionless. I think Haru knew what I was feeling for he didn't try to hug me or console me for the whole early morning. I had affections for him, but they had changed; to me, he was just another brother. There was someone else, but whether I would bring myself to accept it, was a different story. _

_I looked to the side of me, and the Prince continued to walk beside the bison. The position of his body was still aligned with mine. He didn't want to leave my side. I felt a small smile come upon me, as I searched through a bag that was located behind me. Opening up all the small pockets and zippers I found what I had been looking for. _

_---_

"Here," Katara said softly, while draping over the side of the saddle and handing him a black cloak. "We don't want you to be recognized too easily. Your uncle is also wearing one. It may be kind of small though, since this is mine. My brother already gave his to your uncle."

"Oh…" he responded awkwardly.

"Just thought you'd like to know…in case you're wondering why it's so small," she responded back with a smile.

Zuko looked up at Katara for the first time all morning. Her smile made his knees weak, but regardless, he continued to walk acting as if nothing happened. Placing her pack into one of his hands, he gathered the soft material in his other hand while searching for the opening for the head. Moments later, he was doused in her scent of cherry blossoms and all his Fire Nation clothing was hidden from day.

"Guys, there's a town up ahead!" yelled the eager airbender while leaping up into the air.

"Good, there better be food there too, I'm starving," commented Sokka.

"Sokka is there ever a time when you're not hungry?" questioned Haru, while leaning back onto the saddle.

"Nope, Sokka is always hungry," answered Aang, while the both of them started to laugh.

"Katara, are you alright? This is usually the time where you slap me in the head or tell me to stop acting so immature," stated Sokka. He looked towards his sister to see that she was staring at the ground, with her arms draped over the side. Actually, her gaze was more towards that spoiled brat, but as much as he wanted, he tried to block that image from his head.

"Oh, Sokka, did you say something?" asked Katara, sounding as if she were caught off guard.

"Something's bothering you."

"There are some things. Why didn't you tell me the truth?" she asked quietly, still refusing to face him.

"I thought it would have been better if you didn't find out. Iroh told you, didn't he?"

"He did…about the amnesia drug and everything. But I still don't remember some things. I feel like I do, but then I doubt myself."

"What do you remember?" asked her brother, while seating himself down next to her.

"My memories are jumbled. Last night a remembered quite a few things, but then this morning, things felt cloudy. I thought with each passing day I'd remember more, but now it feels like I'm remembering less. It's harder to remember now," she whispered letting her head rest upon her arm. "There is a memory I'm missing the most. But I can't decide whether it's happy, or sad, or even where this memory took place. I can't even remember who I shared this memory with. Last night and earlier this morning I did but now…it's gone."

"You don't have any idea as to who it may be?"

"No."

* * *

**Oathkeeper: **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm kind of torturing Katara and I hope none of you are taking that too seriously. As for the characters, I've decided to write them according to what I think they're really like. Take Sokka for example. I'll throw in his usual witty comments but I'll keep him realistic too. As much as I love the funny side of Sokka I know there's a more serious side to him and I want to portray that through my story. So please don't kill me. Things are definitely getting interesting and I hope none of you have lost interest over my long period of absence. 

Witty comments like Sokka's, and reviews are much appreciated!


	33. Desire For All That is Lost Part 1

**Oathkeeper:** Hey guys, I'm here with another update! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed last week's update but there's one thing that's sort of bugging me...a lot of you are reviewing but are only writing "CTS"...please write more than that. I know you guys are more intelligent than just writing "cts"...and yes I KNOW what that means. It's just that, I don't get anything out of a review that says "cts"...does that mean you like it and you're dying to know what happens next, or is it so sucktastic that you cannot wait to laugh your head off? It's hard to tell, trust me.

**Disclaimer:** Has "The Fury of the Avatar" aired yet? Nope.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Desire for All That is Lost Part 1**

"_I can't remember his face or his name. I feel awful about it."_

_-Kairi-_

_Kingdom Hearts II_

_--- _

_As the day progressed, things were not getting any better. While I felt as if I were losing a part of me, I felt comfort at the same time. Talking with my brother on such a serious manner wasn't like him. After my father left, he too had become more serious but started to become more sarcastic as well. I think he was trying to hide away what he was really feeling. _

_I knew deep down though, that he missed him dearly. The day our father left, I watched my brother as he pleaded to go with them. Seeing my brother beg like that was scary for me at the time. I had always known him for being fun and not really take things into his own hands. But seeing him… wanting to fight by his father's side was brave, yet heartbreaking. I didn't want to lose him. He was too young, but even at that point in his life, he didn't know when or how to quit. _

_---_

_I thought the remainder of the day was never going to end. Things between our groups tensed up more than before and I couldn't figure out why. Zuko didn't even try to pull a fast one on us and I think Sokka was becoming suspicious. I almost felt bad for Zuko, considering the fact that my brother was following him everywhere he went. He knew his limits, but a sense of space would be nice…even for a spoiled prince like himself. I continuously told Sokka to leave him alone and that he really wasn't up to something…even if he was, he wouldn't strike in an Earth Kingdom town. That just wouldn't be smart. But something felt strange about the town. I felt as if we were being watched._

_That's when it occurred to me. Zuko and Iroh did look a bit strange, considering they were wrapped around in cloaks that barely fit them. Even with the disguise, their identity wasn't safe enough. _

_If matters couldn't get any more nerve racking, Aang decided to Avatar Mode on me, and insist that he and I take the two shopping for new clothes. The thought of me helping them poisoned my mind and it was the last thing I wanted to do. _

_---_

"Aang, is this really necessary?" Katara asked hesitantly.

"Of course it is. We have to help them. Besides, it the least we can do, after they helped us back there…"

"Back where exactly?" she questioned again.

"It's nothing…really. We better get a move on before all the stores close."

"Whatever you say…" she sighed, rolling her eyes.

The young benders walked side by side, with Zuko and Iroh following not too close behind. Katara closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the footsteps behind her. They sounded the same. They made the same sound when Zuko would try to sneak up on them; but for some strange reason, they felt different. They sounded the same but the feeling she had when their feet hit the soft ground almost simultaneously felt…different. It was no longer threatening to her.

"Aang…is it weird to say that I feel as if I'm remembering less and less?"

"That depends. The real question is, are you remembering less?"

"I am. Last night, I sensed that everything would turn back to the way it was before. But then this morning, uncertainty grew upon me and now…I'm hesitant," she managed to stutter, lowering her voice so the two behind them wouldn't overhear.

"What are you hesitant about?" he asked, regardless of knowing what she was talking about. Inside of him, he knew she was referring to Zuko, whether she liked it or not. Ever since the day he woke up in her arms, he knew there was something astounding about her. Unfortunately, it wasn't until recently and until someone to interfere, for him to realize it. Zuko had changed for the better, and this was all Katara's doing. Not the Avatar's.

"Lots of things; but this time, it's going farther back. I remember some of our adventures, but a part of them always seem unclear. The strange thing is, is that I'm not even sure what part is unclear. I just know it is."

Aang turned towards Katara who had a small smile on her face. He felt uncertainty within her smile and he knew she was doing that to assure him that everything was alright. But the truth was, nothing was alright. A part of her was missing and he could tell; not only from what she had said but her actions. She wasn't the same Katara he knew a few weeks ago.

---

_I felt weird talking to Aang about these things. It's ironic considering he's supposed to help. But I didn't want him to help. Our friendship was like any other, but for some strange reason, I didn't yearn for his advice. I felt it was my duty to figure out what was going on, regardless of how much I was losing inside of me. These memories were slipping away from me, but that was going to prevent me from helping myself. Aang had other things to worry about and I should be the least of his problems. I would hate to delay his Earthbending, Waterbending, and let alone his Firebending which he hadn't even started yet. _

_Bit by bit, I was fading away and so was the freedom of our world. _

_---_

"Uncle," whispered Zuko, his voice becoming faint.

"What is it my nephew?"

"Have you noticed anything strange lately?"

"Not in particular, except for the random villagers who are staring at us and --"

"No, I've noticed that as well…but I'm talking about Katara. Ever since this morning, she's been acting differently."

"Yes, I have noticed that as well. Her presence isn't the same as usual. I feel as if a part of her is missing."

"Her memories?"

"Yes, but I fear it is more serious than we thought. She's remembering less, rather than more."

"What are you talking about?" raised the prince, his voice becoming louder.

"Quiet Prince Zuko, you don't want her to hear!" insisted Iroh, grabbing his nephew's shoulder to calm him. "It looks like Azula doesn't know everything. I'll admit that she does her research when she needs to, but it seems she has either slipped or has refused to tell us something."

"She probably didn't tell us something. That's like her anyway. Manipulating is her specialty," stated Zuko, "But what are we supposed to do?"

"I know who can help," said a young and familiar voice.

"Wha – what are you talking about?"

"Zuko, I know you were talking about Katara," he blatantly said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Excuse me young Avatar, but what is it that you were going to say?"

"I know someone who may know more about this amnesia drug. She's a little loony, but her herbal house isn't too far from here and she knows a lot," assured the Avatar. "Anyway, I can fly there later this afternoon to see if she knows anything. But right now, we better go find Katara before she gets too far away fro –"

"Get away from me!" yelled the waterbender.

"Katara!" yelled both Aang and Zuko as they ran in desperation to her call.

With the banished prince running at his side he felt something unusual about him. Throughout the past months while traveling with his companions from the Southern Water Tribe, his senses towards people and nature itself had grown immensely. He could tell when someone was afraid or sad…like Katara. But she wasn't either of those things; she was empty. What he noticed the most was Zuko.

Before, all he could feel was fear and determination; the determination to do anything regardless of its consequences. This time was different though. There was still fear and determination but they were there for a reason; a reason that was his own. The idea of Katara being with Zuko saddened him more than anything, but the amount of passion the prince had for her seemed to make it alright.

When the two finally arrived by Katara's side, they observed the rather large man. He was wearing an Earth Kingdom soldier uniform and had two steel hammers by his side. The aura around him was not pleasing.

"Let her go!" demanded Aang, while letting out an angry hand gesture in front of the man.

"Don't worry kid; I was just introducing the girl the rest of my crew. She looked lost and I thought it'd be kind of me to show the little lady around," he whispered slyly into her ear.

"I don't need your help, now let me go!" Katara yelled once again.

"Let her go!" demanded Zuko, his fist now becoming doused in a heavy steam.

"No Zuko, you must not reveal your identity," whispered his Uncle.

"But airbending is not going to help us, and they're not here to be easy on us."

Suddenly, a large boulder came their way, crashing into the soft earth before the Earth Kingdom soldier. The man looked up to see a teenage Earthbending standing before him, with three small rocks rotating within his palms.

"Looks like I have an opponent to face," snickered the man.

"You will let my friend go!" yelled Haru, while closing his eyes and stepping out his left leg. Opening his eyes, he watched as the man snickered again only this time he was not giving him a second chance. Stomping his left foot onto the ground a large clod of earth rises from beneath and is hurled into the air with a swift kick of his right foot.

Zuko watches the teenager, but only to realize Katara is out in the open without any easy access to her water skin. Without thinking any further, he dashed towards her, grabbing her out of the man's grasp.

"Are you alright?" he asked frantically, helping her up from the ground.

"I'm fine," she responded, wiping away the access dirt on her clothing.

---

_Why was he always there to save me? I felt he had always been there for me, but again, I was unsure. I watched from the sides as Aang and Haru continued to protect me from the man. Both had so much desire and will…but I couldn't keep them both. As much as I hated to admit it, Zuko also had much desire and will. So much, that it scared me. He was beaming with desire and I wished to know why. I was oblivious to anything that involved him. _

_Moments later, the man and his three troops made their way. They were clearly threatened by Aang and Haru's abilities. Mostly Haru's since his Earthbending could never be compared to their so-called Earthbending. They were no match for him. _

_Both of them collapsed on the ground, exhausted from the previous fight. A small boy came up to them and introduced himself as Lee. He told us of how grateful he was of the two of them and even Zuko. The three of them stood up to the Earth Kingdom bullies…apparently that was something their village was afraid to do. _

_We learned more about these soldiers when Lee walked us back to his farm house. They were supposed to be there to protect them, but all they really did was steal and in some ways, torture other families who were suffering from the war. Just their presence disgusted me. _

_Making our way up the dirt path, we were welcomed by dozens of animals, squealing and squawking could be heard all around us. Standing in front of us, were a middle aged couple. Their names were Sela and Gansu and were beyond thankful for the help earlier against the Earth Kingdom scum. _

_---_

"You know, we haven't been relieved in such a long time. Thanks to you young boys, we can breathe for a second," said Sela.

"It's no problem. People such as themselves, should not be wearing such clothing," observed Haru, sounding angered. "They make all Earth Kingdom natives look bad."

"They do, but it is something we must deal with everyday. You grow to live with it after awhile," insisted Gansu, but the small smile across his face couldn't tell any lies. "Anyway, would you guys like something to eat? All of you look very hungry."

"Yes, we're always up for food!" Sokka responded excitedly, his mouth watering to the thought of meat. "Where should I go for this wonderful meal?"

"Just follow my husband inside; we've started to prepare lunch so you're just in time," responded Sela, giving a warm smile. "Now everyone, please come inside."

Katara was hesitant to enter their welcoming home. Not because she didn't trust it, it was more because she didn't want to feel as if she were betraying them. They were so warm, and willing to take them into their home yet the group they were letting in, held a secret. Fire Nation blood was within the group and it was right under their noses.

"Wait…" Katara whispered.

"What's wrong Katara?" asked Zuko, heading back towards her direction.

"This isn't right…we can't just lie to them!"

"This isn't the time to decide what we're doing is right. Now we have to do things, whether we think it's right or not."

"But--"

"Shh…I hear something."

"What's wrong you two?" questioned Sela, while walking towards the two teens.

Zuko looked up into the sky. There was no wind, and the animals in the pens had stopped their noise minutes ago. The sound was coming closer and closer…it was the flapping of wings.

"Hurry!" cried Zuko, pushing both Sela and Katara to the side of the shed. His heart began racing and he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Zuko, what is going on?" whispered Katara, sounding more annoyed than concerned.

"It's my sister's bird…" he trailed off.

"Wait, that Red Ribbon Hawk is your sister's?" questioned Sela, backing away from them. "You're from the Fire Nation?"

* * *

**Oathkeeper:** Well there you guys have it...a new chapter with some new/old friends. This chapter has changed a lot througout the week. I saw "Zuko Alone" on Saturday and was annoyed that the family hated him after helped their defenseless village. This actually, has always annoyed me. Anyway, so I decided to take my spin on the episode and I hope you guys like it. In the the next upcoming chapters, things will change dramatically...more so it goes with the show since I find it hard to write something that doesn't flow with the show, unless it's an AU or a oneshot. So expect some crazy stuff. 

** Please reivew! **


	34. Desire For All That is Lost Part 2

**Oathkeeper: **Hey guys! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews! They always make my day, so keep them coming! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying my story...even though there haven't been as many reviews lately...I guess I just need to get back into the swing of things. That's all. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and please remember to review at the end.

**Disclaimer:** ...what's the point of this?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Desire For All That is Lost – Part 2**

"I'm losing you **&** and it's effortless."

-The Fray-

_My head started to instantly spin when he said those words. I knew Zuko for being much smarter than that, but did he really need to blow our cover like that? I mean, I knew we had to tell the family sooner or later, but his attempt was just not realistic. I started to question as to why Aang wanted to travel with him in the first place. For me, he was just getting in the way. _

_I watched as Sela backed away from us. She had a great amount of fear within her eyes. Her family had already suffered enough with the Earth Kingdom bullies lurking in her town, and having the sudden presence of someone from the Fire Nation, was the last thing on her mind. _

_---_

"Let me explain!" pleaded Zuko, stepping forward.

"What can you explain? You're from the Fire Nation! We can't trust people like you…you deceived us! Do you really think we're that easy to fool?"

"No, we were going to explain later when things settled down. That is my sister's bird, which she has been using to track down my uncle and me!"

"Why should I believe you? Why should any of my family believe you?"

"No, it is true!" interrupted Iroh, as he came running out the door, "What my nephew is saying, is the truth. Here, why don't I explain everything over a cup of tea and a yummy bowl of noodles? I'm sure if you listen to my reasoning, you will understand where we are coming from."

"Alright, but the second you do something suspicious, I will make sure to call the Earth Kingdom Soldiers to have you arrested," Sela warned. "It is not like me to do this, but I figured that since you're traveling with the Avatar, then there must be some truth in your words."

The afternoon sun was slowly drifting into sleep, as Iroh led Sela back towards the house. Like many times before, Zuko had panicked. He realized hiding his identity was going to be much harder than intended. Even buying new clothes or concealing their faces behind the hood of a cloak, was not enough.

"I can't risk being caught…not when the whole world is against me," mumbled the Prince, as he started to walk away from the family farm.

"Where are you going?" asked the waterbender, reaching out her hand and then pulling it back towards her chest as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Tell my uncle I'll be back later," he huskily responded, glancing over his shoulder.

---

_For that split second…I cared. I cared for what he was feeling and I cared about where he was going. The area was still foreign to us, and for some reason, the last thing I wanted was for him to get lost. Our journey together had just begun and things were already off to a rough start. _

_In my mind, I wanted to hate him so badly, but my heart was telling me otherwise. My mother always used to tell me about one's way towards life; there was a great battle between one's mind and one's heart. Sometimes, even though it may feel wrong, one's heart would prevail in the end. Growing up, I had a hard time believing this. I had always learned to do the right thing…but did the right thing necessarily have to be the right thing? _

_During that moment, my heart was telling me to follow…telling me to console him. But just like my brother, I had so much hatred towards his kind at the same time. His uncle was so likeable, while he on the other hand, was full anger, hatred, angst…and mystery. There was so much about him that I wanted to know; his past and his dark secretes. I knew he had them. I even felt I knew them once. But how could that be? We'd never talk about such things…we were lucky to exchange a simple 'hello'; but now, he seemed different. _

_---_

_Night had fallen upon us, and Zuko still hadn't returned. My brother was heavily doused in piles of food that Sela's family had prepared for us. I guess a good cup of tea and bowl of noodles can really warm someone's heart. Without Iroh, we would be in the night sky, searching for our sanctuary. But for the time being, we had found it within the home of the lovely Earth Kingdom Family. _

_I watched as Haru played with Lee. Earlier, I gained knowledge about Lee's older brother named Sensu. Like many other families, he was taken into the hands of war. It was as if this was some kind of game for the Fire Nation. It was their idea of fun, to tear families apart, destroying all their memories…destroying my memories. Just like Lee and his family, I was another victim to the Fire Nation's twisted idea of fun. _

_It was then I realized that my memories were not coming back to me…they were only drifting farther away into the sky, and I was unable to reach them. As time passed, my memories were flowing farther away from my body. A part of my soul was emptying. _

_Something was still holding on to this one thought…it was Zuko. I had no idea why, but his presence was always in my mind and within my heart. I never wanted to accept the fact that this boy was always with me, but this feeling was strong and neither my heart nor my mind, wanted to let go. I was hanging on for dear life. _

_I had shared deep affection with him once…but that seemed long ago. Maybe that is why he was acting so differently. If this feeling was so strong, then why was it disappearing from time to time? For one moment I'd feel all fuzzy inside, and then the next, I hated him so much. _

_---_

"Not that I care or anything, but does anyone know when Zuko will be coming back? Unfortunately we can't leave without him, and I'd like to leave as early as possible before the news of us traveling with Fire Nation spreads too quickly," observed Sokka, as he threw down his fork onto his plate, and rubbing his stomach showing he was full.

"I don't care much for that guy either, but Sokka has a point…he's been gone for hours," agreed Haru. "Why don't we go look for him?"

"Good idea. Katara, you stay here with Sela and her family, along with Iroh. Sokka, Haru and I will go and search for Zuko," volunteered the Avatar, twirling his staff into his palms.

"Wait…I'll go," Katara insisted hesitantly.

"Katara, don't you remember what happened earlier? I don't want that to happen to you again!" demanded Haru, grasping onto her hand.

"No, I can protect myself! I didn't have my water skin, but this time I'll be well prepared," she assured. "I can fight."

"Just let her go," said Aang, his voice trailing off weakly. "We'll stay here and protect Sela's family."

The Avatar watched as his friend left through the front door. He changed his glace to side, observing both Haru and Sokka. He knew what they were feeling…they were all feeling the same thing, only in a different way. Sokka cared deeply for his sister, and her safety was the most important thing to him. He'd do anything for her. Haru also cared for her, but only his was different. He cared for her just like Aang. Their affections towards her were strong and deep. They too would do anything for her.

All three of them would sacrifice anything at any given time, just to assure her safety. But being the best friend, or the caring older brother, they knew at some point, they would have to let her go.

True, it was the perfect chance to change her mind about Zuko; after all, her memories were drifting into an endless abyss. But that was the thing…Katara had fallen for him and it was the right thing to do. Realistically it wasn't the right thing to do, but in their hearts they knew Katara had to find herself and her own memories.

---

_I was worried. Plain out worried. I was worried about his whereabouts and I was worried as to what he could be doing at this time of night. It was late and who knew where those Earth Kingdom scum could be. I could protect myself with my Waterbending, but Zuko had nothing. Firebending was forbidden or else he would reveal everything to the entire village. _

_Walking around town, I asked numerous villagers as to where they had least seen him. A local boy told me he saw a young man with a black cloak leave town, towards a local river. _

_I gave the young boy a smile and looked out towards the entrance of the village. He had also told me on how the Earth Kingdom soldiers take off during the night. They were already really lazy to begin with, but apparently when night hit, their lethargy became even more apparent. _

_Within in a few minutes of walking, I heard the sound of a stream nearby. I knew Zuko had to be there. I was hoping that he hadn't moved since the boy last saw him, but knowing Zuko, he never really moved around much to begin with. _

_The sound of the flowing water was so soothing. The village, though people feared the soldiers and stayed inside, was silent but at the same time, very nerve racking. You could smell fear all around them and the silence didn't help. But this felt nice, and the nighttime breeze made the mood perfect. _

_I had to find Zuko…and there was something else. I had to tell him. I had to tell him what I was feeling whether it was real or not. _

_---_

Off in the distance, the young waterbender spotted a shadowed figure perched upon a rock. A glimmer of light caught her eye, as she noticed a small object within his grasp. She couldn't tell what it was, so she approached him slowly.

Moments later, Zuko could feel Katara approaching him with her small strides within riverside grass. Closing his eyes and averting his gaze back towards his palms, he looked down towards the pocket knife he so dearly grasped. Inscribed was, 'Never give up without a fight'.

"Why did you come here?" asked the Prince, still refusing to face her.

"You didn't return, so we got worried," she answered humbly. "What are you doing?" she asked, observing the knife he was holding.

"Now that I'm traveling with you and the Avatar, things have to change. I can no longer bear the same image or else I put you all in danger. This goes for my uncle as well. The tides have changed dramatically," said Zuko as he brought the knife up behind his ponytail. "I have to let go," he finished with one clean cut of the knife.

---

_What happened to him? This wasn't like him to let go. Zuko never gave up, but for this very moment I felt that he was. I watched helplessly as his tresses fell gracefully onto the ground beneath him, with the knife not too far behind. _

_He looked down at the ground and was in deep silence. Giving a small smirk he picked the knife up once more started to rid away the remaining hair. I felt my heart stop when he was doing this. For that split second my soul left my body and I couldn't move. I didn't know what to say and I didn't know how to react. Something happened to him and I didn't know anything. _

_Tears came trickling down my face. I couldn't hold them back any longer and my body was moving forward…I had lost control of my actions. In my mind, I had no idea what to do, but my body and heart knew. _

_I brought my hands up to my heart and continued to walk forward. Without even thinking, I placed my hand upon his head and then down his neck. He didn't even flinch to my touch. _

_---_

"Having our hair tied up like the way I did is a Fire Nation tradition. It's what makes us recognizable, especially the royal family," he started to explain.

"But you're giving up…" she sadly added.

"No. I'm not giving up. I'm starting over."

"Why?"

"Someone showed me the world through their eyes. Growing up I've believed that our motives are the right ones and that no one else's opinions really matter. But…she made me see things differently. She made me see the truth."

"It was me…wasn't it Zuko?" she asked sadly. "I'm the one who opened up your eyes."

"Katara?"

"I know this may sound strange but…I've been having these thoughts lately. I can't even decipher if they're real or not. But…they have to do with you. Something happened between us; something my heart doesn't want to let go of. But no matter how hard I try, I just can't remember."

Zuko quickly stood up as he noticed Katara's swaying movements. Before she could fall, he caught her within his arms as they.

"What's wrong?" he asked frantically, bringing both their bodies to the ground.

"I don't know…I feel really lightheaded all of a sudden," she responded, her breathing becoming fainter.

"We have to get you back to the village!"

"Wait Zuko…I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?"

"…that I can't remember."

---

_That's when everything in my world fell into darkness.

* * *

_**Oathkeeper:** Sorry, but I just had to leave you guys hanging or else you wouldn't come back for more! So what will happen next? Well...you'll just have to wait and see. So for now, **check out my Zutara100 challenge drabble-esque series** (1000 Words) because it's full of Zutara love! Well...sort of. You'll see if you go check it out. OMG, and who saw the amazing trailer on television? I DID! Amazing right? I cannot wait until this Friday.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	35. Final Distance

**Oathkeeper: **Hey guys, it was hard, but I managed to write a new chapter for this and my Zutara100 drabble series. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for a whole week without something new. And in case you forgot, I'm leavnig for Italy tomorrow, July 15, so I won't be updating for a whole week. But don't worry, I'll keep writing on the plane and when I have extra time on my hands. **Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer:** Well for one thing, Zuko hasn't been shirtless with his new sexy hair and Sora&Kairi haven't become canon yet...so I obviously don't own Avatar or Kingdom Hearts.

**

* * *

Chapter 7:** **Final Distance**  
"_Walking this road without you,  
to remake forgotten promises,  
and meet you at road's end."  
-Chain of Memories-_

_---_

_Everything happened so quickly. I felt my body becoming numb and nothing in the world could stop it. Not even Katara. The tone in her voice was so empty. There was no emotion within her voice or within her wondrous azure eyes. I saw the look on her face when my topknot fell gracefully to the ground. My act worried her and frightened her. I looked at her and she looked back at me…but not only at me, but through me. Her gaze went right through me and her warmth was no longer present. _

_Whenever my golden eyes met her cerulean ones, I became weak. I felt the most amazing warmth radiating off of her body, but that night, she felt cold; like she didn't exist or…as if she didn't even see me. _

_I watched stupidly as her body began to sway with the currents of the wind. Before I knew it, I had perched myself up from the rock beneath me, and she was cradling within my grasp. I looked down at her as she continued to stare at the river. The sounds of the ripples seemed to calm her as she smiled weakly, tears forming up within her eyes. _

---

_"We have to get you back to the village!"_

_"Wait Zuko…I'm sorry…"_

_"Sorry for what?"_

_"…that I can't remember."_

_---_

_Her head lay gracefully into my arms, as I just sat there staring down at her. I placed my hand on the side of her face, pleading to the gods that she'd awake. But she didn't. I can't remember how long I sat there with her in my arms, but she continued to sleep, her breathing weaker than normal. _

_I felt anger building up inside of me. But this anger was different. It was different from when I lost my mother, or when my father publicly scarred me…or even when my sister harmed Katara. I felt…angry, but only this time, I was angry at myself. Just like many times before, Azula had lied to me once again._

_Azula loved to torture the people around her; especially me. She loved watching me fall when she would rise close to the sun. She was seen so much more highly in the eyes of my father while I remained in the shadows; for some reason though…none of that mattered anymore. Though my sister and Admiral Zhao were chasing after me and the Avatar, my need for affection from my father disappeared…it seemed pointless for me to strive for affection from someone who I never really loved to begin with. _

---

The night only grew darker. Before anymore time could pass, the prince quickly sheathed his pearl dagger and placed it back within his right boot. Supporting Katara's head with the crevice of his elbow, he quickly made his way into the village. Luckily, the Earth Kingdom 'soldiers' were no where in sight, preventing any obstacles.

The village was quieter than before. The nighttime sky was no longer young, as all the villagers slept within their cozy homes. The moon emitted luminous rays, guiding Zuko back to Sela's house, along with the accompaniment of the small candles sitting in the windows of every town building.

Katara continued to be consumed by sleep. There were no movements nor was there a warmth emitting from her body. All the prince could hear was the sound of her soft breathing. Never for a moment did Zuko take his eyes off her, hoping she'd awake…hoping that she was only tired from the previous events.

Before he knew it, he was welcomed by a worried Iroh, who dashed out the door of the family's home. He was soon followed by the Avatar, the warrior, and the young earthbender. Although Sokka was aware of the circumstances between Zuko and Katara, the image of him holding his sister still managed to antagonize him.

---

"What happened?" questioned the watertribe warrior, flailing his hands about.

"I don't know…Katara just collapsed when she came looking for me," Zuko exclaimed.

"You know, none of this would have happened if it weren't for you in the first place. Right now we'd be happily flying in the sky, Aang would be learning Earthbending and we'd be looking for…Jeon-Jeon or something. But no, you just had to come into my sister's life and make this more complicated than they already are!" Sokka angrily responded.

"Sokka, I'm sure Katara's going to be just fine!" assured the Avatar, approaching the banished prince before him. "Right, Zuko?"

Zuko refused to give eye contact to the young twelve year old. He felt embarrassed that he really didn't know what was going on. He knew as much as they did, and that was nothing.

"You don't know, do you?" questioned Haru, crossing his arms in front of him.

"I know as much as you do," she shamefully answered.

"I better head for the herbal lady so I can find more information about this amnesia drug, or else we'll never get anywhere," suggested Aang, twirling out his staff.

"Aang, I'll go with you," insisted Haru as he placed a hand on the youthful boy's shoulder. "I would know more as well; Sokka, why don't you stay here and protect Katara, ok?"

Sokka nodded in response, as he watched them life off into the sky on the back of Appa. Aang turned around giving a small smile, assuring that everything would turn out alright. All they needed was time…only time would tell.

"We should bring Miss Katara inside before she gets a chill from the nighttime chill," requested Iroh, leading both of the teenagers into the house.

Both Sela and Gansu possessed looks of concern on their face, while Lee stood within his mother's arms unsure of what was going on.

Sokka noticed a drastic change in Zuko, both physically and mentally, and realized it was not his place to stay in the room. Ever since the reunion with Azula back at Xiao-Lin, he began looking at things differently. He had helplessly watched as Katara had fallen for the prince of the Fire Nation. His first instincts were to knock the snot out of the spoiled teenager, but watching her bound like she was, pleading at Azula and defending him, made him think differently. It was his sister who had convinced their long time enemies to switch to their side and join forces. She had accomplished the unthinkable.

Having the prince on their side still didn't agree with the young warrior, but he knew that his sister made good decisions…regardless of the usual slip ups. But even Aang had agreed to have them travel so there had to be something right about it…whether he wanted to admit this, was a different story.

Leading Sela and her family into the other room, Sokka looked over his shoulder to see Iroh pull up a chair next to Zuko who was sitting by Katara's side while she lay motionless on a soft mat.

"I see you've made a drastic measure Prince Zuko."

"I have. I need to start anew. I need to stop achieving something that won't even help. While I was returning with Katara in my arms, I realized that I never really loved my father."

"Zuko…"

"You can never love someone who never loved you in return. But it took me this long to realize this. My father never loved me, he just wanted me to do his dirty work," he said, his voice becoming more emotional and angered.

"Then I will do the same."

"Uncle…" he trailed off.

"You are my nephew and I'll always be loyal to you no matter what you do…even if is foolish. But Azula and my brother must be taken down or this world may never see peace."

"Thank you Uncle."

"So…do you love her?"

"How do you know when you love somebody? It's obviously not the same when my mother was alive…how am I supposed to know?"

"You just…do. You'll know it when you're willing to risk everything for that one person, no matter what the circumstances are."

"But I would do anything for Katara."

"Yes you would. I can tell, but you're holding back. Don't be afraid to have affections towards another."

Zuko tipped his head, his gaze focused on Katara's hand that was encased with his. He laced his fingers with hers, grasping a little tighter than before. Iroh warmly smiled, placing a hand on his nephew's shoulder. The prince didn't respond, so he quietly left the two teenagers by themselves.

"Katara…you make me want to be different…better than I was before. You make me want to be the real me. What's going on?" he questioned himself. "I promise to protect you from now on. I won't let anyone like Zhao or Azula harm you in any way…they've already done enough," he whispered, kissing the inside of her palm lightly.

Before he knew it, he was drifted into sleep besides Katara with her hand still enclosed with his. Little did he know, with each passing second, she was forgetting more. Memories of him raiding her village and violently grabbing her grandmother from her were now gone. The unforgettable pirate incident would no longer be there either. She would no longer remember him as the one who tied her to the tree and slyly brought her necklace back into her life. She would no longer remember the duel in the oasis or anything that involved him for that matter. He was nothing but a forgotten memory.

---

_I remembered fainting near a river. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in a bed back at Sela's house. Everything around me was quiet as I continued to stare at the ceiling. I felt as if I had slept for days…truthfully, I really didn't know how long I'd slept. _

_I took in a deep breath, breathing in the fresh air that was entering through the window which was not too far from me. The morning breeze felt nice, as I sat up, almost ready to stretch my arms out, but something was holding back my left hand. I looked down to see a teenage boy kneeling down on the ground beside me. _

_Gingerly, I slipped my hand away from his and cocked my head to the side, observing whether or not I knew him. The surface of his head had no hair, and there was a distinctive scar on the left side of his face. I continued to watch, until the stirred slightly, which was enough to wake him from his slumber. _

_My eyes met his beautiful golden ones…they were so beautiful. _

_---_

"Katara, how long have you been awake? I was worried about you!"

"How do you know my name?" she asked confusingly.

"What do you mean? Of course I know your name."

"But…I've never met you before."

---

_"Aang, how much longer until we reach the herbal lady?" asked Haru, while climbing on top of Appa's head._

_"It's not too far. See that small building on top of that hill," pointed out the Avatar, "…it's right there, so we're only a few minutes away."_

_"So you think this lady knows about this amnesia potion? It seems pretty rare to me."_

_"True, but how many crazy herbal ladies can there be?"_

_"You'd be surprise," answered Haru. _

_Aang laughed lightly as he lifted the reigns up and down, signaling Appa to fly faster. At this point in their journey, they couldn't afford to lose any more time before the summer ended. But in Aang's mind, helping Katara was the most important thing to him. _

_"So, how can you act as if it doesn't bother you?" asked the earthbender._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You know…the thing between Katara and Zuko. You like her, right?"_

_"Noo, no, of course not!" he stuttered trying to maintain his cool._

_"Don't worry…I like her too. I just admire the fact that you act as if it doesn't bother you."_

_"It does…ever since she found me I always felt something special about her. But I guess I realized that her being happy is what's important to me; seeing her happy, makes me happy…even if it means not being able to get past the friendship boundary."_

_"You know, King Bumi told me something strange before I left on this journey. The day before, he had a dream that I would no longer become your teacher and that someone else would."_

_"But you're a master now, right?"_

_"I am, but he told me how you need to learn how to wait and listen since this element is your natural opposite. He told me that if you don't learn how to wait and listen to the earth, you'll never be able to master this element properly."_

_"Wait and listen?"_

_"Yes…that is not what I do when I earthbend. I bend from my heart and my father I what motivates me but I've never waited and listed to the earth."_

_"So what are you saying exactly?"_

_"I think I'll stay here and protect the village from the Fire Nation and from the Earth Kingdom scum. This village deserves better protection."_

_"Where do I start looking for this new teacher?"_

_"That I don't know. Knowing Bumi, he's never clear on anything," Haru responded, laughing rather loudly. _

_Upon laughing in unison, the benders finally reached the herbal house. More than urgent to find out what was going on, Aang hopped on his glider before Appa even made an effort to land, leaving Haru by himself. _

_Landing softly on the ground, Aang spun his staff until it was closed. Without even thinking, he ran through the door of the house and was instantly in the presence of the herbal lady. _

_"Oh, now if isn't it the boy with the tattoos! I'm so glad you came back to visit me and Mayuki!" she bantered cheerfully. _

_"Actually, I came here to ask you about an amnesia potion."  
_

_"Oh, I see now…so you're the victims?" she questioned, the tone of her voice becoming more serious. _

_"So you're the one who gave away the potion to Azula?"_

_"Yes, but it was by force. She somehow learned about my potion and demanded that I give it to her. I pleaded that I'd give her anything else, but she refused. The last thing I remember is waking up beside my experiment table."_

_"So what does this do exactly?"_

_"It's a powerful potion which is why I hid it from the world. It was an accident when I made it but an Earth Kingdom soldier took a sip of the potion instead of his medicine," she started to explain. "After, he forgot about his wife…"_

_"What are you saying exactly?"_

_"The potion makes you forget whoever you had the strongest feelings for when you either drink it, or are injected with it."

* * *

_**Oathkeeper:** Sorry, but I just had to leave you guys with a cliffie! So what's going to happen next? Well...you'll just have to wait until I get back! Thanks for all the lovely reviews and making this story go past the 300 reply mark...I never expected it, and it never would have happened without you guys! **Please review, **so I have a ton of wonderful things to read when I get back!_  
_


	36. Lost Without You

**A/N: **Sorry guys, but I'm going to come out and tell you the truth as to why this has taken so long. The first thing is, is that I was in italy for a week and I had the idea for this chapter all in my head, then after my jet lag set in I suffered from a major case of writer's block and the fact that I'm suffereing major AWS and ZWS (zutara withdrawl syndrome). But alas, the chapter is here and I hope you guys enjoy it! Also, I'm working really hard on my portfolio this year which is probably why you've seen me around the Live Journal communities making icons rather than writing fanfiction. But don't worry, I'm writing when I have time and when my lack of inspiration is somewhat gone. Keep on the lookout on an update on my other fanfiction for the Zutara100 challenge. Why aren't the stupid dividers working?

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own it.

---

**Chapter 8: Lost Without You**

_As the days continued to move on, I remained somewhat still. Ever since I awoke that one morning, nothing felt the same anymore. Everyone felt…different. I was so used to my brother joking around on a regular basis, that his seriousness caught me off guard. I wasn't used to this more mature behavior. The thing is, I didn't feel any different. I felt the same. My instincts were the same. I wanted to become better and stronger so I could protect my family, my friends…I didn't want to let my tribe down like I had so long ago. My mother had fought so hard to save my people, but even she was at a loss. But that's what kept me moving. Keeping her bravery in my mind was what kept me strong. Nevertheless, my brother, Aang and out other friends had to move along. The end of summer was only a few months away and the arrival of the comet was becoming nearer. _

_---_

_I felt as if I skipped a part of my life. When I awoke, I was in a room that was so unfamiliar. I had never been there before and the people surrounding me were enigmatic. There stood in front of me, were a young boy and I assumed, his mother and father. The looks on their faces were so troubled that even I began to worry. I looked around me to see my brother and Aang stumble into room with Haru not too far behind. Eagerly pushing their way through the door, they suddenly stopped when they saw I had awoken. I cocked my head to side wondering what the big deal was. _

_Before I knew it, I was being pulled up by my brother, who was shaking me furiously and asking what had happened. He was trying to be 'funny', but the tone in his voice made me think otherwise. He started to talk and ramble on how I should be more careful, but my mind was focused on something else. Aang was shyly standing behind my brother, while Haru had made his way towards the younger boy. But…I wasn't paying attention to them; I merely noted their presence. It was the other boy; the one whom I had never met before. _

_When I had awoken he was the first person my eyes laid on. His head lay gracefully beside me, his hands cupped ever so softly around my left hand. I smiled lightly as his slow and steady breathing tickled the side of my arm. Moments later, he awoke from his slumber, instantly staring into my eyes. His golden stare had me captivated and his words just ran through me. I was caught off guard when he said my name…it was impossible. To him, my words were like ice, stabbing his soul in a thousand different ways. Our brief conversation ended when the look in his eyes became shallow and sad. _

_I couldn't remember him. To me, he was a new face. His appearance made me question whenever I had the chance. The scar over his left eye saddened me greatly. There was such a dark past behind him that I was too scared to know. I had sufferered greatly when the Fire Nation took the life of my mother, but this teenager had suffered first hand. He had the mark to prove it. But just like everything else, he made me wonder. Why did the Fire Nation have to make people suffer so much, for doing nothing? _

_---_

_For a few days, my brother insisted that I stay in bed and rest…I guess he really was concerned. It wasn't like him to take a break from our travels since Aang was usually our first priority. Sela and Gansu and even Lee paid me daily visits while I remained bored to death in their living room. Sokka wouldn't even let me practice my Waterbending, but hey, I guess I couldn't blame him. But what I enjoyed the most was when he would come in the room. He kept his distance from me after our awkward conversation and acted as if he didn't really care about my well being. I'm sure he had better things to do, yet he still insisted on sitting inside. _

_I don't know how unaware he thought I was, but when I would turn the other way, I always felt his gaze upon me. _

_---_

_After my 'rest' we decided to head out. For some strange reason, Haru decided to stay behind and protect the village from the Earth Kingdom Soldiers. That's what I always liked about him. He had an enormous amount of care for those around him, and now more than ever, he had the courage to pursue what his heart told him. I had always thought I would go back to him…but all of a sudden, I was pushing away from him. _

_Before we left, I hugged him, thanking him for traveling with us. In some ways, I felt as if we wasted his time. Aang barely learned Earthbending, yet, he was able to help protect a local village. A part of me didn't want to say goodbye to him, but our paths were leading different ways. I was to travel with Aang and help him achieve his destiny, while Haru felt it was best if he were to stay in the village. _

---

_"Why are you staying? We need you to help Aang learn Earthbending!" I pleaded._

_"No you don't. Before I left with you guys, King Bumi told me something. He knew I wasn't going to be Aang's teacher."_

_"Then why did he act as if you were?" I questioned, giving the tone that I wanted him to answer as truthfully as possible._

_"He knew my desires and the reason I really wanted to travel with you. But over the past couple of weeks I've come to realize that I'm not the only one who wants this _one _thing," he answered. _

_"But I thought…" I started, but then quickly stopped. My words trailed off and I felt myself begin to tremble slightly._

_"Sometimes things aren't meant to be," he stated, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "All I want is for you to be happy…that's what's important to me. You're a brave person Katara, and I know everything will turn out okay. Besides, you'll be meeting Aang's new Earthbending teacher soon."_

_"But how is this person going to be any different from you?"_

_"This person waits and listens. When I earthbend, I draw power from my heart."_

_"Oh…"_

_"Katara just promise me one thing?"_

_"What?" I asked as I felt the inside of me sadden further. _

_"Don't let go of him."_

_---_

_I didn't understand what Haru was talking about. If there was anyone I was letting go of, it was him. I was leaving him behind even though I knew it was his own personal decision. I gave him one last hug before heading onto Appa's saddle. I turned around to face him one last time before our final departure. In doing so, I managed to lose my balance but _he_ was there to help me. Even after a few days, Aang and Sokka managed to avoid introducing me to them. The elderly man who accompanied this boy was a stranger as well. None of them looked familiar to me. _

_Our journey to the next town was a silent one. Though Aang was usually more chipper than everyone else, he even kept to himself. His behavior was abnormal and the fact that my brother wasn't cracking a joke every now and then, made me worry even more. The sarcasm and the cheerfulness of the group…were gone. _

_I felt awkward and unsure of what to do. I wanted to say something but even that felt strange. I didn't want to say anything, worrying that it would offend the two strangers that were riding with us. For the past hour, all I did was sit, gazing down at the earth below me. _

_---_

_After an hour, I noticed Appa's decent to ground. There was no town in sight but Appa was getting tired, and not to mention that my brother was complaining about his hunger problems. Like many nights before, it was time to set up camp for the millionth time. _

_It was my job to get water, while Sokka gathered up the firewood and Aang was to set up the tent. Setting up camp became a habit, and we really didn't have to discuss who would do what. It became second nature._

_The day was still young and the spring breeze felt so nice against my skin. I had been inside for the past few days that I had almost forgot how intoxicating the outside air was. The light breeze picked up the scent of a nearby river and before I knew it, the sounds of the ripples were racing through my mind. _

_I felt as if I hadn't been around my element in the longest time, and the crystal river in front of me felt surreal. There was only a small amount of water in my water-skin and it desperately needed to be washed out. The last thing the boys needed to drink was my bending water. Streaming the water through my fingers, I let the water fall gracefully to the thirst earth below me. In an instant, the earth had parched every bit of my water. Widening my stance, I streamed some new water into my water-skin and headed back to camp._

_When I returned everyone was situated. Aang was playing around with Momo, Sokka was 'carving' a piece of wood while the teenager and the elderly man sat themselves rather distant from the rest of the group. _

_---_

_"Sokka?" I asked, feeling rather weird for speaking. "Who…"_

_"Katara, I think it's time that I introduce you to our other, uh…'friends'," he quickly said, while standing up faster that lighting. _

_"Actually Sokka, I was just about ask you --"_

_"Now, now Katara, I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner and personally I'm rather surprised that you haven't asked who these people are, since after all, you clearly have no idea who they are," he stated, throwing his piece of wood into the fire. "Now what were you saying?"_

_"Never mind," I responded while rolling my eyes. He obviously wasn't willing to listen to a word I was saying. _

_"The elderly man over there is General Iroh and the guy sitting next to him is Zuko."_

_"Wait…Zuko…as in the prince of the Fire Nation?" _

_"They're willing to teach me firebending," added Aang as he came up next to me. _

_"But why _him?_" I asked coldly, giving a look of uneasiness. "Don't they have anything better to do? Like, kill you for example?"_

_"They're not like that," the Avatar simply stated. _

_"But they're royalty…at least Zuko is—_

_---_

"Is something wrong Miss Katara?" asked a new, but familiar voice. "You've been staring at that fire for quite a long time now."

"Nothing…I was just daydreaming. That's all," said Katara quietly.

"You don't have to be afraid of us you know."

"What makes you think I'm afraid of you guys?"

"Well, ever since your brother introduced us, you've been keeping yourself as far away as humanly possible from us."

"I just don't understand."

"Sometimes things aren't supposed to be understandable…things happen because they're supposed to…not because they're right, or wrong, or even if they make sense."

"I feel like I've met you guys before…at least that's how I feel with Zuko. Is that weird even though I've never actually met you before until now?"

"No…it's just fate."

"Fate?"

"Yes…you have a strong heart Miss Katara. You've proven so many things that I refused to deny. The heart and mind are a strong thing and apparently there are things that even they can't let go no matter what happens."

"What are you talking about?" she questioned, looking confused.

"Oh, it seems I have gone off into another one of my tangents. Please excuse my elderly self. Now I think it's time that I make some tea," responded the retired general, obviously trying to change the topic.

---

_If there was anything I had figured out, it was that reality…was no longer reality. Nothing made sense anymore. The Prince of the Fire Nation and his Uncle were traveling with us. They were willing to help us. I always wanted something like this to happen, but when it finally did, it felt too weird. That's the only word that can explain it; weird. _

_I was thrilled that Aang had finally found someone, or in this case two people to teach him firebending…but it seemed too good to be true. They were royalty. They weren't just any low-life Fire Nation rebellions, they were royal blood…_he_ was to be the next ruler of his country. How could that not matter to him? Everything was on his shoulders, yet he was willing to help us. Well, at least his uncle was. I wanted to know his reasons; his reasons for helping us on our journey. After all, it wasn't normal for the Prince of the Fire Nation to be helping the Avatar. _

_As much as I hated to admit it, my instincts were telling me to go talk to the spoiled brat. For some reason, the reputation of being a Prince didn't seem all that enchanting anymore. Just a few days ago I had been taken aback by his presence around me, but that feeling soon changed. I wanted nothing to do with him. Nothing…_

_---_

"Where is Zuko anyway?" asked the curious waterbender, wondering why in the world she cared. "I thought he would like some dinner since he hasn't eatten since we landed," she finished. _Where the heck did that come from?_

"The last time I saw him, he was headed towards the river," responded Iroh.

The night was still young, as the waterbender arose from her everlasting daydreaming pose. Her body felt stiff from sitting in one position for so long and it felt good to move around; minus the sound of her back cracking as she turned from side to side.

Letting out a yawn she observed her surroundings. Before, she was so preoccupied with everyone's abnormal actions that she had forgotten to scope out everything. The area was lush and full of greenery; it was great for hiding away from any traces of the Fire Nation. Even if they did manage to find their smoke stack, it would take hours before they would actually physically meet up with them. Basically, they had a good hiding place…for now that is. The whereabouts of Azula were still unknown to everyone, but somehow, the group managed to remain sane.

Katara turned back around to face the elderly man once more. She wanted to thank him for almost _comforting _her. Her body movements caught the corner of his eye as he smiled up at her, acknowledging the fact that she was thanking him. Not too long after, he returned his gaze back down to his ceramic tea pot and cup, patiently waiting for his oh so favorite Jasmine tea to steep.

Being the brave and fierce warrior that he was, Sokka had returned to his 'carving session' while Aang played with Momo, totally oblivious to everything around him. It was getting down to the wire in terms of time, but seeing Aang relax once and awhile was a breath of fresh air to everyone.

Looking around once again, Katara had hoped that Zuko had returned by now. The last thing she wanted was for him to feel threatened down by the river. She was now a master, and could pretty much kill anyone she pleased. Knowing his status, she assumed he would be alarmed by her sudden appearance, so along with a bowl of soup she strapped her water-skin closely to her body. Though there was a river, she wanted to be protected as much as possible.

---

As the night grew darker, Katara had almost forgotten how thick the forest really was. It seemed so easy just a few hours ago, then again, the sun was still out shining brightly as ever. Now, there was only the moon and the sound of the ripples of the water to guide her way. Luckily the ground was soft, as she noticed her tracks from earlier and followed them without any hesitation.

The sound of the river became more apparent, and before long, the young waterbender noticed a shadowed figure close to the bank, with his legs crossed in front of them.

"Why did you come here?" he asked, before she could take another step. She had barely approached him, yet he already noted her presence.

"I wanted to talk to you. Plus, you didn't come to dinner and I thought you'd be hungry."

"I don't need help from a peasant such as you," he snickered back.

"I just met you, yet you're already a pain. I just wanted to be _kind_, unless you want to starve to death or something. I mean, I could always bring this back to my brother, who by the way, would eat this within three seconds."

"That's so typical of the Water Tribe…taking down their food as if they were savages."

"We're _not_ savages!" she yelled, approaching him angrily.

"Oh, and I suppose living in igloos is considered extravagant," he stated, still remaining in his meditating position.

"I know Princes are supposed to be snobs and everything, but this is ridiculous…but I still feel as if I need to be nice to you," she annoyingly admitted.

"You do?"

"Yes, now, my name is_ Katara _not, _peasant," _she clearly pointed out as she walked her body in front of him, giving a look that if he were to screw it up again, he would have to face the wrath of her bending.

"I already know your name; you don't have to tell me."

"How do you know my name anyway?"

"What's up with all the questions?"

"Just tell me. Knowing my brother and his paranoid ways, he would have not told you our names and Aang being well…12 and all, he would forget. He gets sidetracked easily."

"I heard your brother talking to the Avatar."

"You're lying…" she sneered, narrowing her gaze towards him.

"I'm not lying…" he responded again, only this time his tone was much more muted. "So, you really don't know me, do you?"

"Well considering I just met you a few days ago, I obviously didn't know who you were," she responded, placing herself down next to him. A few seconds past, as she waited for a response from him. "So, did you run out of witty responses?"

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Could you at least explain why you're helping Aang? It seems like it would be the last thing you would ever do…considering you'd be the next Fire Lord and all."

"I've done some things that I have regretted."

"Like what?" asked the Waterbender, becoming more intrigued by his enigmatic ways.

"I've lost someone…"

"That still doesn't answer the question as to why you're helping us!"

"It's none of your business to begin with!" he snapped back, still refusing to face her.

"You don't have to be so cold about it!" she yelled back, quickly hoisting herself up from the ground. "Besides, I think I have the right to know why the Prince of the Fire Nation is traveling with us! I'm going back to camp…" she yelled again, only this time her voice faded as she angrily walked away.

Looking out the corner of his eye, he noticed the bowl of soup still by his side. Slowly coming out his meditating stance, he picked up the bowl stirring the spoon around creating small swirls in the lukewarm liquid.

He didn't understand why he had the sudden urge to be mean to her. Truthfully, it was the last thing he wanted. Not only did he have to gain trust for Katara, but of the whole group as well. He knew the watertribe boy had zero tolerance for him, let alone Firebenders and the Avatar would of course befriend him. But was it because he really wanted to, or was it because he had to?

"You know, maybe going back to the Blue Spirit wouldn't be such a bad idea…"

"What do you want Uncle?" asked the Prince, noticing his Uncle's footsteps before he even managed to speak.

"After Miss Katara didn't return, I decided to look for you guys. But when I saw her running quickly through the forest, I figured something must have happened."

"There's nothing wrong…except for the fact that she can't remember me or anything that relates to me for that matter."

"But that doesn't give you the right to be so mean to her," noted Iroh as he stood by Zuko's side. "Things may be starting over, but this time it's different. She doesn't have the history with you like before."

"Then why did you suggest I become the Blue Spirit? I threw away that identity…"

"I only suggested such a thing because when you were the Blue Spirit, you were real," he observed. "You don't have to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"Whether you admit it or not, you're afraid to feel for anyone and unfortunately for you that is your biggest weakness. Now, I shall be returning back to camp. You should too, before it gets too cold."

The prince didn't respond. He was in denial about the fact that for once, his Uncle was right. All along his Uncle knew what he was feeling; only he was too much of a coward to admit it. He and Katara were to start anew and this time, it was different. She couldn't judge him as quickly as she could. She didn't know of his ways and how he tied her up to a tree, or the fact that he had held her hostage on his own ship.

But in some ways, that's what he didn't like. Even though all the things he had done to her. The way he relentlessly chased after her and the Avatar and her brother. Even after he coldly denied her existence as a human being…she still found her way around, and fell for him.

_But that's only because she saw my past…_

She did see his past, she saw the horrors of his Agni Kai and how he fell at the hands of his own father. His own flesh and blood scarred him forever and implied that he shall never return to his homeland. The Watertribe girl saw his mother…his beautiful mother that cared for him so deeply, that she'd do anything to protect him. But just like her, his mother's life was cut short and he was no longer protected by the one thing that truly cared for him. Not even his Uncle could replace her love, her compassion, her…presence.

Before the night could fall into total darkness, and before the moon would be at its highest point in the sky, Zuko let out of his meditating pose which he had been in for hours, and headed back to the camp.

On the way, he cursed at the gods for Earth Kingdom clothing for being so itchy and the fact that his head was now bald, and wasn't protected from any bugs that may find their way. Before he knew it, he was slapping continuously to shoo the bugs away, or was itching his back or his arms, until raw red marks appeared on his pale skin. The coolness of the night seemed to relieve his 'pain' when a small breeze would come whisking by, wrapping all around his body; fortunately for him being a firebender, he never was never chilled by the night air.

---

Pushing another branch out of the way, the young prince had found his way back to camp. Everyone had already settled, while he on the other hand, was still wide awake and the last thing on his mind was sleep.

The retired General had propped himself up against one of the many nearby trees, with his trust teapot to the side of him. No matter where he went, his tea set was always near him; that and his trust white lotus tile.

Just to the right of him, was the Avatar who was sleeping on the Bison's tail. His body was sprawled all across, barely leaving any room for his lemur friend. Every now and again, the lemur would fidget in his sleep, realizing it was falling off the edge of the tail, but would soon find its way back on without even opening its eyes.

The watertribe "warrior" really had no interest in the prince…he didn't care how he was sleeping or where he was sleeping. He could be sleeping on the back of some rhino and he could care less. All he noted was that he had his boomerang in hand and was ready for action…minus the fact that they were in the middle of nowhere and the chances of them being found were slim, to none.

Then there was Katara.

Standing in the same spot for several minutes tired Zuko, and realized it was probably time for him to sleep just like everyone else. But he couldn't. Even if they were in the middle of nowhere, there were those chances of them getting caught and the last thing he wanted was Katara to get kidnapped by some Fire Nation scum. That was _his _job…no one else's. Only he was allowed to kidnap the Avatar's Watertribe friend.

He noted the way her body was gracefully laid out on the ground. She had placed her self by the fire to keep her warm, and possibly away from the male snorers of the group since the fire was so conveniently placed away from the other members of the group.

Sitting down on a close by log, he watched her through the dancing flames of their fire. He noted her wondrous curves and how even a heavy sleeping bag such as hers, managed to fall perfectly to the frame of her body. He noted how her slow but steady breathing, created a wonderful sound that made him so relax, making the moment seem even more perfect.

Early morning dew had already begun to set as it coated the young waterbender's face lightly. The moon captured the tiny water droplets making her skin glow more luminous that it normally would. Her hair had become undone while tossing and turning from before, leaving small strands down the side of her face. But even those out of place strands complimented the curves of her face perfectly. Everything about her was perfect. The way she breathed when she slept, the way her hand would move up to her face…even the way the small dew droplets would fall down her face ever so slowly.

But even moments such as that one had to end soon when her stirring became more apparent. Her movements were no longer there just to adjust her position or to scratch her nose. No, she was stirring and frantically speaking muffled words that were too hard for the Prince to hear. Before he knew it, he was getting up from his 'comfortable' seat, and kneeled down next to her.

_Go jump in the river!_

_My mother's necklace…where did you get that?_

_Pirates…_

"How does she remember that?" he thought, noticing her body shivering slightly as the wind picked up. "I thought she was supposed to forget everything that involved me?"

The waterbender grasped onto her necklace, as she curled up into a ball trying to keep in her body heat. Before leaving, Zuko pulled the top of her sleeping bag over her shoulders, while her body instantly relaxed. He smiled, and placed a stray hair out of her face and behind her hair. He was tempted to leave a light kiss on her forehead, but he feared that she would awake from her slumber. But he was even too late for that.

"Zuko…?" came a raspy voice from the waterbender.

---

**A/N: **So there you have it. You guys must think I'm the biggest biznatch ever. But really, I went back and read the beginning, which by the way, is the most craptastic noobish thing ever, and realized they did fall for each other way too fast. I'm trying to tone it down a bit and keep it more realistic. So there. **Reviews are much appreciated! **


	37. Real or not?

** A/N:** Sorry guys, but I've left you for another week and I feel so bad. So I'm just going to tell you straight out as to why I'm so late with updating. As you know, I was in Italy and we found out that my brother got a concussion when we were gone...it's a long story, but either way, he has a concussion and there's nothing I can do about it. He's suffereing from slight depression and some anxiety which is why he has to be around me, or others, all the time. Basicially what I'm saying is that I have no privacy while I write which explains my delay on this chapter. My other story **"1000 Words"** has been put on hold for the mean time...at least until things get better for my brother. Sorry for the inconvenience.

**Disclaimer:** ..._  
_

**--- **

**Chapter 9: Real...or not?**_  
_

_Subconsciously I felt my body become colder as the night pressed on, but warmth soon came upon me. The chill I felt on my shoulder was gone and I felt I needed to be awakened but my mind was thinking otherwise. I was still stuck in my dreamland and I couldn't escape. _

_There were pirates. I remembered those pirates from earlier in my journey with Aang and Sokka, but I had never thought that they would appear again. I had selfishly stolen a Waterbending scroll and I paid the price. But this time…it was different. Things didn't happen exactly as I remembered. _

_The events of me stealing the scroll and making it back to the area with the lush waterfall were blurred and before I knew it, my mind was taking me straight to a different event. I had gone to the river to practice the water-whip…I didn't want to be compared to Aang. He had tried to little yet he mastered everything within seconds. While I, on the other hand, had practiced Waterbending ever since I was little yet I still struggled in the simplest of moves. I was failing but I wanted to prove everything wrong. _

_I couldn't decide if my mind was just playing tricks on me, and if this really was a dream. Everything was going differently. After my practice at the river I was supposed to make my way back to the camp where my brother would find me and punish me for breaking my promise of not using the scroll anymore. But in my dream, I didn't happen like that. No, I was ambushed by the pirates from the market. Before I knew, I was lashing some water in this burly man's face and I was in the arms of a shadowed figure. _

_"I'll save you from the pirates."_

_The sound of this voice was all too familiar, yet I failed to identify who the person was. This person was consumed by the shadows, and even though he was unwillingly dragging me into the moonlit rays of the night, his face was still concealed. His grip was strong but not strong enough to leave bruises on my tiny wrists. _

_Just a few steps ahead of me, I saw a whole army of Fire Nation soldiers and the pirates I had run into earlier that day. The shadowed many brought me up to a tree and bound my hands behind me so I would escape. I looked down at my feet, fearing for my life, my brother's and Aang's and cursing the stupidity of my selfish side. _

_I brought my head up, and the person in front of me was still an enigma. All I saw was the fiery stare within his eyes as he barked words at me. They went right through me and all I managed to say was for him to jump in the river. Wow, that was smooth of me. _

_From what I could tell by the outline of their body, it was a teenage boy. He was covered in Fire Nation armor that hugged his body in such a way, that it made me intimidated. Regardless, he continued to step forward, the vision of his face still consumed by darkness. _

_He was only a few feet away from me, when he made his way around me and then to the left of me. dipping his head down to my ear, I felt his warm breath swarm over the surface of my ear as he whispered something ever so slyly, telling of his lost honor. Then, my mother's betrothal necklace hung in front of me, while two strong hands held onto opposite ends. I still couldn't see his face, but his constant warm breath breathed down my neck, sending chills to unknown places. I was afraid, yet intrigued by the teenager who was interrogating me._

_I watched as the necklace flew gracefully into the air while one end was still grasped tightly by my interrogator. I snapped back at him, but instantly stopped as he turned around. _

_---_

"Zuko…?" came a raspy voice from the waterbender. "What are you doing?" she asked again, this time looking into his eyes.

"Nothing," he responded blankly.

"You must have been by my side for some reason," she simply pointed out while slowly lifting herself from the ground. "You know, I'm not used to mysterious guys coming up to me early in the morning and covering me up with my sleeping bag," she laughed.

He didn't respond. He merely looked away from her at the weak, but dancing flames of their so-called fire. His body was turned away from him, but he felt her come closer to him. Looking out of the corner of his eye, he watched as she wrapped part of her sleep back onto her shoulders and not too long after, she took a stick to start poking the fire with.

"You know, I had a dream about you."

No response.

"It was quite weird actually. I was practicing my Waterbending with this stolen scroll and then was ambushed by the pirates who I had stolen it from and…you."

She turned to him but he still refused to respond. While she was talking he had also take a hold of a smaller piece of kindling, and started poking at the fire. The chilly morning air came sweeping through as she shivered again, but noted that he didn't even flinch to the sharp ways of the wind. She smiled and continued on.

"But I guess what really caught me by surprise was the fact that you had my necklace. To tell you the truth, I really had lost my necklace but…that's a different story."

She smiled again, still half asleep. She waited for the Prince to respond to her words but an eternity passed and the silence only grew more awkward. All she could hear was the crackling of the wet firewood and the occasional cricket here and there.

The wind picked up again and the young waterbender clutched the sides of her sleeping back to concentrate on warming herself. But it seemed as if no matter what she did, the cold wind continued to pierce through every layer she possessed.

"How do you do it?" she asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"How do I do what?" he finally responded, a little hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Keep warm…even though I'm sitting by the fire, I still manage to shiver and you're just sitting there as if the wind doesn't even exist."

"The cold doesn't bother me. Since I'm a firebender, my body automatically keeps itself warm when the climate around me is cold. Being from the watertribe, I had thought that you would be used to the cold."

_Was that almost a compliment?_

"You would think. But this is a different kind of cold. Back home the air is dry, but here…right now, the air is full of moisture and it really doesn't help the situation," she pointed out, bending small amounts of moisture out of her clothing.

Silence fell upon them again.

"Don't you think it's weird I had a dream about you?" she whispered, her head to the ground.

"…"

"I mean, I just met you yet I'm already dreaming about you. And it was weird too…I almost felt that…it was real."

He cringed to her words, regretting that he had toyed with her. "Maybe it was real."

"Maybe…after all, dreams can seem real," she responded, with a small laugh trailing at the end. "Anyway, I'm sorry about earlier. I really shouldn't have talked to you like that. It's wrong for me to judge someone, especially if I don't know them."

---

_I tried so hard to hate him, but I just couldn't. Something held me back, and that didn't include Gran-Gran's tiny voice inside of me, telling me to trust him. He had this amazing aura around him. _

_I tugged at the hem of my dress, twirling the fabric through my fingertips while staring into the flames. The wind caused the fire to dance an eternal dance and I was hypnotized. Never before, had I noticed how graceful the element of fire could be. Growing up, I had always feared its presence and was told of the horrible stories of the turmoil it caused for many innocent families. I didn't want forgive it. But for some strange reason, sitting next to this mysterious teenager, I felt safe for the first time in years. Sure, I had felt safe with Aang and Sokka around but this was different. I felt…protected. _

_The morning was still early, and would be hours before the rising sun would come and wake the world around me. I yearned so much for its warmth, but all I had was small fire, which was slowly dying and the young firebender next to me. Without even thinking, I scooted closer to him, wanting to feel the warmth his body was giving off. _

_My right arm touched his left arm and I felt the most amazing surge of power. I had never felt something like this before. It felt like a jolt of lighting searching throughout my body and the sensation was indescribable. I didn't know how to react. All I knew was that he didn't respond to my movements. He just sat there, letting me lean against his strong frame. _

_Leaning my head against his shoulder, my eyes began to droop…I was so tired and I was trying so hard to stay awake but I just couldn't. _

_My body had lulled itself to sleep by the sound of the crackling of the fire, to the smell of the ashes of his clothing, and to his warmth._

_---_

**A/N:** There you guys have it and I hope you enjoyed! **Reviews are much appreciated as always!**_  
_


	38. I Turn to You

**A/N: **Hey guys, I hope none of you want to kill me yet. I'm sorry you guys have to suffer as much as Katara is right now, but I have to keep the story realistic or else it would seem rushed and I would get flaming from unwanted readers. I mean, Katara technically does have amnesia and it takes time for things like that to "heal" or go back to normal. So just stick with it, ok? Plus, I already have the part where she regains her memory and you guys will LOVE IT. Please enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously, if I owned Avatar, Zutara would be canon, Tophaang would be canon, and Zuko would be shirtless...A LOT. Now have any of those things happened yet? No. **  
**

**--- **

**Chapter 10: I Turn to You**

The Southern Watertribe warrior awoke to the sound of crickets chirping and the fact that he was cold from the morning dew settling on his skin. Grunting and lazily rubbing his eyes, he turned to his side, the small and almost non existent fire within his range of site. But perhaps what caught his eye was not the small sparks flying into the air, nor was it Momo who was running in his sleep. No, it was his sister and the Prince of the Fire Nation.

He narrowed his eyes, assuring himself that he really wasn't seeing anything; but not matter what he did or how many times he shook his head or rubbed his eyes, his sister and the firebender were still side by side. The banished prince managed to lean himself up against the log he had been sitting on earlier, while the young waterbender found comfort on the enemy's shoulder.

Even though only her head was touching his shoulder, Sokka couldn't refrain himself from saying obscene words within his mind, cursing the gods as to why he had to be stuck in this predicament. Truthfully, he'd rather be at home training the soon to be warriors, regardless of how many times they asked for potty breaks. But during that instant, dealing with little brats with a little attention span almost seemed relaxing.

Gingerly making his way out of his sleeping bag, he sat himself up, his legs crossed in front of him. Not too long after, he found himself bored and infuriated at the fact how close his sister was to that Firebender. He rolled his eyes and cupped his hands around the frame of his face, hoping that his 'intense' glare would somehow wake the teenagers. But alas, it failed. Letting out a sigh and then a rather loud grunt, he sprung himself from the ground and headed for the river.

Looking up into the sky, while avoiding walking into some random tree, the young warrior noted that the morning was still young. He knew it wasn't night, for the darkness of sky was being warmed by the on coming sun, but the fact that the full moon remained high in the sky, told him it was still morning. But over the horizon, he could see specks of oranges and yellows peeking over the mountains.

Before long, and with a final hack and slash at a tree branch, Sokka had made his way to the river. Even he had to admit that the sound of the water trickling was intoxicating. He had always listened to his sister, and how much she loved their element, but he never really had the moment to understand what she was talking about. The sound of the water reminded him of his father, and the small missions they would do together when he was just a young boy. Whether it was a mission to gather food for dinner, or to just help his father sharpen his weapons...it's what he remembered the most. In a way, he had almost forgotten what it was like to just sit down, and think without worrying.

His sister was different, the Avatar was maturing, and their so called enemies were now on their side…but most of all, he felt himself changing.

---

"You know, you worry too much for someone your age," whispered a familiar voice.

"No…it' can't be," stuttered the warrior as he looked around, wondering who was talking to him. Looking side to side, there was no one. There weren't even any shadows hinting at the presence of someone.

He let out a small smile and slowly walked towards a boulder that was placed by the water. Sitting himself down, he began to stare at the ripples. The river captured the moon's rays and the sparkling stars above him and within seconds he was hypnotized by the relaxing ways of the water. Then things started to change. The full moon was no longer being reflected in the water and the stars began to outline the form of someone oh so familiar.

"Yue…"

"I told you I'd always be with you," she said, suddenly appearing by his side.

She touched his shoulder, but all he could feel was a light, but chilly mist that sent a shiver up his spine. He turned to face her, and was taken aback by her beauty. Sure, she'd been beautiful before, but for some reason, she seemed even more so. A look of sadness crept upon his face, while his eyes revealed a great sense of relief.

"You've been through a lot, haven't you?" She asked, still facing him. He didn't respond and turned away. "You know, he's not a bad person. You need to learn to trust people."

"But he's from the Fire Nation. He's supposed to be our enemy," he coldly stated, almost feeling awkward for speaking to a spirit.

"Who say's he supposed to be your enemy?" she questioned again.

"Ever since I was little, I was taught of the horrible things the Fire Nation did to other families."

"I'm sure you were, since I was taught the same thing. But that doesn't mean we have to believe it. I know it's hard for you to believe right now, but not all firebenders are bad," she insisted. "Surly you've met someone who was from the Fire Nation."

He didn't want to admit the fact that he had met someone from the Fire Nation who wasn't bad, but he still felt the urge to hate Jeong-Jeong regardless of how good he seemed. "We did actually. We met a firebending master named Jeong-Jeong," he responded with a pouting tone in his voice.

"So, what did you think of Jeong-Jeong?"

"He was the first one to teach Aang how to firebend…"

"He really wasn't that bad…was he?"

"Why are you telling me this?" he angrily questioned, forcefully pushing himself up from the boulder. "They killed you…" he trailed off, hatred growing in his eyes and in the tone of his voice.

His breathing became heavy, and he could feel tears building up inside of him. Ever since his father left their village, he had promised himself that he would never cry and to always be tough in difficult situations. But for some reason, that promise he made just a few years ago, was no existent.

He wanted to cry. The world around him was crumbling and everything was changing. In front of him stood the most beautiful person he had ever met yet she was untouchable. He could no longer feel the warm sensation of her delicate hands, or run his fingers through her soft silvery locks of hair. The way he felt when they kissed was gone, and the only thing that remained were the memories of their sad departure.

The first person he had truly loved had been killed by the Fire Nation, his sister was falling for the future Fire Lord, and he didn't even want to know what Aang was feeling at the current moment. Everything was just…drifting away.

"Sokka, no one killed me. If there's anyone to blame it's Zhao, but even he's not to blame. It was my destiny to become the moon spirit no matter who was involved. I would become the moon spirit no matter what."

"How can you say that? Zhao killed La and because of him, you had to sacrifice yourself…I should have protected you but I let your father down."

Yue lowered her head as she headed towards Sokka. She noticed his gaze had narrowed and how hard he was trying to prevent all his emotions from being released.

"When I became the moon, I was very sad. I felt angry at the world and wondered why the Spirits had chosen me to become the next moon. I guess I was angry at the fact that could have chosen anyone in the whole North and South Pole yet I was still their target. I was scared." She turned to her side to face Sokka once again, but just like before, he failed to respond. "When I gave my life to La I felt my spirit leaving my body. It was weird and scary but I knew what I had to do. Right now, things don't happen because we want them to, but because of what we think is right. I didn't want to become the next moon spirit; I didn't want the responsibility of keeping balance in the skies or lending strength to my people. After all, I'm just a teenager. But then I remembered the role of the Avatar. That's what made me strong. Aang does what is right and he follows his heart. That is what I must do to keep myself strong."

"It's Aang's duty to save the world, my sister promised to stay by my side and help with our village and my father left me with the responsibility of protecting Katara and your father told me to protect you."

"And you have Sokka. That night…when everything changed, my father talked to me. He was sad and it made me sad to him like that but he knew that you wanted to protect me. That is why he took you off the mission. He knew you were a good person and that you would make the right decision, but most importantly, he realized that my arranged marriage was wrong. He apologized to me and to you."

Then everything came out. The young, yet brave warrior could no longer hold back his tears. For the firs time in years, he cried. He cried because he was happy; Yue had found euphoria in her destiny, even though it meant her life being taken away. He was still living and breathing the fresh air of the morning and the crisp air of the night. He could, eat, touch and feel while she couldn't do either of those things; yet…she was happy.

He cried because he was sad. He would never be able to touch her or feel the sensation of her warm body against him, or her soft lips caressing his own. The only time he would be able to talk to her again was during the full moon when she had maximum amount of strength. Though she was the moon spirit, it took a great amount of energy to sit by his side once more.

He cried because he was angry; angry at the world, at the Fire Nation, at fate and at himself. But sooner or later, he would have to let all that go and move on with his life and let the course of the future guide him.

"What about Katara? I've noticed the past few nights that you haven't been happy with your new Fire Nation 'friends'."

"My sister had feelings for a Firebender…how am I supposed to feel?"

"He really isn't a bad person. He cares for your sister deeply…"

"I don't care what he thinks."

"Sokka," she moaned, while rolling her eyes, "You've already learned that all Firebenders aren't bad. I know you've had a hard past with these particular firebenders, but I promise you that they have good hearts. Your sister…she changed him."

"How did Katara change him? The last thing I'd ever expect is for that good for nothing Fire Nation to change. He's too caught up in capturing one of my best friends."

"Maybe…but what if he doesn't have those same motives anymore? The turn of the tide has come and things are about to change. I can feel it."

"But how has she healed him? And what about her memories?"

"You need to find that out no your own. And let Katara figure these things out for herself. Once you meet someone, you never truly forget them." She smiled one last time while placing her hand on his shoulder. He shivered slightly to her cold touch and turned to face her. "I must go before the morning comes," she whispered, placing her hands on both sides of his face. "I'm always here for you…"

---

**A/N:** As you can see, I've been trying to make Sokka more serious. I know he has a more serious side to him, and I'm sick of him being the source for comedic relief. Really, this boy needs more love, and needs to be taken more seriously. So, like I've said many times before, I'm touching up on the other sides of the characters that I believe exist. Like Katara for example; in the show, she comes off as being really strong and afraid of nothing, but that is SO Mary Sue-ish and I want to try and convey her side that has more fear...you know, stuff like that. Anyway, school is starting for me next week which means chapters will be held back even more. **REVIEW AS ALWAYS!**


	39. Sorry for the Delay

Dear Readers,

I know a lot of you have been sending me quite a few messages asking about my next update. Well, there are a lot of factors that play into reasons as to why I'm so late with my updates, and you must know there's something wrong when I don't update this late. First off, I got a new computer and Macs don't support so it's basically impossible for me to update my story since the format for me to even do such a thing, doesn't even show up on my computer screen. Right now I'm at school and I'm trying really hard not to get caught since I could get in deep trouble for not being on an "educational site". Then there are only two words to explain my next reason – College Applications – they are such a pain in the butt that it's not even funny. I'm doing Early Decision for all of my colleges, which is why I'm up to my neck in portfolio work and essays and all that good stuff. I really don't have a lot of time to write anything remotely fun. But I promise that as soon as this annoying process sis over, I'll start writing again – I truly miss it actually. It was such an escape for me, but for right now, it's in the way.

I've also discovered my passion for Graphic Design – look out for my stuff on LJ! – And then there's the whole fanart thing. That stuff is addictive, and is a drug within itself.

Well, I know this isn't allowed, but I can't even message you guys…seriously, just does not work on Apple computers. Anyway, I thought it was necessary for me to somehow reach you guys so you know what's going on. And yes, I'm not dead XD

xxOathkeeperxx


End file.
